Twin Bell Princes
by Yugioash
Summary: King Bell had a vision of Zatch's and Zeno's future of the two working together, and decided not to separate them. Zatch and Zeno trained together and made friends through their adventure. When the battle to decide king started, Zatch and Zeno come together with Kiyo and Dufort to work together to win the battle to decide king.
1. Change of Faith

**Twin Bell Princes  
><strong>

**Change of Faith**

King Bell's wife gave birth of identical twin boys.

King Bell name the oldest twin Zeno, and the youngest Zatch.

Zeno had silver hair and 4 mamodo markings, 2 going down both eyes.

Zatch had golden blond hair and two mamodo markings, 1 going down both eyes.

However King Bell noticed another difference between the twins.

"Zeno has bloodlust and ruthlessness personality," King Bell said.

"He must of inherit it from you," his wife responded.

"True, but Zatch on other hand has a kind and gentle heart," King Bell said, "I can't handle Bao forever, so I think the best for it to be sealed in Zatch."

"What about Zeno?" the mother asked.

"I created Jigadirasu to make up for the power of Bao, it may not be the wander of the mamodo world, but with training it can compete against a Shin Level spell. I'll give Jigadirasu to Zeno, and hopefully it'll satisfied him. I'll split my power between the two, hopefully it'll delay Bao's awakening," King Bell said placing his hands over Zatch and Zeno, _"Then I'll decide what to do to keep Zatch safe from his brother."_

King Bell started transferring his power to both Zeno and Zatch.

Just as he was about to finish he had a vision of Zatch using Bao in the next battle, and taming Bao.

He also saw Zeno controlling the power of Jigadirasu and taking it to Bao's level.

The final vision was the two working together to win the battle to decide king.

King Bell opened his eyes and look at his two sons.

"What's wrong?" his wife asked.

"Nothing," King Bell responded.

"What are we going to do about Zeno and Zatch?" she asked.

King Bell remembered the vision of the two together.

"Nothing, both boys will be fine," King Bell said, "In fact those two might be better off together than separated."

His wife smiled hearing it.

"However, I think it'll be best that Zatch attend regular school, while Zeno attends military school," King Bell said, "To make it up Zatch will get private training after school, and both will start at 2."

"Yes sir," his wife responded.

* * *

><p>...2 years later...<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were celebrating their 2nd birthday with the guard's children.<p>

Zatch and Zeno both worn plane mantles.

They never seen their father since the day they were born, but they know their father was a busy man.

Zatch and Zeno started opening gifts and found toys, until there was 2 left.

"Boys, this gift is for both of you from your father," their mother explained.

Zatch and Zeno opened the boxes, and found both had a mantle and broach.

However Zatch's was dark blue, and Zeno's was white.

"New cloathes!" Zatch shouted.

"Why would father give us new clothes?" Zeno asked.

"Well there is a letter too," their mother explained taking it out.

"Read it!" Zatch shouted.

"To Zatch and Zeno Bell, happy birthday boys, I know you probably would like to see more of me, but think of these mantles as something special from your father. However these aren't special only because it's from me, both the mantle and broach have a magical ability. The mantle is made out of a specially magical cloth it can magically extend and act as a shield. When you both start your training, you'll be taught how to use the mantle in a way that it would seem to be as part of you. The broach also has magical abilities. If your mantle is ever damage, the broach will regenerated and repair your mantle," their mother read, "Boys I give you these items in hopes that you both will use them in the next battle to decide king, as well as in your training. I wish you a happy 2nd Birthday."

"Alright!" Zatch said about to take off his old mantle.

"Don't do that here?" his mother responded, "Go in your room and try it on."

"Yes ma'am," Zeno and Zatch responded.

They headed to their room and tried on their mantles.

They came out fully dressed.

"Now you two look adorable," their mother responded.

"Thank you," Zatch responded.

"I still can't believe father had these specially made for us," Zeno said.

"Zeno, it just shows you that your father does care about you two," their mother responded.

"Yeah, I know," Zeno responded.

"Now enjoy your final day of freedom, because tomorrow you'll start your training," their mother told them, "And once you start your training there's no turning back."

"Okay!" Zatch and Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>King Bell watch his boys over with a orb.<p>

"Zatch continue to show kindness, and cause of it, I know I don't have to worry about Zeno's bloodlust, but even with that Zeno still shows signs of ruthlessness," King Bell said, "Tomorrow is the start of their training. I just hope that their trainer doesn't push Zatch to unleash Bao."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to do this story through an inspiration of reading 'inivator' "Never Separated". This is my version of what would happened if Zatch and Zeno was never separated after birth, rearrangment of spells for both twins and some changes to even a few things out. Since I done enough 'Next Time' with my other cannons (which I will continue working on) I won't do it for this story. OH and this story will be a mixture of Zatch Bell Manga and Anime. Meaning there will be more chapters being from anime than there was for "Zatch Bell Rewrite" and through out the story to make it interesting. I'll give you heads up when I decide to do a chapter based off the anime.


	2. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

Zatch and Zeno started training after their 2nd Birthday and learn the meaning of hard work immediately.

They would start the days off with laps.

* * *

><p>...in that time line...<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were at the training hall where their trainer was waiting.<p>

"You boys start with laps for the next hour!" their trainer shouted.

"How many?" Zatch asked.

"As many as you can do within the next hour, and no stopping except for a quick drink of water!" Their trainer shouted.

"That's not right!" Zeno shouted.

"GO!" their trainer shouted and blew his whistle.

* * *

><p>...out of time line...<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno manage to pull off 50 laps in the hour.<p>

They were given 15 minutes of rest before having to do target practice.

* * *

><p>…in that time line…<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were surrounded by targets, some were moving.<p>

"Now I want you to hit each of these targets with your Zaker," their trainer responded, "Zatch first!"

"But!" Zatch said.

"GO!" their trainer shouted.

'Zaker' Zatch shouted taking a deep breath and fired golden-yellow lightning from his mouth.

Zatch hit one of the targets dead on.

"Yeah!" Zatch shouted until their trainer hit him on the head, "Ow!"

"Don't celebrate until you hit all your targets!" their trainer shouted, "Zeno your up!"

Zeno grumble and aim with his hand.

'Zaker' Zeno shouted.

Silver-white lightning fired from Zeno's hand and hit the target.

"Listen you two if you only hit one target at a time you'll never be able to hit all your targets now go and try and hit multiple target!" their trainer shouted.

* * *

><p>...Out of time line...<p>

* * *

><p>Target practice continued for hours.<p>

After another 15 minutes of rest they practicing using their mantle, then spar.

* * *

><p>...In Time Line...<p>

* * *

><p>"Now I want you to spar, against me!" their trainer said.<p>

"Wait you're an adult how are we suppose to fight you?" Zatch asked.

"Find out how by sparing me," their trainer said.

"This seems so much for just training," Zeno said.

"GO!" their trainer shouted.

* * *

><p>...Out of Time Line...<p>

* * *

><p>After sparing they run laps again.<p>

They finally go to bed with aching muscles just to wake up to do it again.

As soon as they adjust to their training regimine began, or most targets were destroyed, the ammount of time in each training excercize is increased and new targets are added, and sometimes the number of targets would increased making it harder for them.

* * *

><p>…12 months later…<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were resting in their bed.<p>

"Zatch Zeno wake up," their mother shouted.

Zatch and Zeno got up reluctantly thinking it was time for training.

"Come on boys, you don't want to miss your first day of school!" their mother shouted.

"Oh that's right, we start school today," Zeno said.

"Yay, school," Zatch shouted.

Zeno and Zatch got dressed and rushed down the halls into the main dinning hall.

"Here you go young princes," the chief said serving breakfast.

"Yay," Zatch responded and started eating.

"Boys, a reminder that you both will be attending different schools, and you'll each have a guard escort you to school," their mother said.

"Why do we need to go to separate schools anyways?" Zeno asked.

"Your father thought it would be good experience for both of you to attend separate schools," their mother responded.

"I wish Zeno can attend the same school as me," Zatch said, "I won't know anyone from school."

"Don't worry about it Zatch, you and Zeno will be able to make friends," the mother said, "Promise me boys that you'll try to at least make one friend."

"We will," Zatch and Zeno responded.

"Prince Zatch come, you don't want to be late," the guard said.

"Yes sir," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>The guard escorted Zatch through town.<p>

People stared and whispered about seeing Zatch.

Zatch look around curiously.

"This is your first time outside the palace right your highness?" the guard asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Zatchs said.

"Well welcome to the outside world of the mamodo world," the guard said.

"Thanks," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>Once at the school Zatch was escorted into the room.<p>

"Everyone, today we have a new student, the young prince of the mamodo world, everyone welcome Prince Zatch Bell," the teacher told everyone.

Few clapped seeing Zatch.

"Hi everyone," Zatch greeted.

"Sir, why does the prince of the mamodo world have to attend our school? Doesn't he get private lessons?" One kid asked.

"Show your respect, King Bell arrange this for his son, and we have an honor to have him here," the teacher said.

The teacher look around for a seat and saw one next to a pink curly like hair mamodo, and knew that mamodo wouldn't give Zatch problems.

"Why don't you sit next to Kolulu there," the teacher said pointing at the mamodo.

Zatch nodded and headed to his seat.

"Welcome to our class," someone said.

Zatch turned to see Kolulu looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you," Zatch responded.

"My name is Kolulu," Kolulu introduced herself.

"Zatch Bell," Zatch said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you two," Kolulu said.

Zatch and Kolulu talk a little before class started.

* * *

><p>Zeno was with his instructor at his school.<p>

"Okay kids we'll start off with 20 lap run," the instructor shouted and blew his whistle.

Most of the kids groaned and started running an exception of Zeno.

"Zeno, may I ask why you're not running?" the instructor asked.

"It seems pointless to me," Zeno explained.

"Care to explain mister?" the instructor asked.

"My brother and I already can do 100 laps in an hour from training at home," Zeno explained, "And around the palace."

"Well this isn't home young prince and I was given specific instructions to have you do what the other students do," the instructor shouted, "So move!"

Zeno muttered a few things and started running laps.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, in half the time of the other students, Zeno already completed 20 laps and walked off.<p>

"Where are you going?" instructor asked.

"I already completed my laps," Zeno said.

"That maybe so, but your other classmates are still training," the instructor said.

"What do you want me to do then?" Zeno asked.

"Sit down and wait, just like everyone else, we'll start sparing next," the instructor ordered.

"_Zatch I hope you're having a better day than me,"_ Zeno thought.

* * *

><p>Zatch was sitting in his seat talking to Kolulu.<p>

"Hey Prince!" someone shouted.

Zatch look to see it was another girl with dark pink long hair with a red and light pink dress and red shoes standing there.

"I want to warn you, if you plan to make friends in this school, you don't want to act weak and pathetic," she explained, "In this school, your position in class marks in your skills, and who you hang out with."

"Um thanks, but I'm not worried about position in class," Zatch said, "I just want to learn and make friends."

"_What?"_ the girl thought.

"Tia don't mess with that guy," a student shouted to the girl.

"Alright," Tia responded and turned to Zatch, "Just remember what I told you."

"I'll remember," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came and Zeno snuck out of his class and decided to check on Zatch.<p>

"Hopefully I can find Zatch before the school noticed I was missing," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kolulu decided to eat outside for a bit.<p>

Zatch noticed Tia was chasing a mamodo child with a duck bill on his face.

"Zatch don't," Kolulu responded.

"Sorry Kolulu but I can't stand bullies," Zatch said getting up.

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE KANCHOME!" Tia shouted chasing the child.<p>

Kanchome tripped on the rock.

Zatch jumped in front of Kanchome in defense.

"Zatch, what are you doing?" Tia asked.

"I'm protecting Kanchome, I can't stand bullying," Zatch said.

"I'm warning you Zatch, protecting someone like Kanchome will just lower your standards," Tia said.

"I don't care, my mother taught me to never bully anyone, and to protect those being bullied," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Zeno arrived and saw what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zatch I don't want to hurt you," Tia responded, "Get out of here."<p>

"Funny, because it seems Zatch can do more damage than you," someone said.

Zatch and Tia turned to see Zeno standing on the tree.

"Zeno what are you doing here?" Zatch asked.

"I thought I escape military school and find out what you're doing," Zeno said.

Tia look at the twins confused.

"Hey girl!" Zeno shouted.

"What?" Tia responded turning to Zeno.

"I wouldn't bully around us if I were you, my brother may let you off with a warning, but I won't," Zeno shouted with ruthlessness in his voice.

"Yes sir!" Tia shouted in fear and ran off.

"Zeno you didn't have to scare her," Zatch said.

"Something had to be done," Zeno said.

Zatch turned to Kanchome who had passed out from fear from Zeno's threat as well.

"Oh great, he's out cold," Zatch said.

"Seriously, no wander that girl was bullying him," Zeno responded.

Zatch pick Kanchome up and carried him over his shoulder.

"Zeno I'm taking this kid to the nurses office, you go back to your school," Zatch said.

"Fine," Zeno responded and jumped off.

* * *

><p>The day went by and Zatch made friends with Kanchome and Kolulu.<p>

Finally it was time to go home.

"Hey Zatch, why don't you come with me home," Kanchome said.

"Sorry, I can't, I got to go home for some training," Zatch said.

"Oh alright," Kanchome responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch met up with the guard and they headed home.<p>

"Meru meru mey!" someone shouted.

Zatch heard iut and rushed to the sound.

"Prince Zatch!" the guard shouted.

* * *

><p>Zatch found a horse mamodo was trying to help it's father.<p>

"What's wrong?" Zatch asked.

The horse mamodo tried to scared Zatch off instead of telling him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"Schneider, behave," the mamodo's father said, "Sorry, but I need to ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Zatch asked.

"I was bitten by a deadly snake, I need anti-venom, but Schneider can't speak yet, so he can't get what I need by himself," Schneider's father explained.

"Prince Zatch," the guard shouted.

"Sorry, but I need to help this guy out, he needs medical care!" Zatch said.

"Okay relax, I keep first aid on me just in case something like this," the guard said.

He gave Schneider's father a shot and helped him to the castle's private hospital.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Schneider waited for care.<p>

"Zatch, the guard told me what happened," Zeno said, "Any word?"

"No," Zatch responded.

Zatch's mother came out.

"He'll be fine, thanks to you Zatch," she told them, "Schneider I'll call your mother here so she can visit."

"Meru!" Schneider responded.

"Schneider I'm happy your dad will be okay," Zatch said, "I know we had a rough start but I like that we be friends."

"Mey," Schneider responded.

"Okay Zatch, you and Zeno waited too long, now go off training," their mother explained.

Zatch and Zeno were escorted to the training hall as Schneider watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next 3 chapters would arrange where it's one year after another. Meaning in this chapter Zatch and Zeno are 3, next one will be when they're 4 and meet Rein and Penny. The next one they will be 5 and Zatch and Zeno learn of the power they inherit. The chapter after that will be the day before they leave for the battle to decide king.

Oh yeah before I forget, I decided that Zatch will only loose conscious when he uses Bao Zakerga, Jio Renzo Zakerga, and Shin Berwan Bao Zakerga. This way he be more aware what his other spells are doing other than Rauzaruk and Baou Kurou Disugurugu.**  
><strong>


	3. Encounters

**Encounters**

Zatch and Zeno are now 4 years old and stronger and faster than before.

News spread of a mamodo going by the name of Brago had personally train himself in the wild, and is coming to be one of the strongest mamodos of his generation.

"Hey Zeno, I want to try something," Zatch said.

"What is it this time Zatch?" Zeno asked.

"Well I was thinking of how this Brago is moving up to our level by training by himself in the wild, why don't we try to train in the wild," Zatch said.

"Zatch are you crazy?" Zeno asked, "Do you really think that father and our trainer will allow us to do such training?"

"It just be for one night camp out and I'm sure they will agree that this might help us," Zatch said, "Besides since when you cared what father says."

"Fine," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>They talked to their trainer about the training.<p>

"Sorry boys, as attempting as it is, even though I'm in charge of your training, everything goes by your father first," the trainer said.

"But come on, it's only one night," Zatch said.

"Sorry boys but the answer is no," the trainer said.

"But…" Zatch responded.

"No!" the trainer said.

"It's not fair, why can't we?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch," Zeno responded.

"Actually I want to hear Zatch's opinion," a voice echoed.

"King Bell sir," the trainer responded.

"Father," Zatch and Zeno responded.

"Well boys, explain to me why you think training out in the wilderness will help you?" King Bell asked.

"Well, um, I thought since this Brago guy trained hard in the wilderness and got stronger, maybe if we spend some time out there, we could get stronger," Zatch explained.

"Zatch, it's true that Brago has train out in the wilderness, but he also grew up on his own and learn how to survive by himself," King Bell said, "You two grew up together, and was trained to fight to survive."

"But…" Zatch paused unable to responded.

"What about during the battle?" Zeno asked.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"What if we have to camp out in the wilderness in the human world while looking for our partners?" Zeno asked, "What's a better way to prepare for that than gaining some experience here?"

"Very well, if you boys are persistence, tomorrow you will camp out in the woods far from the palace walls, you're not allowed to ask for food by travelers, and only survive from the land," King Bell said, "But only for one night, do you understand?"

"Yes father," Zatch and Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>The next day Zatch and Zeno were packed for camping.<p>

"You have everything?" their mother asked.

"Yes mother," Zeno responded.

"Good you'll be escorted to the designated spot, but after that you're on your own," their mother said, "Be safe you two."

"We will," Zatch responded.

The guard escorted them to the camping grounds a mile from the palace.

* * *

><p>Once there Zatch and Zeno were amaze by the area.<p>

"Now listen, there's a privately own beach south from here, we already warned the owners that you two would probably be fishing there," the guard said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow after noon."

"Okay," Zatch and Zeno responded.

The guard left as Zatch and Zeno settled in their grounds.

"What should we do first?" Zatch asked.

"Maybe set up a tent," Zeno responded.

"Do you know how?" Zatch asked.

"No," Zeno responded and went through their supplies which was mostly tent parts, first aid, blankets and clothes, "But it doesn't matter because they didn't give us much for a tent."

"I know we can use our mantles," Zatch responded.

"Alright, I guess we can use our mantles when we go to bed," Zeno said, "Until then, how about you go catch us a couple of fishes, while I gather some berries."

"Yes sir," Zatch responded and rushed off.

* * *

><p>Zatch found the beach the guard told him about and took off his clothes and dived in.<p>

* * *

><p>A light blue hair mamodo wearing a dress and balerna shoes and her hair styled in a two ponytails sticking upwards was enjoying herself at her family beach.<p>

"Penny, remember, one of the princes might be here fishing?" her mother shouted.

"Alright," Penny responded.

* * *

><p>Penny watch the beach until Zatch came jump out of the water with a fish in his arms.<p>

Penny was in a daze watching Zatch bring the fish a shore.

"Alright, now one for Zeno," Zatch said and dived back in.

* * *

><p>Zatch came out with the second fish.<p>

Zatch got dressed and used his mantle to carry the fishes.

"Now to find Zeno," Zatch said and left unaware that he had a stalker.

* * *

><p>Zeno came to the camp grounds with berries.<p>

"Zeno, I got us a couple of fishes!" Zatch shouted.

"Did you had any trouble with the land owners?" Zeno asked.

"I think I saw one of them, but she didn't seem to care," Zatch said, "Come on let's eat!"

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno ate their fish and berries as Penny watch the twins in hiding.<p>

However Penny wasn't able to hide from Zeno.

"Zatch are you sure you didn't cause any trouble?" Zeno asked.

"Of course Zeno, I just caught a couple of fish and that was it," Zatch explained.

"_I wander if she's stalking Zatch,"_ Zeno thought.

* * *

><p>After dinner Zatch and Zeno cleaned themselves up.<p>

"Now what?" Zatch asked.

"We haven't train once since coming here," Zeno said, "How about we start off with a race?"

"Alright," Zatch responded.

Zeno look around and found a cliff a good distance away.

"Alright Zatch, we'll race to the base of the cliff and back, looser has to use their mantle for a tent," Zeno explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Zatch shouted.

"_We might shake off that girl while we're at it," _Zeno thought and said, "Ready Go!"

Zatch and Zeno started racing to the cliff as fast as they can.

* * *

><p>A bear like monster size mamodo was being chased through out the village and off the cliff.<p>

The mamodo's name was Rein, and he took big damage from the fall.

Rein regain conscious to find himself badly hurt.

"I'm going to win!" someone shouted.

Rein look to see Zatch and Zeno rushing to the cliff.

"Don't forget we need to race back as well," Zeno shouted.

* * *

><p>Zatch manage to catch up and gain a lead by few feet.<p>

"I can see the cliff!" Zatch shouted.

Suddenly Zatch saw Rein on the ground badly injured and stopped.

"Zatch why did you stop? We still need to race back," Zeno responded.

"Zeno look!" Zatch responded.

Zeno look to see Rein on the ground badly injured.

Zatch walked up to Rein.

"Zatch don't," Zeno responded.

"But he's injured," Zatch said, "We got to do something."

Zatch walked up to Rein as Zeno watch.

"Mister are you okay?" Zatch asked.

Rein groan trying to move.

"Zeno help me out, he's badly injured," Zatch shouted, "It's alright Mister, we'll help you out."

"Get away," Rein said, "Anyone who underestimates me end up in my claws so run!"

Rein puked out blood.

"Don't talk you're in bad shape," Zatch said.

Zatch and Zeno manage to carry Rein back to the camp out.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno tried to bandage up Rein's injuries.<p>

"Zatch, we might have to end our training camping trip early to get Rein to a hospital," Zeno responded.

"But how do we tell them?" Zatch asked, "We have no way to contact the palace until tomorrow."

"Thanks for the offer but I can take care of myself now," Rein said.

"No way, we need to get you to the hospital," Zatch responded.

"Um," someone said.

Zatch and Zeno turned to see Penny standing there with a box.

"Hello there," Zatch responded.

"I have some medical herbs that might help," Penny responded handing it out.

"Zatch," Zeno said.

"Thanks," Zatch responded taking the herbs.

He used them on Rein's injuries.

"Thanks agai…" Zatch said turning to see Penny was missing.

"That girl is going to be trouble," Zeno said.

Zatch and Zeno decided to just spar since they couldn't do much with Rein.

* * *

><p>Soon it was dinner time and Zatch and Zeno stopped for the night.<p>

"Okay, let's go gather food," Zeno said.

"Alright," Zatch responded and turned to Rein, "You will stay here until we get back, would you?"

"Might as well, I got no where else to go to," Rein said.

"Everyone has a place to go to," Zatch said, "Just wait here, we'll be back."

Rein smiled as Zatch and Zeno left to gather food.

"_Maybe I was wrong about those two,"_ Rein thought.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno gathered berries and split up to cover more ground.<p>

"Look who I got here," someone said.

Zeno turned to see a mamodo about 7 years older than them, wearing a black fur clothes, with grayish skin.

"Get out of here before I decide to use you as a punching bag!" the mamodo shouted.

"No way, I was here first," Zeno responded.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the most feared mamodo in this area, Brago!" the mamodo name Brago shouted.

"You're Brago!" Zeno responded.

"So you heard of me, now run!" Brago shouted and aim with his hand.

"We're not going anywhere," Zeno shouted.

'Reis' Brago shouted.

A ball of gravity fired from Brago's hand.

'Zaker' Zeno shouted and fired Zaker from his hand.

The two spells collided in an explosion.

* * *

><p>Zatch heard the spells collided and rushed to his brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch arrived to see that Brago and Zeno were staring each other off.<p>

'Zaker' Zatch shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Brago.

Brago dodge the attack barely.

"Leave my brother alone!" Zatch shouted.

"What's your name kiddos," Brago said.

"Zeno Bell," Zeno responded.

"Zatch Bell," Zatch responded.

"Bell, as in the twin Bell brothers," Brago said.

"Let's continue this," Zeno said.

"Oh we will, but not here," Brago said, "When we fight for the crown for king, that's when I'll take you two down."

"See you then," Zeno responded.

Brago left leaving the two standing there.

"Zeno," Zatch said.

"Looks like the battle is going to be fun," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>That night Zatch used his mantle as a tent for the three of them.<p>

"Tomorrow we go back to the palace," Zeno said.

"And then it's back to the same training," Zatch said and turned to Rein, "We also get you healed.

"Thanks," Rein said.

* * *

><p>They went to sleep except for Rein.<p>

Rein found himself able to move and wrote a letter and left it at his corner.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno woke up the next morning and found Rein missing but found a note.<p>

"Boys thanks for all your help, but I decided I don't want to be a burden, if we ever meet again, I hope it's in better conditions. Your friend Rein," Zeno read.

"Why did he leave?" Zatch asked.

"Maybe it was best," Zeno said, "But something tells me this isn't the last we see of Rein."


	4. Secret Library

**Secret Library**

A year passed since the wilderness training, and Zatch and Zeno never saw Rein again.

Hardly anyone in their schools believed that they camped out in the wilderness, less than encounter Brago.

Now Zatch and Zeno were 5 years old and were counting the days to the battle to decide king.

* * *

><p>Zatch came home from school and got ready for the usual training.<p>

Zatch went to the training hall expecting Zeno and their trainer but only found Zeno standing there.

"Zeno, where is everyone?" Zatch asked his brother.

"I don't know," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>They waited for 5 minutes but found nothing.<p>

"Let's go Zatch," Zeno said.

"But what about training?" Zatch asked.

"If we were meant to train today, our trainer would be here," Zeno explained.

"I'm staying," Zatch responded.

"Suit yourself," Zeno responded leaving.

Zatch waited a bit and found himself bored.

"Hey Zeno wait up!" Zatch shouted running after his twin brother.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno explored around the palace and found themselves lost.<p>

"Zeno where are we?" Zatch asked.

"I'm not sure," Zeno responded, "I never seen this part of the palace before."

"Maybe someone can help us," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>The trainer was rushing into the training hall.<p>

"Sorry your highness, your father wanted to talk to me about something," the trainer said coming in to see the boys missing, "They're gone."

"They're still in the palace!" King Bell said.

"Your majesty," the trainer said.

"Find those boys before they find the secret library!" King Bell shouted.

"Yes sir!" the trainer shouted and run off.

* * *

><p>King Bell watch over the orb looking for his sons.<p>

"Zatch Zeno, there are few things you're not ready to find out that is in the secret library," King Bell said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno found themselves at a door with the sign saying, 'Secret Library'.<p>

"I never seen this room before," Zeno said.

"Let's check it out!" Zatch shouted and jiggle the doorknob.

"I don't know Zatch, I would think if we were allowed in there, we would be taken here before," Zeno explained.

"Then why is it unlock?" Zatch asked opening the door, "Come on, let's just check it out."

"Alright," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>They entered the room and found it full of big books and doors.<p>

"World of the In-Between, History of the Battle, Stories of the Previous Kings," Zatch said, "It's like a library full of history of every mamodo."

"Which makes me wander why we never were told of this place," Zeno said.

Zatch and Zeno felt drawn to one of the doors.

They headed to the door mark, 'Private'.

"What is this about?" Zeno asked.

"I don't know but I feel as if drawn into it," Zatch said.

"Me two," Zeno responded.

They opened the door and headed into the room.

* * *

><p>Inside was filled with items on shelves and a book on a desk in the center of the room.<p>

"Ancient Artifacts," Zatch read from a sign, "Artifacts with ancient powers that can give mamodos power beyond imagination. Must not be taken to the human world or penalize with life time in the in-between world."

"Zatch!" Zeno shouted.

Zatch rushed to his brother who was standing in front of the book.

"I think this book is what we're drawn to," Zeno explained.

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

"Secrets of the mamodo world," Zeno explained, "Zatch I don't think we should open this."

However Zatch opened it onto a page.

"Zatch, what are you doing?" Zeno asked.

"Zeno look," Zatch said pointing to the page.

Zeno did and his eyes widened.

"In all these centuries 2 beings were created as the most powerful creatures in mamodo world. One thought to be made through magic as both a mamodo and robot that few can control. The other is a lightning dragon born to devour hatred and grew into devouring it's user," Zeno said, "The lightning dragon known as Bao was thought to be a threat to all mamodo kind and was sealed with the only substitute Jigadirasu created for the same purpose as bao."

"Who would create such a dangerous monster?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch, look here," Zeno explained.

Zatch look and his eyes widen as it said 'King Bell'.

"No way, father couldn't have made something that dangerous," Zatch said.

"Why would he keep this a secret from us?" Zeno asked.

"For your own safety," a familiar voice said.

Zatch and Zeno turned to see their trainer standing there.

"What do you mean for our safety?" Zeno asked.

"Don't tell your father I told you this, but he resealed Bao and Jigadirasu into two people he trust to control them," the trainer said.

"Who?" Zatch asked.

"I can't tell you, I already told to much," the trainer said, "Now come on, you're not even suppose to be here!"

"Yes sir," Zatch and Zeno responded and fallowed their trainer.

* * *

><p>King Bell watch his boys fallowed their trainer out of the room.<p>

"Zatch Zeno, you both don't know half of the story about your faith," King Bell said remembering the vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There is one last chapter of Zatch and Zeno in the mamodo world and it's right before they go to the human world. I thought of how in Anime Zatch's spellbook turn gold in Faudo and stayed that color, and decided to have Zatch's spellbook gold. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.


	5. Days Before the Battle

**Days Before the Battle**

Zatch and Zeno were now 6 years old and were doing final training.

'Zaker' both Zatch and Zeno shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

Both Zakers fuse together into one single lightning attack that destroyed all of the targets.

"Great job boys," their trainer said, "For your hard work I got something to show you!"

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

The trainer handed both of them a list.

"It's a list of names," Zeno said.

"Not just any names, these are names of the participants for king," the trainer said.

Zatch look over the list and his eyes widen seeing Kolulu's name.

"Why is Kolulu's name on here?" Zatch asked, "She hates fighting, so why she was chosen to fight?"

"Calm down Prince Zatch, your father wasn't the only one who picked these mamodos, there was a council involved as well," the trainer explained.

"That still doesn't explain why someone with a weak will to fight was chosen," Zeno responded.

"Listen Prince Zatch, Prince Zeno, no one said the battle will be fair," the trainer said, "Now I'm giving you two the rest of the day and tomorrow off to rest up before going to the human world, I suggest you use it wisely."

"Yes sir," Zatch and Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch decided to visit Kolulu.<p>

Zatch asked around the village until he found Kolulu at the park.

"Kolulu," Zatch responded, "Are you okay?"

"I was picked to participated in the battle," Kolulu responded.

"Yeah I found out," Zatch said and thought of something, "Hey I know."

"What?" Kolulu asked.

"There's no way out of being partipants, but there is away out of the battle," Zatch said, "When we meet in the human world I can burn your book."

"B-But Zatch," Kolulu responded, "What if I get caught in a battle before that happens?"

"Then we'll just have to hope that won't happen," Zatch said, "Kolulu, you were the first friend I ever made in school, I want to help you anyway I can."

"Thank you Zatch," Kolulu responded.

* * *

><p>The next day the spellbooks was send to all participants.<p>

"Zatch Zeno, something came for you," Zatch and Zeno's mother said.

"Our spellbooks!" Zatch and Zeno shouted rushing down stairs.

"This one is yours Zatch," their mother said handing a gold spellbook to Zatch and then hand a silver one to Zeno saying, "And here's yours Zeno."

"Thank you," Zeno said.

"Um how do our power transfer to the books?" Zatch asked.

"When you go through the portal to the human world, your power will transfer to the books," the mother said.

"Sounds fine by me," Zeno explained.

"I'm going to go hang out with my friends now," Zatch said, "Zeno you want to come with me?"

"Sure why not," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno left the palace and headed to Schneider's house first.<p>

"Hey Schneider!" Zatch shouted.

"Meru mey!" Schneider shouted and tackled Zatch and started licking him.

"Oh Zatch, Zeno, how are you?" Schneider's mother asked coming out.

"Good," Zeno responded.

"Can Schneider come and play with us?" Zatch asked.

"Sure," Schneider's mother responded, "Schneider, I'll finish your rope bag for you,"

"Meru~meru mey," Schneider thanked his mother.

* * *

><p>They picked up Kanchome and they hang out in the park.<p>

"So wait you're in the battle too Kanchome?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah," Kanchome responded.

"It seems like the battle has gone down to the dogs," Zeno said.

Zatch look over the list carefully.

"Rein, and Tia is in the battle too," Zatch responded and saw three names, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Zeno asked.

"Not only Brago but those two prodigies of dragon clan is on here," Zatch responded.

"That's scary," Kanchome responded.

"Actually, this makes the battle interesting," Zeno explained.

"Hold on, let's make a pack," Zatch said, "All four of us."

"Mey?" Schneider responded.

"What?" Zeno responded.

"If we have to battle lets agree that if somehow by miracle the four of us make it to the end, that's when we fight," Zatch said sticking out his hand, "How about it?"

"Yeah, I guess it would make sense," Zeno said taking his brother's hand.

"Anything to avoid fighting you two until I'm stronger," Kanchome said placing his hand on the brothers.

"Meru~mey," Schneider responded putting his hoof on their hands.

"What about Kolulu?" Zeno asked.

"Um, she's a different case," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>The mamodo participants were waiting for King Bell to open the portal including Zatch and Zeno.<p>

King Bell appeared on the top of the palace.

"Participants for the battle to decide king, the time of my rule is over, which means it's time for the next king to be chosen. That's why the 100 of you chosen are here. You will be send to the human world, find a single human who can read your book, and battle each other and burn each others book sending the mamodo owner of that book back to the human world," King Bell said, "You will use your power to its extent, and most likely will do whatever it takes to win. At the end the one mamodo left standing will be king of the mamodo world."

Most of the participants shouted with joy.

"Now the battle will begin!" King Bell shouted.

There was a huge light across the mamodo world and not only did the participants disappeared to the human world, but those that had to stay turned into spirits until the battle is over and their faith is decided.


	6. Time in the Human World

**A/N:** Fair warning, I used anime's way of how Zeno and Dufort met. I told you that it would be a mixture of Zatch Bell Anime and Manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Time in the Human World<strong>

Zeno found himself in an island off the coast of England

Zeno had his Silver spellbook in the back pouch of his mantle.

"Why am I send here?" Zeno said as he found a research building.

* * *

><p>Zatch was in a forest in England with his gold spellbook in the pouch in the back of his mantle.<p>

Zatch decided to camp out while looking for his human partner.

"Alright now I can look around for my partner," Zatch said, "Good thing Zeno and I learn what it means to live out in the wilderness, even if it's for one day."

* * *

><p>A man with a power called the answer talk was used as a test subject and was tied to a chair.<p>

His name was Dufort and he was awaiting his faith.

* * *

><p>Zeno went through the building as his book started reacting.<p>

"My partner must be here somewhere," Zeno said.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

Zeno turned to see a group of doctors and secuirity trying to stop him.

Zeno turned to his book that wasn't reacting to anyone in the crowd.

"Zatch won't forgive me if I hurt some innocent people," Zeno said walking off.

"I said stop!" The doctor said grabbing Zeno.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to find someone," Zeno said.

"Kid, we don't want to hurt you," the doctor said.

"Funny, I was about to say that," Zeno responded thinking, _"Sorry Zatch, but it looks like I have to hurt people to get around."_

* * *

><p>Dufort heard people being beaten up.<p>

"_Someone is coming,"_ Dufort thought.

The door behind Dufort opened and someone came through.

* * *

><p>Zeno walked opened the door and look around.<p>

The silver book glowed as Zeno knew the man in there was his partner.

* * *

><p>Zeno walked up to Dufort as he sat there.<p>

"Human, I can help you get out of here," Zeno said and took out his silver spellbook and showed it to Dufort as it glowed, "In return I want you to help me.

Dufort nodded sensing that Zeno was no threat.

* * *

><p>Zatch was wandering the forest lost.<p>

"Dang it, where am i?" Zatch asked.

"Are you lost," someone asked.

Zatch turned to a Japanese man with dark hair wearing glasses, and a suite.

"Excuse me where am I?" Zatch asked.

"In a forest in England," the man said.

"_Forest in England, at least I know where I am at?"_ Zatch thought.

"Are you lost son?" the man asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Zatch responded.

"Where's your parents?" the man asked.

"They're not here," Zatch responded.

"Well come with me, I might be able to help you," the man said.

Zatch agreed and fallow the man to a university.

* * *

><p>Zatch look around his new surroundings in an office in the university.<p>

Zatch saw a letter on the desk but decided not to peek.

"It's not much but it's better than nothing," the man said coming up holding Zatch's gold spellbook.

"My book," Zatch responded.

"Yes I tried to read to desipher it but no luck," the man said.

"You mean you can't read it?" Zatch asked.

"Yes, sorry," the man said.

"It's okay, I'm looking for someone who can read it anyways," Zatch responded, "Sir I want to repay my dept to you."

"Didn't you say you're looking for someone who can read your book?" the man asked.

"Yes, but that person can be anywhere, in the world, but until then I want to repay my dept," Zatch said.

The man look at his letter and thought of someone.

"You know, I just might know someone who can read your book," the man said.

"Really?" Zatch asked.

"Yes by the way, my name is Seitarou Takamine," Seitarou said.

"Zatch Bell," Zatch responded, "Who is this guy who can read my book? Where can I find him?"

"He's my son Kiyo Takamine, and he lives at Mochinoki City Japan," Seitarou explained, "He recently has become lazy due to his intelligence and refuse to go to school and make friends. If he can read your book, or until you find someone who can, will you help him?"

"Sure thing Seitarou," Zatch responded, "So he really doesn't have any friends?"

"Well he did in Elementary School, but when he started middle school he started to show how smart he really was and cause of it, his friends abandon him," Seitarou said, "Now cause of it he skips school often and refuse to make friends."

"Don't worry sir I'll help him make new friends in no time," Zatch said.

"Thank you Zatch," Seitarou said.

"By the way if you meet a guy that looks like me, name Zeno Bell, will you tell him where to find me?" Zatch asked.

"Zeno Bell, are you brothers or something?" Seitarou asked.

"He's my twin brother, we were separated getting here," Zatch explained.

"Very well, I'll tell him," Seitarou said.

"Thank you," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>The next day Zatch used an eagle to fly to Momochi City.<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time Zeno and Dufort arrived in London England looking for Zatch.<p> 


	7. Zatch Meets Kiyo

**Zatch Meets Kiyo**

Zatch was clinging on the eagle's feet fallowing a scent from something of Kiyo's Seitarou had.

It was nightfall when they reached Momochi City.

"This is it, Kiyo's scent is close," Zatch said, "I just hope he can read my book."

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort track Zatch into the forest where Zatch was at.<p>

"Zatch was here," Zeno said.

"Yes but he apparently had run off," Dufort said.

Zeno punched the tree.

"We came all this way for nothing, where are you Zatch?" Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>At Momochi City at the Takamine house, Seitarou's 14 year old son Kiyo was in his room.<p>

Kiyo had dark brown hair that was slightly spiky, wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans.

"What should I do today? What did I do yesterday?" Kiyo asked himself, "Oh yeah, I read the dissertation of the head of the graduates from MIT. I guess I wasted some time."

"Kiyo wake up and come out to eat your breakfast!" Kiyo's mother Hannah shouted hitting Kiyo's door from the hall, "Are you even listening to me?"

"But it was understood by a middle school student. These days is so boring," Kiyo said ignoring his mother, "I wonder what my purpose in life is."

"Hey Kiyo are you going to skip school again?" Hannah asked.

"What exactly am I suppose to study there?" Kiyo finally responded back.

"That's the reason your bullied so much, if you're so smart make a friend or two!" Hannah shouted.

"Why should I be friends with some idiots?" Kiyo asked.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your mother!" someone shouted.

Kiyo turned to see Zatch clinging on the eagle's feet outside the window.

* * *

><p>Zatch had finally found the address Seitarou gave him and he came to the window to hear Kiyo's conversation.<p>

The eagle flew in and landed Zatch on Kiyo's desk.

"Are you Kiyo Takamine? Son of Seitarou Takamine?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kiyo asked thinking it was some kind of dream.

"I got a message from your father," Zatch said handing Kiyo the note.

Kiyo opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Kiyo,_

_It had been a long time. This might be late, but happy 14__th__ birthday son. This maybe sudden but the boy who gave you this note is name Zatch Bell. I found him wandering around the forest lost and took him home. He wanted to repay the dept and I thought of the letter your mother sends me. I told him he can help you out, in return you can help him out. Apparently Zatch is looking for two people. One of them is his twin brother Zeno who might come and find him as well. The other is someone who can read his gold spellbook. I tried to read it but I couldn't decipher the text. I thought someone as smart as you might be able to decipher it. Zatch is a good boy, so please accept this as your birthday present and help him find who he's looking for as it might be a clue to where he's from._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Kiyo picked up Zatch's gold spellbook and look over the letter again.

"This is my father's handwriting, but why would I help a little kid like you 'Zaker' or whatever your name is?" Kiyo asked going for a punch.

The gold spellbook glowed as Zatch turned around.

Zatch's mouth forced open and Zaker fired from his mouth.

It missed Kiyo but blast through the window.

"What in the world…" Kiyo responded.

"Oops, I guess that means you're my partner," Zatch said with a slight laugh.

"What on earth are you?" Kiyo asked.

"My name is Zatch Bell and I'm what you might call a mamodo from another world different from yours," Zatch explained, "You see I'm here to find a human who can read my book, and help me fight a battle to decide king, and it looks like you're my partner."

"You got to be kidding me," Kiyo responded.

"How can I, when you saw what just happen?" Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch came out of the bedroom and met Hannah who was happy to meet Zatch.<p>

"What do you mean if I stay home I have to take care of Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Your father told you to take care of Zatch, and you might as well do that if you're skipping school!" Hannah responded.

"I can't stay with him, he shoots lightning from his mouth!" Kiyo responded.

"Of course he can't do that, right Zatch?" Hannah asked Zatch.

"Yeah, I can't do that," Zatch responded.

"_Playing dumb huh,"_ Kiyo thought, "Fine I'll go to school, at least that's normal."

Kiyo got up and went to his bedroom to change to the school uniform.

* * *

><p>Kiyo returned adjusting his tie and saw the gold spellbook in Zatch's mantle pouch.<p>

"_The book dad couldn't decipher,"_ Kiyo thought, _"I don't know if this mamodo story is true or not, but I bet the key to the truth is in that book."_

Kiyo walked toward Zatch and grab the gold spellbook.

"I'm just going to borrow this, bye," Kiyo responded leaving.

"Sorry Zatch, that's the reason he doesn't have any friends," Hannah said.

"Kiyo's father told me he did had friends in elementary school," Zatch said.

"He did, but because of what happened between him and them, Kiyo refuse to make new friends," Hannah responded.

Zatch remembered how hard it was making friends when he started school.

"Then I'll help Kiyo make new friends," Zatch said, "And I'll be his friend too."

"Thank you Zatch," Hannah responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch fallowed Kiyo to school dressed in a backpack disguise.<p>

Zatch sat next to Kiyo who was reading the gold spellbook.

Most of the pages were in a strange blue writing that Kiyo couldn't read except for one page where a few lines were in gold (it's the same for all spellbooks as the writing to anyone else would be a different color from the color of the spellbook except for the line with the spell, that only appeared that way to the human partner to the mamodo, which the line will be the same color as the spellbook).

"Darn, I can figure this book out," Kiyo said, "Only line I could read is the line in a different color, the first spell Zaker."

Zatch watch Kiyo slightly confuse.

"_Kiyo isn't paying attention to class,"_ Zatch thought.

"Mr. Takamine!" the teacher called out.

Kiyo stood up in response to his teacher.

"Solve this equation," the teacher responded.

"A=4, B=8, C=0.3," Kiyo responded.

"That's correct," the teacher said, "Sit down Mr. Takamine."

"_He could of just told me to read something else,"_ Kiyo thought sitting down.

After he sat down he over heard some of the classmates mean comments about him being so smart.

Zatch over heard them and felt bad for Kiyo even more.

* * *

><p>Lunch period started and Kiyo packed up to go home with Zatch fallowing.<p>

"Are you going home already?" someone asked.

Kiyo turned to see girl his age wearing a female school uniform standing there.

"Suzy," Kiyo responded.

"It been so long since you came to school at least stay to the end," Suzy responded, "If you find school so boring, you could tutor me like you use too."

"Why even offer that, if you hang out with me you'll be rejected," Kiyo shouted, "Idiots should stay friends with idiots!"

"But when you taught math to me, you made it where even an idiot like me could understand," Suzy explained, "You're a real genius."

"Shut up!" Kiyo responded, "I'm going home!"

"Idiot!" Zatch shouted popping out of his gym bag, "She's trying to be friendly with you and you turn her down!"

"Huh?" Suzy responded turning to Zatch as Kiyo's eyes nearly popped out.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyo asked Zatch.

"I came here to help you make friends," Zatch responded.

Some of the student whispered about Zatch being with Kiyo.

* * *

><p>Kiyo took Zatch outside the school in the back.<p>

"See Kiyo, there are kids who wants to be your friend," Zatch said.

"Why are you here?" Kiyo asked.

"Like I said before I'm here to help you make friends," Zatch said, "Like you, back at my world, I was look down a lot because I was the king's son."

"Wa-wait you're a prince?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah didn't I mention that before?" Zatch asked.

"No I would remember if you did," Kiyo responded.

"Alright, well my brother and I are sons of the previous king, and we were send to two separate schools for our own good, which I never understood why," Zatch responded, "When I started, everyone look down on me because I was royalty and to them I had no right to be there."

"_In other words Zatch was mistreated just like me,"_ Kiyo thought.

"But because of three key factors I was able to make a few friends in one day. With those in mind that's how you're going to make friends," Zatch said, "Since we already found someone willing to be your friend, we can cross that off the list, so that just leaves the second step."

"Second step?" Kiyo asked.

"I call it, Standing up to bully!" Zatch said writing it down in mamodo writing (Which was the writing in the spellbook but design where mamodos can read it).

"That's crazy," Kiyo responded, "Wait what kind of writing is that?"

"Mamodo writing, it's what you call our native writing," Zatch said.

"I had to ask," Kiyo responded.

"Anyways if you stand up to a bully for someone, they will be happy to be your friends," Zatch said.

"I'm not going to do that," Kiyo responded.

"Alright then, we'll go to step 3, aiding kids," Zatch said, "If you help them even with their homework, they will eventually grow to see you as their friend."

"Or use me to do their homework," Kiyo responded.

"Well…yeah that's true," Zatch responded.

"I won't do it, no matter what you say!" Kiyo shouted, "I can't believe those are the keys to finding friends."

"I just thought since these help me find friends, they will help you," Zatch said, "I wouldn't have made a single friend in school if I didn't do this kind of stuff."

Kiyo felt bad again because of Zatch.

"Alright but how do you plan to find a bully, or other students willing to take my help?" Kiyo asked.

"Well, it might take time, but as long as you continuing going to school you don't act like your better than anyone, I'm sure you'll find a way to warm up to everyone," Zatch explained, "And every school has a bully. We just need to find out where they do most of their bullying."

"It still sounds crazy, you can't expect someone to change in less than a day, especially me," Kiyo responded.

"I know that, but just give it a shot," Zatch responded.

"Fine," Kiyo agreed.

* * *

><p>Kiyo took Zatch to the stairway to the roof.<p>

"I'll stay in school as long as you stay up here," Kiyo said.

"And you will try to behave better?" Zatch asked.

"That's right," Kiyo responded and handed Zatch the gold spellbook, "And to show it I'll give you back your book so I won't be distracted by it."

"Alright," Zatch said taking the spellbook and place it in his mantle pouch.

Zatch headed up the stairs as Kiyo headed the other way.

"Royalty or not that kid is a pain," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>Zatch came out to the roof to see a tall 14 year old boy picking on Suzy.<p>

Right away Zatch knew he was up against a bully.

"Hey, let go of that girl!" Zatch shouted.

The bully turned to Zatch while still keeping his grip.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was putting stuff up in his locker.<p>

Kiyo over heard about the school bully, Kane was on the roof.

"What am I worried about, Zatch can shoot lightning from his mouth," Kiyo responded.

However Kiyo felt bad for Zatch and decided to check up on Zatch.

* * *

><p>Kiyo arrive at the door of the roof and look out the door window and saw Zatch beat up a little.<p>

"What's going on, why is Zatch all beat up? Couldn't he shoot lightning from his mouth?" Kiyo responded.

"I'll give you the money, just stop hitting this boy!" Suzy shouted running in front of Zatch.

"Don't give him your money. Besides I was only holding back," Zatch said stopping Suzy, _"Mostly because I don't want to hurt a human."_

"No you should run away," Suzy said stopping Zatch.

"I won't run away, besides Kiyo will come and help," Zatch said.

"Hah, don't make me laugh," Kane said going for a kick, "Can't you realize he's just using you?"

Zatch dodge the attack.

"He despise everyone's life other than his own, to him everyone is garbage including the teachers," Kane said trying to beat Zatch.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's right, everyone is garbage,"<em> Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>"To him you're probably just some annoying kid!" Kane shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>He's right Zatch, just run away,"<em> Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>"He should just disappeared from school and never come back, no one would even care if he does, because no one wants him here!" Kane shouted.<p>

"Shut up! What do you know?" Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Kiyo responded.<p>

* * *

><p>"He never asked to be a genius, in fact he hates it. Kiyo's father told me that back in elementary school he had lots of friends, but when he started middles school, his friends became jealous of him being a genius," Zatch shouted, "Kiyo didn't change one bit, it was the way his friends treated him that did."<p>

"Zatch," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo did nothing to deserve the way he was treated, he didn't bully anyone. He didn't beat someone weaker than him up, and steal their money like you did," Zatch shouted, "I dare you to say another thing about Kiyo, and I'll show you what it means to be strong."

* * *

><p>Kiyo made his mind up at that moment.<p>

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted opening the door.

"Kiyo you're here," Zatch responded.

"I came to check on you after hearing Kane was up here," Kiyo explained.

Kane came up and started beating Kiyo up with his remaining energy before kicking Kiyo toward Zatch.

"So much of your great plan," Kiyo said.

"What are you talking about Kiyo? Our plan work the moment you came here," Zatch responded, "You should look at yourself Kiyo, you look more alive than ever."

"Yeah Kiyo, I'm happy you came here for me," Suzy said apparently forgetting what Kiyo said earlier.

Kiyo look at his hand and mentally agreed.

"What success?" Kane said going for a kick.

Zatch blocked it with his hands.

"Kiyo take my book and read the 1st spell," Zatch said.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Just trust me," Zatch responded.

"Okay," Kiyo responded taking the gold spellbook from Zatch's pouch.

"Shout the spell with enough emotion to make the book glow," Zatch explained staring at Kane.

"What are you mumbling about?" Kane asked.

"Alright, time for the 1st Spell!" Kiyo shouted as the book shine brightly, 'Zaker'.

Zatch force Kane back and open his mouth.

Zaker fired from his mouth.

Kane barely dodge the attack but took some damage as Zaker destroyed part of the roof.

* * *

><p>In England Dufort was looking for a job to gain enough money for plane tickets to Japan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this chapter is mainly about Zatch and Kiyo, but the reason the ending of the chapter is about Dufort getting a job is because the next chapter will focus on Zeno and Dufort


	8. Efforts Rewarded

**Efforts Rewarded**

Zeno and Dufort had stayed in England until they can gain money for 2 plane tickets to Momochi City.

Dufort applied for a job in London University as electrician.

Zeno and Dufort manage to have enough money to stay at a motel until they can leave.

* * *

><p>Zeno was surfing though the channels bored.<p>

"I'm going to work," Dufort responded.

"Right," Zeno responded.

"Don't do anything we'll regret later," Dufort said.

"Like what, you have my spellbook," Zeno said.

"Just don't beat anyone up," Dufort said, "The manager might come and check on you."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't beat up the manager or the towel maid, or anyone that works here," Zeno said, "Prince's honor."

"Right," Dufort responded and left.

Zeno flip through some channels and sighed.

"I don't even get this world," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was having a regular day with Zatch.<p>

"Kiyo give Zatch a bath," Hannah shouted.

"I'm busy with something," Kiyo said.

"Just do it, it won't take long, and don't put Zatch in the tub, he's still recovering," Hannah said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiyo responded as he and Zatch headed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Kiyo I can scrub myself," Zatch said, "I'm not that hurt."<p>

"Yeah that makes me wander, how come your body is already healed?" Kiyo asked.

"I was holding back on Kane at first but I still didn't take to much damage," Zatch said undressing himself, "Besides, mamodos can heal several times faster than a human."

"Great," Kiyo said.

"Uh Kiyo, since I can wash myself, you don't have to stay here," Zatch said stopping with his boxers still on.

"Yeah but my mom will suspect something if I leave you in here to bath yourself," Kiyo said, "Relax I'll just not watch."

"Uh alright," Zatch responded.

"_I'm just glad you're not taking advantage of what my mom said,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Dufort started working on the security system of the Archeology department.<p>

Surprisingly Seitarou Takamine was watching over to make sure it works.

"Well Mr. Takamine that should make sure no one gets into the safe house of your findings as long as you don't run into some trouble," Dufort said.

"Thank you Mr…" Seitarou said.

"Just call me Dufort," Dufort responded.

"Thank you Dufort," Seitarou said, "Where are you staying right now?"

"I'm staying at a hotel with a kid I'm watching over," Dufort said.

"Well how about the two of you come over to my place for some real meal?" Seitarou said.

Dufort's answer-talk active with an answer for Dufort.

"Actually we would like that," Dufort said.

* * *

><p>Zeno wander around England bored out of his mind.<p>

Zeno found it odd that most adults would stop and ask him if he was lost.

Zeno stop by a corner next to Big Ben.

"Son are you lost?" the 5th person that day asked Zeno.

"I'm not lost, I'm just sightseeing," Zeno responded.

"Then where's your parents or guardian?" the man asked.

"He's getting us some drinks," Zeno lied.

Zeno learn that telling them that he was on his own just lead to more questions, and by telling them his guardian is around will lead to him getting some peace to himself.

The man left after Zeno answered.

"_Some humans can be so predictable," _Zeno thought.

As soon as he knew the man wasn't watching Zeno headed back to the Motel room.

* * *

><p>Zeno arrived at the motel room to see Dufort waiting for him.<p>

"I thought you had work," Zeno said.

"I finish early," Dufort said, "I got some news."

"Unless it involves finding Zatch, I don't want to know," Zeno responded.

"I found someone who knows Zatch," Dufort responded.

"WHAT?" Zeno responded, "Where is he?"

"He gave me his address, we're invited to eat dinner with him," Dufort said, "Which means you better behave yourself in order to find out where we can find your brother."

"Great," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>That night Zeno and Dufort headed to the house.<p>

"Is this the place?" Zeno asked.

"According to the instructions, yes," Dufort responded.

"We just go in, eat, find out about Zatch and go," Zeno made clear.

Dufort nodded and knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Seitarou opened the door and smiled seeing Dufort.<p>

"Dufort nice of you to come," Seitarou said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Dufort said and directed his attention to Zeno.

"_Zatch, no wait this boy is different from Zatch,"_ Seitarou thought, _"Could he be Zatch's twin brother?"_

"This is the kid I told you about, Zeno," Dufort introduced.

"Nice to meet you Zeno," Seitarou greeted.

"Hmph," Zeno responded until he was shoved by Dufort, "Nice to meet you two."

"Well come in," Seitarou said letting them in.

* * *

><p>Zeno ate patiently as Dufort and Seitarou talked.<p>

"By the way, Mr. Takamine, Zeno wants to know something you might know," Dufort said.

"This wouldn't have to do with his twin brother Zatch?" Seitarou asked.

"So you do know Zatch," Zeno responded.

"Yes, I figured you were his twin brother the moment I saw you Zeno," Seitarou said.

"We been trying to look for Zatch since we got here," Dufort explained.

"Well he's currently staying with my son Kiyo, at Momonochi City Japan," Seitarou explained, "But if there is any way I can help you get to him, I'll be happy too."

"Dufort is working for some money to get us some plane tickets there," Zeno said, "You can help cover the cost."

"Okay, but I don't think there are available flights there for a few days, with a holiday coming up," Seitarou explained.

"That's okay, I can work for some money until we can go," Dufort said.

"_And maybe battle some mamodos here,"_ Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>That night Dufort and Zeno headed back to the hotel.<p>

"Dufort, that was annoying," Zeno said.

"At least we got what we wanted," Dufort said.


	9. First Mamodo Battle

**First Mamodo Battle**

Kiyo was reading books trying to decipher the gold spellbook.

"Nothing again, only line I can read is the one in gold," Kiyo responded, _"I didn't want to admit it, but Zatch was right about the spells not appearing without experience."_

"Hey Kiyo," Zatch said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"I think we should train," Zatch said.

"I'm not going to try and make more friends, if that's what you mean," Kiyo responded.

"I mean for the mamodo battle," Zatch responded.

"When did I volunteer myself for this battle of yours?" Kiyo asked.

"It wouldn't matter if you did, once the mamodos start coming to battle us there's no way out of it," Zatch explained.

"Whatever," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Kiyo headed to school with Zatch fallowing.<p>

Zatch stopped seeing the river frozen.

"Kiyo look," Zatch responded.

Kiyo did and saw the river frozen as well.

"Why on the earth is the river frozen?" Kiyo asked.

"I sense a mamodo," Zatch responded.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

They heard car screeching and saw a man and a small kid was using ice to stop a car.

They pull the man out, got in, and drive off.

* * *

><p>Suzy was reading her horoscope while going into a bank and got herself stuck in a middle of a bank robbery.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kiyo we need to prepare," Zatch said.<p>

"I told you no!" Kiyo responded, "Find someone else who can read your book."

"I told you already, no one else can read my book other than my human partner, and that's you," Zatch responded.

Just then there was a news flash on the TV screens displayed at a store next to them.

"A burglar at the Momonochi Bank has taken hostages," the news reporter and showed shots from the bank including one of Suzy.

"Hey Kiyo, isn't that girl who wanted to be your friend?" Zatch asked.

"Oh no," Kiyo responded seeing her, "How many times can that girl get herself in danger."

The camera turned to the burglar who was the same guy who took the car.

"It's that guy who stole that car," Zatch said, "And I bet that kid that was with him was a mamodo. Kiyo we got to do something."

"_What if he use that ice power, what if I can't get the lightning to work,"_ Kiyo thought.

"The security camera was just cut off, we believe it was destroyed by the laser gun," the reporter explained.

"Kiyo let's go," Zatch said.

"Forget it, it's to dangerous," Kiyo responded, "Leave it to the police."

"But if that kid is a mamodo, then no one stands a chance," Zatch responded.

The news reported that a police officer was shot.

"Come on Kiyo, let's do something," Zatch said.

"_It's not easy, the truth is I'm scared,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo, don't think anymore, just act," Zatch responded.

"Alright Zatch, let's do it," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>They took a bike to the bank.<p>

They turned on the corner to the police covering the bank.

"Kiyo how do we get in?" Zatch asked.

"_I'll throw Zatch in and when the police are distracted I'll sneak in,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Just fallow my lead!" Kiyo shouted grabbing Zatch.

"What the…" Zatch responded.

Kiyo was about to throw Zatch, but Zatch grabbed Kiyo and both were thrown into the bank window behind the desk.

* * *

><p>"Whoever you are come on out!" the man shouted.<p>

"Kiyo you should of told me your plan before throwing me," Zatch said.

"Well we had to act quickly," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>"Come on out already!" the robber shouted.<p>

"Zatch, can we attack them without harming the hostages?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah if we don't use Zaker at full strength," Zatch responded.

"Alright, then I want you to distract the guards without giving away my position," Kiyo said.

"Great," Zatch said and climb on the desk.

"Now to go with our plan," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>"My name is Zatch Bell and I'm here to rescue everyone," Zatch responded.<p>

"You know who this kid is Reycom?" the robber asked the mamodo with him.

"_One of the princes of the mamodo world,"_ Reycom thought.

"_Great, now everything is going according to plan,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Hey I know who you are, you were with Kiyo," Suzy said taking off the tape.

"Suzy, I like to talk to you, but you need to move back," Zatch said.

"Kiyo are you with him?" Suzy shouted.

"_Here goes our plan,"_ Kiyo thought.

Kiyo came out from behind the desk with the book open.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Nothing came out of Zatch's mouth, leaving Zatch confuse.

"Kiyo did you add any emotion to the spell?" Zatch asked.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Reading the book isn't enough, you got to add emotion," Zatch responded, "I told you that day on the roof."

The robber saw the gold spellbook and turned to Zatch.

"How disappointing, you two barely have any communication with each other," Reycom said, "Right Hosogawa?"

"Yeah, you two are just waisting time if you don't know how to use that book," Hosogawa said, "Now hand over that book, or I'll take it from you."

"Kiyo don't give him the book," Zatch shouted.

"Suit yourself," Hosogawa said taking out the blue spellbook and opened it, 'Gikor'.

Reycom's mouth opened and an icy wind fired from his mouth.

Zatch jumped out of the way as ice form from where he was standing.

"You'll need to do more than that to stop me," Zatch said as his mantle started growing.

"_His mantle, it's growing?"_ Kiyo thought.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around the gun.

"Say good bye to your gun Zatch said.

The mantle yanked the gun from Hosogawa and threw it behind the desk.

"Great job Zatch, now for his spellbook," Kiyo said powering the gold spellbook with emotion, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Reycom and Hosogawa.

"Zatch the spellbook!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around the spellbook and pull it back to Kiyo.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hosogawa asked.

"This," Kiyo said throwing the book in the air.

Zatch took aim at the book.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the blue spellbook sending it into flames.

"NO!" Reycom shouted as he started vanishing.

Before the book hit the ground it burned to nothing and Reycom disappeared.

"Where did Reycom go?" Hosogawa asked.

"Back in the mamodo world, where he belongs," Zatch said.

The police came in and arrested Hosogawa.

* * *

><p>That night Kiyo and Zatch were at home when they saw their interview on TV.<p>

"Hey Kiyo, the next time we fight, let's not do it in front of innocent people," Zatch said.

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"We got lucky today that no one got hurt from our battle, but even if we're careful the enemy might not," Zatch said.

"Okay, from here on we try and fight with no innocent people around," Kiyo agreed.

Zatch and Kiyo shook on it as an agreement.

The gold spellbook started glowing.

"Zatch why is the gold spellbook glowing?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo, check the pages," Zatch said.

Kiyo did so and found the second spell.

"I-It's the second spell," Kiyo said.

"What really?" Zatch responded.

"Rashield, I wander what kind of spell it is?" Kiyo asked.

"Ooh, my father had this spell during the previous battle," Zatch said.

"You know what it can do?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't remember, but I think it's a type of shield," Zatch said.

"Great," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>In England, Zeno and Dufort didn't see the news as they were in a middle of fighting a mamodo.<p>

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the spellbook burning it.

"That was entertaining," Zeno said.

The silver book started glowing at that moment.

"Zeno, we have a new spell," Dufort said opening the book to the page.

"Well what is it?" Zeno asked.

"Rashield," Dufort said.

"Rashield huh, well this battle is starting to get interesting," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just so you know Zatch and Zeno will share both Rashield, Maazu Jikerdon, and Excellous Zakerga. So they will have the same numbers of spells. I won't tell you the new arrangements of spells.


	10. Two Separate Battles

**Two Separate Battles**

Zatch somehow talked Kiyo into letting him go to school with him, only after promising that Zatch would hide himself with his gym bag disguise.

Kiyo was carrying the gym bag Zatch was in while going to class.

"Hey Kiyo, don't you think there is something wrong with everyone?" Zatch asked from inside the gym bag.

"Keep it down," Kiyo said but agreed as the students seem to be staring at him with respect.

* * *

><p>Kiyo came into the classroom and saw the same thing.<p>

Kiyo took his seat when one student name Hiroshi came by and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you have some guts," he said.

"Kiyo!" Suzy shouted coming up.

She slap a newspaper open on a page on Kiyo's desk.

"Look here," Suzy explained.

"Local Jr. High student stop bank robbers and saves hostages," Kiyo read.

"Kiyo some of my friends want to ask you some questions," Suzy requested, "Is that okay with you?"

"Okay sure," Kiyo responded.

The students asked Kiyo about the robbery.

Zatch smiled as Kiyo was finally making friends.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to Kane who was ticked off.

"He hasn't changed one bit, besides, he's making bombs, he blew up the roof!" Kane shouted.

"That's not true!" Zatch shouted attacking Kane.

"You again!" Kane said and threw Zatch on the desk.

Zatch safely landed on the desk.

"He must be the bomb, don't get close to him!" Kane shouted.

"That's enough Kane," the teacher said lightly hitting Kane in the back of the head, "How can a child be a bomb?"

The students laugh at Kane.

"Sit down everyone, I'm starting homeroom," the teacher said, "Oh and Kiyo, great job back there."

Kiyo smiled hearing it was the first compliment from a teacher he had in a long time.

"But for now I'll have the nusrse take care of him (Zatch) until after school," the teacher said taking Zatch.

Zatch didn't complain as he knew it was his fault.

* * *

><p>As the day went by it rained for a couple hours, and stopped before school ended.<p>

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort were in town trying to find Kiyo's house.<p>

"Sooner I find my brother, the better," Zeno said.

Dufort remain silent about it.

A limousine drove by into a puddle sending a splash of water to Zeno.

Zeno used his mantle as a shield but still was soaked by it.

"WHAT WAS THAT A…" Zeno stopped sensing Brago's presence in the limo.

"What is it Zeno?" Dufort asked.

"Nothing, let's just hurry up and find this place Zatch is staying at," Zeno responded.

A dog mamodo and a hooded man with it's spellbook was fallowing them.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo were at home enjoying the day when the doorbell ranged.<p>

Kiyo answered it to see Brago with a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple and white dress.

"Kiyo who is it?" Zatch asked rushing to see Brago.

"It been a long time Zatch Bell," Brago greeted.

"Brago," Zatch responded.

"Zatch you know that mamodo?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I countered him back in the mamodo world 2 years ago," Zatch said.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to talk," the woman said.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort were walking through the street.<p>

"Dufort," Zeno said.

"I know," Dufort responded as the silver book shined.

* * *

><p>"We're here to offer you out of this battle," the woman known as Sherry said.<p>

"Sorry but not interested," Kiyo said.

"I'm not telling you this to help us out, I'm doing this for your own good," Sherry said, "If you continue in this battle, your life you know will change."

"To late there, my life already change thanks to Zatch, and if helping him in this battle is the way to pay him back, then I'll take the risk," Kiyo said.

"Thanks Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"No problem buddy," Kiyo responded.

"I see," Sherry said and the black spellbook started shining.

"Kiyo heads up!" Zatch shouted.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Reis from his hand.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and canceled out Reis in an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Zatch and Kiyo were missing as they were going outside.

"They're strong," Sherry said.

"I warn you this might happened," Brago said.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort led the dog mamodo to the side to fight.<p>

'Doruk' the partner shouted.

The dog mamodo gained rock like armor and came at Zeno head on.

Zeno turned around and aim at the dog mamodo with his hand.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and send Gofure flying backwards.

"I thought you said they didn't noticed us Renji," the mamodo told it's partner.

"Relax Gofure, we still have the advantage here," Renji said, 'Doruk'.

Gofure jumped at Zeno again.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

A stronger Zaker fired from Zeno's hand causing more damage.

Gofure manage to get up after the attack.

'Dorusen' Renji shouted.

Gofure fired rocks at Zeno head on.

'Rashield' Dufort shouted.

Zeno aim at the ground and a silver wall like shield with 3 lightning shape centers form from the ground up.

Dorusen hit Rashield and Rashield bounce it back with electric charge.

Dorusen hit Renji and Gofure as their book went flying.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the book.

Gofure's book burned to nothing as Gofure disappeared.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo led Sherry and Brago outside.<p>

"Sorry, but I didn't want to continue this fight inside without having to explain to my mom about the damages," Kiyo said.

"Fair enough," Sherry said, 'Gravirei'.

Brago summoned a force of gravity down on both Zatch and Kiyo.

Kiyo was forced into the ground but Zatch stayed standing.

"Nice try Brago, but you and I both know it'll take more to take me down," Zatch said.

"Sherry!" Brago said.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

"Time for the 2nd Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'.

Zatch instinctively aim at the ground and a gold wall like shield with 3 lightning centers form from the ground up.

Reis hit Rashield and bounced back at Brago with electric charge.

Brago deflect his own attack with one hand.

"Stop playing with me," Brago said going for Zatch.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted getting up as Gravirei was gone.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Brago.

Brago dodge Zaker with ease.

"Sherry use our strongest attack," Brago said.

"If you survive this, we'll call it a draw," Sherry told Kiyo, 'Gigano Reis'

A bigger stronger version of Reis fired from Brago's hand.

"Kiyo poor everything we got into this spell!" Zatch shouted.

"Right!" Kiyo shouted as the gold spellbook shined brightly, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Gigano Reis.

The two spells cancel each other out in an explosion.

Zatch used his mantle as a shield for Kiyo.

The smoke cleared and Sherry closed the book.

"What's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"I told you, we'll end this as a draw," Sherry said, "But don't loose to anyone else."

"By the way Zatch, we passed by your twin brother on the way here," Brago said, "Tell him I'm looking forward to fight him as well."

"Right," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort were trying to get back to track in finding Kiyo's house.<p>

"Great, that last battle made me late," Zeno said.

"We're not to far," Dufort said.

Sherry's limo drove by and splash water on Zeno again.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" Zeno asked.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort reached the house and Dufort hit the doorbell button causing the doorbell to ring.<p>

"Got it!" someone shouted.

* * *

><p>Zatch opened the door and was surprise to see it was Zeno.<p>

"Zeno!" Zatch shouted.

"Hey Zatch, can I come in?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, come in," Zatch said letting the two in, "Kiyo you won't believe who is here?"

"Unless it's my mom, I don't care right now," Kiyo said coming down to see Zeno and Dufort as well as the silver spellbook, "Zatch get away!"

"It's okay Kiyo, this is my twin brother Zeno," Zatch said.

"Hello Kiyo Takamine, my name is Dufort," Dufort said, "I can tell you been against a powerful mamodo not to long ago."

"_How can he tell?"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>"Kiyo I'm home!" Hannah shouted coming in and saw Zatch and Kiyo were with Dufort and Zeno, "Uh hello."<p>

"Hanna, this is my twin brother Zeno, and this is his companion Dufort," Zatch said introducing them.

"Oh so your Zeno," Hanna greeted Zeno.

"Yeah," Zeno responded.

"Is it okay they stay here until Dufort can get a job and pay for his own place?" Kiyo asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Hannah responded.


	11. Botanical Madness

**Botanical Madness**

Week pass since the twins were reunited.

Now Zatch and Zeno were sparing at the park.

"Oh no, double the freaks," someone said.

Zatch and Zeno stopped to see a girl their age showing her teeth in a little girl dress.

"Hey Naomi," Zatch greeted, "This is my twin brother Zeno."

"What are you two doing anyways?" Naomi asked.

"None of your business," Zeno explained.

"Whatever, you two must be desperate doing whatever your doing," Naomi said.

"We're not desperate," Zatch said.

"Oh yeah, then what are you doing over the break?" Naomi asked, "My parents are taking me to the zoo because they love me."

Naomi walked off laughing.

"I'm sure Kiyo can take us somewhere cool," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno went home and found Dufort gone and Kiyo studying.<p>

"Kiyo take us somewhere cool," Zatch ordered, "I don't care where as long as it's cool, and not the park please?"

"Fine I'll take you and Zeno somewhere," Kiyo said.

"YAY!" Zatch shouted.

* * *

><p>The next day Kiyo Zatch Zeno and Dufort went to a place called Botanical Gardens full of huge plants.<p>

Zatch and Zeno raced up the trees for fun.

"Would you two stop it before you hurt the plants?" Kiyo asked and turned to Dufort, "Can't you do something?"

"I rather not," Dufort responded.

Kiyo sighed and look around.

"It sure hasn't change much," Kiyo said.

"What hasn't change?" a woman worker asked from behind.

"Long time no see," Kiyo responded.

"You seem fine even though you haven't shown up for so long," the woman responded.

"I'm a student. I have school. I can only come on Saturdays and Sundays," Kiyo explained.

"So then the bullying?" the woman asked.

"Sh…shut up! I wasn't bullied in the first place!" Kiyo responded.

"Sure," the woman said as Kiyo was embarrassed.

"You're open Kiyo!" Zatch shouted swinging on a vine and kicked Kiyo.

Zeno walked forward knowing that wouldn't work on Dufort.

"You have some guts hurting the plants in front of me!" the woman shouted hitting Zatch on the top of the head.

"OW!" Zatch responded.

"You had that coming," Zeno explained, "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Ivy Kinoyama, I'm the manager here, and I'm a friend to all plants," Ivy responded.

"This is my twin brother Zeno, and my name is Zatch, I'm here to help Kiyo make friends," Zatch responded.

Ivy couldn't help but laugh a little at Zatch's response.

"Kiyo is he serious?" Ivy asked Kiyo.

"I don't need help making friends," Kiyo said.

"What are you talking about? You made multiple friends thanks to my steps," Zatch said, "Like Suzy and…some others."

Ivy laugh some more and Zeno couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't believe him!" Kiyo shouted.

"I don't have to believe anything. You're going to school," Ivy responded.

Kiyo turned to see Dufort looking at the tree.

"I'm going to go see what Dufort is up too, you thee just talk!" Kiyo responded.

"We'll do that," Ivy responded.

"Ivy, do you know Kiyo from somewhere?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, he used to come here, when he was still being bullied at school," Ivy responded.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"He can come here for 100 yen, and it's perfect for wasting time. His parents are annoying at home, and he might get taken into custody if he wanders around town or in parks," Ivy explained, "I'm not supposed to let him in either, but it's not like he's doing anything bad here, and I think everyone needs a place to get away."

"So you were protecting Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"It's not like that, I haven't really done anything anyways. I'm actually just protecting the plants here. Everybody's strong, and so if you cheer them on, they'll just become naturally stronger," Ivy explained, "They're all my important friends."

"Hey is there a way for Dufort to work here?" Zeno asked.

"Huh?" Ivy responded.

"He had a rough past, and you could say he needs a new purpose in life," Zeno said, "He really can help with any situation, and is smart."

"Well that's up to Dufort, but I don't see why not as long as he doesn't hurt the plants," Ivy responded.

"Can we come here and play as well?" Zatch asked.

"Sure," Ivy responded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dufort, what are you looking at?" Kiyo asked.<p>

"This tree was strangled recently," Dufort said.

Kiyo look and noticed that Dufort was right.

"It's a mamodo's doing isn't it?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>On a cliff hill a cloak mamodo name Suigino and his human partner Haru were counting the number of people there.<p>

"8 people, I guess that's good enough. Training starts now," Haru responded, 'Jyuron'!

Suigino placed his hand on the ground and summoned roots all over the gardens and caught most of the visitors and workers.

* * *

><p>"Zeno," Zatch responded.<p>

"I know," Zeno responded thinking, _"I know this spell."_

"Zatch Zeno," Kiyo shouted as he and Dufort rushed to their partners.

"We know it's a mamodo," Zatch responded.

Just then a root captured Ivy and restrains her.

"This isn't good, we need them to actually run, or it won't be training," they heard someone said.

They turned to Haru and Suigino.

"_Suigino,"_ Zeno thought remembering Suigino from military school.

"This is training to you?" Kiyo asked.

"Hey I missed 4 people. That's right, it's training so that we can use our power better, but we need them to run," Haru explained, "I'll give you a 30 second start if you start running for me, ready set GO!"

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the root holding Ivy.

The root was destroyed and Ivy started falling until Zatch saved her with his mantle.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted aiming at the cliff.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the ground sending dirt off.

"Retreat for now!" Zeno shouted.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Trust him," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>They retreated a safe distance from Suigino.<p>

They went to a safe spot and placed Ivy on the ground.

"Listen up, I know Suigino from my school," Zeno said, "Suigino's first spell is simple, like our mantles, it can restrain or swipe at someone, but the speed isn't fast enough against Zaker."

"Then what should we do?" Kiyo asked.

"Dufort and I will face Suigino, since I know Suigino's style better than Zatch," Zeno said, "Zatch you and your partner free the hostages."

"Okay," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>Suigino was locating Zatch and Zeno.<p>

"They're both in the gardens still," Suigino said.

"Good, we'll go after the golden blond mamodo first since he's a mouth user," Haru said, "With our experience with those types and training, it should be easy taking down them."

"_I hope,"_ Suigino thought.

There was rustling from the plants behind them.

"Behind us!" Haru shouted.

White mantle came at them.

Haru and Suigino dodge the attack and saw where the attacker.

"Got you!" Haru shouted, 'Jyuron'.

Suigino summoned the root behind the mamodo.

It turned around and aim with it's hand.

"What?" Haru responded.

* * *

><p>'Zaker' Dufort shouted.<p>

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and destroyed the root.

"SO we have to fight you first," Haru responded, "Where's the other one?'

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo reached each root.<p>

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted pointing.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the root.

Zatch saved the hostage with his mantle.

"Okay lets get them outside," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch responded fallowing him.

* * *

><p>Suigino and Haru faced up against Zeno and Dufort.<p>

'Jyuron' Haru shouted.

"Zeno!" Dufort said aiming at the ground bellow his feet.

Zeno took aim bellow Dufort's feet as his mantle grew and surrounded Dufort just as a root appeared.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and destroyed the root.

"Looks like using your power at Half strength won't work," Haru said.

"Haru!" Suigino shouted.

"Take this!" Haru shouted, 'Jyuron'!

Two Jyurons came at Zeno and Dufort full strength.

Zeno jumped as Dufort side step away from the attack.

"Take this then!" Haru shouted, 'Raaja Jyugaro'.

Suigino summoned a large flower.

The flower fired boulders right at Zeno.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted aiming at the ground.

'Rashield' Dufort read.

Zeno's Rashield form in front of the attack.

The boulders hit Rashield and bounced back with electric charge, and hit Haru and Suigino sending their book flying.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and destroyed the book.

Suigino disappeared as there was nothing left of his book.

"Zeno!" Zatch shouted running to his brother.

"Did you guys save the hostages?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"Good," Zeno responded.


	12. Kolulu's Words

**Kolulu's Words**

Kolulu was in the rain with a pink backpack holding her pink spellbook in the rain as she cried.

People walk by ignoring Kolulu as she cried.

* * *

><p>A teenage girl with long black hair wearing a white shirt, brown sweater-vest, and a skirt was walking by when she saw Kolulu crying.<p>

She stopped and walk over to Kolulu with a handkerchief.

"What's wrong? Where are your parents?" she asked Kolulu as she clean her up.

* * *

><p>Kolulu look up to see the teenager helping her.<p>

"Why don't you come with me to my house and we can find your parents?" the girl asked.

Kolulu nodded as she climb on and cling on the girl.

* * *

><p>The girl took Kolulu to her house.<p>

"First, I guess a bath, and then a change of clothes," the girl said and turned to Kolulu who was still clinging on, "Hey, how long do you plan to stick on me for? I won't run away."

Kolulu finally let go of the girl.

"Good girl," the girl said.

The girl seated kolulu at the table.

"I'll be right back, so wait here ok?" the girl asked and headed to a back room, "Now where did I put my old clothes."

Kolulu look on the table and saw food wrapped in plastic.

Kolulu look around and saw a message board with a messages either from the girl, or, to Kolulu's guess, the girl's parents.

"Hey, come over here. The bath is ready," The girl called out.

Kolulu went to the back room where the girl gave her a bath.

* * *

><p>After the bath the girl had Kolulu dress in her old pajamas.<p>

"Oooh, it's perfect. Good thing I kept my old clothes," the girl said.

"What about…my…?" Kolulu tried to asked about her clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll give them back to you once they're washed," the girl explained, "I also have your bag here. But before that, let's eat."

* * *

><p>The girl split what was her dinner between her and Kolulu to eat.<p>

"What's your name?" the girl asked Kolulu.

"Kolulu," Kolulu responded.

"Nice to meet you Kolulu, my name is Lori," the girl name Lori responded.

"Lori, you're nice," Kolulu responded.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you out in the rain," Lori responded, "Oh yeah! What about your parents? I brought you home so I can help you find them."

"I don't have any," Kolulu said referring to none in the human world but didn't want to say it.

"That can't be. Then, what's your home phone number? And we have to call the police," Lori responded.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have parents over here, I'm really alone," Kolulu explained.

Lori went to the fridge and gave Kolulu a pudding cup.

"You can eat it," Lori responded, "And from here on, you're no longer alone, because we're sisters."

"Really?" Kolulu asked.

"Yep," Lori responded, "After you eat that, let's go play in my room."

* * *

><p>That night Lori and Kolulu played in the playroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Week passed and things were back to normal at the Takamine house.<p>

Dufort agreed to a job at the botanical gardens.

Now Zeno and Zatch were bored out of their mind.

"What should we do?" Zatch asked.

"We can go to the park and train," Zeno said.

"No one would be there," Zatch responded.

"That just makes it better," Zeno responded.

Zatch thought of it and agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Zatch responded.

The twins raced to the park to train.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were in the park when Zatch sense a familiar presence.<p>

"Wait Zeno," Zatch responded.

"What is it?" Zeno responded.

"I sense a familiar presence," Zatch said, "We should find out who it is."

"Yeah, alright," Zeno agreed.

* * *

><p>Kolulu was in the park making two flower crowns.<p>

"Perfect," Kolulu said and put the small one on her doll, "There Tina, now you have a flower crown."

* * *

><p>Zatch arrived and saw Kolulu playing with her doll.<p>

"Kolulu, hey Kolulu," Zatch shouted.

Kolulu turned and was surprise to see Zatch standing there.

"Zatch," Kolulu responded.

"Uh-huh," Zatch responded.

"Zatch hold up," someone shouted.

Kolulu look to see Zeno running up to them.

"Zeno, this is Kolulu, the girl I told you about," Zatch explained, "Kolulu this is my twin brother Zeno."

"Oh, nice to finally meet you," Kolulu responded.

"How long were you in town?" Zatch asked.

"I just arrive here actually," Kolulu responded.

"So you're the mamodo that hates fighting?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah," Kolulu responded.

"You haven't run into any enemy mamodo yet have you?" Zatch asked.

"No, but I did meet a girl who took me in as a sister," Kolulu responded and showed them Tina, "She even handmade Tina for me."

"Oh cool," Zatch responded, "Hey Kolulu, about my promise, we don't have to burn your book right away."

"Thanks Zatch, I want to help my new sister while I'm here," Kolulu responded.

"Kolulu sorry I made you wait," Lori said coming up.

"Lori," Kolulu responded.

Lori noticed Zatch and Zeno standing there.

"Are these friends of yours," Lori asked.

"Actually we just met," Kolulu said nodding to Zatch.

Zatch nodded figuring Lori must of not know Kolulu was a mamodo.

"My name is Zatch Bell, and this is my twin brother Zeno," Zatch greeted.

"Nice to meet you two," Lori greeted.

"Here Lori, I made this for you," Kolulu said handing her a flower crown, "It's my thanks for making Tina for me."

"Thank you, now I'll carry you home them," Kolulu said kneeling down.

Kolulu climb on Lori's back and they raced home.

"I wish we have that kind of bond with Kiyo and Dufort," Zatch responded.

"Seriously, can you imagine Dufort doing that?" Zeno asked.

"Good point," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>That night Kolulu was asleep while Lori was working on something.<p>

She thought of how her parents were always busy to talk.

"That's not family," Lori thought thinking of what been going on over the 2 months.

The pink spellbook glowed as Lori was chosen to be Kolulu's human partner.

Lori opened the book to the only page she could read.

"No, don't read it," Kolulu shouted as she was woken up by the book's shined.

'Zeruk' Lori read.

Kolulu's hair went spiky as she change form and her hands form gloves with blades.

Kolulu jumped outside and attack everyone.

* * *

><p>Lori ran outside to see the damage Kolulu caused.<p>

"Who are you?" Kolulu asked.

"It's me Lori," Lori responded.

Kolulu saw the spellbook in Lori's arms.

"You're the owner of my book," Kolulu said.

"Owner, are you really Kolulu?" Lori asked.

"Yes, I'm Kolulu," Kolulu responded.

Kolulu started changing back to normal.

"More spells hurry," Kolulu responded.

Lori noticed it and decided not to read the book.

"Why won't you read the book? It's useless you can't escape your destiny," Kolulu said before passing out.

* * *

><p>That night Zatch kept bothering Kiyo until Kiyo made both Zatch and Zeno a toy robot out of a snack box and chopsticks name Vulcan.<p>

Dufort was flipping channels when his answer-talk reacted and he change to the news.

"There was a series of knife slashing. The victims appeared to have been cut by a sharp object over their entire body, and the police are currently searching for possible eyewitnesses," The reporter explained.

* * *

><p>Lori watch outside where the police was trying to gather info.<p>

"_How did it come to this? What was that form? What was that power?"_ Lori thought knowing Kolulu was the cause, _"Someone help Kolulu."_

Kolulu was in the corner of the room holding a ball worried as she couldn't remember anything from last night.

"_Zatch, I need your help,"_ Kolulu thought.

* * *

><p>Lori and Kolulu went out to the park manage to avoid being questioned.<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort arrived at the scene.<p>

"This is the place," Dufort responded.

"And you know it's from a mamodo," Kiyo responded.

"Without a doubt it's by a mamodo," Dufort responded.

"_Kolulu, please be safe,"_ Zatch thought.

* * *

><p>Kolulu and Lori were playing ball at the park.<p>

"_As long as I don't read the book, Kolulu will stay kind,"_ Lori thought.

"Lori what's wrong?" Kolulu asked.

"Nothing wrong why you asked?" Lori responded.

"Are you sure nothing happened yesterday?" Kolulu asked.

"Of course I'm sure, now hit this back," Lori said tossing the ball.

Kolulu tried to hit it back but miss as the ball bounced behind her.

"I'll go get it, but don't do any more high ones," Kolulu said going after the ball.

"Be careful , there's a road over there," Lori shouted.

Just then there was a horn honking as Kolulu was in the road.

"Kolulu get out of there? Can't you here the horn?" Lori shouted.

Kolulu look at Lori as the truck came at her.

Lori grabbed Kolulu's bag and took out the pink spellbook.

"_This is the only way,"_ Lori thought, 'Zeruk'.

* * *

><p>Screams could be heard at the crime scene.<p>

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

"Yeah, let's go," Kiyo said as he and Zatch left to investigate.

Zeno walked up to Dufort.

"It's that girl mamodo who hates fighting isn't it?" Zeno asked.

"Yes," Dufort responded.

"We better stop Zatch and Kiyo before they do something reckless," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo arrived at the park and saw Kolulu attacking people.<p>

"_This aura,"_ Zatch thought.

"Zatch snap out of it," Kiyo said taking out the gold spellbook, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Kolulu saving those she was about to attack.

* * *

><p>"Kolulu," Lori responded rushing to Kolulu.<p>

"Hurry with the spell, it hurts," Kolulu told her.

"_I have to protect her! I have to protect Kolulu,"_ Lori thought, 'Zeruk'.

Kolulu powered up and ran at Zatch and started attacking him.

Zatch dodge and block each attack.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth forcing Kolulu back.

"Kiyo slow down with Zakers," Zatch said, _"This is Kolulu's presence I'm sensing. Could that mamodo be Kolulu."_

"Don't hurt Kolulu," Lori shouted.

The pink spellbook glowed brightly and Lori found the 2nd spell.

"Kolulu, I can read a new spell!" Lori responded.

"Then read it, hurry!" Kolulu shouted.

'Zerusen' Lori shouted.

Kolulu's gloves turned into a metal fist that rocket off her arms at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno's Zaker came from behind Zatch and hit Zerusen canceling it out.

Zeno and Dufort arrived at the time.

"What took you so long?" Kiyo asked.

"We thought Zatch would stop this by now," Dufort said.

"What do you mean?" Zatch asked.

That's when Zatch recognize Lori.

"Zatch that mamodo is Kolulu," Zeno explained.

"Please don't attack anymore!" Lori shouted, 'Zeruk'.

Kolulu ran at Zeno this time.

Zeno dodged it and kicked Kolulu in the gut sending her back.

"Stop it right now!" Zatch shouted.

"What?" Lori responded.

"Kolulu's sister, Lori, it's me Zatch, I'm an old friend of Kolulu's, I won't attack her and neither will Zeno if you stop launching her spells!" Zatch shouted.

Lori recognize Zatch and Zeno from the other day.

"I'm sorry, please help Kolulu!" Lori cried.

"Don't estimate an opponent like me!" Kolulu said getting up.

"Kolulu, stop it's me Zatch! We knew each other since we were three," Zatch said.

"I'll finish you!" Kolulu shouted going to strike Zatch.

Lori jump in front of Zatch and took the hit.

"It's alright Kolulu, I'm here," Lori said hugging Kolulu.

"Can't move, why?" Kolulu responded before reverting back to normal.

Lori placed Kolulu on the ground and Dufort treated her shoulder.

"Lori please understand, Kolulu is a mamodo chosen to fight in a battle against her will," Zatch said, "All of this happened because she had no choice but enter this battle. Only thing good came out of it was that she met you, even if you had no choice but read her book."

"I understand," Lori said, "Thank you Zatch, and Zeno."

"I didn't do anything, Zatch did most of it," Zeno explained.

"Zatch, Zeno, what are you doing here?" Kolulu asked regaining conscious and got up to see Lori's injury, "Lori you're hurt…"

Kolulu look around and saw the damages and her book next to Lori.

"I see, it was me," Kolulu responded.

"What are you talking about? It's finish it's done!" Lori responded.

"But I still did it right? I hurt everyone didn't I?" Kolulu asked.

"Yeah," Zeno said.

"Zeno," Zatch responded.

"It's okay Zatch," Kolulu said.

She took her spellbook and hold it out toward Zatch.

"Zatch, please burn my book, so that no one else can get hurt," Kolulu responded.

"Are you sure this time?" Zatch asked.

"What does he mean?" Lori asked.

"If Kolulu's book gets burned, she'll be send back to the mamodo world," Zeno said.

"No! I won't let that happen! You're finally back to your own self!" Lori responded.

"I can't as long as this book exist, the same thing will happen, especially when mamodos will come to really battle against me," Kolulu responded.

"I'll just not read the book," Lori responded.

"But you read it this time even though you knew what would happen," Kolulu responded, "Please Zatch, we can't burn each other's books, and you promise."

"Kiyo…" Zatch said.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

A spark of Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Kolulu's book.

"Zeno," Zatch said.

"Sorry Zatch, I know you promise her, but it couldn't be delayed any longer," Zeno said.

Zatch turned to Kiyo to see he was crying.

Dufort seemed emotionless but deep inside he felt a bit of sadness.

"It's alright Zatch, my book is burning, that's what's matters," Kolulu said as she started vanishing, "Everyone thank you."

"Kolulu don't go, I don't want to be alone again," Lori responded.

"You won't be alone, you still have your mom and dad. If you talk to them and tell them how you feel, I'm sure they'll listen," Kolulu said, "And no matter where I am, I'll watch over you because we're sisters."

"You're right, and I'll try and talk to my parents," Lori responded.

"Kolulu," Zatch responded.

"Zatch, Zeno, if the next king is a kind king even if they are strict, maybe we wouldn't have to fight this battle in the first place," Kolulu responded.

"Alright, then I promise you that I'll work hard to become a kind king," Zatch said.

"A king needs to also be strict and be able to be strong enough to maintain peace, so I'll work to be a strong strict but kind king," Zeno responded.

"Thank you," Kolulu responded.

Her book burned to nothing and Kolulu disappeared.

The gold and silver spellbook glowed as new spells appeared in each of them.


	13. Raaja Zaker and Jikerdor

**Raaja Zaker and Jikerdor**

"Zatch wake up!" Kiyo shouted waking Zatch.

"Kiyo what is it?" Zatch asked.

"I can read the next spell in the gold book," Kiyo explained.

"Really?" Zatch responded.

"I can't wait to find out what this spell does, maybe we should ask Dufort, or maybe we should try it out ourselves," Kiyo said, "I wander if Zeno and Dufort got a new spell."

"I wander if it'll help Zeno or me become king," Zatch said.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"I know Zeno and me one of the strongest mamodos in the battle, but I also know there are those like Brago who are at the same level as us," Zatch said.

"If there are, then we just have to grow even stronger," Kiyo said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kiyo said.

The door opened and Zeno and Dufort came in.

"Did you two get a new spell as well?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, ours is called Jikerdor," Kiyo said.

"Jikerdor, I remember that spell," Zeno responded.

"What about you?" Zatch asked.

"Ours is an attack spell, Raaja Zaker," Dufort said, "Your new spell however is a magnetizing spell that only works with metal around."

"Great," Kiyo responded.

"Let's find a place for the four of us to train," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>A clown like mamodo and his human partner came to Momonochi City on a taxi.<p>

"So there's 2 mamodos here Fein?" the partner asked his mamodo.

"Yes Sebe, I sense both of their presence on the way here," Fein told his partner.

"Hey I drove you two all the way here, so pay the fee!" the taxi driver shouted.

"Shut up, like you can stop me," Sebe said as their book glowed, 'Ugar'.

A twister fired from Fein's mouth and destroyed the taxi.

The Taxi driver manages to get out alive.

"This power is good, as long as we have this power no one can oppose us," Sebe said.

"That's right and until I become king, I will become an unopposed ruller," Fein responded.

"What about the power you sensed?" Sebe asked.

"The powers of the two mamodos are very strong, one I'm familiar with," Fein said.

"Then we should be able to find it right?" Sebe asked.

"Yes I'll begin the search right now," Fein said.

* * *

><p>Fein and Sebe search for a while before stopping to eat.<p>

"How is it coming?" Sebe asked.

"I can sense something but I'm not sure," Fein responded.

"Maybe they're the type that doesn't use their spells that much," Sebe said.

"Then we'll just have to be patient, even if they run away we'll eventually find them," Fein said.

"You think so?" Sebe asked.

"Yes, even if they can sense my presence, as long as their book isn't burned, eventually they will have to use their spells," Fein said, "And when they do, I'll be able to locate them."

Fein look outside and noticed Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort walking in a crowd of people.

"Look's like we don't have to wait after all," Fein said.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort were heading the place Kiyo believe is the best place to train.<p>

Zatch and Zeno had their spellbooks in the pouch of their mantles.

"What should we work on first?" Zatch asked.

"Prepare Dufort and Kiyo to fight," Zeno said.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded, "Why us?"

"Think of it like this Kiyo, if we learn to avoid attacks better, the less damage we will take when we fight," Dufort explained.

Zatch and Zeno sensed a mamodo presence at that moment.

'Ugar' someone shouted.

A twister came at the twins Kiyo and Dufort.

Zatch's and Zeno's mantle grew and protected them from the attack, but everyone else was unfortunate.

"There you are!" Sebe shouted as he and Fein ran in front of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Prince Zeno," Fein said, "and the other one must be your twin brother Zatch."

"Fein," Zeno responded.

"Zeno you know him?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, from military school," Zeno responded, "Let me guess, you still think you're superior."

"I am superior and nothing you and your brother can say change that," Fein shouted.

Kiyo saw an abandon building not far.

"Dufort," Kiyo said.

"I know," Dufort responded, "Zeno let's continue this in that abandon building."

"Right," Zeno responded, "Ready Zatch."

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

They rushed to the abandon building as Fein and Sebe kick their way through the civilians.

* * *

><p>They entered the abandon building waiting for Fein.<p>

"Zatch, don't hold back on this guy, he has no purpose to become a kind king," Zeno told Zatch, "Knowing him, he probably wants to become an unopposed king who will destroy anyone who does oppose him."

"Right," Zatch responded.

Sebe and Fein broke into the building.

"So you choose to run to this dump," Sebe said.

"It doesn't matter because either way we'll burn your book," Fein said.

"Let's show them what we can do," Zeno said.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from both Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

'Uruk' Sebe shouted and barely dodge the combine Zakers.

Fein disappeared as the Zakers destroyed the wall.

Dufort used his answer-talk.

"Zeno," Dufort said pointing behind them.

'Ugar' Sebe shouted.

Ugar fired from Fein's mouth at them.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and cancel out Ugar in an explosion.

Fein disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Zatch Kiyo!" Dufort said pointing.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at the direction Dufort was pointing at.

Fein was standing there and dodge the Zaker.

"He's avoiding all of our attacks," Kiyo said.

"Not all of them," Dufort said, "Zatch protect Kiyo and me with your mantle, Zeno aim at the ground."

Zatch's mantle grew around Kiyo and Dufort as Zeno aimed at the ground.

"That won't be enough," Fein said.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired electricity from his hand and it spread out around him through the building.

It hit Sebe and Fein but Sebe protected their spellbook.

When they got up Dufort, Zeno, Kiyo, and Zatch were gone.

* * *

><p>Zatch, Kiyo, Zeno and Dufort had rushed to the roof.<p>

"What are you up to Dufort?" Kiyo asked.

"We're going to use our third spells in combinations," Dufort explained.

"How?" Kiyo asked.

Dufort pointed at a direction behind them.

Kiyo look and smiled.

"I get it now," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>"Hah, now we got you trapped!" Sebe shouted as he and Fein were on the roof, 'Uruk'.<p>

"NOW!" Dufort shouted, 'Raaja Zaker'.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground toward Fein.

"Not this time!" Fein shouted jumping into the air.

"The third spell!" Kiyo shouted pointing, 'Jikerdor'.

Zatch aim and an energyball fired from Zatch's mouth.

Fein tried to avoided Jikerdor but hit a magnetic field.

"What's going on?" Fein asked as his body started glowing as Jikerdor disappeared.

"Our third spell, a magnetizing spell," Kiyo said.

"And right behind you is a metal billboard," Dufort said.

Fein was forced into the billboard behind him and he was magnetize.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Zaker at Fein's book and burned it.

"That's what happens when you mess with Zatch and Zeno," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm going to save the curry camping trip for the 2 days Kiyo has to keep his promises before going to England. I do have a plan to show why Kiyo Zatch Zeno and Dufort will go to England. I'm also going to save Brago's battle with Fureido until Zophis invites Zatch and Zeno to a party to try and recruit them.


	14. Kind Man's Choice

**Kind Man's Choice**

Zatch and Zeno were training at the park as usual.

"Sparing again? Why don't you just beat each other up?" someone asked.

They turned to Naomi standing there.

"A mere human like you wouldn't understand the purpose of our training," Zeno said.

"Oh yeah?" Naomi said.

"Zeno cool down," Zatch said.

Just then Zeno and Zatch sense a mamodo presence.

"Hey children you shouldn't be fighting," someone said.

Naomi turned to a large man.

"Monster!" Naomi shouted running away.

"Are you two alright?" the man asked Zatch and Zeno.

"We're fine, thanks for scarring off Naomi," Zatch said.

"You're not afraid of me?" the man asked.

"No way, you're nice," Zatch said.

Zeno noticed the bird in the man's side box-pack.

"What's with the bird?" Zeno asked.

"It fell out of that tree, I'm nursing it back to health," the man explained.

"Hey Shin, what are you doing?" a boy with blond hair asked, "It's time to go!"

"See you later boys," Shin said.

"Bye!" Zatch shouted.

Shin headed to the boy and the two headed off.

"Zatch, before that guy appeared, did you sense a mamodo?" Zeno asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Zatch responded, "You don't think that man was a mamodo?"

"No we both would of noticed if he was," Zeno said, "But that kid that just called him did."

"You think we should investigated?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah," Zeno responded.

"Hey Zatch Zeno!" someone called.

They turned to see it was Kiyo calling them.

"Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Come on we better tell him," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno informed Kiyo of the situation as he agreed to fallow them.<p>

"Are you sure the tall one isn't the mamodo?" Kiyo asked.

"It's definitely the short one," Zeno explained.

They watch as Shin help around the town.

"So Shin, it been a long time since you were here huh?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, it been years, but I still have the painful memories," Shin said.

"Then we should destroy this town and everything that caused those painful memories," The boy said.

"_Wait, is that mamodo manipulating his partner?"_ Zeno thought.

* * *

><p>They continued fallowing Shin and the kid to the elementary school.<p>

"So is this the school you were bullied?" the kid asked.

"Yes, elementary school was the hardest," Shin said.

"Then it's settle, we'll destroy this school first," the kid responded.

"But it's so big," Shin responded.

"It won't be a problem for us, because among the mamodos, I'm an elite," the kid said partially transforming, "I can already use 8 spells, nothing can stop me."

"Elite, don't make me laugh, we're stronger than him," Zeno explained.

"Zeno shush," Zatch responded.

"Yeah let's destroy this school along with all painful memories," Shin said.

"Yeah that's right, you're no longer that weakling who can't think for himself," Eshros said.

"But can we do it tomorrow? I'm not ready today," Shin explained.

* * *

><p>Zatch rushed after them.<p>

"Zatch what are you doing?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm going to check this out, I know there's more to this story," Zatch said and fallowed them.

"He's not lying," Zeno responded.

"Huh?" Kiyo said.

"I can tell, that mamodo was manipulating that man into agreeing," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>That night Zatch watch Shin.<p>

Shin remembered how he was bullied through out elementary school, and his promise to his mom to think for himself.

"You're looking at that picture again?" the kid asked coming in, "Listen, bullying is bad, and any school that allows it is just as bad and must be destroyed."

"That's right and that's why tomorrow I'm destroying that school with my free will," Shin said, "And make my mama proud."

"Good now get some rest," the kid said stepping outside.

* * *

><p>The kid went into his room next door.<p>

"Keep using my power and make me king," the kid said.

Zatch clench the tree in anger knowing what was going on.

* * *

><p>The next day the boy and Shin came to the school to see Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort standing in front of it.<p>

"What a surprise, I knew this was worth the trip," the boy said, "Who would of thought not one but two mamodos were in this town."

"Yeah, well we're going to take you down," Kiyo said.

"Zeno I want to fight this guy by myself," Zatch said.

"Suite yourself," Zeno responded, "Let's go Dufort."

Dufort nodded as they backed off.

"Oh so you think you alone can take me down?" the boy asked.

"You really don't know who I am?" Zatch responded.

"All I know is you're a weakling I'm about to take down," the boy said.

"Eshros, do we have to fight this kid, I mean I know him," Shin said.

"Doesn't matter, you know what will happen if my book gets burned here, you won't be able to fulfill your mother's last wish," Eshros said.

"No, I will fulfill her last wish!" Shin shouted.

"That's right and nothing can stop me because I'm an elite!" Eshros said fully transforming.

Kiyo took out the gold spellbook ready to go.

'Groundam' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and two earth walls came up from both sides of Zatch and Kiyo.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

A powerful Zaker broke through the spell.

"Is that all you got?" Zatch asked.

Zatch and Kiyo rushed at Eshros and Shin full speed and split up.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

'Clayshield' Shin shouted.

Eshros summoned a clay like shield.

The shield was destroyed by Zaker and Eshros was hit directly.

"Shin attack!" Eshros shouted.

'Groundbao' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and it exploded on Kiyo and Zatch.

"Hah, that should do it," Eshros said and turned to Zeno, "Now for you!"

"I wouldn't count my brother out just yet," Zeno said.

The smoke cleared and Zatch and Kiyo were okay as Zatch's mantle protected them.

"I'll take you down no matter what," Zatch said.

"How can those two still be standing?" Shin asked, "Aren't they scared like me?"

Zatch rushed toward them again.

"Shin wake up, we need an attack," Eshros shouted.

'Groundga' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and spikes formed under Zatch's feet.

Zatch used his mantle to grab onto one of the spikes and land on it.

Zatch continue running toward them.

"Stay away!" Shin shouted, 'Claydo'.

Mud wrapped around Zatch.

"KIYO!" Zatch shouted before he was completely covered.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the mud, freeing him.

Zatch landed on his feet and continued after Shin.

"Keep going Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

"_Why…why won't they stop? Why aren't they scared like me?"_ Shin worried.

"What are you doing Shin? We have so many spells, why can't we stop one guy?" Eshros asked.

'Groundsen' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and summoned rock form cannons.

The cannons fired boulders at Zatch.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's Rashield form from Zatch's mouth.

Groundsen hit Rashield and bounce back at the attacker with electric charge.

* * *

><p>Groundsen hit Shin and Eshros missing their book.<p>

"_Why can't I stand up for myself? Why can't I make my mother proud,"_ Shin thought.

"Open your eyes mister," someone said.

Shin opened his eyes and saw Zatch was standing in front of him.

"Do you really think that by destroying the school you make your mother proud, mister?" Zatch asked.

"You don't understand, that school is a bad place, I must destroy it," Shin responded.

"That's what the mamodo wants you to think," Zatch said.

"Shut up!" Eshros said trying to headlock Zatch.

Zatch duck and kicked Eshros.

"I'm tired of you already," Zatch said.

"That's right, there's nothing worst than someone who will manipulate human hearts," Kiyo said.

"_I get it now mama, you wanted me to have a strong will like them,"_ Shin thought, _"Someone who can think for themselves."_

"Looks like you finally snap out of it, good for you," Kiyo said, "Now why don't you just throw away that book big guy."

"Thank you, but I can't hand this book over just yet," Shin said.

"Huh?" Zatch and Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>"This seems interesting," Zeno responded.<p>

"More than your brother thinks," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha, that's right, fallow what I say and we can make your mama proud…" Eshros said until Shin punched the ground.<p>

"Stop talking already, from now on you listen to what I say," Shin said and pointed at Zatch and Kiyo, "Face them!"

Eshros obeyed in fear not wanting to disobey.

"Kiyo get back!" Zatch shouted.

'Gurankuraggu' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and the ground broke up under Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected him and Kiyo.

'Groundsen' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and summon one giant rock-cannon that fired 3 boulders.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's Rashield form in front of Zatch and Kiyo, from Zatch's mouth.

Groundsen hit Rashield and bounce back at Shin and Eshros.

Shin and Eshros barely dodge the attack.

'Groundbai' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and summoned a rock like snake.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

A powerful Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the spell.

Shin this time threw his book into the electricity from Zaker causing it to burn.

"Shin what did you just do?" Eshros asked as he started vanishing.

"I got what I want, my own free will," Shin said, "Now it's time for you to disappear."

Eshros disappeared as the book burned to nothing.

* * *

><p>Shin showed Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort to his mother's gravestone.<p> 


	15. Zatch's and Zeno's Adventure

**Zatch's and Zeno's Adventure**

Zatch and Zeno were getting their shoes on.

"Okay, we're off," Zatch shouted.

"Take care boys, look out for cars," Hannah shouted.

"Okay!" both Zatch and Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno headed down the town until they came cross with.<p>

"Zatch we should go train before bugging Dufort," Zeno said turning to see his twin brother missing, "Zatch, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Zeno look around and found Zatch mimicking some preschoolers.<p>

"Zatch, what are you doing?" Zeno asked.

"Come on Zeno, join us," Zatch responded.

"Okay kids that's enough for the day," the teacher said.

"Thank goodness," Zeno responded.

"Tomorrow we'll practice the dance of the fish," the teacher said.

"Ah," Zatch responded picturing it.

"Come on," Zeno said pulling his twin brother out of the way.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno arrived in the park and got ready to train.<p>

"Zeno we should hide our lunches," Zatch said.

"Good idea," Zeno said.

They hid their lunch boxes under a tree and started to train.

What they didn't know was that Naomi was about to bother them when she saw the lunches and decided to use it to make them suffer.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno went to the botanical garden.<p>

Zatch and Zeno help planted some plants.

"Hey Ivy where's Dufort?" Zatch asked.

"Oh he's on the otherside of the garden," Ivy said, "Some of the plants been dying, but Dufort have found ways to save them."

"Sounds like him," Zeno responded.

Zatch and Zeno watered their plants.

* * *

><p>After they were done they went to the hill over the town to eat.<p>

"This is the best place," Zatch said.

"Um Zatch, where's our lunch?" Zeno asked.

"Didn't you grab them?" Zatch asked.

"No, I thought you did," Zeno said.

"I didn't grab them," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Naomi was stuffing herself with Zatch's and Zeno's lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch waited for Zeno to come back for their lunch.<p>

Zeno came back empty handed.

"What happened?" Zatch asked.

"Our lunch was stolen," Zeno said, "And by that Naomi girl. Her toy car tracks were there."

"I'm sorry," Zatch responded.

"Don't be to sorry, those tracks were old, like back while we were training," Zeno said, "Although I will make her pay."

"Great," Zatch responded.

"What's wrong young ones?" an elderly voice asked.

They turned to see an old woman in some mountain clothes and sandals.

"Our lunches were stolen," Zeno said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the lady responded and took out her lunch, "Here you can share mine."

She handed Zatch and Zeno one large rice ball.

"Are you sure?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my specialty," the lady said.

"It's huge," Zatch responded.

"Zatch," Zeno responded.

"It's okay, besides once you've eaten that, you'll already be a stronger kid," the lady said.

Zatch and Zeno ate as much as their rice balls as they can.

"Eat some fish to," the lady said unwrapping a cooked fish, "And have some tea."

She served them some tea as they ate.

"Is there anyway we can repay you?" Zatch asked.

"Well I came to look for someone in this city," the lady said, "What's your name?"

"Zatch Bell," Zatch responded.

"Zeno Bell," Zeno responded.

"You two wouldn't happen to be twin brothers aren't you?" the lady asked.

"Actually we are," Zatch said.

"I can tell, other than a few trait differences, you look identical," the lady said.

"What's your name?" Zatch asked.

"Nana Baba," Nana Baba said.

* * *

><p>They started looking around the city.<p>

"So who is this person we're looking for?" Zatch asked.

"Well you see, my son Tadashi is in this city," Nana Baba said taking out a letter, "He's planning to marry a girl name Hiromi."

"And you want to meet this girl," Zeno responded.

"Yes, I want to meet the bride of my only son at least once," Nana Baba said.

"Then we should start by asking the police," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>At the police station they asked the closest officer.<p>

"Sorry but just knowing Hiromi won't be enough without her surname," the officer explained.

* * *

><p>"That was a dead end," Zeno said.<p>

Zatch noticed Nana Baba's sandals were worn out and falling apart.

"Nana Baba, did you walk all the way here from the country side?" Zatch asked.

"It wasn't that far, just pass three mountains," Nana Baba said, "I came all this way to see my only son's bride."

"Of course why I didn't think of him sooner," Zeno responded.

"Who are you talking about?" Nana Baba asked.

"I think I know," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>They went to the botanical gardens.<p>

"Are you sure it's okay?" Nana Baba asked.

"Of course, we know the manager here," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>"Zatch, Zeno you're back," Ivy greeted.<p>

"Ivy we need to know where Dufort is at?" Zeno asked.

"We have a question we think he can answer," Zatch explained.

"Oh, well he's in the herb garden," Ivy responded.

"Thanks," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Dufort was keeping record of herbs in the garden.<p>

"DUFORT!" twins shouted.

Dufort turned to see Zatch and Zeno running toward him with Nana Baba behind them.

"Dufort we have a question," Zeno said.

"It has to do with this lady's son right?" Dufort asked.

"How does he know that?" Nana Baba asked.

"Long story," Zeno responded.

"This is Nana Baba, her son Tadashi is getting married and she wants to meet her son's bride," Zatch said.

"What's her first name?" Dufort asked.

"Hiromi, but we don't know her last name," Zeno said.

"That's fine, I'll give you the directions," Dufort explained.

* * *

><p>After getting directions from Dufort they fallowed it to a bus stop where there was only one woman.<p>

"Hiromi," Nana Baba

The girl turned to Nana Baba standing there.

"My name is Nana Baba, and I believe you're engage to my son Tadashi," Nana Baba said, "I want to give you something."

She took out a box and opened it revealing an old wedding ring with a stone on top.

"It's old but the stone is still good, so please accept this and please take care of my son," Nana Baba explained.

Hiromi cried with joy as Zatch and Zeno watch smiling.

"Nana Baba reminds me of our mom," Zatch said.

"Let's go home," Zeno said.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno got home after their little adventure.<p>

"We're home!" Zatch and Zeno shouted.

"Both of you are home late, what have you two been up too?" Kiyo asked.

"Just having an adventure," Zatch responded.

"Yeah, just another adventure," Zeno explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to hold the battle against Robnos until after Zatch and Zeno help Tia and Megumi. Since I had Zatch and Kiyo fight against Eshros alone, Zeno and Dufort will go up against Robnos alone.**  
><strong>


	16. Troubled Tia

**Troubled Tia**

Suzy Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort were at a concert.

Dufort manage to win 3 tickets by winning a radio concert.

"Thank you Kiyo, I wouldn't have been able to come if you haven't agreed," Suzy said.

"_This my first time at an idle concert, I wander what she's like," _Kiyo thought looking at his ticket.

On the ticket was a 14 year old idle with long brown hair wearing a dress holding the microphone.

Also on the ticket was the name of the popstar idle Megumi.

* * *

><p>Inside the building in the dressing room Tia was in the room as the popstar idle Megumi, was her human partner.<p>

"Hey Tia, we should canceled the concert," Megumi said.

"What are you saying? I told you I'll make sure the mamodo chasing us don't do anything during the concert," Tia said, "You just perform for your fans, after all you became a pop-star idle to make your fans happy right?"

"But if I do that…" Megumi stopped seeing that Tia was glaring at her, "Fine I'll just pray that mamodo won't come tonight."

"Alright, just do your best," Tia responded.

Megumi took a deep breath and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked.

"It's just, I kind of with that demon chasing us was one of the princes you told me about, the one who would protect someone from being bullied," Megumi said.

"If you're talking about Zatch, then forget about it, he's in a whole different league from the mamodo chasing us," Tia said, "Besides we never quite got along back in the mamodo world."

"But if he knew of the situation we're in, he probably would help us out and become our frie…" Megumi stopped again by Tia glaring at her, "I know, in this battle there's no such thing as friends only enemies."

"That's right, and the last mamodo standing would be mamodo king," Tia said, "Besides Zatch and his brother, Zeno is probably already planning to succeed their father, and will do anything to achieve it."

* * *

><p>Dufort Kiyo Suzy Zeno and Dufort were almost at the entrance.<p>

Zeno sense two mamodo presence around the concert.

"Hey Zatch, we might have some trouble," Zeno said turning around to see his brother was gone, "Not again."

* * *

><p>Zatch got lost in the crowd and was trying to find away back in when he sense Tia's presence.<p>

"Great, she's here," Zatch said, "I really don't want to pick a fight with Tia."

Zatch headed off trying to find a way in.

* * *

><p>A 13 year old mamodo with curly hair with a sweater vest, shirt and pants arrived with a man with light brown hair in a white tuxedo holding a dark grey spellbook.<p>

"I would of guessed that the human partner is a performer," the man said.

"We finally cornered you Tia," the mamodo responded.

* * *

><p>"Megumi, you're up," Megumi's manager called.<p>

"Okay," Megumi responded.

"Do your best," Tia told Megumi.

Megumi look at Tia and couldn't help but feel bad.

"_In this battle, all mamodos are enemies. Our power is for protection, and our attacks are so weak it's practically useless unless it hits a spellbook directly,"_ Megumi thought, _"All we been doing in this battle is running away, but she already gone through so much."_

"Megumi don't look so gloomy, smile," Megumi's manager told Megumi.

"Right," Megumi responded and got on stage putting up a big fake smile, _"I have to focus now or else Tia wouldn't forgive me."_

* * *

><p>The curtains opened and Megumi look out to the crowd.<p>

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Megumi shouted.

The crowd cheered with Kiyo Dufort and Zeno in it.

"_Zatch, where are you?"_ Zeno thought.

* * *

><p>Tia could hear the song started from backstage as she was standing guard at the back door.<p>

"If the enemy comes he'll have to go through that door, which is the only door to back stage. If they come I'll run and lead them away from here," Tia said, "This is perfect, no one will interfere with Megumi's concert."

Tia thought through her plan.

"I wander if I can get away," Tia asked herself.

Tia remembered what Megumi said about Zatch, and she also remember how Zatch always stood up for Kanchome.

"What am I thinking, Zatch and I never been exactly friends, why would he help someone who use to pick on his friends like me," Tia responded, "Besides in this battle there's only enemies."

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Tia was on a ship when she faced the curly hair mamodo and his partner.<p>

"Mars is that really you? It's me Tia, I'm your good friend from the mamodo world," Tia greeted him, "I haven't found my human partner yet, and I been lost in this world."

"Good to know," Mars said aiming at Tia.

"What are you doing?" Tia asked.

'Garon' the partner shouted.

Mars fired a metal chain like weapon spell from his hand at Tia.

Tia barely dodge the attack.

"Mars what's going on? Why did you attack me? Aren't we friends?" Tia asked.

"You know what's going on, the battle to decide king, and the last one standing will be king," Mars explained, "We can do anything to help reach our goal including fooling foolish mamodos into thinking they're your friend."

"So I'm foolish," Tia responded.

"It's good that you haven't found your human partner, I hate when weaklings fight back," Mars said.

'Garon' the partner shouted.

Tia tried to run but another Garon fired from Mars' hand and hit Tia in the back of the neck sending her into the water.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mars was my only friend in the mamodo world, and just like that he betrayed me,"<em> Tia thought.

The doorknob started moving as someone was trying to get in.

Tia was ready to face whoever it is.

The door opened and Zatch came through.

"Great maybe someone can help me back to the concert," Zatch said.

Zatch look at Tia who was surprise, taking Zatch by surprise.

"So you came here to burn my book Zatch?" Tia asked taking position.

"What no, I'm here to listen to the concert," Zatch said.

"Huh?" Tia responded.

"I got lost getting here, and I been trying to get in," Zatch explained, "Wait what are you doing here Tia, you're not here to hurt someone are you?"

"What? No! The one performing is my human partner," Tia said, "I'm back here protecting the concert for her."

"Who would attack you during the concert?" Zatch asked.

The door was pushed wider and Tia shoved Zatch behind her.

"Tia what's going on?" Zatch asked.

"Stay down and quiet," Tia whispered to Zatch.

"Hello Tia," someone said.

Tia turned to Mars standing at the door.

"_Mars,"_ Zatch thought remembering him from school.

"I finally found you, and your partner is singing on stage. You can't use your power cause of it," Mars said.

Tia remembered her plan and decided to try and run.

"You can escape again, but if you do I'll destroy the concert and hurt anyone in it," Mars said.

"No! Anything but that!" Tia shouted.

"It's because you keep running away that seeing you here now irritates me. I'll beat you up right now," Mars said.

"If I let you burn my book, promise me you would leave the concert alone," Tia said and started crying, "Please, Megumi did everything for me up to this point. It's the least I can do to repay her."

"_Tia,"_ Zatch thought seeing a side of Tia he never saw before.

"In that case, since you annoyed me so much I'll destroy the concert the moment after I burn your book," Mars said.

"NO!" Tia responded.

'Garon' the partner shouted.

Mars fired Garon from his hand.

Tia closed her eyes expecting pain.

* * *

><p>Zatch jumped in front of the attack and blocked it with his body and using his mantle to grapple Garon, immobilizing it.<p>

"Tia find Zeno," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Tia opened her eyes and saw that Zatch had stopped the attack.<p>

"Zatch?" Tia responded.

"Zeno is in the crowd, with his and my human partner, listening to the song," Zatch said, "You remember Zeno right? Go find him!"

Tia remembered Zeno from the day she met Zatch.

"That voice, well, well, Prince Zatch, are you on your own? This must be my lucky day," Mars responded and try to get garon to move, but Zatch's mantle prevented it.

"_Zatch why?"_ Tia thought.

"Your friend is the one singing right, I'll protect the concert for you, just go find Zeno!" Zatch said.

"Alright I'll go find him!" Tia shouted running.

"He should be at L21," Zatch explained remembering his ticket was next to Zeno's.

"Right," Tia responded.

"Don't interfere!" Mars said trying to pull back Garon but Zatch's mantle kept it's grip.

"My mantle has a stronger grip," Zatch said, "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Tia rushed to the doors to the audience.<p>

"I got to find Zeno," Tia said.

She opened the door to the seats but stopped.

"But what would happen if I find him," Tia said, "Would he and Zatch really help me out, or will they betray me as well."

Tia remembered how Mars betrayed her and she shut the door.

"Trusting Mars led to my downfall," Tia said and closed the doors.

* * *

><p>Megumi was finishing up one of her songs when she look over and saw Tia holding the scarlet color spellbook.<p>

"_Tia…and she has the book with her!"_ Megumi thought rushing off stage.

The curtain came down on putting the concert on pause.

"The enemy has come," Megumi said.

"Sorry Megumi," Tia apologized.

* * *

><p>They reached back stage where Zatch was still holding his ground.<p>

"Let go!" Mars said.

"No way!" Zatch responded.

"Zatch!" Tia responded.

Zatch look over to see Tia wasn't with Zeno Kiyo and Dufort.

"Tia, what happened? I asked you to get Zeno," Zatch asked.

"Sorry Zatch," Tia said looking down.

Zatch look at her and figured Tia must still be suffering.

"It's okay, just deal with this guy!" Zatch said.

"Uh right," Tia said.

Zatch let his mantle let go of Garon.

"Now you're dead!" Mars said throwing Garon.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

A dome like shield form from Tia's hands around Zatch Megumi and herself.

"Tia!" Megumi shouted.

"Right!" Tia responded separating her hands.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

Tia swipe her hands together and a trail of energy formed together and fired toward Mars.

Mars blocked it with his arms as Saisu exploded.

Mars appeared out of the smoke barely hurt.

"Your attacks are as weak as ever Tia," Mars said.

"Uh," Zatch responded.

"Don't say it Zatch," Tia responded.

"Rembrandt now!" Mars shouted to his partner.

'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Mars fired multiple spike balls from his hands.

"Our attacks maybe weak but we still can defend," Megumi said, 'Ma Seshield'!

Tia summoned a disc like shield with a winged center from her hands.

Ganzu Garon hit Ma Seshield and was canceled out.

"Go ahead and keep attacking," Megumi said.

"Alright, this one is my favorite attack," Mars responded.

'Ei Garon' Rembrant shouted.

Mars fired another spike ball from his hand into the ground, but this one had a chain connecting it to his hand.

Ei Garon kept jumping underground up and down toward Tia and Megumi.

"Megumi!" Tia responded.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Seioshi around them.

"There!" Mars shouted.

Ei Garon went underground in front of Seioshi and jumped out from inside Seioshi.

Zatch's mantle grew and surrounded Tia and Megumi and protected them from the attack.

"Zatch," Tia responded.

"Stay back Tia," Zatch said.

"But Zatch!" Tia responded.

'Zaker' someone shouted

A silver-white Zaker fired around Tia and Megumi hit Mars and Rembrandt sending them back.

Tia and Megumi turned around to see Zeno with Kiyo and Dufort.

"What took you guys so long?" Zatch asked.

"What took us so long as that we had to somehow sneak back stage," Kiyo said.

"Well, well, Tia, I never thought you would be a victim," Zeno said.

"Who is the mamodo that looks sort of like Zatch?" Megumi asked Tia.

"That would be Zatch's twin brother Zeno," Tia explained.

"You must of tried to protect the concert on your own," Kiyo said walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked.

"I'm Zatch's human partner, Kiyo, and this guy is Zeno's partner Dufort," Kiyo said, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, Zatch protected us before their spell could hit," Megumi said blushing to see Kiyo.

"That's good," Kiyo said.

"Don't get in my way!" Mars shouted standing up and taking aim.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's Zaker fired from his mouth and hit Mars and Rembrandt, this time throwing them through the back door outside.

"They're outside," Dufort said.

"We'll handle things from here, you two better take cover," Kiyo told Megumi and Tia.

Megumi and Tia were confused.

"Why are you helping us?" Tia asked snapping out of her confusion.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded confused.

Dufort understood what Tia meant.

"Trust can be destroyed, but it can also be rebuilt," Dufort told Tia.

They headed outside to battle.

"Tia is that really the same Zatch and Zeno you told me about?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah," Tia responded.

* * *

><p>Outside Mars barely stood up after 2 head on Zakers.<p>

"He took both Zatch's and Zeno's Zakers head on and he still is able to stand," Kiyo said.

"Look closely Kiyo, that mamodo is still recovering from the attacks even after standing," Dufort explained.

Kiyo look and noticed that Dufort was right.

"Zeno, I'll move in and attack, you cover me," Zatch said.

"Sounds good to me," Zeno responded.

"Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Yeah, close range Zaker attack," Kiyo agreed.

Zatch headed into battle.

"Take this!" Mars shouted.

'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Mars fired multiple Ganzu Garons at Zatch.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the air.

Raaja Zaker destroyed most of the Ganzu Garons as Zatch protected himself with his mantle.

* * *

><p>Tia and Megumi were watching at the sidelines.<p>

"Why are they doing this? How can they keep going?" Tia asked.

"They have more experience fighting together," Megumi said, "And they must have been fighting together even though they know they might have to fight each other one day."

* * *

><p>'Garon' Rembrandt shouted.<p>

Mars fired Garon at Zatch head on.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and destroyed Garon as Zatch kept moving.

"Why are you two fighting together, especially to help some weakling," Mars shouted, "All mamodos are suppose to be enemies in this battle."

"What do you know?" Zatch asked.

'Ei Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Mars fired Ei Garon at Zatch.

Zatch dodge the spike ball, grab the chain, pulled it until it broke apart.

"Zeno and I don't see each other as enemies, we see each other as equals, and even if we have to fight one day, we will fight without calling ourselves enemies," Zatch said, "As for Tia, she begged you not to harm the concert and you still threatened to destroy her book and the concert. I don't know what you did to Tia that changed her, but I do know whatever it is, it's unforgivable."

"_Zatch,"_ Tia thought smiling.

"Eat this!" Mars shouted.

'Gigano Garanzu' Rembrandt shouted.

Mars summoned a drill like attack from his hands and pushed it toward Zatch.

Zeno moved in and aim at the ground.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi cut in from Dufort.

Tia summoned Ma Seshield.

Gigano Garanzu hit Ma Seshield and was destroyed.

"Why you!" Mars shouted going to punch Tia.

Zatch use the moment to grab Mars and wrap his mantle around Mars' body immobilizing him.

"Now Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Mars directly.

Some of the electricity hit Mars' book causing it to burned.

Mars fall to the ground burned himself and disappeared with his book.

Rembrandt ran away knowing he had no chance against Zatch.

Zatch turned to Tia who was still standing there.

"_This is it either, we fight now or later,"_ Tia thought.

"Thanks for that shield Tia," Zatch thanked her.

"Huh?" Tia responded, "Wait isn't you going to fight me?"

"Why would I fight you?" Zatch asked, "As far as I know, we're practically friends now, right Zeno?"

"I guess," Zeno responded, _"Although we didn't need her shield."_

"But what about the battle to decide king?" Tia asked.

"We don't have to fight now," Zatch said, "Zeno and I am not planning to fight each other until the very end unless something changes our plans."

"But why though?" Tia asked, "We're supposed to be enemies."

"Only enemies I know are ones that don't plan to become a good kind of king, like a kind king," Zatch said, "Anyone else is and would be equal when it comes to Zeno and my goal, even if we have to fight them."

"I guess so," Tia responded.

"Tia do you remember Kolulu?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah I remember her," Tia responded remembering Kolulu from the mamodo world.

"Before the battle to decide king started, I found out she was forced into this battle against her will, and there was no way out of it until the battle started and someone burns her book. She hated fighting but times kept coming where she found herself forced to fight without knowing it until it was over," Zatch said, "She told us if the next king of our world was a kind king even if they're strict then maybe we don't have to fight this battle. Cause of it I promise I'll try to become a kind king, and as long as there are others willing to become a kind king there's a good chance for the future of the mamodo world."

Tia smiled again happy to hear it.

"In that case I'll become a kind king as well," Tia said, "And we won't fight to the very end."

"Right," Zatch responded.

Megumi smiled as it was something Tia needed.

* * *

><p>Megumi started the concert again after changing.<p>

Zatch Kiyo Dufort and Zeno were in the crowd listening to the concert.

Tia was behind the walls sound asleep that she needed for a long time.


	17. Zeno vs Robnos

**Zeno vs. Robnos**

A statue was delivered to the Takamine house but Dufort took it before Zatch found it.

Zeno and Dufort were staring at a statue of what was suppose to be Suzy with a challenge.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" Zeno asked.

"It's suppose to be for a fake ransom for a battle," Dufort responded, "Should we tell your brother?"

"No, Zatch been through a lot already, I want to fight this guy myself," Zeno responded.

"We better dress warmly," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>They headed to the storage room and went inside.<p>

"You weren't kidding," Zeno said rubbing his arms, "How can someone fight in here?"

"It been a long time Zatch," someone said.

Zeno turned to see a half human half robot like mamodo, and a man dressed in a heavy winter jacket.

"Sorry but Zatch is my twin brother," Zeno explained.

"Where's your brother? The challenge was meant for him," the mamodo asked.

"That's none of your business," Zeno responded, "Why do you want to fight Zatch, and how do you know him?"

"My name is Robnos, I went to the same school as him, I been planning to take him down for some time," the mamodo responded.

"You do know Zatch and Zeno aren't weaklings right?" Dufort asked.

"Oh we know, but we been planning how to fight him," the human partner said.

"Well you got to fight us instead," Zeno explained.

* * *

><p>Zatch was looking around the house.<p>

"Zatch I'm home," Kiyo called, "What are you looking for?"

"Zeno is gone," Zatch said, "He didn't want to go to the park today so he stayed home, but when I came home he wasn't here."

"What about Dufort?" Kiyo asked.

"Now that you mention it, he's missing too," Zatch said.

"Okay, relax Zatch, most likely Zeno is with Dufort with him," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>'Zaker' Dufort shouted.<p>

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand.

Robnos and his partner dodge the attack.

"Ruku!" Robnos ordered his partner, aiming.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

A laser fired from Robnos' eye at Dufort.

Dufort took a swift side step and turned to his side as Biraitsu missed him.

"You just got lucky," Robnos said, "Ruku again!"

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Robnos fired another Biraitsu at Dufort.

"Zeno move 5 ft. from the right," Dufort said moving to that position.

Zeno fallowed Dufort's orders and avoided Biraitsu.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Robnos.

"You two are quiet an interesting pair," Robnos said coming out barely hurt.

"Dufort," Zeno responded

"I know," Dufort responded.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Ruku's eye's glowed infront of them.

"Zeno!" Dufort shouted pointing behind them, 'Rashield'.

Zeno turned around, aim, and Rashield formed just as Biraitsu came from behind them.

Biraitsu hit Rashield, bounce back with electric charge, and hit the door.

"How did he know when and where to attack?" Ruku responded.

"Lucky guess, just attack," Robnos responded.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Robnos fired another Biraitsu into the ceiling.

"Zeno, 2 feet infront and duck," Dufort said moving down.

Zeno did what he was told.

Biraitsu hit the walls ricochet and bounce off.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Robnos fired Biraitsu in a new angle.

Biraitsu started ricocheting again.

"4 feet to your left," Dufort said switching position.

Zeno obeyed and the lasers missed again.

"Zeno," Dufort said pointing at the ground, 'Raaja Zaker'.

Zeno aimed at the ground and fired Raaja Zaker.

Electricity fired everywhere and hit Robnos Ruku and destroyed the shelves.

Just then a second Robnos appeared hitting the ground.

"I knew you were hiding something from the very beginning," Dufort said, "It also helped that Zeno sensed a second mamodo with the same aura as yours."

"But when…" Robnos stopped remembering when Zeno called Dufort's name.

"Now why don't you show us your true form," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch was fidgeting trying to decide what to do.<p>

"Zatch, I'm sure Zeno will be back," Kiyo said.

"Yeah but when?" Zatch asked.

"I'm not sure soon hopefully," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>"You want my true form, then you got it," Robnos shouted.<p>

'Reri Buruk' Ruku shouted.

The two Robnos fuse together and formed one giant robot/human mamodo with 3 eyes.

"Now you get to taste my power," Robnos said.

"Like I said, I knew what you were up to from the very beginning," Dufort said, "Which was why I dressed for winter this close to summer."

"We'll see how well your prepared for this," Robnos said as his helmet started glowing.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Robnos fired one huge Biraitsu.

'Rashield' Dufort shouted.

Zeno summoned his Rashield in front of the attack.

Biraitsu hit Rashield and bounced back at Robnos.

Robnos manage to block it with one hand.

"That's all you got?" Robnos asked.

Zeno jumped on Robnos' helmet and jabbed a steel poll in.

"Hey what is this about?" Robnos asked.

"Dufort, now!" Zeno shouted.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired and send Raaja Zaker into the poll into Robnos' helmet.

Zeno jumped off before Robnos' helmet exploded.

Robnos' book was caught into the explosion and burned.

"Let's go," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort got home after the battle.<p>

"Zeno where were you?" Zatch asked.

"We were caught in a mamodo battle," Zeno explained.

"Then explain this," Kiyo said pointing to the statue of Suzy.

"All we can say is that we took care of the mamodo that made it," Dufort explained.


	18. Kiyo's Promises

**Kiyo's Promises**

Zatch and Zeno watch from the window as Kiyo went through a speech about summer vacation starting.

"Finally summer vacation," Zatch said.

"I still can't believe we're planning to go back to England," Zeno said.

"Kiyo's father found something there," Zatch said, "Besides it was your choice for you and Dufort to come."

"I had to leave some mamodos without fighting them in England," Zeno said, "I figure this trip would be a good excuse to find some of them."

"Okay," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>After the speech Kiyo went to class and Zatch and Zeno came in shortly after.<p>

The teacher let Zatch and Zeno stay since it was the last day before summer.

Suzy started talking to Kiyo.

"Huh? What do you mean camping trip?" Kiyo asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about it Kiyo, we signed up for it a few weeks ago," Suzy explained.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"We leave day after tomorrow," Suzy told Kiyo.

"Ah, that might be a problem. You see Zatch Zeno Dufort and I are going to England for the summer," Kiyo explained.

"ENGLAND?" Suzy shouted.

Everyone turned to Kiyo and Suzy.

"Yeah, my father wants me to join him in an archeological dig, and he needs Dufort for something," Kiyo said lying about Dufort.

"Oh really now, when are you planning to come back from your great exploration?" Suzy asked.

"Not until the end of the summer," Kiyo explained.

"What about all of your promises?" Suzy asked.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"You made a lot of promises to a lot of people to hang out with them this summer," Suzy explained.

"I did?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo, do you think you forgot about a few of them," Zatch asked.

"Zatch go play with Zeno or something," Kiyo responded.

"Don't tell me you forgot that you promise you, Zatch, Mary Lou, and I will play double ping pong," Suzy cried.

"That's something I can fulfill," Kiyo responded.

"You promise me that you'll help me practice my pitching move," Hiroshi said.

"Uh right," Kiyo responded.

"You promise me you'll join me to look for some UFOs," a short chubby 14 year old boy name Miroshi said.

"How can I forgot about that?" Kiyo responded thinking, _"When did I make a promise like that?"_

"What about your promise to go dinosaur hunting with me?" Kane asked.

"Did I really promise that? Where are we going to find a dinosaur?" Kiyo asked.

"What about your promise to plant flowers with me?" one weird looking kid asked.

"Okay, I don't know you, so how can I make a promise to you?" Kiyo responded.

"See you tomorrow," everyone said leaving.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo and Zeno were home after a long day.<p>

"How did this happen?" Kiyo asked, "Why can't I remember making those promises?"

"Hey Kiyo, Zeno and I can help you," Zatch said.

"Why me?" Zeno asked.

"Come on Zeno, it will be fun," Zatch explained.

"Fine," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>The next day they did their first promise with Hiroshi.<p>

"Sorry for bringing Zeno and Zatch," Kiyo said.

"Hey it's okay as long as they can keep a secret," Hiroshi explained, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"My new secret fast ball, it will catch in flames and disappear before appearing in your glove," Hiroshi said, "We'll keep at it until it works."

"_This could take some time,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Hey Kiyo," Zatch said holding up the gold spellbook.

"Hey, good idea Zatch," Kiyo responded.

"This will be interesting," Zeno responded.

"Here we go!" Hiroshi said throwing the ball.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

A spark of Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ball.

The ball caught on fire and burned to ash.

"Okay now for the next promise," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>The next promise was helping a kid catch bugs in the forest.<p>

"Thanks Kiyo, my goal is catch 10 beetles and 8 bees," the kid said.

"How about we skip the bees," Kiyo responded.

"Hey Kiyo we found a hive!" Zatch shouted.

Kiyo look to see Zatch and Zeno bothering a beehive.

"Get down from there you two!" Kiyo responded.

"What's the big deal," Zeno said hitting the hive causing it to break off and land on the floor.

"Uh-oh," Zatch responded.

A swarm of bees flew out of the hive and came after Kiyo and the classmate.

Kiyo and the boy started running with the bees fallowing.

After getting stung by bees Zatch Zeno and Kiyo headed to the river for the next promise.

* * *

><p>They were with a kid in fisherman clothes.<p>

"We can't leave until we catch 500 fish," the kid said.

"500," Kiyo responded.

"Relax Kiyo, Zeno and I are pros when it comes to catching fish," Zatch said.

Zatch and Zeno undressed and dive into the river and started catching fish.

* * *

><p>"Now to play ping pong with Suzy and Mary Lou," Zatch said after they caught 502 fish, extra two Zatch and Zeno caught for themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>At the pingpong area, Kiyo and Zatch Mary Lou and Suzy dressed in robes as Zeno stayed in the scoring area.<p>

"First team to reach a thousand points win," Mary Lou told Kiyo, "And no one can leave until one team wins."

"Couldn't Zeno play in my place?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm good," Zeno responded.

"Besides you promise," Mary Lou responded.

Suzy drawn a face on the first ball and threw it.

Mary Lou started by hitting the ball toward Zatch and Kiyo.

They started playing non-stop, an exception of Suzy who was drawing faces on the balls instead of playing.

"Shouldn't you be playing with them?" Zeno asked.

"Nah, I don't want to get in Mary Lou's way," Suzy responded.

Zatch and Kiyo manage to win and headed to help Kane next.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Kane told Kiyo, "We're not leaving until we catch a real dinosaur."<p>

"_We'll be here forever, unless Zatch and Zeno does something about it,"_ Kiyo thought.

Zatch and Zeno dressed in two separate dinosaur costumes started making noises.

"Look over there," Kiyo responded.

"Huh?" Kane responded.

Zatch and Zeno jumped out.

"Wow they're big," Kane said not noticing it was Zatch and Zeno, "Let's catch them."

"No way, let's run away," Kiyo responded.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Because if it bites you, you'll be poisoned by their venom," Kiyo lied.

"Why didn't you tell me before we came?" Kane asked as he and Kiyo started running.

"Because I didn't think we will find one," Kiyo explained.

Zatch and Zeno jumped on Kane, and for some reason Zatch decided to bite him.

* * *

><p>After shaking off from Kane they headed to meet up with Miroshi.<p>

"This is the last promise before the camping trip," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>They met up with Miroshi finally.<p>

"A perfect night for UFOs," Miroshi responded, "Get into position and chant with me."

"Uh right," Kiyo responded.

"Highny Highny HOE!" Miroshi chanted.

"WHAT?" Kiyo responded.

"That's it I'm out of here," Zeno responded walking away.

"Zeno!" Zatch responded going after his twin brother.

"Wait Zatch, Zeno," Kiyo complained.

"It's okay you can stay here," Miroshi said, "Now we won't leave until we see a UFO."

"_Great,"_ Kiyo thought.

Kiyo had no choice but join Miroshi in the chant.

After they were done they manage to get home.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was trying to sneak off without Zatch noticing.<p>

Dufort saw him go off.

"KIYO!" Zatch shouted, "Where did Kiyo go?"

"He already left on his camp," Dufort said.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"What's the big deal?" Zeno asked.

"I wanted to go with Kiyo," Zatch said, "After all it been 2 years since that night we camped out."

"Not much we can do, Kiyo already left," Zeno responded.

"Actually I can help you out if you want to go," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Zatch and Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was dressed in a red jumpsuit with a white shirt under it.<p>

"Kiyo," Suzy shouted.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Our group is making dinner tonight, I was thinking Curry," Suzy responded.

"Yeah okay," Kiyo responded.

"It will be currirific," Suzy said combining the words Curry and terrific.

Kiyo sighed at Suzy's comment.

* * *

><p>The class made it to the campgrounds with cabins, cooking area, etches.<p>

Kiyo Hiroshi Miroshi and Suzy gathered as they were incharge of dinner.

"I heard you guys are making Curry surprise, what's the surprise?" the teacher asked.

"Kiyo!" someone shouted.

A car came up and parked with the buses.

Dufort Zeno and Zatch got out.

"Hey Kiyo we're here!" Zatch shouted.

"Zatch what are you guys doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"Dufort drove us here, apparently he has a drivers license," Zatch explained.

"Where did you get a car?" Kiyo asked.

"I rented it before coming here," Dufort explained, "Zatch was persistence into coming."

"It's alright Kiyo, we have room for a few more, besides the teacher brought his wife," Hiroshi said.

Sure enough with the teacher was a tall and big woman beside him.

"Ah yes, well, my wife insist to come along," the teacher explained embarrassed, "So I guess your friends can stay."

"Yes!" Zatch shouted.

"How about we get started on the curry?" Suzy asked.

"Sounds good," Kiyo responded.

"Uh Kiyo?" the teacher called out.

"Yes," Kiyo responded.

"Suzy told me your curry surprise is what makes you the most praise chiefs in the world," the teacher said.

"SHE WHAT?" Kiyo responded.

The whole class cheered for the curry.

"Kiyo is a genius when it comes to making curry," Suzy shouted.

"Would you stop telling everybody that?" Kiyo responded.

"But Kiyo, a few days ago you told me a lot about curry, like where was it first made and stuff, it was fascinating," Suzy responded.

"But I don't know how to make curry!" Kiyo responded.

"Then leave everything to me," Dufort said.

Everyone turned to Dufort confuse.

"I'll make the curry," Dufort responded, "To earn my stay here."

"Very well," the teacher said, "You'll be in charge Mr…"

"Just call me Dufort," Dufort responded.

"Okay then," the teacher responded.

"_Saved by Dufort, I guess,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo put the oil on the pot," Dufort responded.

"Right," Kiyo responded.

"You two," Dufort said pointing at Hiroshi and Miroshi, "Set the logs and start the fire."

"Yes sir," they responded.

"What about me?" Suzy asked.

"You can chop up the vegetables," Dufort said, "And don't draw on them."

"Right," Suzy responded.

"Zatch Zeno, you two bring what I ask to me," Dufort told Zatch and Zeno.

"Right!" Zatch responded.

"Great," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Once everything was about ready, Dufort added the last bit of spices for the taste.<p>

Dufort stopped any extra spices from being added.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was given the plate of curry and rice.<p>

Everyone enjoyed the dinner together.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone enjoyed the day in the river.<p>

"Wahoo!" Zatch shouted diving into the water sending water at Zeno.

"I'm going to get you for that Zatch," Zeno responded.

"Catch me if you can," Zatch shouted.

* * *

><p>After swimming they picked some mushrooms and enjoyed some scary stories.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyo Zatch Dufort and Zeno shared one cabin to themselves.<p>

"We sure had a fun day, right Zeno?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, I had to admit it was fun," Zeno responded.

"And the day isn't over yet," Kiyo said.

Kiyo gathered all of his classmates for some fireworks.

"Woah, cool," Zatch and Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone went home.<p>

Kiyo got permission to leave with Dufort so they can go strait to the air port after dropping the car off.

* * *

><p>Suzy won plane tickets to Hong Kong but got on the wrong plane to England as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Tia and Megumi were at an airport ready to go to England for Megumi's tour.<p>

* * *

><p>No one knew that on the same plane Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort was on, Schneider was hiding in there in search for his human partner.<p> 


	19. Helping Kanchome

**Helping Kanchome**

Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort got off the plane and pick up their luggage.

"Hey Kiyo where's your dad?" Zatch asked.

"He's busy with his studies, we're suppose to meet him at the university," Kiyo explained.

"Great," Zeno responded.

Little did they know Schneider went through the luggage belt and jumped off.

* * *

><p>They headed to the university passing by buildings that Zatch kept begging to see.<p>

They passed by a concert hall where a big crowd of mostly girls were trying to get tickets.

"Parco Folgore," Kiyo read the sign, "I wander who that is?"

"He's a super star sensation," Dufort said.

Zeno and Zatch sensed a familiar presence in the crowd.

"Hey I know this presence," Zatch responded, "I can't believe he's here."

"Whose here? You sense a mamodo or something?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, but trust me this one isn't worth fighting right now," Zeno explained.

"There he is!" Zatch shouted pointing.

* * *

><p>Sure enough Kanchome was in the crowd enjoying some candy.<p>

"Kanchome! Hey Kanchome!" Zatch shouted.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded turning to see Zatch and Zeno.

"Kanchome it's us!" Zatch hollered.

"Zatch, and Zeno," Kanchome responded and ran to them.

"Is he one of your friends or something?" Kiyo asked Zeno.

"Well, really he's more of Zatch's friend," Zeno explained, "Kanchome went to the same school as Zatch Kolulu and Tia. Only thing is that he's a weakling and is easily scared."

"So he's like Kolulu?" Kiyo asked referring how she hated fighting.

"No, he does have the will to fight, he just easily frightened," Zeno explained.

"Okay Zatch, it's great that you found one of your friends, but we got to meet up with my dad," Kiyo told Zatch.

"Oh yeah," Zatch responded, "See you later Kanchome."

"Wait Zatch I need a favor to ask you," Kanchome responded.

"We can't we got to meet up with my dad," Kiyo responded.

"Please," Kanchome cried.

"Come on Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Fine," Kiyo responded, "Dufort!"

"I'll go ahead to the university," Dufort said, "I need to check something there anyways."

"I'm going with," Zeno said.

"Oh no you don't," Kiyo said stopping Zeno.

* * *

><p>Kanchome took them into the dressing room and told them the story.<p>

"So this Folgore guy is your human partner, and he disappeared?" Kiyo asked.

"Here have some Folgore brand soda pop," Kanchome said handing them soda, "Enjoy while I tell you the rest of the story."

"Thanks Kanchome," Zatch said taking a bottle.

"Folgore disappeared after preparing for his concert," Kanchome explained, "I need your help in finding him."

"I don't know about this," Zeno said.

"Let's help him," Zatch said.

"Come on, we're suppose to meet up with my dad," Kiyo said.

"Please, it won't take long," Zatch said.

"Fine," Kiyo agreed.

* * *

><p>Kanchome took out many of Folgore brand autograph items.<p>

"Okay so who will be the tracker?" Kiyo asked.

"I'll do it," Zatch said.

"Fine by me," Zeno responded.

Zatch sniff the stuff memorizing the scent.

"Got it, fallow me," Zatch said running off.

"Zatch wait up?" Zeno responded rushed after his brother.

"Zatch, did you forget that I don't run so well," Kanchome shouted trying to fallow.

"Wait a second guys!" Kiyo shouted going after them.

* * *

><p>"There is a familiar scent coming this way," Zatch said, "But it's not Kanchome's partner, it's Suzy."<p>

"That clueless girl?" Zeno asked.

"Zatch are you sure?" Kiyo asked as a duple bus came to a stop with Suzy sticking out the window.

"Hi Kiyo!" Suzy shouted.

"Suzy? What are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"I won a trip to Hong Kong, although it's different from the guide," Suzy responded.

"_That's because you're in London not Hong Kong. Can't you tell?"_ Kiyo thought.

The bus started moving again.

"Let's meet up later," Suzy shouted.

"Bye!" Zatch responded.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Kanchome asked Zeno.

"Who knows," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch kept tracking to a bridge and stopped.<p>

"Kiyo I'm hungry," Zatch said.

"Yeah me too," Zeno responded.

"I thought you two would be better prepared," Kanchome said eating a chocolate bar.

"We didn't think we will be hunting down your human partner," Kiyo responded, "You could share some of your candy if you have some."

"Don't even try, as great as a friend Kanchome is to Zatch, he's greedy when it comes to candy," Zeno responded.

"Hey!" Kanchome shouted.

Zatch saw a yellow-tail swimming in the river.

"No problem, I'll catch us a yellow tail!" Zatch shouted while undressing and then jumped into the river.

"Zatch, wait…" Kiyo shouted.

"There he goes again," Zeno responded running off.

* * *

><p>Megumi was in a middle of a photo shoot with Tia watching.<p>

They heard someone struggling and look to see that Zatch was in the river was catching a yellow tail.

Zatch jump out with two yellow-tails onto a concrete shore on the side as Zeno Kiyo and Kanchome came down the stairs to him.

Kanchome drooled as Zatch and Zeno split the two yellow-tails between them.

"Hey Kanchome you want one?" Zatch asked.

"Thanks but I can get one myself," Kanchome said and jumped into the river.

"Wait Kanchome, do you even know how to swim?" Zatch responded.

"Zatch Kiyo Zeno!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Tia and Megumi looking over the edge.

"Hi guys!" Tia shouted as she didn't see Kanchome jumped into the river, "What are you doing?"

"We're catching us some fish," Zatch said.

"Where's Dufort?" Megumi asked.

"My dad works here in England, and we came to visit him when we got side track with something, so Dufort went ahead to find my dad and tell him we're here," Kiyo explained.

"Although I was force to stay with them instead of going with Dufort," Zeno complained.

"Same old Zeno," Tia responded.

"I'm here for a photoshoot and a music video," Megumi explained.

"Hey, how about we take a group picture," Tia said holding up her own camera.

They had one of the photographer take the picture of the 5 of them together.

* * *

><p>After they were done they went back down to find Kanchome still hasn't surface.<p>

"Uh, I better go get him," Zatch said taking off his mantle and jumped in again.

* * *

><p>Zatch came back up with Kanchome who was unconscious.<p>

Kiyo press down on Kanchome's chest and Kanchome spit out water.

"These pictures are great," Zeno said as he and Zatch were looking through the photos.

"We should take some more after we meet up with your dad Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Alright, we'll go sightseeing after finding my dad," Kiyo said.

"What about me?" Kanchome asked getting up.

"Right, we still need to find where your partner ran off too," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Dufort met up with Seitarou after a bit.<p>

"Kiyo is caught up with something?" Seitarou asked.

"Yes, but it might not take to long," Dufort explained.

"Well, as long as he doesn't get into trouble," Seitarou responded.

* * *

><p>Suzy was wandering around London fallowing a map of Hong Kong.<p>

"According to this map, one more turn to the left should take me to the Poland Temple," Suzy said, "One of the 12 most attractions in Hong Kong."

Schneider was looking around lost as well and passed by Suzy.

"Oh a miniature horse, wow Hong Kong has everything…" Suzy said before walking into a poll and knocking herself out.

A man with light brownish blond hair wearing a white shirt with hearts on it, red pants and shoes with the tips sticking up, was walking by and saw it.

"Hey pretty lady, are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you real?" Suzy asked getting up.

"As real as you want me to be," the man responded.

* * *

><p>Zeno Kiyo and Kanchome were still fallowing Zatch.<p>

"Oh Folgore, where could you be?" Kanchome asked.

"This could be going faster if someone didn't send my partner off," Zeno responded.

"I get it Zeno," Kiyo responded.

"Here it is," Zatch said stopping and face a candy store, "Folgore's trail leads right into the candy store."

"CANDY!" Kanchome responded running in.

* * *

><p>Kiyo bought Kanchome, Zatch, and Zeno some candy to keep them occupied while he asked the lady manager.<p>

"Folgore, he was here," the lady responded, "He bought lots of candy from me."

"Did he said where he was going next?" Kiyo asked.

"Flower shop, he said 'he wants to buy some flowers as pretty as I am'," the lady responded.

"How nice," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>They went to the closest flower shop next.<p>

Zatch Zeno and Kanchome look at some of the flowers as Kiyo asked the manager, who was another lady.

"You just miss him," the lady said.

"Did he said where he was going?" Kiyo asked.

"He was going to the toy store but he bought a lot of flowers," the lady responded.

"Toy store!" Zatch shouted.

Zeno stopped to hear the rest of the conversation.

"He said I was prettier than a flower," the lady responded.

"_Does this guy have a thing for women or something?"_ Zeno and Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>They went to the closest toy shop.<p>

Zatch and Kanchome played with some of the display toys, but Zeno stick to listen as Kiyo talk to the manager which was, again, another woman.

"Let me guess, he bought a lot of toys and said you were prettier than any doll here?" Kiyo asked.

"How do you know? That was exactly what he said," the lady responded.

"Lucky guess," Zeno responded.

"Kanchome!" Kiyo said turning to Kanchome.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"Did your partner tell you anything before he disappeared?" Kiyo asked.

"Well, just that he was late for a very important date," Kanchome responded.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Kiyo headed outside fallowing Zatch.<p>

"I can't believe it, the answer was staring at us the whole time, and we didn't even think of asking him," Kiyo said referring to Kanchome.

"Don't be mad at me!" Kanchome responded.

"Just be lucky Zatch picked up on his trail again," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch led them to the hospital.<p>

"There, it stops around here," Zatch said.

"You don't think he's hurt do you?" Kanchome asked.

"He's probably here to flirt with the girls," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>They searched the whole hospital.<p>

"Hey Kiyo, Suzy's scent is here as well," Zatch responded.

"Right now I don't care," Kiyo responded.

They fallowed the scent to a room where Suzy was standing at the front door.

"Suzy what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"I bumped my head when this guy helped me out," Suzy responded, "He's in this room right now."

They look to see it was a hospital room full of kids and the man who helped Suzy standing there.

"Folgore!" Kanchome shouted running to the man.

"That's Folgore?" Kiyo responded.

"Hey Kanchome, what are you doing here?" Folgore asked.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here? You're going to be late for your concert," Kanchome responded.

"True but…I need to keep my promise first," Folgore said.

Folgore handed candy and toys to most of the kids but one girl.

"Here to my special fan," Folgore said handing her a bouquet of flower, "Thank you for that beautiful letter, and just as I promise, I'm here for you and your friends."

"Thank you," the girl responded.

Folgore started giving the kids a personal concert.

"Ironman Folgore! Invincible Folgore, Brave and Strong Folgore, he always wins the day," Folgore sang with the kids fallowing.

They repeated the lyrics again.

"For someone who flirts with girls, I guess he isn't too bad," Zeno responded.

"Yeah, I can kind of see why he's Kanchome's human partner," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>After the concert Kanchome showed Folgore to Zatch and Zeno.<p>

"Zatch Zeno, this my partner Folgore, Folgore these are my friends from the mamodo world I told you about, Zatch and Zeno Bell," Kanchome introduced.

"So you two are the Bell twins Kanchome told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you," Folgore told Zatch and Zeno and handed both of them a CD, "Here, on the house."

"Uh thanks," Zeno responded.

"Cool," Zatch responded.

"I'm Zatch's partner Kiyo," Kiyo said.

"It's nice to meet you Kiyo, here have a CD too and give this one to Zen's partner," Folgore said handing out two more to Kiyo.

"Uh thanks," Kiyo responded, "Come on Zatch Zeno, time to catch up with Dufort."

"Finally," Zeno responded.

"Coming," Zatch said.

"Oh and Folgore, protect Kanchome's book," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Folgore responded.

The two headed their separate ways.

Suzy stayed for the concert as well.

* * *

><p>Kiyo and Zatch were heading through town with their big bag this time.<p>

A kid with rugged and torn clothes, one of his arms bandage up, and long brown hair came up from behind and took Kiyo's big bag.

"Hey get back here!" Kiyo and Zatch shouted.

"Here we go again," Zeno responded with a sigh, and fallowed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had to loose Dufort for a bit to make this chapter last. And NO, Kanchome and Folgore won't be around during the Baltro battle. I figured Zeno and Dufort is enough help.


	20. Truth of the Curse Castle

**Truth of the Curse Castle**

"Stop thief!" Kiyo shouted going after the boy.

"You're Japanese right? You're rich so couldn't you buy a new one?" the kid asked.

"That's not the point!" Kiyo shouted, "Zatch Zeno stop him!"

"Right!" the twins shouted running faster.

"You weak Japanese people can't catch me!" the kid shouted turning to see that Zatch and Zeno were still catching up.

The kid drop the bag and started running faster.

Zeno stopped but Zatch continued running after the boy.

Zeno noticed the ragged bandage on the kid's arm.

"Kiyo did you see his arm?" Zeno asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Kiyo responded, "I wander if it's an infected wound."

* * *

><p>Kiyo fallowed Zeno as he try to track his brother.<p>

"He's not far," Zeno responded.

"Uh Zeno," Kiyo said tapping on Zeno's shoulder and pointed at Zatch and the kid who were under a tree catching their breath.

"You're fast squirt," the kid said.

"You two," Zatch responded, "But you should know I wasn't even going full speed."

The kid was impressed and smiled.

"What's your name squirt?" the kid asked.

"My name is Zatch Bell, and the one that was chasing with me a while ago was my twin brother Zeno," Zatch explained.

"My name is Kory," the kid responded, "Was that really your twin brother?"

"Yes I am," someone said.

Kory turned to see Zeno and Kiyo.

Kory tried to run away but Kiyo stopped him.

Kiyo grabbed Kory's arm and took off the bandages revealing an infected injury.

"Ew, it's infected," Zatch responded.

"Didn't your parents take you to the hospital?" Kiyo asked.

"Don't talk to me about my parents!" Kory shouted.

"Fine then, I'll treat it," Kiyo said taking out a water bottle and pored water on the wound.

Kiyo rip off a piece from his clothes and used it as a bandage.

"That should last until we get to my dad's work, there we can get it properly treated," Kiyo said, "Then you have some explaining to do."

"Fine," Kory responded.

"Does that mean we can go find Dufort NOW?" Zeno asked.

"Yes Zeno, we can go find Dufort," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>They tracked Dufort to Seitarou's office.<p>

"Hey dad, it's me Kiyo!" Kiyo said knocking on the door.

Seitarou opened the door to Kiyo standing there.

"Kiyo, it been a long time," Seitarou said.

"Seitarou, remember us?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch Zeno, nice to see you two again," Seitarou said.

"Where's Dufort?" Zeno asked.

"He went to get a drink," Seitarou said then turned to Kory, "Who are you?"

"This is Kory, we have something to do with him," Kiyo explained, "But first we need to properly treat the wound on his arm."

"Oh, okay," Seitarou responded noticing that Kiyo was different from before.

* * *

><p>Seitarou took Kory to the doctor where Kory's arm was treated.<p>

"Okay Kory, we got your arm treated so you owe us some explanation to why your arm was injured in the first place," Kiyo explained.

"I hurt it running away from someone okay," Kory responded.

"Why were you running away from someone?" Zatch asked.

"I can answer that," someone said.

They turned to Dufort standing there and held up a flower.

"We have some trouble," Dufort said.

"Where did you find that?" Kiyo asked.

"On the way here I came across of an armor suite," Dufort said, "It try to attack me but I took this flower from it and it collapsed."

"Do you know something about it?" Seitarou asked Kory.

They turned to Kory who was staring at the flower.

Dufort moved it and Kory's eyes fallowed it.

"Hey, you know something about this don't you?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah I know something," Kory responded.

"Then tell us?" Seitarou said.

"You see, there's this monster that controls those armor knights, they kidnapped people and leave those flowers behind they live in a castle-ruin not far from here," Seitarou said, "They must be wanting your friend there if they went to kidnapped him."

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"_If the knight saw my spellbook, it might of gone after him for it, which means this could be a mamodo,"_ Zeno thought.

"You might not believe me, but trust me, because those knights took my mom and dad," Kory explained, "They went to protest about the kidnapping for food and money, and they never came back."

"Kory," Zatch responded.

"What about the other villages and police?" Seitarou asked.

"It's the same story, even if they try, they were caught," Kory responded.

"Kory, give us direction to the castle," Kiyo said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, you'll be kidnapped if you go there," Kory shouted.

"Kiyo I'm not going to let you go either," Seitarou said.

"I'm not asking for permission, I'm going there," Kiyo said, "Lives are at sake."

"Yeah, and I'm going too," Zatch said.

"Anywhere Zatch is going I'm going, besides I want to see these knights myself," Zeno responded as Dufort nodded.

"See Kiyo won't be alone," Zatch explained, "Besides Zeno and I can handle anything."

"Fine," Seitarou responded.

"I'll give you directions but promise me you'll be back?" Kory asked.

"We will," Kiyo responded, "Dad watch over Kory while we're gone."

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort face the castle after getting directions there.<p>

"What should we do?" Kiyo asked.

"We should go one team at a time," Dufort said, "The enemy will expect all four of us if we go in at once, but if two go in as a decoy the other can come in and pass."

"Right," Kiyo responded, "Zatch and I will go in first."

"Kiyo, one last thing, use Jikerdor, then Rashield, and finally Zaker as you go in through each room," Dufort said.

"Alright," Kiyo responded, "Let's go Zatch."

"Right," Zatch responded.

Zatch and Kiyo headed into the castle.

The gate closed behind them and Armor knights came down on them.

"I see why Dufort told us to use this spell first," Kiyo responded, 'Jikerdor'!

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit one of the knights.

The knights were pulled together and were immobilized.

* * *

><p>A large bear like robot with a mamodo inside sense the trouble.<p>

"Steng we got two intruders, and they just pass through the first room," the mamodo told a muscular man in a fur coat being served by his captives.

"What? How can that be Baltro?" Steng asked his mamodo.

"They magnetize and immobilize the knights," Baltro said.

"Magnetize and immobilize, who are these guys?" Steng asked.

"A teenager and a kid," Baltro explained.

"A teenager and a kid took down my knights?" Steng responded, "Oh well, they won't make it pass the second room."

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo arrived at the room full of swords.<p>

The swords started moving out of their slots and came at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield form from Zatch's mouth.

The swords hit Rashield and bounce off.

* * *

><p>"Second room been cleared," Baltro said.<p>

"No matter, they won't last in the pit room," Steng said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo reached the third room and the floor disappeared on them revealing a pit.<p>

Zatch manage to grab onto the ledge and used his mantle to save Kiyo.

* * *

><p>"Third room been cleared," Baltro told Steng.<p>

"Fine let's see how they do in the final room," Steng said.

* * *

><p>In the fourth room the wall came down on Zatch and Kiyo.<p>

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted pointing, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the ceiling saving them.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort heard the explosion from Zatch's Zaker.<p>

"Let's go Dufort," Zeno responded.

"Right," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>"The fourth room been cleared," Baltro said.<p>

The hostages cheered as they were saved.

"Cheer all you want but now Baltro and I will take care of things ourselves," Steng said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo arrived at the final room and found themselves facing Baltro and Steng.<p>

"Congratulations on making it this far, but this is as far as you go," Steng told them.

"Kiyo, I sense a the mamodo inside that thing," Zatch said.

"So that means this thing is just a robotic shell," Kiyo responded.

"I see you have a spellbook, then that means one of you is the mamodo," Steng said, "No wander you made it this far."

'Zeburon' Steng shouted.

The robot powered up and started coming at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch and Kiyo ran and dodge the attack.

Baltro try and strike his arm down on them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the hand causing some damage.

"Now take this!" Steng shouted, 'Zeburon'.

The robot fired boulders from it's chest holes.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield form from Zatch's mouth.

The boulders hit Rashield and bounce back at Baltro with Electric charge.

The attack made contact and cause more damage.

"Your attacks are useless, with Baltro I can do anything, including striking fear into people!" Steng shouted.

"We'll show you whose afraid!" Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Steng.

Baltro blocked it with his arm.

"That was some attack but still not affective," Steng responded.

Baltro went to strike them.

"_If only Dufort can get here faster, he might be able to tell us how to destroy that armor,"_ Kiyo thought and then remember what Dufort said about when he removed the flower,_ "Or maybe he already did."_

"Kiyo what are we going to do?" Zatch asked.

"It's alright Zatch, focus on the arm," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'!

A powerful Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Baltro's arm.

A flower attach to the armor was burned to crisp and Baltro's arm fell off.

"Yes, just as I thought," Kiyo responded.

"So you figured it out?" Steng asked.

"That's right, your mamodo's power is flower manipulation, he can manipulate anything the flower is attach to," Kiyo responded.

"Why you?" Steng shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Another blast of Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and burned a flower in Baltro's leg.

Baltro's leg fell off and Baltro collapsed onto his only leg.

Steng send a whip at the gold spellbook.

"Got you," Zatch said grabbing the whip.

"Let go!" Steng shouted.

"No way," Zatch responded.

"Steng!" Baltro shouted.

"What?" Steng shouted.

'Zaker' someone shouted.

A silver Zaker fired from no where and hit Baltro' last leg.

The flower on the leg burned and it fell off as Baltro collapsed completely.

"Baltro!" Steng shouted, "Who did that?"

"You really didn't think they came alone did you?" someone asked.

Steng look to see Zeno and Dufort coming into the room.

"Now reveal your mamodo," Zeno responded.

The hatch on the robot opened and a foot tall bear like mamodo jumped out.

"This is Baltro?" Kiyo asked, "He's smaller than you Zatch."

Baltro jumped to attack Kiyo.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired a Raaja Zaker into the ground sending wide range electricity.

Zatch use his mantle to protect him and Kiyo as Baltro and Steng took direct hit.

Baltro's book burned instantly from the electricity.

Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort freed everyone from their prison cells including Kory's parents.

* * *

><p>That night everyone was throwing a thank you party for their heroes.<p>

Kiyo told his father about the battle to decide king of the mamodo world.

"So there's a battle to decide king of Zatch's and Zeno's world?" Seitarou asked, "That might explained a lot."

"What do you mean?" Kiyo asked.

"I'll show you later, but for now, let's enjoy the party," Seitarou said.

Just then the golden spellbook started glowing brightly.

"Kiyo Zeno's book!" Zatch shouted.

"Yeah, ours too," Kiyo explained and opened the gold spellbook.

Sure enough Kiyo found the fourth spell.

"Zatch we did it, we gained a 4th Spell," Kiyo explained.

"YES!" Zatch shouted, "That means Zeno has a fourth spell too."

"_Odd that we keep getting a new spell the same time as Dufort and Zeno,"_ Kiyo thought, _"Jio Renzo Zakerga, I wander what kind of spell this is."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I told you there will be a different arrangment in Zatch's and Zeno's spell. You'll find out which spell Zeno gained in the next Chapter.


	21. Dancing Mamodo

**Dancing Mamodo**

Dufort rented a car and took Zatch Zeno and Kiyo to a shore.

"This would be a good place to practice our new spells," Dufort said.

"And we need to practice using them why?" Kiyo asked.

"Our spell Barugirudo Zakerga and your Jio Renzo Zakerga are higher level spells that requires more strength from within," Dufort explained, "Zatch and Zeno maybe able to handle the power, but we're not."

Zatch and Zeno look out the sea.

"Ready when you are," Zatch shouted.

"Right time to try out the 4th Spell," Kiyo said, "Jio Renzo Zaker…"

"Wait," Dufort said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"It's better I start this off since I have a better idea of how much strength from within we need to use," Dufort said.

"Fine," Kiyo said.

"Zatch you better step back," Zeno said aiming.

"Right," Zatch responded.

Zatch step back but stopped hearing singing.

Dufort started focusing his energy causing the silver book to shine brightly.

"_Incredible, it's shinning more than ever before,"_ Kiyo thought.

"The fourth spell!" Dufort read, 'Barugirudo…'

"Hey does anyone else hear singing?" Zatch interrupted.

"Yopopoi, Topopoi, Sopopopoi," Someone singed repeatedly.

"Yeah I hear it too," Kiyo said.

"Not to mention I now sense a mamodo presence," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>They searched around and found a young mamodo wearing a green body suite with rainbow color stripes around the belly stopping a black circle with a musical note on the belly, and a green hat with a feather on it.<p>

"Ah cool," Zatch shouted running to him.

"Wait Zatch!" Kiyo responded.

"Forget it Kiyo," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>"Yopopoi, Topopoi, Sopopopoi," the mamodo sang doing his dance.<p>

Zatch joined in with the mamodo.

"Yopopoi, Topopoi, Supopopoi," Both sang.

* * *

><p>A 6 year old blond hair blue eye girl in a English dress was on a tree branch looking down on Zatch thinking he was a mamodo.<p>

"I caught you!" the girl shouted jumping down to Zatch.

* * *

><p>Zatch heard her and quickly dodge her.<p>

"Wait I don't mean any harm," Zatch responded.

"Likely story," the girl responded taking out a green spellbook, "Let's go Yopoboy."

Zeno's mantle grew and wrapped around the girl, immobilizing her.

"My brother told you we mean no harm," Zeno said. "Now if you really want to fight us, go ahead, if not, I'll let you go and we can forget this happened."

The girl noticed Kiyo and Dufort were heading to their partners.

"Fine," she responded.

Zeno had his mantle unwrapped the girl freeing her.

"Sorry about that, but most mamodos that comes here wants to fight Yopoboy," the girl explained, "This is the first time I met a mamodo that won't fight us."

"I can understand if you're a little pre-cautious with mamodos," Kiyo explained.

"Yopoboy lunch time," the girl called for the mamodo.

She set out a lunch basket of lunch.

"Here you go," the girl said handing Yopoboy his lunch.

Yopoboy set out his lunch on the grass.

"Don't open it here! Don't you understand I hate you? Open it over there!" The girl shouted pointing at the tree.

Yopoboy took his lunch and headed to the tree.

"Sorry again, why don't I serve you tea," the girl told Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort.

The girl set out a blanket for everyone to sit on as she gave each of them a cup of tea.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Kiyo," Kiyo responded.

"Mine is Zatch," Zatch said.

"Mine is Zeno, and this is Dufort," Zeno said pointing at Dufort.

"My name is Djem, nice to meet you," the girl said.

Kiyo Dufort Zatch and Zeno took out their lunch deciding to join them.

"Hey, shouldn't he join us?" Zatch asked referring to Yopoboy.

"It's alright, besides I don't understand what Yopoboy says," Djem responded.

Zatch look at Yopoboy and decided to join him.

* * *

><p>Zatch got up and walk over to him.<p>

"Your name is Yopoboy right?" Zatch asked.

Yopoboy turned to Zatch standing there.

"I haven't introduced myself, my name is Zatch Bell," Zatch greeted, "I brought my lunch, so why don't we eat together?"

* * *

><p>"What is your brother doing?" Djem asked Zeno.<p>

"Knowing him, trying to make a friend," Zeno explained.

* * *

><p>"So Yopoboy want to be my friend?" Zatch asked.<p>

"Yopopoi," Yopoboy said shaking his head.

"If it's because of the battle, don't worry, I have friends that are in this battle right now," Zatch said, "There's Tia, Kanchome, Schneider, not to mention my brother Zeno."

* * *

><p>"So Djem, why were you so quick to attack Zatch?" Kiyo asked, "Are you after a mamodo or something?"<p>

"Actually we are," Djem said, "One that hurt my family."

"Hurt your family?" Zeno responded.

"It's Yopoboy's fault," Djem explained.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Djem's mother, a lady with blond hair dress in English clothes saw Yopoboy roaming around.<p>

"Are you lost? Are you hungry?" Djem's mother asked.

Yopoboy nodded as he was hungry.

"Come in my house," Djem's mother said.

Once inside Djem's mother introduced Yopoboy to Djem, and Djem's grandfather before they had lunch.

"I don't think he understands our language, he won't tell us his or his parent's name," the mother said.

"What are you talking about, he did tell us his name," Djem said, "Right Yopoboy?"

"Yopopoi," Yopoboy cheered.

* * *

><p>Yopoboy helped Djem's mother and grandfather with their chores.<p>

* * *

><p>Djem tried to teach Yopoboy some words but Yopoboy turned them into Topopoi and Sopopoi.<p>

* * *

><p>One day Yopoboy dropped his spellbook and Djem picked it up.<p>

"Is it okay I read it?" Djem asked.

"Nopopoi," Yopoboy said meaning 'no'.

"Don't worry, I can read it. See…" Djem said not seeing that Yopoboy quickly turned around, 'Miker'.

Musical notes fired from Yopoboy's mouth and hit the ground causing an explosion.

Djem turned around and saw the damages.

"Amazing, Yopoboy we can use magic," Djem said impressed.

Yopoboy wasn't so happy about it.

* * *

><p>Djem came home from school and a an armor mamodo and a so call gentleman was in the house.<p>

Djem's mother and grandfather were beat up badly and Yopoboy was restrained by the mamodo.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch was worn out from trying to dance with Yopoboy and rejoined Zeno Dufort Kiyo and Djem.<p>

"They came for the book but fortunately I left it at school that day," Djem said.

"So that dance attracts mamodos?" Dufort asked.

"Yes, and cause of it he been dancing like that for a month now," Djem explained, "He's trying to get revenge but I hate him because that dance was what attracted the mamodo in the first place."

"I might have a blame in it too," Zeno said.

"What do you mean?" Djem asked.

"That mamodo's name is Kikuropu, Dufort and I saw him the last time we were in England, we didn't mess with him because we were to busy trying to find Zatch," Zeno said, "But that's also why I agree to come on this trip, to make sure I didn't make any mistakes leaving those mamodos be and if they did take them down."

"Is he always like that?" Djem asked Zatch.

"Only when someone makes him upset or angry," Zatch explained.

"Well Djem, you say you hate Yopoboy, but you seem to be the type that does the opposite of what you say or think," Kiyo said, "Considering that, you must like Yopoboy for other reasons."

Djem smiled as this was the first person to understand her.

"Hey where's Yopoboy?" Zatch asked.

They look to see Yopoboy was gone.

"He was dancing over there a while ago," Kiyo said.

Zeno and Zatch closed their eyes and focus until they sense Yopoboy's presence along with another mamodo.

"There's another mamodo with Yopoboy," Zatch said.

"I recognize it, it's Kikuropu," Zeno responded.

"Not again," Djem said causing everyone to turn to her, "He has gone off to fight an enemy on his own."

* * *

><p>Yopoboy was facing Kikuropu and the English Gentleman.<p>

"Where's your human partner? You're not going to fight us alone are you?" The English Gentleman asked, "It's not very polite to underestimate your opponent. As an The English Gentleman I'll show you some politeness."

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were leading Dufort Kiyo and Djem where they sense Yopoboy.<p>

"The last time he fought by himself he almost die, so why did he go off on his own?" Djem asked.

"He seem to care about yours and your family safety," Dufort said.

"Yeah, it could be he like you," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Yopoboy was taking hits not wanting to get Djem involved.<p>

"Why won't you hand over your book? You can't keep on resisting forever," The English Gentleman said.

Yopoboy got up and came at them.

'Amuruk' The English Gentleman shouted.

Kikuropu's fist powered up and grew and he punch Yopoboy into the cliff.

Yopoboy dropped to the ground badly hurt.

Yopoboy got up and took out a lighter from his hat.

Lighting it Yopoboy headed toward the The English Gentleman.

"You can't burn our book with that," The English Gentleman responded, 'Amudo Shizaruga'.

Kikuropu's arms turned into one giant scizors against Yopoboy.

* * *

><p>Djem Kiyo Dufort Zatch and Zeno arrived and saw the attack.<p>

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted.

Dufort and Kiyo took out the silver and gold spellbook and both shouted, 'Zaker'.

Both Zatch's and Zeno's Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

Both Zakers hit Kikuropu saving Yopoboy.

"What?" The English Gentleman responded turning to see Zatch Kiyo Zeno Dufort and Djem.

"Yopoboy, we'll protect Djem, you keep fighting," Kiyo shouted.

"Hah, what can you two do? Your attack barely broke through Kikuropu's armor," The English Gentleman responded.

"We have more where that came from," Zeno responded.

Yopoboy jumped to attack once more.

'Doreimiker' Djem shouted opening her spellbook.

Yopoboy fired astronger version of Miker.

Doreimiker hit Kikuropu sending him into the water.

"You have to try harder," The English Gentleman said as Kikuropu got up unaffective.

"We need to break through that armor," Kiyo said.

'Amurusen' The English Gentleman shouted.

Kikuropu fired spikes from his elbows.

"Zatch, do it," Zeno responded.

Zatch extend his mantle around Kiyo Dufort and Djem.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield form from Zatch's mouth.

Amurosen hit Rashield and bounce back at Kikuropu with electric charge.

Kikuropu took hit but barely took damage.

"What was the point of that?" The English Gentleman asked.

"This!" Zeno shouted coming in the air.

Zeno send his mantle to wrap around Yopoboy.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground causing to spread out.

Kikuropu moved infront of the The English Gentleman and acted as his shield taking full hit.

Raaja Zaker ended and Kikuropu had clear cracks in his armor.

"That wasn't very polite attacking us like that," The English Gentleman said.

"This is a battle, politeness shouldn't matter," Zeno said.

"True but now your friends is open," The English Gentleman explained, 'Emuron'.

Kikuropu send another punch this time powered by flames at Djem.

Yopoboy was about run to her when Zeno stopped him.

Zatch jumped in front of Djem and his mantle grew.

Emuron hit something sending an explosion.

"Now it just leaves you," The English Gentleman said.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted aiming.

"The 4th Spell!" Dufort read as the silver spellbook shined brightly, 'Barugirudo Zakerga'.

A huge bolt of lightning fired down from the sky and hit Kikuropu.

Barugirudo Zakerga shattered Kikuropu's armor and continue shocking him.

Electricity hit Kikuropu's book causing it to burned.

"You may have burned our book but your friend is gone too," The English Gentleman said after Kikuropu disappeared.

"Oh is he," Zeno said stepping aside revealing Yopoboy neither disappeared or vanishing.

"How can that be?" The English Gentleman said until he saw that Zatch and Djem were still standing and the green book was safe.

"If I were you, I would run," Zeno said.

The English Gentleman ran away from the battle.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Zatch Zeno Kiyo and Dufort," Djem said, "You helped us at the end and we're greatful, right Yopoboy?"<p>

"Yopopoi!" Yopoboy responded with a nod.

"Hey Yopoboy you shouldn't fight battles alone, if you're concern about Djem and her familly's safety, just be their shield the next time a mamodo attack," Zatch explained.

Yopoboy gave Zatch a big smile and nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have something to tell him?" Zeno asked Djem.

"Yopoboy sorry for all hateful things I did and say to you, I didn't really mean it," Djem said, "Truth is that I love you."

Yopoboy smiled hearing it and said, "Djem."

"Yopoboy, you said my name," Djem said with a smile.

"Djem, yopopoi," Yopoboy said.

Everyone congratulated Yopoboy for his first word.


	22. Good Luck Schneider

**Good Luck Schneider**

Summer was coming to an end and Seitarou finally showed Kiyo and Dufort one of his findings.

"Sorry about the wait, but I finally got the key," Seitarou said, "It's something we found in Africa."

"What is it?" Kiyo asked.

* * *

><p>Seitarou showed them a stone tablet that was locked up.<p>

"It's made out of a strange element, and the carving looks like some kind of creature," Seitarou said.

"That's because it's a mamodo," Dufort said, "It and it's spellbook been sealed."

"I was worried you might say that," Seitarou said.

"Is there anyway to free it?" Kiyo asked.

"Not as far as my answer-talk can give me, but I'm not sure if I want to," Dufort said.

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"I sense danger coming from it," Dufort said.

"Well maybe Zeno and Zatch know something, until then have a safe trip home," Seitarou said.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno Dufort and Kiyo said their goodbyes before taking a taxi to the airport.<p>

Schneider was walking by and saw them leaving and chased after them.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort reached the airport and took a plane home.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long trip the four of them made it to Japan.<p>

"Okay let's get our stuff and go strait home," Kiyo said.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

They came to the belt for their bags.

Dufort's bag came first and he took his off it.

"That just leaves yours Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded and saw his coming, "Here it comes."

Zatch and Zeno both sense a familiar presence.

Kiyo's bag came out with Schneider attach to it.

"What the…" Kiyo responded.

"SCHNEIDER!" Zatch shouted.

Schneider jumped off the belt onto Zatch and started licking him.

"I'm happy to see you too Schneider," Zatch said laughing.

"Schneider?" Kiyo asked.

"Another friend of ours from the mamodo world," Zeno explained, "He's from the horse ridding clan."

"So he's a horse mamodo," Kiyo said and stretch his hand out to Schneider, "Nice to another friend of Zatch, my name is Kiyo."

Schneider responded by biting down on Kiyo's hand.

"OW!" Kiyo screamed.

"Schneider, no, don't bite Kiyo!" Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>They took Schneider home.<p>

Dufort left to get new schedule for work.

"No way Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

"But Kiyo, Schneider says he hasn't found his human partner, why can't he stay?" Zatch asked.

"He bit my hand!" Kiyo responded.

"Come on Kiyo, Schneider almost attack me when we met, it just takes time for him to get use to you," Zatch said.

"Kiyo, Zatch, Dufort, Zeno are you home?" Hanna called out.

"Perfect I can ask her," Zatch said.

"_Don't think that she'll let Schneider stay, even if he hasn't found his human partner,"_ Kiyo thought, _"Wait if he hasn't found his human partner, then where's his spellbook."_

Kiyo look at his his bag which Schneider was standing close too.

"_He didn't,"_ Kiyo thought.

Kiyo opened bag and found a light orange spellbook in a bag made out of ropes.

"This is your spellbook isn't it?" Kiyo asked.

Schneider glared at him but nodded.

Schneider took his book from Kiyo and worn his rope bag like a backpack.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

Schneider took it off and try to untie the ropes with his hooves.

"Here let me try," Kiyo said taking a pair a scissors.

"Kiyo, your mom said he can stay…" Zatch said coming in to see Kiyo was about to cut the ropes, "Kiyo don't!"

"What? I was just going to cut it for him?" Kiyo asked.

"But Kiyo, Schneider's mom made that for him," Zatch said, "If you cut it, it won't be special."

"_His mom made that?"_ Kiyo thought.

"Here Schneider I'll help you out," Zatch said untying the knots.

* * *

><p>Zeno was finished unpacking and came out when the doorbell ranged.<p>

Zeno opened the door to find Hiroshi Miroshi and Suzy.

"Hello Zeno!" they shouted.

"Yeah, hi, come on," Zeno responded figuring they wanted Kiyo.

* * *

><p>Zeno led them upstairs to Kiyo's room.<p>

"Kiyo, your friends are here," Zeno said coming in with Schneider and Kiyo having a glare off, "What's going on?"

"I was just telling Kiyo to just untie the ropes next time for Schneider, started an argument and now they're glaring at each other," Zatch said.

"Kiyo why are you glaring at the horse?" Hiroshi asked.

"Meru mey," Schneider responded.

"It sounds like a sheep," Suzy said.

"No way it's a donkey," Miroshi responded.

"Actually he's a horse, his name is Schneider," Zatch responded.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Kiyo asked.

"We need help with our summer homework," All three said taking out their summer assignments.

"Fine put everything on the desk," Kiyo said, "Watch out for Schneider he's mean to anyone he doesn't know real well."

* * *

><p>Kiyo went to get a table and came back to see Schneider playing with Suzy Miroshi and Hiroshi.<p>

"_I'm clearly missing something,"_ Kiyo thought and set up the table.

"Zatch Kiyo Zeno!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to Tia standing at the door.

"Hey guys," Tia greeted, "I came to play."

"Oh Tia!" Zatch shouted, "Schneider come over here."

"Meru mey," Schneider responded running to them.

"Tia you remember Schneider right?" Zatch asked.

"Of course how can I forget him," Tia said.

"Schneider, Tia's one of our friends now, so I want you to be nice to her," Zatch said.

Schneider responded by jumping on Tia and licking her.

"I don't think that's a problem Zatch," Zeno responded.

"_Why did he only attack me?"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno and Tia played with Schneider as Kiyo Suzy Miroshi and Hiroshi did their homework.<p>

"Guys water melon!" Hanna shouted.

"let's go help," Zatch suggested.

"Yeah," Tia agreed.

"Fine," Zeno responded.

Schneider decided now was the time to show Miroshi Hiroshi and Suzy his spellbook.

Schneider tapped on their shoulder and they look to see Schneider was holding up his spellbook.

"Not now! We're trying to study!" Kiyo shouted knowing what Schneider was up too.

Schneider glared at Kiyo, who glared back.

"Kiyo, be nice, you two can't be friends if you treat him like that," Suzy said.

Schneider started licking Suzy in response.

"Yeah, just open your heart to him," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah try speaking his language, walk in his shoes, understand him," Miroshi said, "Try it! Meru~meru mey!"

"Meru~meru mey," Kiyo tried.

"Now say it with feeling and with a smile," Miroshi said, "Meru~meru mey!"

"Meru~meru mey," Kiyo tried again this time with a smile and feeling.

Schneider snickered at Kiyo's attempt.

"What was that about, I was just trying to be your friend!" Kiyo shouted pointing..

Schneider use the moment to bite Kiyo's hand.

"I can't take it any more!" Kiyo shouted, "Take your book and GET OUT!"

Schneider took his book and rope bag and ran out.

* * *

><p>Zatch Tia and Zeno were heading up with the water melons when Schneider ran pass them.<p>

Zatch saw the sadness in Schneider's face and knew Kiyo did something.

* * *

><p>"Kiyo what did you do to Schneider?" Zatch shouted running to his partner.<p>

"What did I do, he attack me first," Kiyo responded.

"I told you it takes time for Schneider to get along with people," Zatch responded.

"If that was true then how come he was quick to get along with Tia Miroshi Hiroshi and Suzy?" Kiyo asked.

"Tia went to the same school as me, he's already use to her, and he probably wanted Miroshi Hiroshi and Suzy to trust him just in case one of them is his human partner," Zatch responded, "Did you ever considered Schneider still hates you because the way you try and help him ended up going wrong?"

"Zatch…" Kiyo responded.

"I'm going after Schneider," Zatch said, "I'm not about to leave one of my best friends out there alone."

"I better go with him," Zeno said putting down his tray and fallowed Zatch.

"Wait I'm coming with," Tia said.

Dufort walk up the stairs and watch them leave.

"How much did you witness?" Kiyo asked.

"Long enough to know they had a point," Dufort said, "Sometimes the answer isn't so easy to find when you're alone."

"What does that mean?" Kiyo asked.

"That's something I can't answer for you," Dufort said, "Zatch Zeno and Schneider know what it means though, and it even seems that Tia knows it as well."

"Can you do me a favor and tell my friends that I'll be back?" Kiyo asked.

Dufort nodded as Kiyo headed off.

* * *

><p>Kiyo headed around town and found Tia and Zeno watching Zatch help Schneider get people and try and read his book.<p>

"How is it going?" Kiyo asked.

"Most of the humans are ignoring him," Zeno explained.

"Kiyo I have a request," Tia said, "Let Schneider stay with you."

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"I know what Schneider is going through. Before I met Megumi, even before Mars first betrayed and attack me, I was alone when I first came to this world," Tia said, "I even thought of finding Zatch and try to see if he can help me, even though we weren't friends then."

"_Sometimes its hard to find the answer when you're alone,"_ Dufort's words echoed in Kiyo's head as he finally understood.

"Zeno, tell Zatch that Schneider can stay with us, at least until Schneider finds his human partner," Kiyo explained.

"Right," Zeno responded.


	23. Traveler and a Free Mamodo

**Traveler and a Free Mamodo**

A tall man with blond hair wearing a dress shirt with pants and a green cloak with a mamodo that look as if a cross of a ladybug and a small child wearing a yellow scarf were traveling and were heading to Monomochi City.

* * *

><p>Few days passed since Schneider moved in, and Kiyo build a small house for Schneider to live in.<p>

Kiyo headed to school and saw Schneider sleeping in it.

"_At least Schneider is enjoying the house I build for him,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Kiyo had a normal day at school as usual and came home.<p>

Zatch and Schneider were playing when they came running by.

"Hey Zatch watch out…" Kiyo said before Zatch and Schneider crashed into the wall destroying it.

"Great now I have to fix that wall," Kiyo responded, "Where's Zeno?"

"He went off training," Zatch said.

"You didn't go with him?" Kiyo asked.

"I did but I wanted to end early," Zatch responded.

"Great," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Kiyo came out of the hardware store with stuff to fix the wall.<p>

"Kiyo, oh Kiyo," someone shouted.

Kiyo turned to see Suzy running through the street as the green light was on.

"Suzy get out of the street!" Kiyo shouted.

A car came right at Suzy.

Kiyo drop the bag and ran to her.

'Rigron' someone shouted.

Ropes with hooks latch onto the car and lift it into the air and drop it on the other side of Suzy.

Kiyo look to see the ropes were coming from the bug/human like mamodo as it's partner was standing behind him holding their spellbook.

The mamodo jumped onto the man's cloak as he walked off and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was heading home when he heard music.<p>

He turned to the park where the man from before was playing a flute for the kids.

Kiyo watch as the man finished.

"Can you play the harmonica too?" one kid asked pulling out a harmonica.

"Well I can give it my best shot," the man said and started playing it.

The kids started requesting the man to play some of their instruments.

"_Considering he doesn't know I have a spellbook, I should leave him alone,"_ Kiyo thought and was about to walk away.

The man suddenly stopped playing.

"Hey what color is your spellbook?" he asked Kiyo.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded turning to the man.

"Just wandering, mine is light blue," the man explained.

"What spellbook?" Kiyo acted dumb.

"This spellbook," the man responded taking out his and turned to the children, "I have to cut my concert short children, it seems I have some unfinish business."

The children groaned and left to go home.

"_Why did I have to stop here,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Beautiful day for a mamodo battle isn't it?" the man asked taking off his cloak and spread it out on the grass to sit on."

Kiyo took out the gold spellbook not sure what to do.

"_And I left Zatch back home,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Look I don't want to fight, I just want to talk," the man explained, "But I will fight if you want to."

"No, no thank you, I don't want to fight either," Kiyo responded.

"Good, because I rather not worry about who becomes king of the mamodo world," the man responded and laid down, "I just want to roam around town and travel before I have to take over my family's company."

The mamodo started lightly hitting the man for saying that.

"Rops hates it when I say stuff like that, but I think he'll like it here," the man said referring to his mamodo, "Oh yeah, let me introduce myself. My name is Apollo."

"My name is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo said.

"So your spellbook color is gold, unique, that's the first time I seen a gold color spellbook," Apollo said.

"Do you really not care about who becomes king of the mamodo world?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, you see my dad owns a company, and expects me to take over someday," Apollo explained, "But as I said before, I wanted to travel around and see the world before I have to take over his company."

Rops started eating riceballs they had.

"Oh by the way, this is my mamodo Rops," Apollo explained, "Ever since I found him in my travels we been change into battle a lot, but I never started the battles and I never destroyed their spellbook. We just won and went on our way."

"Well I can understand, it's the same for my mamodo partner Zatch and his twin brother Zeno," Kiyo explained.

Rops finish his riceball and started making puckered face before spitting out the center.

"Don't tell me you don't like that flavor because it's my favorite," Apollo told Rops laughing and picked the small mamodo up, "I won't hold it against you, I found a good traveling buddy."

Apollo started playing with Rops by throwing him into the air.

"_I'm glad Apollo is one of the few humans that didn't want to battle,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Apollo said.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about how Zatch and I only met few humans who were like us, prefer not fighting," Kiyo said, "You see Zatch's and his brother Zeno's goal is to become a kind king and end the battle to decide king. Although Zeno prefer being strict too."

"I can understand, sometimes you have to be strict to maintain order," Apollo explained, "That is one of the duties of being a leader, maintaining order."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Kiyo responded and got up, "I better get going, there's something I need to do back home."

"Nice talking to you," Apollo responded.

"Oh…ah…one question," Kiyo said, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but is the life on the road really enough for you? I mean don't you want a challenge now and then? Never mind, forget what I said."

Kiyo headed off unaware what he said affected Apollo.

"Hey hold it!" Apollo shouted, "I think you have something there."

Kiyo turned to Apollo confused.

"A new challenge is just what I been looking for," Apollo explained with a new expression.

"But you said…" Kiyo responded.

"Forget what I said, I change my mind," Apollo responded.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"At some point our mamodos will have to fight each other, so why not now?" Apollo asked, "And I just want to fight you and your mamodo, I don't care if your mamodo's brother and his partner watch at a safe distance."

Kiyo was confuse by Apollo's response.

"We'll battle at the quarry near here in an hour," Apollo said.

* * *

><p>Kiyo headed home angry.<p>

"I don't get it, he tells me he doesn't want to fight, and now he change his mind," Kiyo said, "What is up with that guy!"

Kiyo finally made it home.

"Zatch where are you, we've been challenge!" Kiyo shouted looking for Zatch.

"He went to go find Zeno at the park," Dufort said, "So only you and Zatch were challenge?"

"Yeah by a guy name Apollo and his mamodo," Kiyo explained.

"Say no more, I'm coming with you," Dufort said.

"Right," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Suzy arrived at the park looking for Kiyo when she noticed the construction stuff Kiyo left.<p>

* * *

><p>Zatch and Schneider look all over the park for Zeno.<p>

"I don't see him Schneider," Zatch said.

"Meru mey," Schneider responded.

"Who are you looking for?" someone asked.

Zatch turned to see Lori standing there.

"Hey I know you, you're Kolulu's big sister, Lori," Zatch responded, "I'm trying to find Zeno."

"Oh, and who is this?" Lori asked pointing as Schneider.

"This is Schneider, he's a friend of mine from the mamodo world like Kolulu," Zatch explained.

"Meru!" Schneider responded.

"So he's a mamodo?" Lori asked.

"Yep," Zatch responded.

"Ever since Kolulu left I been thinking of every single day. She was so sweet and made me so happy, and I miss her so much," Lori explained.

"I know, but I'm sure she's fine," Zatch responded.

"I think so too," Lori responded, "and I'm sure she's happy you found some of your friends that wouldn't fight you like Schneider."

"Mey!" Schneider responded.

"Yeah, as far as I know most of us agreed to become a kind king," Zatch explained.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was coming to park after separating with Dufort so that Dufort would find Zeno.<p>

Kiyo saw Zatch talking with Lori.

"Hey Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

"Oh hi Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Hi Lori, been a while," Kiyo greeted.

"Same here," Lori responded, "Zatch, I wish you Zeno and anyone else you meet that will work to become a kind king good luck."

"Uh-huh, and one day I should introduced you to Tia, she wasn't our friend back in the mamodo world, but she been through a lot in this battle and now is also fighting to become a kind king," Zatch explained.

"I would like that," Lori responded, "I got to go, I'm going shopping with my mom."

"Okay," Zatch said as Lori left.

"I guessing Lori kept her promise to Kolulu about talking to her parents," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah," Zatch responded, "Oh yeah what are you doing here Kiyo?"

"We been challenge to a battle," Kiyo said.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"Yeah, but only us not Zeno," Kiyo said, "However Zatch, we will have to becareful with this guy."

"Why?" Zatch asked.

"KIYO!" Someone shouted.

They look to see Zeno was running to them with Dufort fallowing.

"I heard you and Zatch were challenge to fight alone," Zeno said.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"I'm going with you to watch, just to be sure," Zeno explained.

"Fine but just as I was about to tell Zatch, something is up with the human partner," Kiyo said, "Like he's hiding some kind of power he has."

"It's possible," Dufort said, "My answer-talk normally is born through someone being revived after death."

"Right," Kiyo responded.

"Schneider you might want to go home," Zatch said.

"Mey!" Schneider responded and run off.

* * *

><p>At the quarry Zatch Zeno Dufort and Kiyo waited for Apollo and Rops.<p>

"I hope you remember what I said Kiyo," Apollo told them.

"Relax Dufort and Zeno are just to observed," Kiyo said, "You did say that was fine after all."

"Of course, it will give them an idea of Rops and my power incase we have to fight them," Apollo responded.

Zeno and Dufort headed to the top of the cliff and waited for the battle to start.

"_Despite what Apollo said before, I need to focus on the battle,"_ Kiyo thought.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron from his hands and use it to pick up a boulder.

"Tell me Zatch, what reason you want to become king?" Apollo asked.

"I want to become a kind king, and end the battle to decide king!" Zatch responded, "All this battle does is cause suffering to both mamodos and humans."

"Kah," Rops responded.

"I agree, you and your brother might be a worthy king," Apollo said.

"Let's go Zatch," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch responded.

"Fire right away," Apollo said as Rops threw the rock at them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the rock.

"So your power is lightning huh? Cute," Apollo said.

"I wouldn't call my power cute," Zatch said.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and pull out another boulder.

"Take this!" Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the boulder destroying it.

Rocks fell from above Apollo.

"_Now to see what kind of power he has,"_ Kiyo thought.

Apollo dodge the falling rocks with ease.

"Stop fooling around," Zeno shouted.

"He's right, you need to do more to beat me," Apollo said grabbing a small rock and throwing it.

Zatch's mantle grew and blocked the rock from hitting Kiyo.

"I don't know what kind of ability you have, but unless it comes close to the power of Dufort's answer-talk, we can handle it," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>Suzy was lost as she was walking circles around one block.<p>

"I wish I have a map just like in Hong Kong," Suzy responded.

"Meru mey," someone said.

Suzy look to see Schneider was on the other side of the poll she was standing by.

"Schneider," Suzy responded, "You can help me find Kiyo's house."

"Meru," Schneider responded.

* * *

><p>'Rigron' Apollo shouted.<p>

Rops summoned Rigron and pulled up some rocks and threw it.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield form from Zatch's mouth.

Apollo grabbed Rops and moved as the boulders hit Rashield and bounce back dodging it.

"_What would you do now?"_ Apollo thought.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Apollo.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and use it to pull out rocks.

Zaker hit the rocks destroying them.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops hit the ground and Rigron fired from under Zatch and Kiyo's feet.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack.

'Rigrosen' Apollo shouted.

Rops fired ropes with spikes attach to the end.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge them again.

"Kiyo, we need to do something," Zatch said as they hid behind the rocks.

'Rigrosen' Apollo shouted.

Rops fired Rigrosen and use them to destroy the rocks.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and use them to pull up a boulder and threw it at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge it again.

"_I'm starting to see through his ability,"_ Kiyo thought and shouted, 'Zaker'

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ground sending smoke everywhere.

Kiyo came from behind Apollo, but Apollo dodge it.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and wrap it around Kiyo's leg and threw him.

Kiyo landed on the ground as Zatch came from behind.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Apollo.

Apollo jumped and dodge Zaker.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's mantle grew and came at them.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and use it to throw more rocks.

Zatch's mantle turned into a shield and block the rocks.

"That didn't work," Apollo said.

Zatch's mantle came at Apollo once more.

Apollo dodge the mantle barely.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Rops.

"No Rops!" Apollo shouted running to his friend.

Rops manage to stand after taking hit.

"Right let's make you king," Apollo responded.

"Rops I have one question," Zatch said, "Zeno and I want to become a kind king. What kind of king you want to become?"

Rops picked up his scarf and showed it to Apollo.

Apollo remember meeting Rops in a village that blocked exits and entrances.

"Rops will become a king of freedom," Apollo said.

"Sounds like a good kind of king," Zatch said.

Apollo realize he wanted to help Rops in his goal.

"Alright Rops let's use our best spell!" Apollo shouted, 'Dino Rigron'.

Rops summoned chains from his hands with anchors attach.

* * *

><p>"Zeno," Dufort said moving back.<p>

"Right," Zeno responded moving back.

* * *

><p>The anchors latch on the cliff and pulled out a giant boulder.<p>

"That's huge," Kiyo said, "Now would be a good time to use the fourth spell…"

"Kiyo wait," Zatch said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Look at the spell closely," Zatch explained.

Kiyo did and noticed that the boulder was swaying.

"It's swaying," Kiyo said and look at Apollo and noticed he was struggling.

"Kiyo let's end that spell before they hurt themselves," Zatch said.

"Right," Kiyo said pointing at the bottom of the boulder, 'Zaker'.

A powerful blast of Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed portion of the rock that some of the anchor was holding on.

"I can't hold it," Apollo said as the rock lost balance from the Zaker.

The anchor broke free and fell into the cliff.

"It's over," Kiyo said.

"Yeah I guess it is," Apollo said as he was on the ground, "You were a worthy opponent."

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort came down to them.<p>

"That was some battle," Zeno explained.

* * *

><p>Later they set up Apollo's cloak to sit on.<p>

"Hey Kiyo, I noticed you were holding back a spell," Apollo said.

"Yeah, our fourth spell," Kiyo said, "I was hopping to what it does, but I guess it can wait."

"If it's powerful, I can't blame you," Apollo said.

"Hey Rops how about you join Zeno and me for snack?" Zatch asked.

Rops shook his head.

"Apollo, your ability," Dufort said, "You can read people's plans and movements."

"Yeah you could say that, I can also read people's feelings as well," Apollo said.

"Oh really," Zeno said.

"Yeah, like I can tell you two, Zeno and Zatch, are different in personality mostly," Apollo said, "You Zeno, have more of a ruthless personality but you do cover it with a concern heart. Zatch on other hand is kind hearted and only fights when needed."

"Sounds about right," Kiyo said.

They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort came home to see that Suzy and Schneider had sort of fix the wall as it collapsed.<p>

"Dufort tomorrow, can you help me fix the wall?" Kiyo asked.

"I guess so," Dufort responded.


	24. Recovering Mamodo Guard

**Recovering Mamodo Guard**

Zatch Zeno and Kiyo were enjoying breakfast before Kiyo goes to school.

"Oh, the sculpture is finally coming to Japan," Kiyo said reading the news paper.

"What's coming?" Zatch asked.

"This," Kiyo said showing the twins the news paper.

"What is it?" Zeno asked.

"It's called the Shemira. It's an 18th century work from a legendary artist," Kiyo explained, "It's worth a lot of money and when you see it they say you'll be moved."

"Moved?" Zatch asked.

"I don't get it," Zeno said.

"Just think of your favorite thing but a hundred times better," Kiyo explained.

Zatch drooled thinking of a yellowtail like that.

"This might be interesting," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>In a limosine heading to town a tall teenage mamodo with hair spiking strait, two mamodo markings, one going down each eye up wearing a white shirt under a purple shirt along with purple mark on it, and purple pants along with a short bald old man wearing art carating clothes were heading to the museum with the Shemira statue in a metal case.<p>

"Danny-Boy, talk to me," the old man said to the mamodo.

Danny finally couldn't hold it and puke out of the window.

"I thought it was odd that you were unusually quiet, you punk," the man said.

"Shut up! How much longer do we have to be on airplanes, trains, cars, and whatever you got?" Danny asked.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes," the old man responded.

"And one more thing, it's Danny, not Danny-Boy," Danny shouted.

"What's wrong with calling a punk boy?" the old man asked.

"You old…" Danny responded.

"You have no respect for the elderly, I can throw away this book you know," the man responded taking out Danny's Purple spellbook and held it outside the window.

"Right Mr. Goldo, whatever you say, just don't do anything rash," Danny responded.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time," Mr. Goldo responded, "And don't forget your job is to protect the Shemira statue. So don't let your guard down until we hand it over to the Japanese police."

"Don't worry, no matter how many humans attack, they're no match for me," Danny responded, "One thing I don't get though. Why is this thing worth a lot of money?"

"There's no true price for true art, and I don't want to hear you mock it," Mr. Goldo responded, "It's your job to protect such art, so show some pride."

"What pride is there to something like this?" Danny asked.

"And that's why you're still a boy," Mr. Goldo explained.

* * *

><p>They reached the museum and waited for the owner.<p>

"Danny-Boy, I'll be talking for a bit," Mr. Goldo responded, "I want you to do something first."

"Come on Mr. Goldo let be have a break," Danny responded.

"I just want you to buy some snacks," Mr. Goldo explained.

"Snacks?" Danny responded.

"I want you to buy some fish donuts. There's a stand at the park that sells it," Mr. Goldo explained handing some money, "There's enough to get you some too."

"Alright, no problem," Danny said taking the money.

"Thanks Danny-Boy," Mr. Goldo responded.

* * *

><p>Danny bought a lot of fish donuts for him and Mr. Goldo.<p>

"How funny, the fish donut is shape as a fish," Danny said and took some of his portion, "I guess there's no harm in me eating mine right now."

Danny was about to eat them when he stop to see Zatch watching him.

"You sure have a lot mistir, can I have one?" Zatch asked.

Danny the portion he had in front of Zatch.

"Like I'll give you one," Danny said.

Zatch then realize Danny had a mamodo aura, just as Danny realize Zatch was a mamodo from the markings down Zatch's eyes.

"You're a mamodo!" both shouted.

Danny swiftly moved behind Zatch and try to grab Zatch into a headlock.

Zatch dived and dodge the attack.

* * *

><p>Zeno was in the park looking for Zatch.<p>

Zatch had talked him into seeing the statue, but on the way there Zeno lost Zatch in the crowd.

"I can't believe I lost Zatch again," Zeno responded.

Zeno sense a new presence along with Zatch's.

"Zatch must of found a new mamodo," Zeno responded, "I'm on my way Zatch!"

* * *

><p>Zeno arrived to see that Danny was about to try and punch Zatch.<p>

Zatch blocked Danny's punch with one hand.

"I just want something to eat!" Zatch shouted throwing Danny into the tree.

"Why you!" Danny shouted getting up and went to punch Zatch again.

Zeno's mantle grew and wrap around Danny immobilizing him.

"What?" Danny responded and turned to Zeno standing there.

"That's my brother you're attacking," Zeno said.

"Hey let me go!" Danny responded struggling.

"Zeno stop, we're only here to see the Shemira statue," Zatch reminded his brother.

"Shemira statue?" Danny responded.

"He's an enemy Zatch," Zeno responded.

"Hey wait I can help you," Danny said, "I know where that statue is at."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Zeno asked.

"Because I'm the one that brought it here," Danny said.

"Zeno let him go," Zatch said.

"Fine," Zeno responded and had his mantle release Danny.

"So can you take us to the statue?" Zatch asked.

"Well the thing is, no one is suppose to see it till tomorrow," Danny explained.

"Are you serious?" Zatch asked.

"What kind of help are you then?" Zeno asked.

"Here, as my way to say sorry," Danny said handing out two fish donuts, "What's your names?"

"Zatch Bell, and this is my brother Zeno Bell," Zatch responded.

"Zatch and Zeno Bell…wait as in Twin Bell Princes Zatch and Zeno Bell?" Danny asked.

"What about it?" Zeno asked

"What about it? You two are one of the strongest out of the chosen 100 nearly all mamodos have heard of your reputation," Danny said, "But it seems your human partners aren't here or you would of use your spells against me."

"Mine is at his school, and Zeno's is working at the Botanical Gardens," Zatch explained.

"Zatch," Zeno responded.

"Hey it's okay, mine isn't here either, he's currently at the art gallery," Danny responded, "By the way my name is Danny-Boy…uh wait…it's just Danny."

"Danny-Boy?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, it's a stupid nickname the old man whose my partner keeps calling me," Danny responded, "Hey you know what, come with me to the art gallery."

"To fight against us?" Zeno asked.

"No, to show you the statue, you did come here for that," Danny said.

"I thought you said we can't see it till tomorrow?" Zatch said.

"I did say that, but I can take you to see the statue right now as long as I get permission from the old man," Danny explained.

"I don't know," Zeno responded.

"Relax Zeno, let's use this opportunity," Zatch told his brother.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the room and found it trashed and Mr. Goldo tied up.<p>

"What happened here?" Danny asked.

"Looks like a ransack," Zeno said kicking some papers as Danny untied Mr. Goldo.

"You're too late, the Shemira was stolen," Mr. Goldo told Danny.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"We have to get it back," Mr. Goldo explained.

"How do we find it?" Zatch asked.

"We can use the tracking device," Mr. Goldo explained.

"No good," Danny said checking the case and pick up a tracking device, "It was taken off."

"We must look for clues," Mr. Goldo said.

"I can find it," Zatch said, "I just need the scent of one of the men who stole it."

"But first Zatch and I need to make a phone call," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno led Mr. Goldo and Danny to the dock next to a ship.<p>

Mr. Goldo look through the binoculars and saw one of the men.

"That's him, one of the men that stolen the Shemira statue," Mr. Goldo said.

"Good job Zatch," Danny told Zatch, "Now let's move in."

* * *

><p>Kiyo came home to Dufort waiting.<p>

"Dufort what's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"Zatch and Zeno called, they need us," Dufort said, "Come on, we need to go."

"Right," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch lead them to the door on the ship.<p>

"Zatch Zeno, thanks for all your help but we can handle things from here," Mr. Goldo said.

"What are you talking about?" Zeno asked.

"We're staying, we want to see the statue," Zatch responded.

"Relax Mr. Goldo, both Zatch and Zeno are one of the 100 chosen candidates," Danny explained, "Besides I'll protect us with my power."

"We don't need protection," Zatch said.

"Zatch's mantle is like mine, we both can use it's power as a shield," Zeno explained.

"Well don't worry, my power is useful," Danny explained.

Danny kicked the door down hitting the guards behind it.

Inside was a bunch of thieves surround the room.

The thieves started shooting at Zatch Zeno Danny and Mr. Goldo.

Danny pulled up the door and use it as a shield.

They retreated behind some crates using the door as a shield.

"You guys stay behind this door and use it as a shield," Danny said and jump over the door, "Leave the rest to me."

"I bet he's going to use his spells," Zatch said.

"Uh Zatch," Zeno said pointing at Danny's book that was behind Mr. Goldo.

"I'm leaving the rest to you Danny-Boy," Mr. Goldo said.

"I'm Danny, not Danny-Boy!" Danny shouted running at the thieves and started beating them up.

The thieves started firing their guns at Danny.

Danny swiftly dodge the bullets and started beating up the guards.

"Amazing," Zatch said watching.

"Zatch!" Zeno shouted.

He look to see a man standing on the crate aiming his gun at them.

Zatch and Zeno pushed Mr. Goldo out of the way as the man started shooting, but into the open to the other thieves.

"Finish them!" one shouted as they started shooting at Zatch Zeno and Mr. Goldo.

Danny jumped infront of them as a shield and took the bullets.

"DANNY!" Zatch shouted as Danny collapsed.

"Now let's finish them," the men shouted.

Mr. Goldo took out the purple spellbook and opened it.

'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny's body glowed as he got up.

The bullets were pushed out of his body and his wounds healed.

"That hurt," Danny responded as the men were confuse.

"So the reason Danny hasn't use a spell up till now…" Zeno said.

"Is because his power is Recovery," Zatch responded.

Danny ran at the men and started beating the remaining men up.

"You figured it out Zatch and Zeno, Danny's power is recovery. So no matter how much damage he takes, as long as his book is intact he can recover from any injury," Mr. Goldo explained.

The men continue trying to shoot Danny down as Danny beat them up taking hits.

'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny recovered from the bullets before collapsing.

The thief in charge noticed this and got behind Zatch Zeno and Mr. Goldo taking out his gun.

"Now make that boy stop or else," the man responded aiming at Mr. Goldo.

* * *

><p>Danny was down to the last man.<p>

"Stop right there!" someone shouted.

Danny turned to the man aiming his gun at Mr. Goldo.

"If you want this man alive, stop attacking!" the man ordered.

"_Old man,"_ Danny thought.

"Tie him up!" the man ordered his men.

"What are you doing Danny-Boy? Your job is to protect the statue, don't worry about my life!" Mr. Goldo shouted.

"Do you want to die?" the man asked Mr. Goldo.

"Yes, then Danny-Boy will be able to concentrate on protecting the statue!" Mr. Goldo responded, "As long as the statue I don't care if I die here. My life is meaningless compared to that statue."

'Zaker' two voices shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand and hit the man knocking him out.

Zatch and Zeno turned to Dufort and Kiyo standing at the door.

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted.

Danny was happy to see Kiyo and Dufort figuring that they were Zatch's and Zeno's partner.

"Zeno aim at the ground," Dufort shouted.

"Danny get over here," Zatch shouted.

Danny jumped over to Zatch as Zatch's mantle grew around him and Mr. Goldo.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground causing it to spread out and shock everyone else.

* * *

><p>They found the statue and took it outside and off the ship.<p>

They loaded into the limousine and headed back to the gallery, and Dufort volunteered to drive instead of Danny.

"Thanks Zatch and Zeno for all of your help," Mr. Goldo said, "Danny boy can learn a thing or two from you two."

"I can hear you!" Danny shouted as he was driving.

"As my thanks I'll show you the Shemira," Mr. Goldo said.

Mr. Goldo took out the statue and showed it to Zatch and Zeno.

"This is all the deal about?" Zeno responded, "It doesn't look so special to me."

"Same here," Zatch responded.

Mr. Goldo was shocked by the twin's response as Danny laugh.

"Well it seems that Zatch and Zeno found a big brother like figure in Danny," Kiyo said.

"I wouldn't call that boy a big brother," Mr. Goldo said referring to Danny.

"Hey old man…" Danny responded.

The car quickly made a few sharp turn before coming to a stop.

"Dufort, what are you doing?" Kiyo shouted.

"I just prevented us from being crushed," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Danny responded.

Sure enough a tanker truck that was behind them tire popped and swirved to the side.

The ropes holding the tanker snapped and the tanker fell and hit the ground.

"That could have been us," Kiyo responded.

"But how did Dufort knew that was going to happened?" Mr. Goldo responded.

"Uh," Zatch Zeno and Kiyo responded.

"Well Mr. Goldo should we help them or continue getting this statue to the museum?" Danny asked, "I want to help them out, but I still have a job to do right?"

Mr. Goldo smiled hearing Danny's question.

"The statue is safe right now," Mr. Goldo said, "Danny go ahead and go see if they need help."

Danny was surprise hearing Mr. Goldo calling him 'Danny' not 'Danny-boy'.

"We'll go and see if they need help too," Zatch said.

"Right," Zeno responded.

They headed out and check the driver.

* * *

><p>After everything was good they headed back to the limousine and headed to the gallery.<p>

Zatch and Zeno said their goodbyes as they, Kiyo, and Dufort left.

"Here you go!" Danny said handing the statue to the museum director.

"Thank you," he responded.

"Well Mr. Goldo, looks like another job well done right?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny, and thanks to Zatch and Zeno you seem to out grown your boyish behavior," Mr. Goldo said thinking, _"And I can be proud to consider you my son."_


	25. Amusement Park Double Battle

**Amusement Park Double Battle**

A small mamodo dress as if he was royal name Purio, his partner who was a woman in a black and white dress with huge bushy hair name Lupa, a lizard mamodo name Zoboron, and his partner who was a big fat man wearing a toga name Hige and a hat were training together.

Satisfied with their combinations they headed to the closest amusement park for some fun.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort arrived at the amusement park where they were suppose to meet up with Tia and Megumi.<p>

"We're early," Dufort said as there was no sign of Megumi and Tia.

"Better than being late," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, will it be bad if we go in there ahead of them?" Zatch asked.

"Better than waiting here for them," Zeno said.

"I guess we can look around," Kiyo said.

"YAY!" Zatch and Zeno shouted.

They headed into the park and stop at one ride where a shuttle like ride goes around in circular motion going upside down.

"Cool!" Zatch responded, "I want to ride this first!"

"That won't be possible," Dufort said.

Zatch found out why when he reach the height sign that was pointing at a height pass Zatch's.

"That's not fair," Zatch responded.

"Stupid park rules," Zeno said as he was the same height as Zatch.

Zatch and Zeno both sense two mamodo presence.

"Kiyo Dufort there's two mamodos here," Zeno said.

"And neither of them are Tia," Zatch explained.

"Well where are they?" Kiyo asked.

"How dare you say I can't ride because I was too small," someone shouted.

They turned to Purio and Lupa who were trying to get on the ride where Purio was too small to get on as well.

"That short one is one of them," Zeno said.

"That's enough Purio," Lupa said, "Everyone is staring at us."

Purio clearly didn't listen as he threw a big fit.

"Give it up already," someone said.

Zatch and Zeno turned to Hige who was on a kiddy ride walking panda with Zoboron tied on the rope and was drag behind.

"Everyone is watching, how embarrassing," Hige responded.

"You're the one that's embarrassing us by ridding on that baby ride!" Purio shouted, "And look at poor Zoboron, he's being drag by his hind legs."

"It's good for him," Hige responded.

"And that lizard is the other one," Zatch said.

"Well it looks like they're just here to have fun, so let's not bother them as long as they don't bother us," Kiyo said, "Come on guys, Tia and Megumi should be here by now."

"Right," Zatch and Zeno responded.

"If I can't ride it, then I'll destroy it!" Purio shouted, "Do it Lupa!"

"Sometimes I think I spoil you too much," Lupa said taking out their Dark Turquoise spellbook.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted pointing.

Zatch turned and face the ground.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ground bellow Purio and Lupa's feet.

"Let's go Zatch," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch said fallowing.

"Dufort Zeno go wait for Tia and Megumi, we'll handle these guys!" Kiyo shouted.

"After them!" Purio shouted as he and Lupa fallowed Zatch and Kiyo with Zoboron and Hige fallowing.

"Should we listen to Kiyo?" Dufort said.

"Zatch can take care of himself," Zeno explained.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo led Purio and Lupa to the pool.<p>

"How awful, picking an uninhabited spot for the battle," Lupa said.

"Listen, Zatch and I are really strong, but we also figure you came here for fun not to battle, so we'll be happy to let you go as long as you promise not to harm anyone," Kiyo explained.

"Hah, don't make me laugh, we're itching to fight, especially one of the sons of the previous king," Purio explained.

'Dareido' Lupa shouted.

A sticky substance fired from Purio's mouth and hit Zatch's feet.

"Zatch are you alright?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"Alright then," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'!

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

Lupa and Purio dodge Zaker barely.

"Kiyo the other mamodo is here," Zatch said.

"So your mamodo can sense other mamodos," Someone said.

Zatch and Kiyo turned to Hige standing behind them holding his and Zoboron's brown-grey spellbook.

'Dogurak' Hige shouted.

A huge ball of energy fired from Zoboron's mouth and came at Zatch and Kiyo slowly.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge Dogurak as it hit the ground and exploded.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected him and Kiyo from the explosion.

"Are you surprise, we're the ultimate combo," Purio said, "We can beat anyone including one of the king's sons."

"Whose the ultimate combo?" Kiyo asked.

"We are," Purio shouted.

'Dogurak' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired another Dogurak at them.

"Zatch let's move," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo I can't," Zatch said trying to move his feet, "My feet are stuck to the ground."

Kiyo look to see the Dareido was gluing Zatch's feet to the ground.

"Fine we'll take this spell head on," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'!

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Dogurak.

The two spells cancel each other out.

Kiyo manage to pull Zatch out of his shoes.

"Let's go Zatch!" Kiyo shouted as he and Zatch split up.

However Purio and Lupa came at Zatch and Kiyo and stopped them.

Purio grabbed Zatch who grabbed him back.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

"Oh no you don't," Lupa said trying to hit the gold spellbook away from Kiyo.

Kiyo pull the book back and dodge it.

'Poreido' Lupa shouted.

This time a liquid substance fired from Purio's mouth and hit Zatch directly.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

Lupa tried to grab Kiyo to throw him.

Kiyo dodge her and avoided her moves.

'Dogurak' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired another Dogurak at Kiyo.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Dogurak.

The two spells cancel each other out in another explosion.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort were waiting for Tia and Megumi when they heard another explosion.<p>

"What are you doing Zatch?" Zeno responded.

"Zeno Dufort!" someone shouted.

They turned to Tia and Megumi coming to them.

"Where's Zatch and Kiyo?" Tia asked.

"They're stuck in another battle," Zeno explained.

"Should we help them?" Megumi asked.

"I thought Zatch can handle those mamodos by himself, but with the explosion I hear, I'm starting to wander," Zeno said.

Dufort's answer-talk reacted to something.

"Zeno we better go find your brother, he might need our help after all," Dufort said.

"We're coming with," Tia said.

"Suite yourself," Zeno agreed.

* * *

><p>"Zatch are you alright?" Kiyo asked.<p>

"Yeah," Zatch said cleaning off the substance, "Kiyo I think we should signal Zeno and Dufort."

"Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"Okay you know what to do!" Kiyo said as Zatch face the sky, 'Zaker'!

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth into the air.

"Hah, what's wrong, you can't aim strait. Let us show you how it works then," Hige said, 'Oru Dogurak'.

A missile version of Dogurak fired from Zoboron's mouth.

"It's faster than the last spell, but still avoidable," Kiyo said as he and Zatch move to dodge it.

However, as if locked on them, Oru Dogaruk turned toward them.

"Kiyo it's fallowing us!" Zatch shouted.

"Right, let's use this spell quarter strength," Kiyo said, 'Rashield'!

Rashield form from Zatch's mouth in front of them.

Oru Dogurak hit Rashield and the two spells cancel each other out.

Zatch use his mantle to protect him and Kiyo from the explosion.

'Oru Dogurak' Hige shouted.

Another Oru Dogurak fired from Zoboron's mouth at them.

"Let's get out of here," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo I can't move," Zatch responded, "My body is numb.

Kiyo turned to Zatch who was on the ground.

"It's okay Zatch," Kiyo said picking Zatch up, "We'll just use a stronger Rashield."

"There's no way the two of you can beat the four of us," Purio shouted.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia formed Ma Seshield in front of Zatch and Kiyo.

Oru Dogurak hit Ma Seshield and it was cancel out in an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Zeno and Dufort stood in front of Zatch and Kiyo with Tia and Megumi behind them.

"You two, get back," Zeno said to Tia and Megumi, "Dufort and I can help them from here."

"Alright," Megumi said.

"But Megumi!" Tia wined.

"No Tia I think it's best we stay back," Megumi said.

"No way, the other son, Zeno Bell," Purio said.

"What happened to my brother?" Zeno asked Kiyo.

"Zatch was hit by a numbing spell, he can't move right now," Kiyo explained, "And I don't know when it'll wear off."

"It will wear off in a few minutes," Dufort said.

"Beat these guys Zatch and Zeno!" Tia shouted, "Make them pay for ruining our day together."

"Is it me or Tia is angrier than usual," Kiyo said.

"Would you if your only day of relaxation is ruined?" Dufort explained.

"Good point," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>"We're doom," Purio cried.<p>

"What are you worried about, the blond one is paralyze thanks to your spell, he can't do much damage," Hige responded.

"He's right, we already created an opening for us," Lupa said, "Let's take this opportunity."

"Okay," Purio agreed but still was unsure.

Purio and Lupa started running at Zeno and Dufort.

Purio stopped Zeno and grab him.

"Now to do to you what I did to your brother," Purio said.

Zeno gave Purio a serious glare.

Lupa tried to knock the silver book from Dufort however Dufort grabbed Lupa's hand and threw her into the ground.

Zeno aim his hand at Purio's chest.

"Huh?" Purio responded.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno's Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and shock Purio sending him into the ground.

Lupa saved Purio and jumped back.

"How did they manage to turn our combination against us?" Purio asked.

"It's as if they saw it coming," Lupa said.

"Be serious how can those two see our combo coming," Hige said, "Let's hit them with our combo 2."

Zoboron and Purio switch sides where Purio was next to Hige and Zoboron was next to Lupa.

They separate into two groups of Lupa/Zoboron and Hige/Purio and surround Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort.

Hige grab Purio by the legs and started spinning swinging Purio.

"Zeno!" Dufort shouted.

'Dareido' Lupa shouted.

'Dogurak' Hige shouted.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Dareido fired from Purio's mouth all over the place as Zoboron fired a Dogurak from behind.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground sending a wide range Raaja Zaker.

Raaja Zaker destroyed Dareido, cancel out Dogurak and hit Lupa and Zoboron.

Hige grabbed Purio and used him as a shield against Raaja Zaker.

"They never stood a chance," Megumi said.

Lupa rushed to Purio's side and threw Zoboron at Hige saying, "How dare you use my son as a shield."

"If I didn't use him as a shield, Zoboron's book would have been burn, what did you expect?" Hige shouted.

"That's another thing, they somehow saw through our combinations again," Lupa said.

"We can continue this," Hige said, "The other brother is paralyze. If we can just find a way to catch them off guard we can hit him."

* * *

><p>"Zeno can you and Zatch use your mantles to hold someone up?" Kiyo asked.<p>

"Yeah," Zeno responded.

"Dufort are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, it could work," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>"I wander what they're planning this time," Megumi said.<p>

"Knowing Kiyo and Dufort, something good," Megumi explained.

* * *

><p>'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.<p>

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ground causing smoke to form.

"What are they up to now!" Hige said.

Zeno came at them head on.

"Here they come!" Purio shouted.

"No problem," Hige shouted, 'Oru Dogurak'.

Oru Dogurak fired from Zoboron's mouth.

Zeno's mantle held Zatch above his head.

'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

Both combine cancel out Oru Dogurak.

"Oh yeah," Hige said about to use Purio as a shield but Lupa stopped him.

'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.

Zakers fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand and hit them directly.

Zoboron's book burned instantly with the combine Zaker.

* * *

><p>"Lupa!" Purio shouted shaking his partner, "Get up we need to get out of here."<p>

The dark Turquoise spellbook started glowing.

"Lupa our book is glowing," Purio said.

Lupa look and saw they had gained a third spell.

* * *

><p>"Zatch can you move?" Zeno asked.<p>

"Yeah a little now," Zatch responded getting up wobbly.

"The Third Spell!" Lupa shouted, 'Mokerudo'.

A black smoke screen fired from Purio's mouth.

Lupa and Purio decided to use the spell to escape.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Zeno said aiming.

"Wait Zeno," Zatch said.

"What?" Zeno responded.

"Save them, they know they already lost," Zatch said.

"Fine," Zeno responded.

"Zatch, Zeno!" Tia shouted running to them.

"Hey Tia," Zatch said.

"Great job guys," Megumi congratulate them.

"It was actually good," Kiyo responded.

"Now that the battle is over we can go on the shuttle coaster," Tia said.

* * *

><p>Tia arrived at the roller coaster and found herself in the same situation Zatch was in with the last ride of her being too small.<p>

"NO FAIR, I wanted to get on this ride," Tia cried as Megumi pulled her away.

"Come on Tia there are other rides we can ride on," Megumi said.

They went on the air plane ride next.

Deciding to switch partners who to ride with, Zeno rode with Megumi, Tia rode with Kiyo, and Zatch rode with Dufort.

* * *

><p>"To high, to high, I'm going to fall!" Tia shouted grabbing hold of Kiyo's shirt.<p>

Kiyo tried his best to make Tia feel better and not look down

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought Tia was afraid of heights," Zatch said as he and Dufort were behind Tia and Kiyo, "Dufort can't you make this ride more fun."<p>

"Fine," Dufort said and started moving the handle bar back and forth causing it to rock.

"Wahhh," Zatch shouted.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like Zatch are having fun," Zeno responded.<p>

"How about we do the same," Megumi said moving the handle bar back and forth causing it to rock.

"And the point of this is?" Zeno asked.

"Man you're harder to please than your brother," Megumi responded.

* * *

><p>They had picnic lunch with box meals Megumi and Tia made.<p>

"Um Zatch," Tia said blushing a little.

"What is it Tia?" Zatch asked.

"Well…um…here," Tia said shoving a bento box to Zatch.

Zeno noticed Tia's behavior and found it odd.

Zatch opened it up and found it was a fish and big riceballs.

"Thanks Tia," Zatch said, "It's not Yellow-tail, but I'm sure it's good though."

"Um right," Tia said trying to hold back her anger from Zatch's comment.

They ate their meals together then finish the day off on the Merry-go-round.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just so you know, I won't be skipping to Wonrei's and Li-en's appearance JUST yet. INSTEAD, since I put in the effort to mention about the ancient artifacts like the mirror during the chapters that took place when Zatch and Zeno were 5 years old and in the mamodo world, that I should have the Mirror Battle. This battle will also be the best chance to have Zatch and Kiyo use Jio Renzo Zakerga for the first time.


	26. New Transfer Student

**New Transfer Student**

An imp mamodo was looking for pieces of the ancient mirror and found one piece.

* * *

><p>Zatch was fishing when he felt drawn to something.<p>

Zatch swam to the bottom and found a piece of a mirror.

Immedietly Zatch remember seeing something like it at the secret library when he was 5.

Zatch took it and headed to the surface.

* * *

><p>Zatch ran home immediately.<p>

"ZENO!" Zatch shouted, "ZENO! ZENO!"

"Zatch, what's wrong buddy?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo where's Zeno?" Zatch asked, "I found something he will be interested in seeing."

"In his room," Kiyo explained.

"ZENO!" Zatch shouted.

"I better go with him," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>Zatch went into Zeno's room and showed him the piece.<p>

"With out a doubt, this one of those artifacts?" Zeno said.

"What is it, it looks like a plain broken mirror to me?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo this is more than a broken piece of mirror, it's probably the most powerful objects in the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"I don't know Zatch, something about this mirror feels incomplete," Zeno said.

"Maybe being broken it's power is render useless," Kiyo joked.

"That could be just it, to bad Dufort is gone working," Zeno responded.

"Maybe the other pieces are around here somewhere, we just got to find it," Zatch said.

"Right, I'll help look," Zeno responded.

"Well I'm going to school," Kiyo said thinking, _"I don't understand what the big deal about that broken mirror is though."_

* * *

><p>Kiyo headed outside to go to school.<p>

Suzy ran up and met up with Kiyo.

"Good morning Kiyo, you want to walk with me?" Suzy asked.

"Sure Suzy," Kiyo responded.

"Did you hear we're suppose to get a transfer student today?" Suzy asked.

"A transfer student huh," Kiyo said.

"Yeah in our class too," Suzy responded.

* * *

><p>At school Kiyo took his usual seat.<p>

A girl with orange like hair, pink hat, pink and yellow shirt and blue shorts came in..

She wrote her name on the chalkboard in Japanese characters.

"My name is Shion Kibiki, and this is my first day," Shion said, "I want to be friends with all of you."

Students started asking Shion questions as most of the male classmates seem to grow a crush on Shion.

Kiyo was looking out the window when he look up.

A white cat with purple stripes popped out of Shion's backpack.

"A cat," Kiyo responded.

All of the students were surprise to see Shion with a cat.

"Why did your bag have a cat in it?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, it is my cat," Shion responded.

"Ms. Kibiki, the fact your school uniform hasn't come can't be helped, but bringing your pet cat to school is going over board.

"His name is Nya, I can't leave him at home while I'm at school all day, he's important member of my family," Shion cried.

"But Shion," the teacher responded.

"I don't see any problem with it," Hiroshi said as he and a few boys jump up to the teacher's desk.

"Besides if I'm not mistaken you have a student who brings not one but two children to school," Miroshi said pointing at Kiyo.

"I don't bring Zatch and Zeno to school! They come on their free will! Besides they happen to be looking for something today," Kiyo said.

"Hey Kiyo!" Zatch shouted as he and Zeno came in.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were looking for the other pieces of that mirror?" Kiyo asked.

"We couldn't find them," Zeno said.

"Besides we sense a presence of you know what and came here looking for it," Zatch said.

Shion was worried hearing it.

"Hey nice cat!" Zatch said seeing Nya.

"Even the teacher brings his wife," Kane said pointing at the door where the teacher's wife was watching them.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," the teacher said giving in.

"Thank you so much," Shion responded.

Nya jumped from Shion's arms onto Zatch's head.

"You seem to take a liking of me," Zatch said, "How about we be friends."

"Meow," Nya responded as a 'yes'.

"_It maybe a mamodo but it doesn't seem to want to attack us,"_ Zeno thought, _"But still, I can't help but feel that there is another mamodo around here."_

* * *

><p>The day went by and Zatch and Nya played together.<p>

Zeno eventually left to asked Dufort about the mirror piece.

Finally the school bell went off ending the day.

"Zatch, Zeno we're going home now!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch was crawling around chasing Nya under the desk.

"I think they became great friends as if Nya took a liking to Zatch," Shion said walking up to Kiyo, "To bad Zeno had to go though."

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Your name is Kiyo right?" Shion asked.

"Me…oh…yeah," Kiyo responded.

"I'm leaving too," Shion said, "Want to walk with me?"

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

Shion grab Kiyo and pulled him outside with Zatch Zeno and Nya fallowing.

The male classmates watch jealous of Kiyo.

Suzy was extremely jealous, but with Shion.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Shion and Nya headed home as Zatch continue chasing Nya.<p>

"It's rare to see Nya taking a liking to someone," Shion said.

"Why is that?" Kiyo asked.

"Because cats are different from dogs, and are a little more self centered," Shion explained, "If a cat doesn't like somebody, they won't go near them."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Kiyo responded.

"I know it is, I'm the same way," Shion explained.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Nya and I are a lot alike in that respect," Shion explained.

"Uh," Kiyo responded as Shion ran ahead of him.

* * *

><p>On a hill over a river Zatch played with Nya as Kiyo and Shion watch.<p>

"So why did you change schools?" Kiyo asked.

"I prefer not talking about it," Shion said with a strait face, "Is that okay?"

"Well um, alright," Kiyo responded.

"I maybe brutally nice, but I have to be to make friends," Shion said.

"You're pretty smart," Kiyo responded.

"I have to, I have to make descisions on my own," Shion explained.

"I don't understand," Kiyo responded.

"The truth is, I'm scared most of the time," Shion said, "Being alone can be scary."

"Alone?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh…it's nothing," Shion responded, "But I'm so glad I got to meet you Kiyo."

Zatch slid through the grass between them and the mirror piece fell out of Zatch's pouch onto the grass.

"Ah man, Zeno would kill me if I lost this," Zatch said picking it up.

"Zatch, that mirror is beautiful," Shion said.

"Uh thanks, I found it this morning," Zatch responded.

"I found it!" someone shouted.

They turned to a muscular man with a open jacket vest and jeans with a windmill in his pocket.

Zatch Kiyo Nya and Shion got up and face them.

"I want you to give me that mirror right now!" the man shouted.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"I told you to give me that mirror right now!" the man ordered.

"No way, who are you?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo I sense a mamodo on him," Zatch said.

The man took out a grayish-white spellbook.

"Shion you better go home right now!" Kiyo told Shion.

"But Kiyo," Shion responded.

"Just do it!" Kiyo said.

Shion grab her bag and left.

Kiyo grab his backpack and took out the gold spellbook.

"It's useless to try and show off," the man said taking out a glue stick and a pair of scissors and threw it into the air and shouted, 'Baris'.

The glue and scissors transformed into a mamodo with glue stick body with scissor on it's back, eyes, mouth and a scar around the top of the stick with arms and legs.

"My name is Cut N' Paste," the mamodo responded.

"_Never would of guess,"_ Kiyo thought.

"You're here for the artifact aren't you?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, now hand it over," Cut N' Paste ordered.

"_Artifact, what's so special about that mirror,"_ Kiyo thought.

"I don't know what your plan for it, but the mirror stays with me," Zatch shouted.

"How long are you going to keep saying something like that?" Cut N' Paste asked.

'Shizaruk' the man shouted.

Cut N' Paste took out his scissor handles as two separate blades and started slashing them around sending slashes of air at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack.

"So how do you like the cutting edges of my scissors?" Cut N' Paste asked.

"Not very impressive," Kiyo said.

Cut N' Paste started cutting paper into paper dolls.

'Paperuk' the partner shouted as Cut N' Paste spread out all of the paper dolls.

The paper dolls grew and came to life.

The paperdolls came at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the paper doll.

"Lightning attacks, we must stop them before they attack again," the partner responded, 'Ganzu Poreid'

The top lid of Cut N' Paste's head screwed off and glue spilled out of it.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the glue.

Cut N' Paste threw a blade into the air.

Zaker hit the blade directly.

'Shizaruk' The partner shouted.

Cut N' Paste fired another round of Shizaruk.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed Shizaruk.

"We're not giving up!" Kiyo and Zatch said.

"Fine then," Cut N' Paste said.

"Gigano Shizaruk' the partner shouted.

Cut N' Past threw his blades into the air and the scissor blades form one giant scissor monster.

"Kiyo let's turn their attack against them," Zatch said.

"Turn it against…right the third spell," Kiyo responded, 'Jikerdor'.

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Cut N' Paste.

"What is this?" Cut N' Paste said.

"Our third spell, Jikerdor. It turns anyone it hits to a powerful magnet," Kiyo said.

"And since your scissors are made out of metal…" Zatch explained and he and Kiyo finish at the same time, "Your attack will turn against you!"

Gigano Shizaruk turned to Cut N' Paste and came down on him.

Their spellbook went flying.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the spellbook burning it.

"Zatch, Kiyo," Zeno shouted as he and Dufort rush to them.

"What is it Zeno?" Kiyo asked.

"I sensed a battle going on a while back, what happened?" Zeno asked.

"A mamodo came for the piece of the artifact, but we took them down," Zatch said.

"Well the best thing to do right now is go home," Dufort said.

"Right," Kiyo said and they headed home.

"Kiyo!" Shion shouted running to them, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Kiyo said.

"Uh hello?" Shion greeted Dufort.

"Oh yeah, this is Dufort he's a friend of ours," Kiyo explained.

* * *

><p>The imp mamodo and his partner was watching them.<p>

"The Twin Bell Princes, I didn't estimate those two will get involve," the mamodo said.

"What are we going to do?" the partner asked.

"Relax I already made the next move," the mamodo responded.

* * *

><p>"Zatch may I see that mirror again?" Shion asked.<p>

"Why?" Zeno asked.

"I just want to see it," Shion responded.

"It's alright," Zatch said taking it out to show her.

Shion look at it with amazement.

"May I have it?" Shion asked.

"Sorry, can do," Zeno said in offense.

"Hey it's okay I just want it to look at," Shion responded, "Zatch can you talk to your brother."

"Sorry Shion, but I'm taking my brother's side," Zatch said, "It's too much of a risk to give it away."

"I understand," Shion responded.


	27. Shion's and Nya's Choice

**A/N:** This is the same chapter from before but more added to the end because I hit a block with the Mirror battle. Sorry you'll have to wait a little longer for Jio Renzo Zakerga to be use cause of the block.

* * *

><p><strong>Shion's and Nya's Choice<strong>

Shion was getting ready for the day.

"I don't know why Zatch and Zeno is so protective about that mirror, but it looks like I have to steal it from them," Shion said, "I just hope they can forgive me."

"Meow," Nya called.

Shion turned to Nya waiting for her.

"Oh Nya," Shion cried as Nya ran to her, "If we don't get that mirror, we'll be…"

Shion started crying more as Nya tried to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were deciding whose turn was it to protect the mirror.<p>

"I'll protect it today," Zeno said.

"Right," Zatch said.

"Zatch, don't forget what I told you," Zeno said.

"Yeah I know, Nya is mamodo and even if he and Shion don't battle us, they must not know the truth about the mirror," Zatch said, "Especially since we don't know how it came to the human world and anyone after it might be suspicious."

"Right," Zeno responded.

"Good morning," Shion said coming in.

Zeno quickly hid the mirror in his pouch.

"Oh hey Shion," Kiyo greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Zatch asked.

"I thought we go to school together, is that okay with you?" Shion asked.

"Yeah I guess," Kiyo said.

"That's so cool," Shion responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno Shion and Nya headed to school as Zatch play with Nya.<p>

"Zatch, you two haven't left it at home did you?" Kiyo asked.

"It?" Shion asked.

"No worries, I put it in your bag," Zatch responded.

"It is in Kiyo's bag," Shion said thinking they were referring to the mirror piece.

"And why is it in my bag?" Kiyo asked.

"Because your bag is the safest place for it," Zatch said.

"_Could the mirror really be in there?"_ Shion thought, _"I have to get it or else Nya and I will be separated."_

"What about you Zeno?" Kiyo asked.

"Zatch Kiyo Zeno," Shion said.

"Huh?" they responded.

"I'm really glad we become such great friends. Even if you do start disliking me, I really like the three of you and Dufort," Shion said, "And that's the honest truth."

"What do you mean Shion?" Kiyo asked.

"Nothing, let's just go to school," Shion said.

* * *

><p>Suzy was watching it and drop some oranges.<p>

"Good morning everyone," Suzy greeted shaking.

"Good morning Suzy," Kiyo greeted.

"_What's up with her,"_ Zeno thought.

"Suzy come walk with us," Shion said.

"You must live so close by to be walking with Kiyo," Suzy said.

"Actually my house is on the other side of town," Shion explained.

"So you were lost and coincidentally came by him?" Suzy asked.

"No, I came all this way just to walk with Kiyo," Shion said.

"But Kiyo likes walking to school by himself, don't you Kiyo?" Suzy asked.

"Well actually, it's no trouble really," Kiyo said.

Suzy was shocked with jealousy by Kiyo's response.

Suzy started muttering about not loosing him.

"_Why do I have a feeling this will end up like that mamodo that was stalking Zatch back when we camped out for the day,"_ Zeno thought.

* * *

><p>They made it to school to find it in chaos.<p>

"Whoever parked the elephant in the front, please remove it," someone said over the intercom.

Kiyo Shion Nya Zatch and Zeno went into the classroom finding it in chaos with students small children and animals.

"What is going on?" Zeno asked.

Most of the male class gather around Shion shoving Kiyo out of the way.

"Look at this Shion, this is my pet iguana," Miroshi said showing her his iguana, "His name is Eliot isn't he cute?"

"Uh," Shion responded.

"Cool," Zatch responded.

"So you want to walk home with me today Shion?" Miroshi asked until Hiroshi shoved him out of the way.

"That's nothing, look at my…um…horse thingy," Hiroshi said holding Schneider.

"Schneider?" Zeno responded.

"Schneider isn't your pet, he's Zeno and my friend," Zatch said.

"Hows about walking home with me?" Hiroshi asked until Kane shoved him out of the way.

"Let me introduce you to a girl from my neighborhood," Kane said showing Shion Naomi.

"Naomi!" Zatch responded.

"So much for avoiding her annoyance for the day," Zeno responded.

"Hey I heard that!" Naomi shouted, "You and your brother is the annoying one."

"So how about walking home with me?" Kane asked until he got shoved by more students.

"What is going on?" Kiyo asked.

"From my guess they're trying to impress Shion so she can walk home with them," Zeno said.

"Meru~meru mey!" Schneider said running on Kiyo on purpose.

"And apparently Schneider still doesn't like you," Zeno said.

"I already figure that much out," Kiyo said.

The room went into chaos until the teacher came in.

"If you're not in this class, or isn't human, get out of my classroom and wait in the halls," the teacher said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno escorted all the kids and pets out of the room into the halls.<p>

Kiyo placed his backpack in the hook of his backpack.

"_It's in Kiyo's bag,"_ Shion thought, _"Now Zatch is gone this is my chance."_

Shion shoved her eraser off her desk and acted as if she was going to go pick it up.

Shion grab Kiyo's bag and threw it into the air.

Everything fell out including Zatch's lunch.

"Wait that's not the mirror is it?" Shion asked grabbing the lunch

"What are you doing with Zatch's lunch Shion?" Kiyo asked.

"Zatch's lunch?" Shion responded not so happy about it.

* * *

><p>The day went by as Shion pretend to have a normal day.<p>

"_Zatch had it in his pouch yesterday, so that's must be where it is now,"_ Shion thought.

* * *

><p>P.E. class began and Zatch and Zeno joined in doing some pull ups.<p>

Zatch and Zeno pull themselves above the bar.

Shion waited but didn't see the opportunity to get the mirror.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came and Zeno left to go find Dufort.<p>

"Bye Zeno!" Zatch said as Zeno left.

"Now is my chance," Shion said not knowing Zeno left with the mirror piece, "Hey Zatch why don't we trade my piece of Yellow-tail for your piece of the mirror."

"Yellow Tail!" Zatch shouted and started eating yellow tail tuna from anyone that had one.

"Wait Zatch, don't!" Kiyo shouted as Zatch cause another chaos.

"Looks like I have to resort to force," Shion said.

* * *

><p>The day ended and everyone cried as Shion decided to go home with Kiyo and Zatch again.<p>

Kiyo left to get Zatch's lunch box from homeroom.

Shion and Nya decided to use the moment to get Zatch alone as they walked home.

* * *

><p>Shion took Zatch to the park.<p>

"Shion is everything alright?" Zatch asked, "I noticed you been acting weird."

"Zatch, this the last time I'm going to ask to hand over the mirror," Shion said.

"Sorry I can't do it," Zatch said.

"But I really need it," Shion said, "It's important that Nya and I have it."

"It's not that simple," Zatch said.

"Do you mean that?" Shion asked.

"Sorry I just can't," Zatch responded.

"Then I guess it cannot be help," Shion said, "Nya we will have to do it the hard way."

Nya jumped from Shion's arms and landed on his hind legs.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"You might not know this but Nya is a mamodo," Shion said taking out a light pink spellbook, 'Paperuto'.

A bright light fired from Shion's body at Zatch.

Zatch jump back and dodge the attack.

"Why are you attacking me?" Zatch asked.

"Sorry Zatch, but if you don't give me that mirror we'll have to use force, or else Nya and I will be separated," Shion said.

"Separated?"Zatch asked.

"Now for our most powerful spell!" Shion said flipping the pages of the spellbook.

"Wait you don't understand," Zatch said.

'Peruk' Shion shouted.

Nya landed on all four as his fur turned black and spiked up.

Quil like fur fired from Nya's body at Zatch.

Kiyo rushed to the park to Zatch's aid.

"Zatch use your mantle!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected him from Peruk.

"Oh no Kiyo," Shion responded as Kiyo reached Zatch's side.

"Shion, let Zatch explain to you why he's so protective of the mirror," Kiyo said.

"Uh Kiyo," Zatch said.

"It shouldn't matter, we're enemies," Shion explained.

"We're not enemies," Zatch said.

"Zatch is right, you just don't understand the situation Zatch is in just for having the mirror," Kiyo explained.

'Peruk' Shion shouted.

Nya fired another series of Peruk.

Zatch and Kiyo took cover behind a tree.

"Shion listen, I have an idea of the power the mirror possesses because it came from the secret library of the mamodo palace where Zeno and I grew up in!" Zatch shouted, "There is a risk of using that mirror here in the human world that you don't understand!"

"No you don't understand, my parents been in an accident 6 months ago, and I been sad and lonely until Nya came into my life, but soon afterwords we been challenge by a lot of mamodos," Shion said, "If Nya's book get's destroyed Nya and I will be separated."

"But…" Zatch responded

"No it can't be, we met a mamodo that told us the mirror will save us from being separated, we even found our own piece," Shion shouted, "And he has the last piece as well."

"Wait you and that other mamodo has a the remaining mirror pieces?" Zatch asked.

"Nya and I just want to be together," Shion said.

"Even at the cost of Nya being punish for something he was missed inform about?" Zatch asked.

"What?" Shion responded.

"Shion, those mirror pieces are part of an ancient mamodo artifact that powers up the mamodo's power, it doesn't prevent battling, it helps those fighting," Zatch shouted, "And there's a cost at it, those who brings the artifacts to the human world are penalize and are send somewhere in punishment. There's no telling what the penalization for those who uses it is."

"That can't be," Shion responded.

"Shion the mirror came from the mamodo palace, in a private section of a secret library, I know this because Zeno and I are the princes of the mamodo world and grew up in the palace," Zatch said, "I know it's hard to believe, but what you're doing is just causing more trouble for Nya and yourself than you already are in."

"What should we do?" Shion asked.

"Trust Kiyo, Zeno, Dufort, and me, We seen others suffer from this battle, and we can help you and Nya," Zatch said, "Most importantly trust each other enough that even if you're separated, you both won't be alone as long as you have your memories of each other in your hearts!"

Shion and Nya appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry Zatch, I just was so desperate I didn't think of other reasons why you were so protective of that piece," Shion apologize.

"It's okay, I had a friend who hated fighting and was force into this battle, but when she came to this world, she found someone who took her in as her sister. Now, my friend is back in the mamodo world, she's still in her sister's heart," Zatch said remembering the last time he saw Lori, "Just remember that as long as you and Nya hold your memories to your heart, you two will never be separated."

"Thank you," Shion said and took out her mirror, "Here Zatch."

"You can keep it for now," Zatch said.

"Zatch where is your piece of the mirror anyways?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh Zeno has it," Zatch said.

"Huh?" Shion responded.

"Meow!" Nya responded.

"Yeah, Zeno said he'll protect it for today, I'm surprise you didn't noticed," Zatch said.

"You mean…this whole time…I was after the wrong brother?" Shion asked.

"Yeah good thing too, Zeno would be merciless with you if he knew why you were after the mirror," Zatch explained.

* * *

><p>Zeno was waiting for Zatch to come home and took out his piece.<p>

"Something tells me this mirror is the beginning of a big mess," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>"Now what, we can't get the mirror," the partner asked his mamodo.<p>

"I don't know, I didn't expect the princes to be a problem," the mamodo said.

"Maybe I can be of help," someone said.

The mamodo and his partner turned to a mamodo wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" the imp mamodo asked.

"Someone who is looking for help," the mask mamodo said.

"Why should we help you?" Grisor asked.

"Because I can help you get the mirror pieces, and make you king," the mask mamodo said.

"I'm listening," the imp mamodo said.

"I'm not looking to become king but if you join me, I can help you achieve in your goal if you help me with what I have plan," the mask mamodo said, "That way we can take down anyone who stands in our way."

"You got yourself a deal," the imp mamodo said, "My name is Grissor and this is my partner Hakase."

"You can call me Milordo Z," the mask mamodo said, "I'm glad we will be working together."

"Same here," Grisor said thinking _"And I'll keep working with you until I get the mirror."_

_"Good, and with my army combine with the stone and the mirror I get from him, I'll take down Brago and Sherry for good,"_ Milordo Z thought.

_"And then I'll become king,"_ both thought.


	28. Battle in Hong Kong

**Battle in Hong Kong**

In Hong Kong, a 15 year old girl with long black hair tied into two buns with red and whitish-pink cloths over the buns, brown eyes, red Chinese shirt with gold designs, whitish-pink pants and red Chinese shoes was in a business building heading to her father's office.

Her father was a leader of a group of criminals in Hong Kong, name Li-Akron, and was feared cause of his power, but she was there for a personal matter.

She came in to her father's office where her father, a man with grey Chinese clothes and dark hair that was graying, was looking out the window.

"Father tell me where Wonrei is?" the woman asked.

"Li-en, as of today, that man is no concern of yours," Li-Akron told his daughter.

"But he is and that's why I need to know, now answer me!" Li-en responded.

"It's time to open your eyes Li-en," Li-Akron said, "He's not human."

Li-en remember a mamodo her age but taller with white long spiky hair with a purple plate above his forehead, lavender eyes with 2 mamodo markings one for each eye as they went from the eyes down to the top of his cheeks, wearing a white fighting shirt with white pants and purple shoes.

"Father, you taken away my one true partner, I can never forgive you. I can't even think of you as my father anymore," Li-en cried, "You're going to tell me where Wonrei is even if I force you!"

Li-en tried to kick Li-Akron, but Li-Akron blocked it with one hand.

"You ungrateful child, you have no idea what a parent endures," Li-Akron said.

Li-Akron used his free hand to knock Li-en into the ground enabling her from trying to attack again.

"In one week Wonrei will be banish from this country and he'll be escorted out of here on my boat," Li-Akron said, "Until he's gone you'll go to your grandmother's house in Japan. While you're there it'll give you time to cool off."

Li-en cried as she wasn't able to do anything about it at the moment.

* * *

><p>At an uninhabited island, except for Li-Akron's men that guards it, the mamodo Li-en knew as Wonrei was sitting in the prison cell thinking of Li-en's safety.<p>

"_This is fine, yes, this is as it should be,"_ Wonrei thought.

* * *

><p>3 days later in Mochinoki City, Shion Nya Zatch Zeno and Kiyo were heading home from school.<p>

Shion was now dressed in her female school uniform.

Kiyo was looking at the gold spellbook.

"I still can't believe Grissor lied to me about the mirror," Shion said looking at her piece.

"He probably want to use it to become king," Zeno said, "Must be a desperate weakling."

"_The 5__th__ Spell won't come out,"_ Kiyo thought, _"With all the struggles we been through I thought it would appear by now."_

"Well Nya and I need to go home," Shion said, "Uh Kiyo!"

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

Li-en, who was in town, was walking by and saw the gold spellbook.

"_A spellbook, they have one,"_ Li-en thought.

"I was just saying I'm going to go ahead home," Shion said.

"Okay, see you around," Kiyo said.

"No problem, I'll come tomorrow," Shion said as Nya left with her.

"So Kiyo what were you doing with the gold spellbook?" Zatch asked.

"I just trying to see if the 5th Spell appear," Kiyo said.

"If Zatch gained a 5th Spell I would know," Zeno said.

"Yeah why is it both your spells appear at the same…" Kiyo about to ask Zeno when Li-en came out of no where and took the gold spellbook from his hand.

She was about to run away when Zeno's mantle stop her by wrapping around her.

"That book isn't yours," Zeno said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do any harm," Li-en apologized.

"Likely story," Zeno said.

"Let her go," Zatch told his brother, "I'm sure she has an explanation."

"I do, my name is Li-en, and I want to ask you a favor," Li-en said, "It maybe crazy to ask you, but I don't know what else to do. I don't want to loose my friend Wonrei, and I need help to bring him back to safety."

"How about it?" Kiyo asked Zeno.

"Fine," Zeno said releasing Li-en.

* * *

><p>They went to Mochinoki park to hear Li-en out.<p>

"All father have a bad side, but I guess mine is a little worst," Li-en said, "He's a real criminal."

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Wow, must be hard pleasing someone like that," Zeno said.

"And it doesn't matter what man I date he disapproves," Li-en said, "And even if I do date someone without him knowing, the moment I told that person my father's name they run away."

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Before meeting Wonrei, Li-en was on one of her dates and decided to tell him her father's name.<p>

"Did you say Li-Akron?" the man responded, "Sorry but there's something I must do, like run for my life!"

The man ran away leaving Li-en as she shouted, "Wait!"

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"Only one of them didn't run away like all the others," Li-en explained, "When I told Wonrei who my father was, it didn't seem to bother him at all."<p>

"I'm guessing Wonrei must be a mamodo like my brother and me," Zeno asked.

"That's right," Li-en responded.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Li-en was eating plates after plates of food in a restaurant trying to forget an ex-boyfriend.<p>

"It's bad for your health to eat that much," someone said.

Li-en turned to see Wonrei standing next to her.

"It's none of your business, leave me alone," Li-en told Wonrei.

Li-en reach for a spoon on a plate of rice but Wonrei grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I don't know what you're so upset about, but you should take better care of yourself," Wonrei said.

"Who do you think you are? I can eat as much as I want," Li-en responded getting up and tried to break free from Wonrei's grip, "I'll eat and eat until my stomach explodes if I want."

Li-en struggled but Wonrei refuse to let go.

"Let me go!" Li-en shouted and kicked Wonrei around the neck area.

Wonrei stood his ground as he didn't try to block the kick as he finally let go.

"Why didn't you try to block my kick?" Li-en asked.

"If it makes you feel better, kick as much as you want," Wonrei responded.

* * *

><p>Li-en and Wonrei went outside the restaurant as Li-en told Wonrei about her father and how her previous ex-boyfriends ran away the moment they heard her father's name, or her father threatened.<p>

"I see, so that's why you were so upset," Wonrei said.

"If my father saw you with me like this, your life will be endanger too," Li-en said, "You should leave quickly."

"I feel sorry for you Li-en," Wonrei said.

"Huh?" Li-en responded.

A few birds flew infront of them.

"You're like a cage bird when you should be soaring through the skies," Wonrei explained.

"Even if I escape from my bird cage, my father would fallow me no matter where I go," Li-en told Wonrei.

"You give up too easy, why don't you try and spread your wings," Wonrei responded.

Li-en was surprise by Wonrei's reaction but smiled.

"No one ever talked to me like that, you're the first one to care," Li-en said.

Just then the royal purple spellbook in Wonrei's side bag started glowing.

"Look at your book it's glowing," Li-en responded.

"You're the one," Wonrei responded.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"He meant you're his partner, the book's owner," Zatch explained, "You two have a real bond Li-en."<p>

Li-en nodded knowing it was true.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Li-en and Wonrei tried out the spell in an open field close to where Li-en lived at, and Li-en was surprised by the power.<p>

"What in the world, what is this power?" Li-en asked Wonrei, "Wonrei?"

Wonrei told Li-en about the battle to decide king of the mamodo world.

"I can't believe this is happening now, you're chosen as the owner of my book. My goal is to become king of the mamodo world, but if you get involved, you might get hurt as well," Wonrei told Li-en avoiding eye contact with her, "If you can, I ask you to fight beside me."

"Of course…I'll do it," Li-en responded.

"Huh?" Wonrei responded looking up.

"Let's make you king of the mamodo world together," Li-en said, "I'll help you fight."

"Thank you," Wonrei responded.

* * *

><p>Months passed and during which Wonrei help Li-en prepare for their battles by teaching her how to recite the spells, and in return Li-en taught him Kong Fu that she knew.<p>

In a short time Wonrei became a master of Kong Fu and combine with their spells Li-en and Wonrei took down a lot of mamodos and grew closer together in between battles as well.

However during one of the recent battles Li-Akron was spying on them.

* * *

><p>One day Wonrei told Li-en he wanted to quit battling.<p>

"What do you mean? How can you quit after how far we come?" Li-en asked, "Don't you want to become king of the mamodo world?"

"You're important to me, I don't want you to get mix up in a battle and get hurt," Wonrei explained.

Li-en was surprised and day after Wonrei disappeared.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"That was it, Wonrei disappear right in front of me," Li-en said crying from the memory.<p>

"It seems you care about Wonrei a lot," Zatch said.

Li-en nodded yes as she did.

"There she is!" someone shouted.

They turned to see four men in suites running toward Li-en.

"My father's henchmen," Li-en responded, "I'm going to preserve 4 plane tickets including one for the other human partner. I'll meet you at 9:30 at the departure lobby at the Mochinoki Airport."

Li-en ran off as the henchmen chased her.

"Well Zatch, Zeno?" Kiyo asked.

"I want to go, if Wonrei is as nice as she says he is, I want to meet him," Zatch said.

"Where ever Zatch goes, I go, and you know Dufort will come if I go," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>At the island, still locked up and didn't move much the past 3 days, Wonrei remember his time with Li-en.<p>

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Li-en laugh as a baby bird had landed on Wonrei's head after falling from it's nest.<p>

Wonrei saw it using Li-en's hand mirror.

Li-en got the baby bird off Wonrei's head.

"Oh poor thing, you fell didn't you? I'll return you to your nest," Li-en told the baby bird, "Wonrei would you help me?"

Wonrei agreed and she climb onto his hands as he lifted her up to the nest.

"When you grow up, you can fly as free as you like," Li-en said.

* * *

><p>Li-en and Wonrei won another battle and burned the mamodo's spellbook.<p>

"You did it, you beat another mamodo," Li-en said as Wonrei turned to her revealing his injuries, "Oh no, Wonrei you're hurt. Are you okay?"

Li-en rushed to help with Wonrei's injuries.

Li-Akron was watching from the window of his vehicle.

* * *

><p>That night at Li-en's place Li-en bandage up Wonrei's abdomen and arm.<p>

"Li-en why do you insist on helping me so much?" Wonrei asked, "After today's battle, don't you understand this is dangerous?"

"Well, because you're the one who freed me from my birdcage, and you never left my side," Li-en explained, "It feels good and it fills up my heart, and I want us to keep fighting together."

Wonrei saw that Li-en had an injury on one of her hands.

"You're hurt," Wonrei said getting off the bed kneeling in front of Li-en.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Li-en said blushing a little, "It's only a scratch."

Wonrei was still concern of Li-en's safety.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Hong Kong Li-Akron and his men surrounded Wonrei alone.<p>

"I know you take part in dangerous battles with those creatures. It is no matter to me. What is unforgivable is for you to get my daughter mix up in your selfish crusades," Li-Akron explained, "What makes you think you can protect her?"

Wonrei look at Li-Akron.

"Believe me, if my daughter were ever injured…" Li-Akron threatened.

"I will do whatever you asked," Wonrei said.

"You are very clever, I will make sure you do," Li-Akron said turning away thinking, _"You will never see my daughter again."_

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's better this way,"<em> Wonrei thought.

* * *

><p>The next day Li-en was at the airport waiting for Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Zeno's partner (Dufort but she didn't know that).<p>

"Passenger of 721 to Hong Kong, the deadline for checkin is approaching," someone said over the intercom.

Li-en look at her watch seeing it was close to 9:30.

She look up and didn't see any sign of Zatch Kiyo Zeno or his partner.

"Oh no, I guess I was asking for to much. Now that I think of it, it was a stupid request. All mamodo are natural enemies, and even if they're not fighting a mamodo, they have to be crazy to take a request this dangerous," Li-en said, "I guess I have to save Wonrei on my own."

Someone grab her shoulder from behind.

"You came to help," Li-en said expecting Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Zeno's partner as she turned around but saw it was her father's henchmen a bit beat up.

"Thought you can get away from us huh?" the shorter one said, "Think again."

Li-en tried to run away the man grab her arm.

"No way, let me go!" Li-en ordered.

"Don't think we'll be nice just because you're the boss's daughter," the man responded.

"Let go!" Li-en shouted, "LET GO!"

Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort arrived and saw Li-en was in trouble.

'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted opening the gold and silver spellbook.

A low level Zaker fired from both Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand and hit the henchmen.

The henchmen were force to let go of Li-en.

Li-en look to see Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort and said, "It's you!"

"We haven't introduce ourselves yet," Kiyo said, "My name is Kiyo Takamine, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said, "It's nice to meet you Li-en."

"I'm Zatch's twin brother Zeno Bell," Zeno said and pointed toward Dufort, "And that's my human partner Dufort."

"Hi," Dufort greeted.

"Okay, now let's go save Wonrei," Zatch said.

Li-en cried with joy and hug Zatch since he was the closest.

"This is great, you don't know how happy you made me," Li-en said, "You 4 are to generous, I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

They got on the plane to Hong Kong.

* * *

><p>After reaching Hong Kong and left the airport, they went to the dock.<p>

"We have to take a boat from here," Li-en said as Kiyo and Dufort set their boat.

Li-en Kiyo and Dufort got on the boat, and after undressing, Zatch and Zeno paddle them to the island quickly.

Soon they were able to see a big island where Li-en believe Wonrei was being held.

* * *

><p>Once on the island Zatch and Zeno got dress and put on their mantles.<p>

The island was mostly heavily guarded.

"You got it?" Zeno asked Zatch asked.

"I gave it to Kiyo to put in his backpack," Zatch said.

"Good," Zeno said.

"This is where my father's company keep their gold and valuables," Li-en said.

She look pass the rocks still in hiding.

"Without a doubt, this is where they're holding Wonrei, I just know it," Li-en said and turned toward Kiyo Dufort Zatch and Zeno, "As all four of you know this is where the real danger begins, are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"Even if we don't go, you'll go in no matter what, right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes," Li-en said, "I'm going in."

"Then Zeno, you know what to do," Zatch said.

Zeno jumped on the rock.

"Hey a kid," one of the guards said.

Zatch's mantle grew around Kiyo Dufort and Li-en.

"What?" Li-en responded.

"Don't worry Li-en, this time it's to protect," Kiyo explain.

"Dufort!" Zeno shouted aiming at the ground.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground causing it to spread out.

The guards were hit by Raaja Zaker shocking them.

Zatch retreated his mantle and jump on the rock as well shouting, "Kiyo!"

"Right time for the 3rd spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'!

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit one of the guards still standing.

The man's body glowed and the guns pulled onto his body and magnetized.

"Now!" Kiyo said.

Li-en move in and beat up the guards with Kong Fu thinking, _"Wonrei, I'm coming, and I will save you."_

* * *

><p>Noises from them fighting through the guards could be heard from Wonrei's jail cell.<p>

* * *

><p>Li-en Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort were between two cliffs close to the elevator.<p>

The last of the guards pulled a lever.

Dufort grab Li-en and pulled her back just as logs tied to ropes came swinging right at where Li-en was standing.

"Thanks," Li-en said.

"No problem," Dufort responded.

"Oh yeah," the guard said taking rock and was about to smash the elevator controls.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around the guard's arms and the rock.

"What the?" the guard responded.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the guard knocking him unconscious.

Zatch's mantle let go of the guard and grab the rock just to throw it aside.

"Nice timing you two," Kiyo told Zatch and Zeno.

"Thanks," Zatch said.

"Now can we go up?" Zeno asked, "I sense another mamodo coming to this island."

"What?" Li-en responded.

"That means we better get up there quickly," Kiyo said.

They got onto the elevator, and Dufort pulled the lever and they headed up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a human like mamodo with armor wings and a helmet on his head carrying a man with a pink and green shirt, bandana on his head, brown pants and shoes were heading to the island.<p>

The mamodo's name was Zabas and his partner's name was Galliont and they were flying to the island to fight Wonrei.

When they reached the island they stop sensing Zatch and Zeno's presence.

* * *

><p>Li-en Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort were on the elevator heading up.<p>

They could see the light from the summit.

"Just a little bit further," Kiyo said.

"Finally we're almost there," Li-en said.

"I can't wait to meet Wonrei," Zatch said.

"Yeah but we might have to fight that mamodo Zeno sense," Kiyo said.

Zeno smirked hearing it as he was looking forward to it.

They reached the top where Zabas and Galliont were waiting.

"Welcome friends, this is going to be your last stop," Zabas said.

"I'll stop when I'm ready," Li-en said as they got out of the elevator, "Who are you suppose to be, and what have you done with Wonrei."

"I sense a mamodo presence in that jail cell," Zatch said, "That could be Wonrei."

"Ah, the twin bell princes," Zabas said, "Looks like waiting for you might have been worth it."

"_Twin Bell Princes,"_ Li-en thought looking at Zatch and Zeno.

"Let's show him what we can do," Zeno said aiming.

"Uh-huh," Zatch agreed.

'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

Zabas use his wing as a shield as the two Zakers hit.

"Li-en, this would be a good time for you to get Wonrei as well," Kiyo said.

"We'll handle these guys," Zatch said

"I'm sorry," Li-en said as she headed to the Jail cell.

"You think you can fight me alone?" Zabas asked spreading out his wings revealing that he had little damage.

"We still have more spells to use," Zeno said.

The silver and gold spellbook glowed for a bit.

* * *

><p>Li-en ran toward the jail cell with joy as she started to see Wonrei in it.<p>

"Wonrei!" Li-en shouted grabbing the bars.

Wonrei look up and saw Li-en standing there.

"What are you doing here Li-en," Wonrei responded.

"Huh?" Li-en responded.

* * *

><p>'Garuk' Galliont shouted.<p>

Zabas started spinning with energy surrounding him.

Zabas moved behind the ground and headed toward them.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired another Zaker at Zabas.

Zabas blocked it with his wings but took more damage.

"Let's see you take this," Zabas said.

'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted.

Zabas fired a beam from his hand.

"Oh yeah," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'!

Zatch formed Rashield from his mouth.

"That won't work," Zabas said moving his arms.

Oru Wingar hit the side of Rashield and ricochet off it and hit the ground causing it to explode.

"Now lets deal with the other two," Zabas said.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired through the smoke.

Zabas used his wing to block it.

Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort appeared okay as Zatch and Zeno's mantle protected them.

"You'll need to try harder to fight the 4 of us," Kiyo said.

The gold and silver spellbook glowed brightly.

* * *

><p>"Wonrei why aren't you coming out? Hand over the book quick, break those handcups " Li-en asked, "I want to fight together with you. I don't care about anything else, not even if I get hurt."<p>

Li-en heard Wonrei move and look to see he had turned his back toward her.

"Wonrei, I'll fight with you cause I care about you," Li-en confessed.

Wonrei struggled hearing Li-en's confession, as he didn't expect this.

"Li-en I hate you," Wonrei lied, "Just leave me alone."

"Huh?" Li-en responded.

* * *

><p>'Garuk' Galliont shouted.<p>

Zabas tried spinning at them again.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around Zabas' leg stopping him.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Zabas.

Zatch threw Zabas into Galliont with his mantle.

"I can't break through their combinations," Zabas said as his helmet was half broken.

"Give up yet?" Kiyo asked.

"No way, I'll take down anyone who opposed me," Zabas said.

"Wow he still can fight," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo you and Zatch go check on Li-en and Wonrei," Dufort said, "Zeno and I will handle the rest for you."

"Are you sure?" Zatch asked.

"Trust me, you two might be better off to talk to them then Zeno and I right now," Dufort said.

"Okay," Kiyo said as he and Zatch headed

* * *

><p>Wonrei and Li-en could still hear the battle.<p>

"Li-en, get out of here quickly!" Wonrei ordered.

Wonrei look up to see Li-en was facing the battle in defensive stance.

"Li-en what are you doing?" Wonrei asked.

"Wonrei I don't like lies. My feelings toward you isn't a lie," Li-en said, "That's why I'm going to make sure you're safe from the battle."

"Stop it! Li-en don't, you can get seriously hurt," Wonrei responded, "Get out of here right now!"

"What's the matter Wonrei? If you hate me so much, why are you concern about me getting hurt," Li-en said and turned to him, "Huh?"

Wonrei didn't know how to answer Li-en's response as she was right.

Kiyo and Zatch could hear the conversation as they got closer.

"Wonrei!" Kiyo shouted.

"Huh?" Wonrei responded.

"How long are you going to keep hurting Li-en," Kiyo shouted, "I help her get here, I know what's going on between you two. Li-en went through so much to get here to you. Does that matter to you?"

"Wonrei, Li-en is here because she wants to fight alongside you in all your battles," Zatch said.

"She'll sacrifice everything, whatever it takes to help you become king," Kiyo explained, "Are you going to allow all her feelings for you go to waste?"

Wonrei look down trying to decide.

"Get real! Are you still afraid of getting Li-en involved after all this?" Zatch asked, "If you cherish Li-en at all you'll protect her, you'll become her shield. You have to protect her any way you can!"

"Protect," Wonrei said remembering his dream.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Wonrei and Li-en were together at Li-en's place.<p>

"Wonrei when you become king of the mamodo world, what kind of king you'll become?" Li-en asked Wonrei.

"Well I want to become a king who protects everyone," Wonrei responded, "I want to be the king who will defend all mamodos in the mamodo world."

"I think that's a wonderful dream," Li-en responded.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"You won't protect Li-en, and you want to become king?" Zatch asked.<p>

Wonrei was surprise by Zatch's response.

"Zatch is right, you run from obsticles without fighting, and you talk of wanting to be the mamodo king," Kiyo responded, "You got to fight!"

Wonrei understood what they were talking about and agreed.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Dufort over heard their conversation.<p>

"So that's why you told Zatch and Kiyo to go talk to them," Zeno said.

"Those two were better off talking some sense to Wonrei than you or me," Dufort explained.

"How pathetic!" someone said.

Zeno and Dufort turned to Zabas who was getting up with his partner.

"Losers talking about wanting to dreams of being king," Zabas said.

"This coming from a guy who couldn't even beat me alone," Zeno said.

"We'll see about that!" Zabas said.

'Garuk' Galliont shouted.

Zabas started spinning at Li-en and Wonrei.

"Dufort let's stop them with our 3rd spell," Zeno said aiming at the ground.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground causing it to spread out.

Zabas stop to block it but still took some damage protecting Galliont.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected Kiyo and himself from Raaja Zaker.

"Li-en, the 1st spell then the 3rd!" Wonrei said breaking out of his hand cups and threw the book, "Here!"

Li-en grab the royal purple spellbook from within the bars and opened it as it glowed.

'Boren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's fist powered up as Wonrei punch through the bars breaking them, and move in front of Li-en.

'Rerudo' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned a glass like shield in front of him and Li-en.

Raaja Zaker hit Rerudo but didn't break through as Raaja Zaker repel off it.

Zabas hit the ground from the damage.

"Zabas!" Galliont shouted rushing to Zabas.

"Hey Zeno watch how you fire Raaja Zaker!" Kiyo shouted.

"I took down the mamodo didn't I?" Zeno asked.

Wonrei, Li-en, Zatch, and Kiyo joined Zeno and Dufort.

"Thank you Kiyo, your words help guide me to the proper decision," Wonrei told Kiyo, "And thank you Dufort Zatch and Zeno as well for helping Li-en get this far. I don't know how to repay you."

"The thanks should go to Li-en, it was her passion that help us get this far," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, by the way Wonrei," Zatch said.

"Yes?" Wonrei responded.

"I can tell you have a good heart, and although you might have your own goal in this battle, but can you include becoming a kind king?" Zatch asked.

"A kind king huh?" Wonrei asked.

"That's the type of king Zatch and I want to become," Zeno explained.

"Because that's the type of king that wouldn't force mamodos fight each other again," Zatch explained.

Wonrei and Li-en look at each other and smiled thinking the same thing.

"Of course Zatch," Wonrei responded.

"Also there's one thing you can help us with," Dufort said and nodded to Kiyo.

Kiyo nodded back and took out the mirror piece.

"We're looking for a mamodo that has another piece of this mirror," Kiyo said.

"What is it?" Li-en asked.

"It's an ancient mamodo artifact with a powerful magic in it," Zeno explained, "It's not suppose to be in the mamodo world, and the mamodo that took it, had to steal it from the mamodo palace."

"A friend of ours has the 2nd piece, after she was tricked to find it before meeting us," Zatch explained.

"We know that mamodo who tricked her, is an imp like mamodo name Grissor, has the third piece, and considering he tricked our friend into searching for the mirror pieces for him, not only he might be the one who stole it, but also planned to use it's power to become King," Kiyo explained.

"We'll help anyway we can in finding the third piece," Li-en said.

"And we give you our word that we won't use it," Wonrei said.

"Thanks," Kiyo said.

They heard some noises from the elevator.

"Uh oh," Kiyo said.

"The elevator," Li-en responded.

"Zatch Zeno Dufort and I will take care of things here," Kiyo said, "You should go now."

"If we leave now you have to fight by yourself," Li-en said.

"But they're chasing after Wonrei, so it's better off you go," Kiyo said.

"Besides, we can take care of things ourselves," Dufort said and pointed at Zabas, "And if that mamodo over there we got something that can take him down for sure."

"Thanks for everything," Li-en thanked them.

"We better go," Wonrei said kneeling down.

Li-en climb on Wonrei's back so that he carried her.

"Thank you Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort, I hope we survive to the very end," Wonrei said, "And we'll work hard to get stronger for that battle."

"Yes, when the time comes when we have to fight, I hope it's at the very end," Li-en said.

"Sounds good," Zatch said.

"And don't forget," Zeno said.

"We'll keep an eye out for that mamodo name Grissor with the third mirror piece," Wonrei said.

"See you again," Zatch said.

"Good luck," Wonrei said and jumped off the cliff to the bottom safely by landing and jumping off ledges carrying Li-en.

"Looks like we have another good friend on our side," Zatch said.

"Hahahaha," someone laughed.

They turned to Zabas who was standing.

"Perfect, if I can't take you 4 down I'll take down the two that is jumping down the cliff," Zabas said.

"Wow, to be able to stand after so many direct hits," Kiyo said sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want, I'll win this battle my way," Zabas said.

"Kiyo lets use our newest spell," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"You saw our books glowing earlier right, it's our 5th spell, and both of them are the same attack spell," Dufort said.

"Alright," Kiyo responded.

"Ready Zatch!" Zeno said aiming with his hand.

"Ready," Zatch responded facing Zabas.

'Garuk' Galliont shouted.

Zabas started spinning toward the cliff.

"The 5th Spell!" Kiyo and Dufort shouted, 'Zakerga'!

A concentrated Zaker fired in a strait line as if focus to a single point from both Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

The two attacks combined into an even stronger spell.

"That doesn't seem any different from your last attack," Zabas said stopping his spell and used his wing as a shield.

However Zakerga hit the wing armor and destroy it as it forced Zabas all the way back into Galliont into an explosion.

Zabas' spellbook was caught into the explosion and burned to nothing instantly as Zabas disappeared.

"Yes!" Zatch shouted, "We both gained Zakerga!"

"I guess we did," Zeno responded.

"That was Zakerga?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, and now thanks to it, we don't have to waist our strength from within on our fourth spell unless we face a powerful spell," Dufort said, "Even if using Zakerga as two separate spells, it has enough power to take down any defense and Gigano class spell."

"I'll say," Kiyo said, _"Well after this I hope Wonrei and Li-en got away safely."_

* * *

><p>Down bellow Li-en, who was carrying the bag with Wonrei's spellbook, and Wonrei were facing Li-Akron and more of his henchmen as well as the boat Li-Akron arrived on.<p>

"Tell me Wonrei, I want to know your attentions with my daughter," Li-Akron said.

"Li-en and I are staying together," Wonrei explained, "Even without your blessing."

"You think I'll just hand my precious daughter to a creature like yourself?" Li-Akron asked.

"I will protect Li-en no matter what comes our way," Wonrei answered, "It doesn't matter what kind of enemy we'll face, I'll never again be pulled from Li-en's side."

Li-Akron threw his pipe down and grabbed a handle of something from the henchmen.

"Even if that enemy is me?" Li-Akron asked.

Li-Akron pulled out his sword and threaten to cut Wonrei with it but Wonrei didn't move from his spot.

"I will no longer run away," Wonrei responded.

Li-Akron froze in place.

Li-Akron saw that in Wonrei's eyes Wonrei wasn't lying.

"You're very foolish," Li-Akron said.

He pulled back and didn't strike back.

"Father I…" Li-en said.

Li-Akron kicked the boat off shore to float on water.

"Some stupid fool left a boat here unattended," Li-Akron said, "Since it's not mine, it's not my place to make sure no one takes it without asking."

Li-Akron left as it was his way of saying they can use the boat.

"Father wait," Li-en said.

"Get out of here, you sicken me," Li-Akron responded.

"Father at the top of the mountain there are four friends of ours name Kiyo, Dufort, Zatch, and Zeno. They fought for us and saved our lives. So I want you to let them go. And father…" Li-en said starting to cry, "Father thank you."

Li-Akron didn't say anything but the two henchmen nodded to her in reinsurance.

* * *

><p>Li-en and Wonrei took the boat off the island.<p>

"Isn't this great, the way turned out Wonrei?" Li-en asked Wonrei.

"Yes Li-en and it all thanks to you Zatch Zeno Kiyo and Dufort," Wonrei responded, "But there is one more thing I must thank them for."

"Huh," Li-en responded.

Wonrei remembered about Zatch and Zeno's goal to become a kind king.

"Now I know there are more mamodos that chosen the proper path to become king," Wonrei said, "Cause of them I found a new strength and courage to find hope in this fight."

Wonrei turned to Li-en before they pull into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Days after the adventure, Shion and Kiyo were heading to school together.<p>

Zatch was playing with Nya on the way there.

"So since you were gone I thought I check Grissor's place and it's vacant," Shion said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Shion said, "Nya and I snuck around the whole place and there was no sign of anyone past week."

"That is odd," Kiyo said.

"So Zatch, you really think that this mamodo name Wonrei will help us?" Shion asked.

"Yep," Zatch responded, "They promised they won't use it either."

"I hope you're right," Shion said.


	29. Mamodo Hunter

**Mamodo Hunter**

Zatch and Zeno were running an errand for a man.

"Thanks for doing the errand for me," the man said and took out 3 raffle tickets, "Here, have my raffle tickets as payment."

"Thanks," Zatch said.

"What kind of prizes are there?" Zeno asked.

"Grand prize is a trip to the hotspring, second place prize is a big screen tv, third place prize is a folding bicycle, and the fourth place prize is a yellowtail," The man said.

"Let's try it out Zeno!" Zatch responded.

Zatch and Zeno tried three times and got the last place prize.

"Sorry boys but for your effort you get candyballs," the raffleman said handing Zatch three pieces of candy.

"I guess you get on and I get one and we deal with the last one later," Zatch said.

"Sound good," Zeno said.

"Winner, you get a yellow tail!" the raffleman shouted to a woman who tried.

Then another person tried and got another yellowtail.

"No fair they got yellow tail but we didn't," Zatch responded.

"You two didn't win?" someone asked.

Zatch and Zeno turn to a african man wearing a plane shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," Zatch said.

"Here then you can have mine," the man said taking out a form, "It's not a yellow-tail but it's the grand prize to the Hotspring."

"Why are you giving it to us?" Zeno asked.

"Well you see I worked hard to get it, but I have to go back home in Africa, and I don't want the prize to go to waste," The man responded.

"Let's take it Zeno," Zatch said.

"Fine," Zeno said.

"Thank you mister," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>That weekend Dufort drove Kiyo Zatch and Zeno to the hotsprings.<p>

Now Zatch Zeno Dufort and Kiyo were in a spring.

"Ah cool," Zatch responded seeing the scenery.

Zatch dive deeper to look around.

"Hey where's the fish?" Zatch asked.

"There isn't any fish in a hot spring Zatch," Kiyo responded.

Kiyo turned to Zeno was in the water a little red.

"Ah…Zeno, are you alright?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm fine," Zeno said.

"Zeno is more sensitive to heat than Zatch," Dufort explained.

"I'm fine," Zeno said.

"Yeah, well it's about time we get out anyways," Kiyo said, "Come on Zatch."

* * *

><p>They got out and put on some robes.<p>

"So Kiyo, when is your mom coming here?" Zatch asked.

"Probably tonight after work," Kiyo said.

Zeno suddenly stopped suddenly.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"I sense a mamodo coming from our hotel room," Zeno said.

They ran into the hotel room and found it empty.

"Empty," Kiyo said, "Are you sure there was a mamodo here?"

"Yeah, because I can sense it too," Zatch said.

Dufort went to the table and saw a brochure for a secret hotspring.

"Kiyo!" Dufort said.

Kiyo look at the brochure.

"You think this whole trip is a trap?" Kiyo asked.

"I know," Dufort said.

"What should we do?" Zatch asked.

"I say we fight," Zeno said.

"I hate to admit it, but if we don't go to this spot chances are this mamodo is going to take the challenge to us," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>They changed into their normal clothes.<p>

Dufort dressed in a light blue shirt, white jacket, blue pants.

Kiyo dressed into a white shirt with a sweater like jacket with jeans.

Zatch and Zeno change to their normal mantles and broaches.

* * *

><p>They left the hotel where the man from before this time wearing a old fashion African tribe hunter shorts with lepard skin like skirt with a deer head like hat on.<p>

Next to him was a purple panther mamodo with 3 tails.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno Kiyo and Dufort were at the suspension bridge.<p>

"So we have to cross this bridge to the battle ground?" Kiyo asked.

"According to this map," Dufort said.

"HEY KIYO DUFORT!" Zatch and Zeno shouted.

They look to see that Zatch and Zeno had already cross the bridge.

"What's taking you so long!" Zatch asked.

"Come on, the sooner we get this battle over with the sooner we can go back and eat!" Zeno shouted.

"I would think Zatch and Zeno be more precautious," Kiyo responded.

"Come on, we better go," Dufort said.

"Right," Kiyo responded as they crossed the bridge.

* * *

><p>The man and the mamodo watch on top of a cliff.<p>

"They crossed the bridge," the man said, "It's going according to plan."

"I would thought that the Twin Bell Princes be more precautious," the mamodo said, "Either way, we have to be careful with them."

"Not only that, the human partners seem to know where they're going," the partner said, "It be best to observe them a bit longer."

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Dufort and Zeno reached the area marked on the map.<p>

"Is this the place?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"We should look around," Dufort said.

* * *

><p>"Time to go Baransha," the hunter told his mamodo.<p>

"I'll aim at the dark hair human Garza," Baransha responded.

'Woker' Garza shouted.

Blast of sound waves fired from Baransha's mouth.

Dufort sense something.

"Zatch, protect Kiyo with your mantle," Dufort said.

Zatch's mantle grew and form a shield around Kiyo.

Woker hit Zatch's mantle but didn't hit Kiyo.

"Thanks Dufort," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>"How did that other guy know our attack was coming?" Baransha asked.<p>

"He must of sense it or something," Garza responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno Dufort and Kiyo ran toward the mountains.<p>

"Since this is a trap, chances are they did something to the bridge," Kiyo explained.

"That's why we're heading to the rocky area," Dufort explained.

* * *

><p>"The fact one of them was able to predict our attack, just makes this hunt more interesting," Garza said, "Either way, they're in our battle field, and they're the trap prey."<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyo Zatch Dufort and Zeno reached a rocky terrain.<p>

"Sense anything?" Kiyo asked Zatch and Zeno.

"Yeah, but I can't locate their exact position," Zeno said.

"Same here," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>'Doruk' Garza shouted.<p>

Baransha gained rock like armor on the upper half of her body with her front K9 going down like a saber-tooth tiger.

Baransha jumped down and headed toward behind the mountain behind Kiyo and Dufort and jumped again to attack.

* * *

><p>Dufort sense more trouble came as his answer-talk reacted.<p>

"Kiyo Zatch jump to your right," Dufort said as he grab Zeno and jump to the left.

Kiyo and Zatch jumped as Baransha broke through the rocks.

Kiyo pointed at Baransha and Zatch took aim.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth but Baransha dodge it.

"What a slow attack," Baransha responded landing on a tree branch.

"Zatch!" Zeno said.

"Zeno aim there," Dufort said point at some bushes.

Zeno turned around and saw the deer head.

"Nice try!" Zeno said.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand at the bushes.

Garza was behind the bushes with the deer head and barely dodge the attack.

"He dodge it," Zeno said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired another Zaker at Baransha but she dodge it again.

"Kiyo stop launching Zaker," Dufort ordered, "They just want us to waist your spells."

"But…" Kiyo responded looking to see Baransha was gone.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came and Dufort Kiyo Zeno and Zatch were on guard.<p>

'Poruk' someone shouted.

They turned to see Baransha on the rock.

"That's it," Kiyo responded, "Time for the 5th…"

"Wait," Dufort said.

"Huh," Kiyo responded.

Dufort picked up a rock and threw it.

The rock went through Baransha as it really was an image.

"Remember, they're trying to trick us," Dufort said, "In this type of battle, the best answer to the situation is not to loose your cool."

* * *

><p>Garza and Baransha was eating their meals waiting for the right moment to attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyo and Dufort were picking certain berries while Zatch and Zeno were digging a hole.<p>

"Are you sure these would work?" Zeno asked, "It seems foolish to me."

"_Actually this might work, with Zatch's sense of smell combine with both his and Zeno's combination, we might have a chance of winning,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Baransha and Garza were waiting when a silver-white lightning fired into the air.<p>

"What's going on Baransha?" Garza asked.

"I don't know, they fired so suddenly, and now I can't see through the smoke," Baransha responded.

The smoked cleared as Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort were missing.

* * *

><p>They headed down to the clearing and saw the ground burnt.<p>

"Did they fire a powerful bolt? Everything is burnt," Garza said.

"Garza," Baransha shouted.

"What?" Garza asked.

"Look, one of the human's sweater jacket," Baransha said looking at Kiyo's jacket hanging on the branch.

"Well go get it!" Garza said.

Baransha jumped to the branch, bite down on Kiyo's jacket and jump down.

However Baransha spit it out when she landed.

"What's wrong?" Garza asked.

"The jacket taste awful," Baransha responded.

Garza checked and found berry juice on the jacket.

'Zaker' someone shouted.

A gold-yellow lightning fired from under Baransha's feet hitting her.

Zatch Kiyo Dufort and Zeno dug out from underground.

"Now we got you trapped," Kiyo said.

"We'll see about that," Garza said, 'Go Riaruk'.

Baransha's body turned invisible.

"You're the hunted boys, not us," Garza shouted.

"We don't need to see you to win," Dufort said, "You see the berry juice gives off a horrible scent."

Zatch ran after Baransha with Zeno fallowing.

Baransha tried to avoid them but Zatch turned toward her.

Zeno's mantle grabbed Baransha immobilizing her as Zatch jumped on her.

"Garza am I still invisible?" Baransha asked.

"Of course I can't see you," Garza said looking around.

"Then how is it these two can fallow me?" Baransha asked trying to run away with Zatch and Zeno fallowing.

Zatch and Zeno tackled Baransha into the ground as her spell worn out.

Baransha jumped back to Garza.

"We'll take you down!" Garza shouted, 'Doruk'

Baransha gained rock armor of Doruk as she jumped at Zatch.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Baransha destroying the rock armor.

Garza took Baransha and ran off.

Zeno and Zatch went after them.

Baransha and Garza continue running till they hit a dead end.

"Now to take you down," Zeno said as he Zatch Kiyo and Dufort caught up.

"Don't make me laugh, you're still just the prey and we'll prove it with our strongest spell!" Garza shouted, 'Gigano Gadoruk'.

Baransha gained armor plates on her body with spikes.

"I'll take care of this one," Zeno said, "Dufort!"

'Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zeno's hand and hit Baransha.

Zakerga destroyed Baransha's armor, forced her into Garza, and threw them off the cliff into the river bellow.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort return to the hotel.<p>

"First thing I'm going to wdo is get something to eat," Kiyo said as the sunrise when they reached the Hotel, "Then some time in the hot spring."

"Same here," Zatch said.

"Not me, not again," Zeno complained.

* * *

><p>They reached the room where Hanna drinking tea.<p>

"What happened to our food?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh there you boys are, the inn maid cleaned up and since you weren't here they took it away," Hanna explained.

"WHAT?" Kiyo responded.


	30. Big Brother Kanchome

**Big Brother Kanchome**

Somewhere in Itally Folgore was signing autographs as Kanchome watch in the sidelines.

"Boy am I glad I'm not a superstar," Kanchome responded, "The way they act, it's as if he's giving away candy."

Kanchome look away and saw a bowl of candy.

"Speaking of which that's a weird place to put a bowl of goodies," Kanchome said.

He got up and headed toward the bowl not thinking about the truck it was in.

Kanchome climb in the truck and the cage like back came down behind him trapping him.

Folgore noticed Kanchome was in the truck as it drove off.

"Folgore help me!" Kanchome cried.

"Kanchome come back, why are you leaving me?" Folgore asked running toward the truck.

"It wasn't my idea," Kanchome responded.

"Was it something I say? Was my breath bad?" Folgore asked as the truck went faster, "Please come back!"

"I don't think he's getting it," Kanchome responded.

* * *

><p>At Momochi City Kiyo was heading off to school.<p>

"Kiyo wait!" Zatch shouted as he and Zeno fallowed.

"No Zatch, you and Zeno stay here," Kiyo said.

"But Nya gets to go with Shion to school," Zatch complained.

"That's their choice," Kiyo responded.

"What are we suppose to do?" Zeno asked.

"Train or something, don't you normally do that anyways?" Kiyo asked.

"Meru!" Schneider said coming out.

"Come on Kiyo, please!" Zatch begged.

"NO!" Kiyo responded.

"Hi Zatch and Zeno, what are you two doing?" someone asked.

They turned to Tia coming up.

"Oh hey Tia!" Zatch responded.

"Meru mey!" Schneider shouted.

"Where's Megumi this morning?" Kiyo asked.

"She had to shoot another music video," Tia explained, "I had nothing better to do so I thought to check and see what Zatch and Zeno are doing.

"Well there you go Zatch and Zeno now you can play with Tia and maybe Schneider if he's not busy," Kiyo responded, "Now if you excuse me I got to go."

"Bye Kiyo," Zatch shouted.

"So what's going on?" Tia asked.

"Not much," Zeno said.

"Oh wait, Tia, you and Megumi haven't met Shion and Nya yet," Zatch said.

"Who are they?" Tia asked.

"Shion is a transfer student in Kiyo's class, and Nya is a cat mamodo," Zeno said.

"Yeah but they're super friendly, and I'm sure they will be your friend too," Zatch said.

"Well if you say they're nice, I would believe you," Tia said.

* * *

><p>Days after being separated from Folgore, Kanchome ended up joining the circus.<p>

They were set up for a show in Spain.

"For our first show of tonight, it's my honor and my job to introduced the funniest little guy in the circus, Kanchome the duck-beak boy," the ring master said.

The spotlight turned to Kanchome who was dress like a clown.

"Ta-dah," Kanchome said running up.

"His first trick would be to dance on a giant rolling ball," the ring master said.

A giant ball roll toward Kanchome.

Kanchome manage to stop it with his body.

"You're kidding right? Do you really expect me to dance on top of this ball?" Kanchome asked.

"Yes, just like we rehearsed," the ring master told Kanchome with annoyance.

"But those rehearsals were a total disaster," Kanchome responded.

Suddenly there was a drum roll as a signal for Kanchome.

Kanchome jumped on top of the ball and tried to stay on it while walking but fell on his face.

The crowd laughed at Kanchome's failure.

"What's so funny? I could have hurt myself," Kanchome responded.

Kanchome tried juggling next but threw the juggling rods at the ring leader and the clown.

The crowd started laughing again.

* * *

><p>Kanchome ran to the back crying.<p>

"I'll never see Folgore ever again," Kanchome cried, "He had forgotten about me by now."

Kanchome remembered the last he saw Folgore in the truck.

"I lost one of my best friends all because of a stupid bowl of candy, and I don't know how to contact Zatch to help me out," Kanchome cried.

The ring leader came in to talk to Kanchome.

"Well Kanchome that will be it for today," he said.

"Really?" Kanchome asked, "What about the 2nd Show?"

"No crowd, something is wrong with this town, some of the seats were empty," The ring leader explained, "Maybe they had a bad harvest or something."

"So…I can just play around for the rest of the day then?" Kanchome asked.

"Sure, you earn it," the ring leader said, "The audience loved you. Keep at it and you'll be fine."

Kanchome nodded confuse, not realizing the whole point of him wasn't just to try new tricks, but make the audience laugh when he mess up.

Kanchome took a wooden board with wheels and roll through the grassy lands.

Kanchome stopped seeing a little kid playing with a toy.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kanchome asked rolling to the kid.

The kid didn't respond as she held the toy in the air.

"My name is Kanchome, what's yours?" Kanchome asked sitting next to the kid, "I'm a clown in a traveling circus."

The kid still didn't respond.

"You probably think I'm not pretty good at it, I keep rehearsing but I just keep messing up," Kanchome explained, "Although everyone seem to like it."

The kid didn't respond again and held still.

"You know your arm will get tired like that," Kanchome said, "Hey you want to see how lousy I am at juggling?"

Kanchome tried to juggle some rocks but when he threw them in the air he couldn't catch them.

"There what did I tell you?" Kanchome responded and a rock hit him in the head.

The kid started laughing finally.

"Ah-hah, I guess you can laugh," Kanchome responded, "I guess I am good."

"Tonton-man," the kid said pointing at her toy, "I'm trying to teach him to fly."

"I guess Tonton-man is a slow learner," Kanchome responded.

"Kanchome," the kid said.

"Yeah," Kanchome responded.

"It's great you can make people laugh, but it would be great one day when you can make them cheer," the kid explained.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Kanchome responded.

"When people are laughing, it means they're laughing," the kid explained.

"You're right, I guess I didn't think of it that way," Kanchome responded.

Kanchome watch the kid play.

"You know what, I always want a little brother," Kanchome said.

"Really? To bad because I'm a girl," the kid responded.

"I meant I always want a little sister," Kanchome responded, "So what's your name sis?"

"Rushka," the kid responded, "Are you really going to be my big brother?"

"Yeah," Kanchome responded, "But you don't look very happy about it."

"I'm very happy," Rushka explained.

* * *

><p>Rushka showed Kanchome to the place she was staying at that had a field full of sheep.<p>

"All of this is yours?" Kanchome asked.

"Yep," Rushka said and ran to the door of her house, "Lilly!"

"Huh?" Kanchome responded turning to Rushka.

An old lady opened the door.

"Ah Rushka, welcome back," the lady greeted.

"This is Kanchome," Rushka said looking toward Kanchome.

"Hi," Kanchome responded.

"You made a new friend," the lady responded, "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Lilly, I look after Rushka."

* * *

><p>Rushka herded the sheep as Kanchome and Lilly watch.<p>

"She really has to herd all those sheep?" Kanchome asked eating some sandwiches that Lilly made.

"Yes, all by herself," Lilly responded.

"Where are her parents?" Kanchome asked.

"She lost both her parents some time ago," Lilly responded.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded shocked.

"Those sheep are the closest thing she has to a family," Lilly explained, "They're the only things her mom and dad left for her. She cares for them night and day. She's a remarkable girl."

Kanchome remember how Rushka said she was happy that Kanchome called her his little sister.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno Tia and Schneider were at the park.<p>

"I'm sure we can find something to do here," Zatch said.

Naomi came in her little peddle car and stopped in front of them.

"Ah, can't we get a break from her," Zeno complained.

"Okay, whose the girl," Naomi asked.

"This is Tia," Zatch introduced.

Naomi look at Tia and the way she dressed.

"Dorky shoes," Naomi responded.

"Zatch Zeno, who is this person?" Tia asked glaring at Naomi.

"She's basically the park's bully Naomi," Zeno said.

"Mind telling me who this girl is to you Zatch?" Naomi asked.

"Tia is a friend," Zeno said.

"Is that right?" Naomi asked.

"Oh yes wasn't the day at the amusement park fun?" Tia asked Zatch and Zeno.

"Ah, yeah it was," Zatch said.

"It was, was it?" Naomi asked.

"I even packed a home cook lunch for Zatch," Tia said.

"That's right she did," Zatch said, "It was delicious."

"Oh really!" Naomi said as Tia and Naomi glared at each other.

"Meru mey," Schneider said bumping Zatch's pouch causing the mirror piece to fall out.

"Zatch the mirror piece!" Zeno said.

"Oh right," Zatch responded.

Naomi's eyes gleam as she went strait for the mirror piece.

"A broken piece of mirror?" Tia asked seeing it.

"That's mine now!" Naomi said going for a grab.

Zatch grabbed the mirror piece and dodge Naomi.

"You can't have Naomi," Zatch said.

"Whatever see you later," Naomi said leaving.

"Why do we have to deal with that girl anyways," Zeno said.

"So what's up with the mirror piece," Tia asked.

"Oh, it's actually an ancient mamodo artifact," Zatch said.

"What's that?" Tia asked.

"It's a series of artifacts that increases a mamodo's power," Zeno said, "They're not allowed in the human world, but someone brought it here."

"But as you can see it broke on the way here," Zatch said.

"How many pieces are there?" Tia asked.

"From what we been told, 3 pieces," Zeno explained, "Zatch found this one."

"And the girl and the cat mamodo we told you about, Shion and Nya has the second piece after being tricked into searching for them by a mamodo name Grissor," Zatch said, "And according to Shion, Grissor has the 3rd Piece."

"We're trying to make sure no one completes the mirror, because right now it's useless broken, but completed, whoever uses it probably would use it to become king," Zeno said.

"I think I understand," Tia responded.

* * *

><p>Kanchome was invited to eat with Lilly and Rushka.<p>

"Thieves here?" Kanchome asked.

"They keep coming over and over and stolen this town's lifestalk and crops," Lilly explained.

"Mr. Doncho said there must be a reason there weren't that many people today," Kanchome said referring to the ring leader.

"I'm afraid we're not in a mood for the circus with the worry that our cattle and sheep might disappeared," Lilly explained, "It's sad."

"Well no need to worry, because I'll protect Rushka's sheep," Kanchome explained.

"What?" Rushka responded.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll take care of everything," Kanchome said.

"No more worries," Rushka responded.

Just then there was some form of explosion that cause the house to shake.

* * *

><p>Outside a miniature dragon like mamodo and his partner were stealing Rushka's sheep.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love sheep," Kanchome Rushka and Lilly could hear someone shouted.<p>

Kanchome ran out to deal with the thieves.

However Kanchome stopped seeing the mamodo.

The human partner came out holding the mamodo's spellbook.

"_So he's a mamodo,"_ Kanchome thought.

"You were about to say something kid?" the partner asked.

Kanchome heard a scream and look to see Rushka and Lilly were watching.

"Now listen here, you can't go stealing things," Kanchome responded and started singing, "Invicable Kanchome, Ironman Kanchome…"

"You shouldn't be out here in your pajamas kid, and get rid of that pathetic fake duck bill while at it," The man responded.

"Shows what you know, these are my normal clothes, and the duck bill isn't fake," Kanchome responded.

The mamodo roar scaring Kanchome.

"Alright you ask for it," Kanchome said making a tube and cone out of news paper.

Kanchome blew into the tube and send the cone popped out at the mamodo.

However the wind blew it away.

"Okay Bago, is that all of them?" the man asked his mamodo partner.

"Yeah, I got all of them," Bago responded.

"Stop!" Kanchome shouted grabbing onto Bago's tail.

"Whose going to stop us, not you," the man responded.

Bago swipe his tail sending Kanchome into the ground.

"Maybe I should eat you too," Bago responded.

"No don't!" Kanchome shouted.

"Let's get going!" the partner said climbing on Bago's back.

"Alright Fredo let's go," Bago responded and flew off with the bags holding the sheep.

Kanchome sat there unable to do anything about it.

"What am I going to do, even if Folgore was here with my spellbook, I'm not as strong as someone like Zatch and Zeno," Kanchome responded, "My power is useless compare to their's."

Kanchome look at Rushka and remember his promise.

Kanchome remembered how Zatch and Zeno help each other out back in the mamodo world whenever Zeno visited Zatch during lunch time, or when Zeno wasn't training.

"So what if I'm not as strong as Zatch and Zeno, so what if I'm one of the weakest mamodos in the battle," Kanchome responded making his mind up, "I'm Rushka's brother now, and just as Zatch and Zeno always help each other out, it's my job to help Rushka save her sheep."

Kanchome went to Lilly.

"Lilly where did they take the sheep?" Kanchome asked.

"There's a rumor that the thieves hang out in a cave at the beach," Lilly explained, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm going to go get Rushka's sheep back so she'll smile again," Kanchome responded.

"What? You saw the size of that monster, how are you going to take it down?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see just tell Rushka her big brother will handle everything," Kanchome responded and ran off with his board.

Kanchome got on the road and roll off on the board.

"Oh dear," Lilly said watching Kanchome roll off.

Just then Folgore came up on a motorcycle wearing a helmet and stopped.

"Oh thank goodness, whoever you are, that boy is going to go off fight some vicious thieves," Lilly responded, "One of them is a real monster with fangs and everything, stop him or get some help?"

Folgore drove off after Kanchome and slowed down when he got there.

"So is it true? You're going to go after those thieves by yourself?" Folgore asked, "Don't you think it's crazy?"

"Doesn't matter, a brother has to do what a brother has to do, especially a big brother," Kanchome responded.

"Huh? Big Brother?" Folgore asked.

"That's right," Kanchome said, "Those are Rushka's sheep that monster stole, and she's counting on me to get them back."

"I don't know, it's a big job for a little guy," Folgore responded, "Like how are you going to get the sheep back? Are you able to carry them on your back?"

"No," Kanchome said realizing Folgore was right and stopped.

Folgore stopped next to him.

"It was a pretty stupid idea. I just want to make Rushka happy again," Kanchome responded and turned to Folgore as he took off his helmet, "Folgore, do you think you can help me?"

"Of course I will," Folgore responded.

"Oh Folgore," Kanchome responded.

"You've became so brave," Folgore told Kanchome, "You'll be stuck with me for a long time."

* * *

><p>Kiyo was at class as their teacher review over the exams.<p>

"What did you get?" Kiyo asked Shion.

"95%," Shion said.

Suzy cried as she only got a 10%.

"Where's Zatch and Zeno?" Shion asked.

"They're hanging out with Tia," Kiyo said.

"Tia?" Shion asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't met them yet," Kiyo responded, "Tia is a mamodo like Nya, and she's and her partner is a good friend of Zatch's Zeno's Dufort's and mine."

"Maybe I can leave Nya with Zatch and Zeno sometime," Shion said.

"Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, I mean before I couldn't leave Nya at home alone because I was afraid that a mamodo would attack us," Shion explained, "But now if at least I know Nya is with someone I trust even if they are a mamodo, then I relax and not worry."

"I guess you're right," Kiyo responded.

Zatch Zeno and Schneider snuck in.

"Meow," Nya responded seeing them.

"Shush Nya, we're trying to surprise Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Kiyo, here's your test," the teacher said.

Kiyo took it seeing it was another 100.

"He even got the extra credit and even I wasn't sure about that," the teacher responded.

"Yay!" Zatch cheered with Schneider as they were on Kiyo's desk with Zeno and Nya.

"Zatch Zeno Schneider what are you three doing here?" Kiyo asked, "What happened to Tia?"

"She had to help Megumi, so we thought we give you a surprise visit," Zatch said.

"One of Zatch's ideas," Zeno responded.

"Sir can I take these three out of the classroom?" Kiyo asked the teacher pointing.

Schneider use the moment to bite Kiyo's hand.

"OW!" Kiyo responded.

"Schneider how many times do I have to tell you not to bite Kiyo," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>Kanchome and Folgore reached the hideout.<p>

"Well well duck boy, and whose this guy you brought?" Fredo asked.

"You don't even know who I am and I'm going to take you down!" Folgore responded.

"Well it doesn't matter because now you're Bago's dinner," Fredo responded.

Bago walked toward Kanchome and Folgore.

"We will take you down," Kanchome shouted.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a giant horned monster.

"Now give back Rushka's sheep or I'll take them by force," Kanchome shouted.

"This guy is a mamodo as well," Fredo responded.

"Yeah that's right," Kanchome shouted hitting Bago.

"Oh no Bago," Fredo responded.

"OW!" Kanchome cried pulling back his hand revealing a lump on it.

"I see your shape has change but your strength hasn't," Fredo responded.

"Kanchome show him what you can do!" Folgore shouted.

"I tried that and got hurt," Kanchome responded.

"Now Bago!" Fredo shouted, 'Fureido'.

Flames fired from Bago's mouth.

Folgore took the hit for Kanchome but their book wasn't burned.

"Ironman Folgore, invincible Folgore, ironman Folgore, Invincible Folgore," Kanchome sang and Folgore got up and started singing with him, "Brave and Strong Folgore, he always wins the day!"

"I hate that song, let's finish them," Fredo responded, 'Fureido'!

Fureido fired from Bago's mouth again.

Kanchome and Folgore dodge the flames again.

"In that case!" Fredo responded, 'Rin Fureido'.

Bago fired rings of fire from his mouth.

"Ring of fire," Kanchome responded remembering how it worked at the circus and started jumping through the rings without being burned saying, "Don't take away my candy."

Folgore was surprise by Kanchome's movements.

"Alright, lets do it, the second spell!" Folgore shouted, 'Koporuk'.

Kanchome transformed again but this time shrank to a few inches tall.

Kanchome jumped on Fredo's pants and unbuckled the belt causing Fredo's pats to fall.

Fredo grab Kanchome and threw him inot the ground.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transform again, this time into Fredo, but with a long forhead that goes higher than Fredo's.

"Which one is the real one is my partner," Bago asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm the real one," Fredo responded.

"What are you saying, I'm the real one," Kanchome responded.

Bago look at the two confuse of what to do.

"Don't get confuse idiot, I'm the real one!" Fredo shouted.

"Hahahahaha, no matter how smart you are, there's going to be a little confusion," Kanchome said, "Don't doubt your excellent self."

Bago punched Fredo out thinking Kanchome was real.

'Bareido' Fredo shouted.

Fangs fired from Bago's mouth and hit Kanchome.

"I'm the only one who can use your book, right Bago?" Freto asked.

"Right," Bago responded, "Sorry."

"Now I'll waste you guys completely!" Fredo shouted at Kanchome and Folgore, 'Gigano Bireido'.

A giant laser fired from Bago's mouth.

Kanchome and Folgore ran outside and dodge the laser.

"Kanchome let's get out of here, we don't stand a chance," Folgore said.

"What about Rushka's sheep?" Kanchome asked.

"You want to keep fighting like we are, if we do we die," Folgore responded.

"There they are Bago," Fredo said.

"Let's get out of here," Folgore said picking up Kanchome.

However Rushka came out of nowhere at Fredo.

"No Rushka!" Kanchome shouted jumping away from Folgore.

"Don't hurt my big brother, give back my sheep," Rushka said.

"Get away kid," Fredo said kicking Rushka out of the way.

"Rushka!" Kanchome shouted running toward his sister.

The yellow spellbook glowed brightly as Kanchome protected Rushka.

"Could it be," Folgore said opening the spellbook and found the third spell.

"This will blow you away!" Fredo responded.

"The 3rd Spell!" Folgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk'!

A puff of smoke surround Kanchome and a huge version of him appeared.

"Folgore what happened?" Kanchome asked.

"It's the power of our new spell!" Folgore responded.

"Doesn't matter we'll just keep attacking!" Fredo responded.

"_That's right, Kanchome's form may change but his strength stays the same,"_ Folgore thought.

'Gigano Bireido' Fredo shouted.

Another Gigano Bireido fired from Bago's mouth and hit Kanchome.

It hit Kanchome but didn't do a thing.

"Hey I'm not hurt," Kanchome responded.

'Gigano Bireido' 'Fureido' 'Bareido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired all three attacks and it hit Kanchome but didn't do a thing.

"Don't you get it, this is my power," Kanchome responded.

Folgore saw the truth as the attacks really went through the giant Kanchome, as the Giant Kanchome was actually a giant image and the real Kanchome was normal size.

'Fureido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired Fureido toward the ground.

Folgore roll over the flames avoiding major damage.

"You can't beat someone like me with that attack," Folgore responded.

"Bago go after the girl!" Fredo shouted.

Bago ran toward Rushka and went for a swipe.

Kanchome pushed Rushka out of the way and took damage.

"Big brother are you okay?" Rushka asked.

"Of course," Kanchome responded, "I said I'll protect you after all."

Folgore manage to steal Bago's book from Fredo and threw it into the flames.

Bago's book burned from the flames to nothing as Bago disappeared.

Kanchome and Folgore freed all of Rushka's sheep and they herded the sheep home.

The next day Kanchome said his final goodbyes to the circus.

"Are you really quiting?" Doncho asked.

"Yes Mr. Doncho," Kanchome responded, "Hey Lilly where's Rushka, I wanted to say goodbye to her?"

"She's at home," Lilly responded.

"Oh," Kanchome responded.

"Kanchome, why don't you show me what you learn in the circus," Folgore responded.

Kanchome tried the big ball again and manage to stay on successfully.

"I did it!" Kanchome shouted.

"Yay!" someone shouted.

Kanchome turned to Rushka who was watching.

"Rushka," Kanchome responded running to her and hug her.

"I'll miss you Kanchome," Rushka said.

"I'll miss you two, but just think of it like this, we maybe separated, but in our hearts, we're still together as brother and sister," Kanchome responded.

"Yeah," Rushka responded.

* * *

><p>Kanchome and Folgore took the motorcycle to the docks.<p>

"I can't wait to return to Milano," Kanchome responded waiting for Folgore to get boat tickets.

Kanchome noticed a bowl of candy on a ship.

"Now that's a strange place for a bowl of candy," Kanchome said and got on the boat.

Suddenly the boat started moving with Kanchome on it and Folgore still on the dock.

"Kanchome where are you going again?" Folgore asked.

"Waah Folgore," Kanchome cried as the ship headed off, this time to Antartica.


	31. Bari: A Strong Opponent

**Bari: A Strong Opponent**

A mamodo with blue armor like suite and antennas coming off the top of his head and his partner, a Russian wearing a fur coat and hat were fighting a green goblin like mamodo and won.

"Why are these week mamodos fighting this battle," the armor mamodo responded.

"You been like this a lot Bari, what exactly do you want?" the partner responded.

"There's nothing I want, I'm always irritable Gustav," Bari responded, "But when I fight a strong opponent, I do feel better."

"So you want to fight a stronger opponent," Gustav said, "I might have an idea of the perfect mamodo."

"Oh," Bari responded.

"Have you heard of the Twin Bell Bell Princes?" Gustav asked.

"Of course I heard of them Zatch and Zeno Bell, who hasn't?" Bari asked, "You're telling me you found the location of them?"

"I have, but I'm not saying we should fight both of them just yet, we should at least test our power against one of them," Gustav said.

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point, from what I heard together, those two are unstoppable," Bari said, "So which one you think is more worthy."

"Well from rumors I heard, I think we should try our chances against, Zeno Bell," Gustav said, "They say his human partner has incredible powers."

"Incredible powers?" Bari asked.

"Yes apparently he can see through and know how to react to any spell and strategy an opponent would use against them," Gustav said, "Someone like that paired up to a strong mamodo like one of the Twin Bell Princes, probably would give you the satisfaction you want."

"Very well." Bari said.

* * *

><p>They took a plane to Japan and drove through Mochinoki City.<p>

Bari stop the car where Zatch and Zeno were training.

"_They're obviously twins, could one of them be Zeno Bell,"_ Bari thought getting out.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking a break," Zatch said.<p>

"Fine," Zeno responded.

Zatch headed toward Bari.

"Are you Zeno Bell?" Bari asked.

"_A mamodo,"_ Zatch thought.

"Answer me! Are you or are you not Zeno Bell?" Bari asked.

"What do you want with my brother?" Zatch asked.

"Your brother then you must be Zatch Bell," Bari said, "I'm here to challenge your twin brother, and him alone."

"And you want me to pass the message to him?" Zatch asked.

"Aren't you the smart little one, tell him if he doesn't I'll just go after him and destroy anyone who gets in my way," Bari said.

"No need to make threats," someone said.

They turned to Zeno who was listening.

"I accept your challenge," Zeno responded.

"Good, there's an abandon factory outside of town. That will be our battle ground," Bari explained, "We'll meet 5 hours from now."

"Fine by me," Zeno said.

Bari left with Gustav.

"Zeno something about this guy doesn't seem right," Zatch said, "Are you sure you want to fight him alone?"

"Yeah," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno went home to get Dufort.<p>

"So Zeno was challenge alone?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"From what I can tell he's no match," Zeno said, "Come on Dufort."

"Right," Dufort said getting up and fallowed Zeno.

"What's wrong Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't know that mamodo seem to be no match for Zeno," Zatch said, "But I can't help but shake this feeling that that guy has some kind of hidden strength."

"Hidden strength?" Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Bari and Gustav reached the abandon building at the base of the mountain.<p>

"What did you think of about Zeno?" Gustav asked.

"Hard to say, I sensed some kind of power, not only him, but in his brother," Bari said, "But that just makes me more anxious to fight him."

Bari came in and saw there were some gang members in the building.

"Who are you guys?" one asked.

"This is our turf," the other said.

"Stupid humans," Bari said aiming his antennas.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

A vortex of wind fired from Bari's antennas and threw the men off.

Most of the gang members ran away scared except for one girl.

"St…stay away!" the girl said.

"Get out of here woman," Bari said.

"B-but th-there…" the woman responded.

"Annoying woman, I guess I'll blow you away," Bari said aiming.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Zonis at the woman.

Zeno's mantle grew around the woman and protected her.

"Get out of here, before he attacks again," Zeno ordered the woman.

"I-I can't," the woman responded.

"Why not?" Zeno asked.

"2 of my friends are in the room in the second floor," the woman responded, "I can't leave them."

"Don't worry, we'll save them," Dufort said.

"What?" Zeno responded.

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't forgive you if you allow some human get caught in the middle of the battle," Dufort told Zeno.

"Fine," Zeno responded, "We'll save your friends, just get out of here!"

"Alright," the woman said leaving, "I'll try and find some help!"

Zeno turned and faced Bari.

"You have some guts, treating humans nicely," Bari said, "You seem confidence or you underestimated my power."

"You maybe strong enough to get this far, but you're now facing me," Zeno said, "Dufort prepare yourself for anything."

Dufort activated his answer-talk ready for battle.

"_That man, his eyes shows deep emotions,"_ Gustav thought.

"You maybe taking this battle serious, but I wander how my strength compares to yours," Bari said.

'Garuzonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari started spinning with a vortex of wind surrounding him.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand, hit Bari and forced him into the wall.

However Bari stood up after the hit.

"That was some attack spell," Bari responded, "Now let's see what else you can do!"

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Zonis at Zeno.

"Zeno!" Dufort responded, 'Rashield'!

Zeno aim at the ground and summoned his Rashield.

Zonis hit Rashield and bounced back with electric charge.

"That won't be enough!" Bari said dodging his return attack and jump toward Rashield.

'Doruzonis' Gustav shouted.

A vortex form around Bari's hand in a form of a drill.

Bari break through Rashield with Doruzonis.

"Now for your book!" Bari said going after Dufort.

Zeno's mantle grew and came at Bari.

"No you don't," Bari said dodging it.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted as Zeno's mantle wrapped around him.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground causing it to spread out.

Bari took the hit as Gustav protected the book.

Dufort and Zeno use the moment to run to the stairs and headed up.

"Those two are powerful opponents," Gustav said, "But it seems they're holding back."

"In other words they're underestimating me," Bari responded.

"Maybe, or maybe because there's still humans up there," Gustav explained.

"Idiot, they don't have time to save them," Bari said and bend his antenna behind him, "Let's take them down!"

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Zonis fired from Bari's antenna behind him allowing him to fly up to the second floor and break through the wall.

Zeno and Dufort were ready for him and aim.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand.

Bari jump out of the hole behind him and use the ledge to hang on as Zaker fired through the wall.

Dufort kick the window causing it to fall into the ground bellow.

"Go!" Dufort said.

Zeno grabbed the girls and jumped out of the window.

Zeno use his mantle to land on the ground.

"Now GO!" Zeno ordered.

The two girls ran away from Zeno as he climb back up.

* * *

><p>"You'll pay for that," Bari said getting back in and went to attack Dufort.<p>

However Bari stopped cold looking strait into Dufort's eyes.

Zeno jump through the hole where the window was and aim.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Bari sending him through the door down to the first floor.

* * *

><p>"Those two are formidable opponents," Gustav said.<p>

"Shut up," Bari responded, "They haven't had the taste of my punches."

"_Bari haven't been able to punch them, that is odd,"_ Gustav thought.

Dufort and Zeno walked up to the hole looking down on them.

"Gustav, let's take these two down!" Bari said focusing his strength.

* * *

><p>"His strength has increased," Dufort said.<p>

"He can show off his strength all he wants, but his attack power is still the same," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>"Gustav!" Bari shouted.<p>

Gustav grabbed Bari's leg as their book shined brightly.

'Garuzonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari started spinning with Garuzonis at the second floor.

Dufort and Zeno moved back from the attack.

"That won't work!" Bari said.

Bari stuck out his foot and crushed the wall into the room.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand.

Bari ended his attack and manage to block it.

"That won't work!" Bari shouted going for some punches at Zeno.

Zeno dodge and block each attack with his hands.

"_Why can't I get a move in,"_ Bari thought and jump back from Zeno and Dufort, "Take this then!"

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Zonis from his antennas into the ground.

The ground broke from under Zeno's and Dufort's feet.

Zeno's mantle grew and wrapped around Dufort.

"That won't save you from this attack!" Bari said.

'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired a bigger and stronger Zonis from his antennas.

"Hmph, is that the best spell you got?" Zeno responded, "Dufort!"

"At the center, head on," Dufort said.

Zeno aim at the center of Gigano Zonis.

"What are they doing?" Bari responded.

'Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zeno's hand at the center of Gigano Zonis.

The two spells collided but Zakerga over powered Gigano Zonis canceling it out but not without destroying part of the building.

Zeno landed on the ground and use his mantle to place Dufort on the ground.

* * *

><p>Bari and Gustav landed on the ground as well.<p>

"_The human partner saw the weakness of our strongest spell and attack it head on," _Bari thought, _"What are these two?"_

Suddenly the silver book started shinning brighter and brighter.

"What?" Bari responded.

"Let's end this battle with our best spell Dufort!" Zeno said aiming.

"Gustav hurry!" Bari shouted.

'Barugirudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Barugirudo Zakerga fired down from the sky.

'Zorushield' Gustav shouted.

Bari summoned a shield with horns against Barugirudo Zakerga.

"Don't think that shield would help you against this attack!" Zeno responded.

The silver spellbook shined brighter even more.

Zorushield started cracking under the spell.

"What?" Bari responded as Zorushield broke and he took direct hit.

Gustav barely manage to dodge Barugirudo Zakerga.

Zeno closed his hand as the spell ended.

Bari shakily got up with a lot of burns and injuries.

"I…won't…LOSE!" Bari shouted running at Dufort for some punches.

Zeno push Dufort out of the way and move in front of Bari.

Bari froze looking into Zeno's eyes.

"_Why is it looking in their eyes make me stop my attack,"_ Bari thought.

"That's enough Bari, or did you forget we came here to test them," Gustav said.

"What?" Zeno responded, "You mean this battle been a whole this whole time?"

"Yes and Bari failed," Gustav said.

"What are you talking about, I still can fight," Bari responded.

"But you couldn't attack your opponent, even when he's staring you right in the eyes," Gustav said, "If this would have been against the other twin, it wouldn't be any different."

"You knew, didn't you?" Zeno asked Dufort.

"I didn't think you would continue this battle if you knew," Dufort responded.

"Zeno, was it?" Gustav asked, "May I ask what kind of king you and your brother plan to become?"

"Zatch and I are planning to become a kind king, although mine also include being strict if necessary," Zeno explained.

"I see, that explains why you're so persistent," Gustav responded, "What about you Bari? What kind of king you want to become?"

Bari punched the ground in response.

"I'll become a strong king, who can take care of any rudeness with one punch, one that won't submit to any power!" Bari responded.

"Very good now you got a goal," Gustav said.

"Zeno and Dufort I'll accept this battle as my first defeat, but I'll get stronger until I can beat you and your brother together," Bari said, "And when that day comes…and you better tell your brother and his partner this as well…we'll fight for real and we'll decide who will become king, your brother's and your goal to become a kind king, or me and my goal to become a strong king."

"Fine by me," Zeno responded.

"And Dufort, I don't know what kind of history you have, but you shouldn't let your past consume your life," Gustav said, "From what I can tell, you are surrounded by good people who is part of your life, like Zeno. Let them be your inspiration of life."

Dufort didn't responded but agreed.

Bari and Gustav left after the battle.

Zeno and Dufort headed home as well as they were satisfied.


	32. Sherry's Choice

**Sherry's Choice**

Kiyo was studying at school remembering what he was told of what happened during Zeno's battle against Bari.

"_That mamodo was able to stand up even after being hit by Zeno's and Dufort's 4__th__ Spell,"_ Kiyo thought.

Kiyo remembered his battle against Sherry and Brago.

"_I wander what pushes some of these mamodos and human partners to work so hard to fight,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Sherry and Brago were on a snow mobile chasing after a mamodo that Brago had sense.<p>

They finally stopped in front of a cliff and found nothing there.

"Well Brago?" Sherry asked.

"It seems we lost their trail," Brago responded.

"Again we made the whole trip and for nothing," Sherry responded, "We just keep running into the same situation."

"It been a while since we fight some strong opponents," Brago said, "Not since we battled against Prince Zatch."

"It doesn't matter because I'll keep working until I find my friend," Sherry said.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Before meeting Koko as a child, Sherry had a hard time impressing her mother with the piano.<p>

She would be awake for hours practicing.

Her mother expected much as Sherry was heiress of the fortune of the Belmont Clan.

It wasn't just piano, it was other things she had to do as well.

It got to the point where Sherry jumped off the bridge into the river to kill herself.

However Koko jumped into the river and saved her from her attempt and from herself.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Sherry and Brago headed back to the vehicle where an old man, who was Sherry's servant, waiting at the vehicle.<p>

"Old man, we came all for nothing, let's go back," Sherry told her servant.

"Yes Lady Sherry," the servant responded.

"You go ahead to the hotel, I'm going to go exercise," Brago said, "If I stay with you all the time doing nothing my body will go numb."

"HEY! I don't go around saying we should take a break, so don't go acting like I'm some dead weight!" Sherry shouted.

"Hmph," Brago responded heading off.

"Just once I like to see Brago know what it means to be powerless," Sherry said.

"He may not act like it, but Brago cares about your health Ms. Sherry," the servant responded.

"Oh is that so! It doesn't seem like it to me," Sherry responded.

"You didn't noticed it but Brago has changed since you first met him," the servant said, "He just might have the makings of a kind but strict king."

"I think you give him to much credit," Sherry responded.

"_You have change too cause of him,"_ the servant thought.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Sherry was helping a childhood friend of hers name Koko around town in France before the battle started.<p>

Koko was from a poor family and having a hard time getting food.

Sherry was helping her through the hard times as her friend.

Once home Sherry was having tea being upset.

"Upset for Koko's sake again," the servant said.

"That's right, all because of her family's life she's treated as a criminal and not seen as the kind hearted person she is," Sherry responded, "She saved me when I was little and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She works hard to go into a university."

"Well the good thing is that I got word from the University she's working hard to go to has accepted her," the servant said as he had a friend that worked there.

Sherry was happy to hear about it as it was good news for Koko.

They went to Koko's place to give her the news.

* * *

><p>...End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Brago was walking through the forest by himself.<p>

"Stop please!" Brago heard someone shouted.

"Shut up!" another voice shouted.

Brago turned to a cabin where an old man and a young boy was being threaten by a younger man with a bulldozer behind him.

Brago walked up deciding to help out and get some exercise.

"Get out of the way! If you interfere with this, you and this house will be bulldoze," the leader said.

Brago turned to the old man and the boy who was crying.

"Never mind, just bulldoze the place with them," the leader told the driver of the bulldozer.

The driver started the bulldozer and headed toward Brago.

"Young man, get out of here!" the old man told Brago.

Brago didn't run from his spot, instead Brago punched the bulldozer sending it flying backwards.

* * *

><p>Sherry was finishing taking a shower and came out with towels wrapped around her.<p>

Suddenly the black spellbook started glowing.

"_Could it be,"_ Sherry thought and opened the book and found a new spell, _"A new spell, then something must be going on with Brago."_

Sherry quickly got dressed and remembering more of that day.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Sherry and her servant got to Koko's place and found the whole town including Koko's house was on fire.<p>

Sherry saw Koko with a mamodo wearing some kind of white cloak and hat.

"Oh Sherry you're here, do you like it? This is my power," Koko greeted seeing Sherry, "Isn't that right Zophis?"

"Yes you're wonderful Koko," the mamodo known as Zophis said.

"What are you saying Koko? You were planning to go to the University and find a job," Sherry responded.

"Doesn't matter now, because with this power I can take down anyone who look down on me," Koko said.

Sherry was confused of what to think about it.

"This is your fault, what did you do to Koko?" Sherry ordered pointing at Zophis.

"I just tampered with her heart increasing her anger making her forget the little things," Zophis answered, "Its my specialty, you see I'm not a human, I'm a being from another world. 99 more children like me will come to fight the battle to decide king of our world. The humans teamed up with them will gain power and probably be hurt at the process. Koko didn't have any heart for fighting so I opened it up so she enjoys hurting others."

"Sherry I did this with my power," Koko said, "And I don't plan to lose this power."

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Brago was facing the man.<p>

"What was that you were telling me?" Brago asked.

The leader shiver seeing Brago mean business.

"Let's go!" the leader said picking up the driver and started running.

"But boss," the driver responded.

"Don't worry I have a plan just for something like this," the leader said pushing a button.

There was an explosion on top of mountain causing an avalanche of snow coming down at the house.

"I implanted explosives at the mountain and now they're detonated,," the leader explained, "Good luck stopping this with your punches."

Sherry came up in her snow mobile, jumped off it with the black spellbook out and open.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted as Brago stuck his hands out.

A huge sphere of gravity with swirls of colorful lights around the center formed from Brago's hand.

Dioga Gravidon crushed the Avalanche and pushed some out of the way.

When it was over the mountain was gone and the ground was crushed, but the house was safe.

"You came just in time," Brago said.

"I knew something was up when a new spell appeared," Sherry said.

"Thank you," someone said.

Sherry turned to the old man and the boy.

"Thank you mister for saving us and our home," the old man responded.

"Brago you…" Sherry responded.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just heard some noises and wanted to punch something," Brago said.

Sherry look disappointed as she thought Brago had showed mercy.

"Kid, crying won't get you anything," Brago told the boy, "Become strong, and if you do, you won't have to suffer from those memories of those men."

"_Brago, you have changed,"_ Sherry thought.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>'Radom' Koko shouted.<p>

Zophis fired an explosive energy from his hand at Sherry.

Zophis and Koko left not noticing that Brago had saved Sherry, or it seem the case.

Brago threw the black spell book to Sherry.

"Try reading that book," Brago said as it was the moment they met and Sherry agreed to help Brago.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p> 


	33. Stone Tablet

**Stone Tablet**

Kiyo and Shion were walking through the shopping center with Suzy.

"I can't wait to show you all my favorite fruits," Suzy said thinking, _"And I'll win Kiyo's heart from Shion once and for all."_

Kiyo look around and stopped at a shop.

"Kiyo?" Shion responded turning to Kiyo.

"There's one here too," Kiyo responded.

"Huh?" Shion responded.

Shion look and saw a stone tablet with a carving of a creature, and some mamodo writing.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"From what I been told, a stone tablet, but with something more," Kiyo said, "Shion I'll need your help."

"Alright," Shion responded.

* * *

><p>Tia and Zatch were playing around with Nya.<p>

"I must say, it's great to finally meet Nya," Tia said.

"Yeah, luckily Shion agreed to let Nya stay with Zeno and me," Zatch said.

"Where is Zeno?" Tia asked.

"I just went to get something to eat," Zeno said coming in.

"So Zatch Zeno, how many mamodos have you two faced?" Tia asked.

"That's hard to say, we fought quiet a lot," Zeno said.

"Sometimes we fought together, sometimes we don't," Zatch said.

"Can you tell me about them?" Tia asked.

"Well Dufort and I fought a few in England when we were looking for Zatch," Zeno said.

"Yeah during that time we fought against a mamodo who had the power of ice," Zatch said, "And then fought one of the mamodos that maybe whole lot stronger than you but was an even level with me and Kiyo."

"I fought a dog mamodo who had the power of rock armor," Zeno said, "Then one that controls plants."

"We had to go up against Kolulu, but only because her partner was forced to read a spell from her spellbook," Zatch said.

"We fought against a mamodo who had the power of wind and super speed," Zeno explained.

"I fought against a mamodo with a power of earth," Zatch remembered, "And then we helped you against that mamodo that hurt you."

"Mars," Tia responded.

"I fought against a half human half robot like mamodo that tried to challenge Zatch to tease him," Zeno said.

"Then we fought a mamodo who manipulated objects by using flowers and a mamodo with reinforce armor body in England," Zatch said, "There we also met a dancing mamodo name Yopopo who became our friend. Then, after we got home I fought against a small mamodo with the power of ropes and hooks, who also became our friend afterwards."

"We also counter a mamodo with a recovery power, who was acting guard for his partner," Zeno said.

"Then Zeno and I tag team against those two mamodos at the amusement park," Zatch said.

"I remember, you two were incredible," Tia responded.

"Then we met Nya and Shion, and on the same day I had to fight a mamodo who was after the mirror piece," Zatch continued

"We think either he was after the power or was working for Grissor," Zeno explained.

"We helped a woman name Li-en rescue her mamodo partner Wonrei, who can power up his fist and legs and combine them with Kong Fu," Zatch said, "We also had to fight an armor-wing mamodo who wanted to fight Wonrei."

"Then we fought a panther like mamodo who use it's spells and hunting skills to try and wear us out," Zeno said, "And then I was challenged by a mamodo that was strong but not stronger than me. Turns out he was just testing his skills and power against me."

"Wow, you guys been through a lot," Tia said, "And you made some friends too."

"Meow!" Nya agreed.

"Yeah, but even with all those battles, Kiyo I still have our 4th Spell we haven't used in a battle yet," Zatch said, "I just wish I know what it can do."

"You probably will later," Tia said, "But it makes me wonder how Schneider survive this whole time."

"_Good thing Zatch didn't mentioned about Kanchome,"_ Zeno thought.

"Zatch Zeno give us a hand will you!" they heard Kiyo shouted.

"Let's go see what Kiyo wants," Zatch said getting up.

* * *

><p>At an airport 13 humans and one mamodo were going to Mochinoki City.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyo and Shion brought the stone tablet into Kiyo's room and placed it leaning on the bed on the floor.<p>

"Where did you get this?" Zeno asked.

"I don't have any information, but I have a clue about it's origin thanks to Dufort," Kiyo explained.

"What do you mean?" Zatch asked.

"We didn't tell you this, but you know how my dad invited us to England to show Dufort and me something?" Kiyo asked.

"Don't tell me that something was something like this," Zeno responded.

"Yeah, but it had a different sculpted carving on it than this one," Kiyo said, "According to Dufort the one in England is a mamodo and it's spellbook that been sealed into a stone tablet."

"Di…Did you say sealed into this thing?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah why?" Kiyo asked.

"Zatch, you remember the mamodo father fought against during the last battle?" Zeno asked.

"Uh…oh, he fought against Gorem of the Stone," Zatch responded.

"Whose Gorem of the Stone?" Tia asked.

"I'm wandering the same thing," Shion said.

"During the last battle to decide king there were about 45 mamodos who had seem to have disappeared from the human world without their spellbooks being burned," Zatch said, "Cause of it our father was named king because those mamodos were taken out of the battle somehow without returning to the mamodo world. Only few knew of the reason why including our father."

"What does this have to do with this Gorem of the stone?" Tia asked.

"According from the only one who survived against Gorem, 46 mamodos faced against him and 45 of them lost. The same 45 who had disappeared from the battle," Zeno explained, "And according to the one who survived, Gorem used his power to seal mamodos and their spellbooks into the stone tablets."

"And the one who survived against Gorem, was our father," Zatch said.

"King Bell took down Gorem of the stone?" Tia asked.

"Meow?" Nya responded.

"Well I think we should try and figure somethings out," Kiyo said, "First decipher the writing."

"That's easy," Zeno said, "It says 'The Star Mamodo Pamoon'."

"Okay, well then I want to try something else," Kiyo said, "Zatch, Zeno, Shion, I need your mirror pieces."

"Huh?" Zatch and Zeno responded.

"What do you need them for?" Shion asked.

"It maybe a crazy suggestion, but Zatch, you said when you found the mirror piece you were drawn to it right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, because I sense it's power," Zatch said.

"Well I was thinking if the mirror piece had enough magic to drawn Zatch, who can sense mamodo aura, then maybe it does have some magic in it after all," Kiyo said, "Maybe if we shine one of the pieces or both of them we might get a reaction."

"It's worth the try," Shion said taking out her mirror piece.

Zatch and Zeno nodded as Zatch took out their piece of the mirror.

Zatch reflect light from the mirror onto the stone tablet.

"Uh Kiyo, it's doing nothing," Zatch said.

"Shion?" Kiyo asked.

Shion tried to align the light from the mirror to the stone tablet.

Zatch and Zeno sense something for a second and Zatch pulled back.

"What is it?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't know, I thought I sense something," Zatch said.

"Me two," Zeno responded.

"Well it didn't seem using the mirror pieces on the stone tablet worked," Kiyo responded.

"We should just destroy it," Zeno said.

"What?" Kiyo Shion and Tia responded.

"It's clear that if the mirror pieces have hardly any effect, that nothing in the human world could free it," Zeno said, "Besides, considering the spellbook is sealed with the mamodo, the spellbook might get destroyed with it, and the mamodo will return to the mamodo world."

"Or kill the mamodo along with destroying the book," Kiyo responded.

"I hate to admit it Zeno, but Kiyo is right, we could be killing a mamodo that could be nice," Zatch said.

"Fine, I thought I just suggest it," Zeno responded.

"Maybe I should wait until Dufort get home," Kiyo explained thinking, _"Besides I want to see if Dufort sense the same kind of danger from it as he did with the dad's stone tablet."_

Tia thought of something that would be good for her and Nya that will help Zeno and Zatch as well.

"Hey Shion, is it okay we borrow Nya for a while?" Tia asked.

"Uh sure," Shion said, "I'll be here for a while anyways.

"Thanks," Tia said, "Come on Zatch, Zeno!"

"Huh?" Zeno responded.

"Okay," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>They put on their shoes and headed outside.<p>

"Mey," Schneider responded coming out of his house.

"So what did you want to do?" Zatch asked.

"I thought since there's nothing we can do about the stone tablet, you two can train Nya and me," Tia explained.

"What's the point? Zatch and I train almost everyday," Zeno responded.

"True but Schneider and I haven't," Tia said, "Plus if Nya and I are better trained, we can protect Megumi and Shion better in the future battles. Plus that way Nya won't have to worry about being separated from Shion anytime soon."

"Meow," Nya responded with a nod.

"Alright by me," Zatch said.

"Fine," Zeno said.

"Meru!" Schneider responded.

"You want to come with Schneider?" Zatch asked.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

"Alright, then the 5 of us will train," Tia said, "So what's first."

"I'll pick first," Zatch said, "Then Zeno can go next."

"Fine," Tia responded.

"First we should race to the mountain," Zatch said.

"Good choice brother," Zeno responded.

They started running to the mountain.

* * *

><p>On the plane to Mochinoki a man in a suite and top hat with a question mark on top along with a mamodo that look like a ventriloquist doll but moving on his own and a hat over his dark hair were with the 12 others on the plane.<p>

"Hey Dr. Riddles, are you trying to go to sleep?" the mamodo asked the man.

"I certainly was Kiddo, we have an enormous undertaking ahead of us," Dr. Riddles told the mamodo.

"Enormous huh?" Kiddo asked.

"That's right, we'll have to get jobs as super market employees, stalking shelves can be very hard, but we get to eat all the canned tuna and fried rice we want everyday," Dr. Riddles told Kiddo, "Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Really? Is that true?" Kiddo asked.

"Kidding!" Dr. Riddles responded.

"Huh?" Kiddo responded shocked and angry.

"Actually we have a different objective," Dr. Riddles said looking at some photos of Tia Zatch Zeno Nya and Schneider,_ "One far more interesting."_

* * *

><p>Kiyo tried to call his father to inform him what he found out but got the answering machine.<p>

"Hey dad this is Kiyo, I found another stone tablet here in Japan, and we found something out that you might want to know about them," Kiyo said, "Call back when you can."

Kiyo hang the phone up.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno Tia Schneider and Nya ran toward the mountain and stopped.<p>

"Okay what's next?" Tia asked after catching her breath.

A mud ball came and hit Tia in the back.

"Hey!" Tia responded.

"We throw mud balls at each other," Zeno said, "This way you can practice on your aim and dodging."

"Ah Zeno, what about Nya and Schneider," Zatch said.

"Fine they can make the mud balls for Tia but they still have to dodge," Zeno said, "And Zatch and I won't use our mantles to make it fair."

"Fine by me," Tia responded.

They started throwing mud-balls at each other for the past hour.

* * *

><p>Next was Zatch's turn and he choose a river.<p>

"We must work on our endurance some more," Zatch said, "Agility is important in a battle."

"Right," Tia Nya and Schneider agreed.

Zatch jump rock to rock with Tia Nya and Schneider fallowing and Zeno behind them.

* * *

><p>They took a break after jumping rocks.<p>

"Zeno, your turn," Zatch said.

"I think we'll finish it up with sparring," Zeno said, "Nya and Schneider spar together."

"Mey!" Schneider responded.

"Meow," Nya responded.

"What about me?" Tia asked.

"You go up against Zatch, then we'll mix it up where each of us get one break," Zeno said.

"Good idea," Zatch said.

* * *

><p>Nya and Schneider chase at each other trying to knock each other out.<p>

Tia started sending punches at Zatch who dodge each one.

Zatch send more punches but Tia blocked each one.

"_Not bad, but nothing compares to Bari's speed and power,"_ Zeno thought.

The sparing continued with each of them going.

* * *

><p>After sparing and Tia Schneider and Nya had a turn with both Zatch and Zeno, Tia Schneider and Nya ended early and watch Zatch and Zeno continue sparing.<p>

"_I can see why they're at a high level if they trained like this everyday,"_ Tia thought, _"If Megumi didn't teach me Aikido, I would have been taken down right away."_

Zatch and Zeno finally ended.

"You finally stopped?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, we need to take Nya back to Shion," Zatch said.

"Oh that's right," Tia said as the sun was setting.

"_Besides we trained enough for the day,"_ Zatch thought, _"I wander how the others are doing."_

* * *

><p>In Antartica, Kanchome was surrounded by Penguins freezing in the cold.<p>

"Folgore, where in the world are you?" Kanchome cried.

* * *

><p>Folgore was on a boat trying to find Kanchome, while being chased by fans.<p>

* * *

><p>Wonrei and Li-en were somewhere in Japan getting to Li-en's grand parent's place by foot after making it.<p>

Li-en tripped and collapsed on her legs.

"Li-en," Wonrei said sticking his hand out.

Li-en took his hand and he helped her up.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Europe Danny was helping Mr. Goldo set up some art work.<p>

"Easy, steady," Mr. Goldo said as Danny was carrying a statue half his size, "There!"

Danny placed the statue on the ground.

"That's it for now, take a good break," Mr. Goldo told Danny.

"Thanks," Danny responded.

* * *

><p>In England Yopoboy was helping Djem around the house.<p>

"Djem," Yopoboy said holding up some books that she dropped.

"Thanks," Djem said grabbing it.

* * *

><p>In America, Apollo was sitting behind a desk of his family business wearing an orange jacket and pants with a business dress shirt and tie.<p>

"Kah," Rops responded.

"Yeah Rops, I know, our journey maybe over, but our adventure is still going strong," Apollo told his partner.

* * *

><p>Sherry and Brago were still in the mountains trying to look for a mamodo.<p>

Sherry was in a hotel waiting for Brago.

"Where is he? Where did he go this time?" Sherry asked, "I look away for one second and he runs off without permission again."

* * *

><p>Brago found a stone tablet in the snow.<p>

"This battle is about to get more interesting," Brago said and threw the stone tablet.

* * *

><p>Zatch Zeno Tia Schneider and Nya were heading home.<p>

"Hey Zatch, I was wandering is there more friends I should be aware of?" Tia asked.

"Well, there is one," Zatch said, "But…"

"Huh?" Tia responded.

"I haven't seen him since Zeno and I were four, when we saved his life," Zatch said, "He left us a note, where he called us his friends, but since we never saw him since then, we don't know if he meant it."

"Oh," Tia responded.

"But he is in the battle to decide king, and if faith allow us to see him in this battle, even if it means fighting him, then I'll take my chances," Zatch said, "I have a bunch of questions I want to ask him."

"Then I wish you luck finding him," Tia responded.

"Thanks," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>They got home and Shion and Nya were invited to join everyone to dinner.<p>

Dufort got home shortly after and joined everyone

The phone started ringing and Kiyo answered it.

"Hello…oh hey dad, did you get my message?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, and I'm curious of what you found out," Seitarou responded.

"Well according to Zatch and Zeno, the ones we found are 2 of 45 stone tablets containing mamodos from the previous battle," Kiyo said, "The reason was apparently there was a mamodo that had the power to seal mamodos and their spellbooks into a stone tablet."

"That explains a lot, right now, ours is protected thanks to Dufort's secuirity system," Seitarou said.

"That's good, we'll keep an eye on our too, it helps that we already have something in our protection," Kiyo said referring to the mirror piece.

* * *

><p>What they didn't know was that the stone tablet in England was recently stolen as someone got around Dufort's security system.<p>

At the same time a frog like mamodo with four leaf clover stole the stone tablet in Kiyo's room while their guard was down.


	34. Test Battle on Zatch and Kiyo

**Test Battle on Zatch and Kiyo**

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were in town performing magic for the kids at Mochinoki park.

Dr. Riddles toss out flowers from his sleve.

"Amazing," the children responded, "How did you do that?"

"Because I'm the amazing Dr. Riddles, right Kiddo?" Dr. Riddles asked Kiddo.

"There's nothing that the doctor can't do," Kiddo responded.

The kids were impressed that Kiddo talked, except for Naomi.

"That's called ventriloquism," Naomi said.

"That's correct," Dr. Riddles said, "How about this?"

Dr. Riddles snapped his fingers and doves flew out of Naomi's mouth with ropes and flew off carrying Naomi.

"That's mean Dr. Riddles, you shouldn't do that," Kiddo said.

"Alright I'll lower her," Dr. Riddles responded.

Dr. Riddles ordered the birds to lower Naomi and headed their own way.

* * *

><p>They went to the nearest restaurant.<p>

"Nice doll act Kiddo," Dr. Riddles told Kiddo.

"Thanks, none of those kids figured out that I'm a mamodo," Kiddo responded.

The waitress came by and gave them their food.

"You want to know another way to eat rice?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"What? There's another way than using ketchup?" Kiddo asked.

"Yes let me show you," Dr. Riddles said.

He took a string from his nose and pulled it out revealing tiny flags tied on it.

He tied it to a toothpick and placed it on the rice and started eating it.

"Yum delicious," Dr. Riddles said.

"No fair, I want to eat it like that!" Kiddo responded.

"Be patient, when you're older you'll be able to eat it like this too," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Really?" Kiddo asked.

"Kidding!" Dr. Riddles responded.

Kiddo gave his shock face as a response.

"So Dr. Riddles, who are we facing?" Kiddo asked.

"One of the Twin Bell Princes," Dr. Riddles said.

"Are you serious, we don't stand a chance against them, they're in a whole different league," Kiddo responded.

"But we must, because both twins have the mirror pieces," Dr. Riddles explained, "And with what we know and what they know, might work in our favor."

"Really?" Kiddo asked.

"Who knows, but first we need to challenge one of them alone," Dr. Riddles said.

"Which one are we facing?" Kiddo asked.

"The younger twin, the kind hearted Zatch Bell," Dr. Riddles said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno searched through Kiyo's room.<p>

"Zatch Zeno what are you doing?" Kiyo asked seeing them turning the room into a mess.

"Kiyo, where's the stone tablet?" Zatch asked.

"Huh? Isn't it near my bed?" Kiyo asked.

"No we thought you moved it," Zeno said.

"I didn't, come to think of it, it was missing yesterday, and I thought you moved it without telling me," Kiyo said.

"We didn't touch it," Zatch said.

"That's weird," Kiyo said.

The doorbell rang through the house.

"A visitor," Kiyo said.

"I sense a mamodo presence," Zeno said.

"Wow Dr. Riddles is right, you can sense mamodo presence," someone said.

They turned to Kiddo sitting on the window to Kiyo's room.

"You're the Twin Bell Princes Zatch and Zeno Bell right? And that must be Kiyo Takamine," Kiddo greeted, "The doctor wants to talk to only Zatch and Kiyo though, Zeno can stay here. We'll wait for you outside."

Kiddo jumped back outside.

"What should we do?" Zatch asked.

"Let's check it out," Kiyo said, "Zeno…"

"I'll watch from the window," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo got outside where Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, and 12 others stood behind them.<p>

"You both came out, Zatch Bell and his human partner Kiyo Takamine," Dr. Riddles explained, "My name is Dr. Riddles, the amazing doctor who knows everything, including you two."

"So we have to fight you then," Kiyo said opening the gold spellbook.

"Oh you won't be fighting me," Dr. Riddles said.

"What?" Zatch and Kiyo responded.

"You will be fighting my servants, American group with super natural powers," Dr. Riddles said.

"_Are you kidding me,"_ Zeno thought.

"Lightning Eye, who can shoot lasers from his eyes that can cut through concrete and blind his opponents," Dr. Riddles said.

A man in a purple body-suite with a helmet on his head with lens like eye fired lasers into the air.

"Rocket foot, who can run with super speed."

A man in an aerodynamic costume ran at a speed faster than a cheetah.

"Flying Feet: with the ability to fly!"

A man in a flying suite flew into the air.

"Second Sight, with the ability to see through anything."

A man in a brown suit and tie with a helmet over half his face including his eyes stood his ground.

"Dinosaur arm with super strength of a dinosaur."

A man dressed in wild clothes and a gator head on one of his arms roared.

"Future Wander: who can see into the future."

A man in a light blue suite stood with his fingers on his forehead.

"Psychic Jungle with the ability to move things with his mind."

Another wild man with horns coming off his head glowing moving things.

"Fire Elbow, with the ability to blow fire from his mouth!"

A man in a flame color blew fire from his mouth.

"Lady Susan, she smells nice."

A woman in a white costume with huge boobs cheered.

Dufort came to the window and saw them.

"Blizzard Thing with the ability freeze things."

A man in an human fish costume blew a blizzard from his mouth that freeze things.

"Tremor Mole with the power to dig through the ground," Dr. Riddles said.

A man in a western suite and hat carrying two drills dug out from underground.

"Telepathic Radar, who can strengthen the power of the rest of the members of the Majestic 12."

A man in a purple suit with a antenna like helmet stood powering up the other members.

"And now you met the rest of the majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said, "Now for a riddle."

"A riddle?" Kiyo and Zatch responded.

"Yes one of Dr. Riddles fun riddles," Kiddo explained.

"Whose the odd man out?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Kiyo look all of the majestic 12 members and focused on Lady Susan.

"There isn't an odd man out," Dufort responded.

"Ah Dufort the man with the power to know all answers," Dr. Riddles said.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

"Well since Dufort answered it, we shall meet again later," Dr. Riddles said as he Kiddo and the Majestic 12 left.

* * *

><p>That night Kiyo and Zatch were in their room.<p>

"I doubt this will be the last we see them," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>The next day Dr. Riddles returned to Kiyo's house and knock on the door.<p>

Kiyo opened it with Zatch in front of him.

"What do you want?" Kiyo asked.

"What else, we came to fight you," Dr. Riddles said.

"What about your servants?" Zatch asked.

"They're on a mission to Mars," Kiddo said, "Right Doctor?"

"Kidding," Dr. Riddles responded.

Kiddo gave Dr. Riddles a shock face.

"They actually returned back home to America as we speak," Dr. Riddles said.

"So we have to fight you for real then?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, and Zeno and Dufort can come to watch but keep quiet," Dr. Riddles explained, "That's if you think you can fight me without their help."

"Of course we can," Zatch said.

"You got yourself a battle," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Zatch Kiyo Dr. Riddles and Kiddo went to the river with Zeno and Dufort watching at the hill.<p>

Dr. Riddles opened his dark grey spellbook as it started glowing.

Kiyo opened the gold spellbook as it started shinning.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

A low level Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

"Don't tell me you're going easy on us, because that won't work!" Dr. Riddles responded, 'Zegar'!

Kiddo's mouth opened and cannon came out of his mouth and fired a energy beam.

The two attacks collided and cancel each other out.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected him and Kiyo from the attack.

'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's fist transformed into two metal gloves and rocket off his arms at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Kiyo!" Zatch responded.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield formed from Zatch's mouth.

"Nice shield but that attack only protect you from the front," Dr. Riddles said.

Zerusen moved around Rashield at Kiyo and Zatch.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted picking up Zatch.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth as Kiyo spin him around.

Zaker hit both Zerusens ending the spell.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ground bellow Dr. Riddles' feet.

Kiyo ran strait at Dr. Riddles head on..

"Frontal attack won't work either," Dr. Riddles explained as Kiddo jumped off his arm.

Zatch use the moment to jump from behind and grabbed Kiddo into a body lock.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

'Zeburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's upper body split from his lower body breaking from Zatch as Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

"Zatch get out of there!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch let go of Kiddo and landed on the ground.

"This can't be the best you two can do, where's your fighting spirit?" Dr. Riddles said, 'Zegaruga'!

A bigger cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and fired a concentrated Zegar.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

A stronger Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Zegaruga and broke through.

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo dodge Zaker.

"Here's a riddle for you Kiyo: why did you want to help Zatch become king in the first place?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Kiddo moved in front of Kiyo.

'Amu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

One of Kiddo's fist transformed into a giant fist.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around Kiddo's spell stopping him from attacking Kiyo.

"I'm helping Zatch because I owe him one for what he did to help me," Kiyo said.

"And I will help Kiyo all the way!" Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>"What is that old man doing?" Zeno asked, "It's as if he's toying with Zatch."<p>

"He's actually doing the opposite," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Zeno responded.

"But let's see if Kiyo can see through Dr. Riddles' attempt," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>Kiddo pulled back and ran back to Dr. Riddles.<p>

"Riddle number 2 for you Zatch, why do you want to become king?" Dr. Riddles asked, 'Zerusen'.

Kiddo's fist transformed and rocket off toward them.

"I made a promise to a friend of mine that I will become a kind king," Zatch responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

The fist dodge Zaker giving Zatch and Kiyo time to dodge them.

The fist turned around and came at them.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge again.

"Now for the final Riddle, what's the point of me asking you these questions while fighting you?" Dr. Riddles explained, 'Zerusen'.

Kiddo fist rocket toward them again.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack again.

"Well you don't have time!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

"You're testing us," Kiyo responded.

"Yes, but why?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Kiyo thought of something.

The fist came at Zatch and Kiyo again.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth hit one of the fist and threw it into the other.

"You're testing us to see if we can make the right decisions even at a cost," Kiyo said, "You two know about the mirror and about the stone tablets."

"And if you have tested Zeno and Dufort, they would of seen through your test right away," Zatch responded.

"Yes, you got it!" Dr. Riddles said.

"Well then," Kiyo said.

"We'll show you what we can do," Zatch said.

The gold spellbook started glowing.

* * *

><p>The silver spellbook started glowing as it sat on the grass.<p>

"Dufort," Zeno said.

"Looks like we got what Dr. Riddles wanted," Dufort responded.

* * *

><p>Kiyo opened the spellbook on the new spell.<p>

"The 6th Spell!" Kiyo shouted as thunder clouds gathered, 'Rauzaruk'!

Rainbow color lightning fired down and hit Zatch's body directly causing his body to glow the same color.

"_Zatch was just hit by some lightning, and now his body is glowing cause of it,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dr. Riddles, what kind of spell is that?" Kiddo asked.<p>

"Who knows, it's probably something that cause orange juice to come out of his nose," Dr. Riddles said.

"Really? Amazing," Kiddo responded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zatch you know anything about this spell?" Kiyo asked.<p>

"Not really, but something tells me this spell has to do with my natural abilities," Zatch responded.

"Natural abilities," Kiyo responded, "Well then let's see what that is."

"Right!" Zatch responded.

Zatch was about to run forward but stopped when Kiddo was standing infront of him with his hat in his hand (revealing his horn).

"Hurry up and poor me some orange juice," Kiddo said.

"Huh?" Zatch and Kiyo responded.

"Dr. Riddles said when your body glows orange juice comes out of his nose," Kiddo responded.

"That's a lie!" Kiyo responded.

Kiddo gave his shock face again.

Zatch grabbed Kiddo and throw him toward Dr. Riddles.

Zatch's glow started fading after a bit.

"Kiyo the glow is fading," Zatch responded.

"What a shame, maybe that spell is useless after all," Dr. Riddles said, 'Koburuk'.

Kiddo dropped on all four and opens his mouth that had turned into a stair way to the ground.

Multiple small Kiddos came out from Kiddo's mouth.

"Go get them!" Kiddo ordered after all the small Kiddo's got out.

The mini Kiddos jumped at Kiyo and started beating him up.

"Kiyo use Rauzaruk again," Zatch responded, "I think I know what it does now."

"Alright, the 6th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'!

Clouds gathered and Rauzaruk hit Zatch's body, causing him to glow again.

Zatch used Rauzaruk to gather and throw off all the mini Kiddos.

"Dr. Riddles, he stopped them," Kiddo responded.

"This is troublesome!" Dr. Riddles responded, 'Zegaruga'!

A cannon formed in Kiddo's mouth and fired Zegaruga.

"Zatch use your mantle!" Kiyo responded.

"No need to!" Zatch responded.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

Zatch took Zegaruga head on using himself as a shield for Kiyo.

The smoke cleared and Zatch appear unharmed.

* * *

><p>"You knew that was going to happened, didn't you?" Zeno asked.<p>

"Your brother's new spell isn't an attack or defense spell, rather a body enhancement spell," Dufort said, "Combine with Zatch's and your training growing up, Rauzaruk makes Zatch stronger than he ever was, but only for a short time."

* * *

><p>"Kiyo are you alright?" Zatch asked.<p>

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"Good," Zatch responded.

"_Incredible, so Rauzaruk is a body enhancement spell,"_ Kiyo thought, _"I never imagine this kind of power was in Zatch."_

* * *

><p>"What should we do now doctor?" Kiddo asked.<p>

"Relax Kiddo, after all the spell only last for a short time," Dr. Riddles said, "We just have to delay them until it wears off."

"But what about the training Zatch and Zeno went through growing up?" Kiddo asked.

"True that will be a problem," Dr. Riddles said, "But if we focus on Kiyo, we might have a better chance."

"I hope you're right," Kiddo responded.

"Don't worry," Dr. Riddles said, 'Ganzu Zegar'.

Kiddo's fist transformed into one cannon.

The cannon started rotating and firing ball like version of Zegar at Kiyo.

Zatch moved in front of Kiyo and deflected all the balls with his hands.

"I won't let you hurt Kiyo," Zatch responded moving forward.

"I told you Dr. Riddles," Kiddo cried stopping his attack and his arms turned back to normal.

"Relax we still have few more spell!" Dr. Riddles said, 'Raaja Zerusen'.

Kiddo's fist transformed into one huge Zerusen.

The fist rocket off from Kiddo's arms toward Zatch.

However Zatch stopped it with his body by grabbing hold of it.

"WHAT?" Dr. Riddles Kiddo and even Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>"This is obviously Zatch's victory," Zeno said getting up, "Come on Dufort, let's go practice using our new spell."<p>

"Fine by me," Dufort responded getting up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kiyo, what should I do with this?" Zatch asked.<p>

"Oh, throw it back at them show them how it feels," Kiyo responded.

Zatch threw the giant spell back at Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"So much for that, now the spell is coming right at us!" Kiddo responded.

"Relax, we'll just cancel the spell," Dr. Riddles said.

The dark grey spellbook stopped glowing and the fist transform back to normal returning to Kiddo's arms.

However Zatch's mantle had grew within the spell's shadow at them.

"Run!" Dr. Riddles shouted as he ran carrying Kiddo.

They dodge Zatch's mantle but Zatch ran toward them.

"Alright let's see you deal with this spell!" Dr. Riddles shouted, 'Gigano…'

Huge cannon formed on Kiddo's chest, but before Dr. Riddles could finish Zatch kicked Kiddo sending him flying backwards.

Rauzaruk faded as Zatch catch his breath.

"Alright, I got some questions I want to ask you," Kiyo said, "If you answered them we'll let you leave with your book intact."

"Fair enough," Dr. Riddles responded.

"One: I can understand how you might of found out about the stone tablets, but how long did you know about the mirror pieces," Kiyo said.

"Actually I knew about it longer than you have," Dr. Riddles said, "I wasn't planning to go after it, as the mamodo world need a ruler who can depend on their own power, and not the power of others."

"I can understand that," Kiyo responded, "But why now?"

"Because I have recently found out that an evil mamodo has teamed up with one of the mamodos with the mirror piece not too long ago," Dr. Riddles said.

"UH!" Kiyo and Zatch responded remembering what Shion told them.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"So since you were gone I thought I check Grissor's place and it's vacant," Shion said.<p>

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Shion said, "Nya and I snuck around the whole place and there was no sign of anyone past week."

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"Not only that but they're forming an army against the present mamodos by somehow using the stone tablets," Dr. Riddles said, "I'm not for certain if they have found a way to break the stone curse, I'm not going to take chances. So I'll need to gather as many mamodos as I can if they succeed."<p>

"Wait, in that case…" Kiyo responded.

"I already know about those you're thinking about," Dr. Riddles said, "Well I better go find Kiddo."

"Wait, if you're looking for mamodos to join you, I have a favor to ask you," Zatch responded.

"Yes," Dr. Riddles responded.

"There's a mamodo that is a participant in this battle name Rein. Zeno and I helped him back in the mamodo world once before he disappeared leaving us only a note. I don't know if he's still in the battle, or if he really meant it when he called us his friend but…" Zatch said remembering the note, "If you see him tell him I would like to see him again one day, and I don't care if it has to be by fighting him, or just to talk."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message when I see him," Dr. Riddles responded, "One last thing Kiyo, if what I fear happens, we will need your 4th spell. So I suggest you practice storing up strength from within for the time you have to use it."

"Right," Kiyo responded.

Dr. Riddles left to look for Kiddo after saying his final goodbyes.

Zatch and Kiyo headed up the hill to go home.

"Uh Kiyo," Zatch responded looking around.

"What is it Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Where's Zeno and Dufort?" Zatch asked.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

Kiyo look around and noticed the two were gone.

"That's odd," Kiyo responded.

"Hey guys!" they heard someone shouted.

They turned to Dufort and Zeno walking up.

"Where did you two go?" Kiyo asked.

"When it was obvious that you were winning we went to practice using our 6th spell," Dufort said.

"So what kind of spell is it?" Kiyo asked.

"You'll find out when we have to use it," Zeno said, "It's not Rauzaruk, but for it'll do for now."


	35. A Mask Mamodo

**A Mask Mamodo**

Milordo Z and his partner, a woman with brown hair wearing a mask covering her face were at a cave facing 45 stone tablets.

"We have quiet a few specimens," the woman said, "It's time to start our plan."

They look through all of the stone tablets.

"With all these, and the ancient mirror, you will soon become king," the woman responded.

"Yes," Milordo Z said with a laugh, "But first we need to get the other two pieces, and to do that we have to handle the Twin Bell Princes."

"I hope we can trick them," the woman responded.

"These three specimens would be good enough for the Twin Bell Princes," Milordo Z said looking at three stone tablets.

* * *

><p>They separated the three from the rest.<p>

Milordo Z aim his hand on the three.

A blue moon light broke through the cave and shine onto the three stone tablets.

Suddenly the stone tablets broke and a giant stone mamodo, a yellow and grey armor mamodo, and a human like mamodo with green hair came out with their spellbooks.

"We won't fail with the Twin Bell Princes like how Gorem of the Stone failed defeating King Bell," Milordo-Z explained.

* * *

><p>A week later Kiyo practiced storing strength from within with Dufort's help.<p>

"Relax, let the strength and energy in your body flow through your body into the book, not force it out," Dufort told Kiyo.

"Right," Kiyo responded.

The gold spellbook started shinning brighter and brighter.

"KIYO!" Zatch shouted coming in with a yellow tail breaking Kiyo's concentration.

"Zatch, I'm trying to training here!" Kiyo responded.

"Sorry," Zatch responded.

"Told you it was a bad idea," Zeno responded.

"It's alright you had it for a while," Dufort said, "Just focus just like that and you'll be able to store up strength from within."

"Right," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mountains Sherry and Brago were fighting a mamodo that can freeze the area around them.<p>

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Giant gravity force pulled down on the mamodo and his partner.

'Scape Gishield' the partner shouted.

A shield surround around the mamodo and his partner protecting them from the spell.

They escape as it shattered.

'Lagikor Fang' the partner shouted.

The mamodo blew ice into the ground.

A giant wolf spirit attack from bellow Sherry.

Brago pushed her out of the way and had his arm damage.

'Ganzu Gikor' the partner shouted.

The mamodo fired multiple ice sickles from his mouth.

"This Battle won't end until one of us is left," Sherry said.

Brago blocked each one as Sherry dodge those after her.

Brago got close to the mamodo and its partner.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit both of them.

The book burned instantly as the mamodo disappeared within the attack.

"The weak ones are out now, now only the strong and cunning remain," Sherry said.

"The one we're after should be stronger now," Brago said.

"I'll just continue to hunt them down what ever the cost," Sherry said.

* * *

><p>Back at Mochinoki City Hanna and Schneider left to go shopping unaware the Suzy was heading to their house.<p>

Zatch and Zeno were playing in Kiyo's room.

"Can you two be quiet?" Kiyo responded when they got too loud as he started studying after a bit of practice.

"Sorry Kiyo," Zatch responded.

The door bell rang through the house.

"I'll get it," Zatch said heading out of the room.

"Wait up Zatch!" Zeno responded running after him.

* * *

><p>Zatch opened the front door and saw it was Suzy.<p>

"Hey Suzy, what are you doing here?" Zatch asked as she let herself in, "Suzy."

"Something is weird about her, and I mean weirder than usual," Zeno said.

"What should we do?" Zatch asked.

"You go after her and warn Kiyo, I'll go get Dufort," Zeno responded.

"Right," Zatch responded.

Zatch fallowed Suzy up stairs and headed to Kiyo's room.

"Kiyo we got a problem," Zatch said.

"Problem?" Kiyo responded.

Suzy let herself into the room.

"Suzy? Didn't understand the math homework again?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo Suzy is the problem, something's wrong with her," Zatch responded.

Kiyo got up toward Suzy.

"Zeno said something is going on here," Dufort said coming in.

"Suzy," Kiyo responded.

Suzy turned around toward them and held out an envelope.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded taking it.

Suzy walked passed Kiyo as soon as he grabbed it.

Dufort look into her eyes with his answer-talk right before Suzy hit the side of the doorway bonking her head.

"Hi Kiyo Zatch Dufort and Zeno, what are you doing at my house?" Suzy asked.

"What are you talking about you're in my house," Kiyo responded.

"What? How did I get in your house?" Suzy asked getting dizzy, "Why is everything dizzy?"

Suzy collapsed and Kiyo saved her.

A bump on her head formed on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Kiyo placed her on her on the bed.<p>

"She was manipulated," Dufort said, "She was literally a brainless puppet to someone."

"You mean more brainless than she already is?" Zeno responded.

"What could of done that?" Kiyo responded.

"What about that letter she gave you?" Zatch asked.

"That's right, I forgot about it," Kiyo responded.

Kiyo look at it and saw it was to him Zatch Zeno and Dufort.

"It's an invitation," Kiyo responded opening it up to read.

"An invitation?" Zatch asked.

"It's an invitation to a party for all four of us," Kiyo said, "It's tonight, at an old mansion outside of town."

"Who send it?" Zeno asked.

"Good question," Kiyo said opening up more of the letter.

Purple flames appeared on the letter causing Kiyo to drop it.

The flames disappeared and the name 'Milordo-Z' appeared.

"Milordo-Z?" Kiyo responded.

"It's a challenge from a mamodo," Dufort said.

"But wait there's isn't a mamodo in this battle that goes by that name," Zatch said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"We're sure," Zeno said, "Whoever it is, they're using a fake name for some reason."

"Whoever it is, they must be planning something," Kiyo responded.

"Let's go anyways," Zatch said, "I'm ready for anything."

"Me too," Zeno responded.

"Okay then, maybe this mamodo has something to do with what Dr. Riddles told us," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>That night they reached the old abandon mansion.<p>

"Let's go," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Zatch and Zeno responded.

They headed toward the door and opened it.

As they headed into the hall candles lit up.

"I don't like this," Zeno responded, "And I definitely sense a mamodo somewhere here."

"Let's just take it one step at a time," Dufort responded.

"Dufort is right, we don't want to make it look like we're anxious," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>They headed into the ball room filled with people wearing mask in a dance stance, but standing still.<p>

The room lit up again.

"Something is really wrong here," Kiyo said.

"Told you," Zeno responded.

Music started playing and the guest started dancing.

The doors to the front pass 2 stairways opened.

Milordo Z and his partner came out.

"Welcome Zatch and Zeno Bell, and of course their human partners Kiyo and Dufort," Milordo Z greeted.

"We are your host for this evening," the woman responded, "Welcome!"

"Let me introduced myself, my name is Milordo-Z," Milordo Z greeted.

Zatch and Zeno both glared at Milordo Z.

"So you're the ones that invited us, what do you want with us?" Kiyo asked.

"You're awfully impatient," the woman responded.

"We didn't came here to play around," Dufort responded.

"We threw this mask ball just for you, but if you don't like it please allow me," Milordo-Z said and snapped his fingers.

The dancers stopped and retreated behind some doors.

"Now there's nothing that can distract us anymore," Milordo-Z said as he and Koko went toward the stairs.

"Kiyo get ready," Zatch responded.

"You two Dufort," Zeno responded.

"We're ready," Kiyo said as he and Dufort opened the gold and silver spellbook.

"What? You're in battle mode?" the woman asked, "How rude."

"We have no intentions in fighting you my friends," Milordo-Z explained, "We came to ask you to join up with us."

"Huh?" Zatch and Kiyo responded.

Dufort stared at Milordo-Z with his answer-talk.

"As you know once every 1000 years, there is a battle to decide king. 100 mamodo children come together to do battle, and the last one standing will become king," Milordo-Z said.

"But an evil mamodo becomes king, that won't be good," the woman responded.

"What are you proposing?" Kiyo asked.

"The mamodo king must have a pure and fair heart, don't you agree?" Milordo-Z asked.

"_That does make sense, but I still have a bad feeling,"_ Kiyo thought.

"We share the same goal, so why must we battle?" Milordo-Z asked and turned to Zatch, "Why do you two want to become king."

Zatch closed his eyes and remember Kolulu.

"Because I made a promise to a friend of mine that I'll become a kind king," Zatch responded.

"And I agree with my brother that our world deserves a kind king," Zeno responded.

"Wonderful, what a wonderful idea Twin Bell Princes," Milordo Z responded.

"That nickname I heard of that before?" Zatch responded.

"Of course, it's a perfect name for the twin sons of previous king," Milordo-Z explained, "No mamodo that has come to challenge either one of you or both of you has survived, and you're one of the strongest out of the 100 as well."

"_It's true Zatch and Zeno are powerful, but still,"_ Kiyo thought turned to Dufort who was still silent, _"Dufort sure has been quiet."_

"If we joined forces together, then we can gain more power," Milordo Z said.

"How about tell us your real plan instead," Dufort said causing everyone to turned to him, "Or is it the real reason you summoned us is because we posses one of the pieces of the ancient mamodo mirror artifact."

"Grissor is right, you two are protective over the mirror," Milordo-Z explained clapping his hands.

The 3 ancient mamodos and three humans with their spellbooks came into the room.

"I was hopping that I didn't have to resort to this, but if you join us I'll give you these three mamodos to serve you and forfeit their lives for you," Milordo-Z explained, "If not I'll have them take you down and take the mirror piece from you."

"We'll never join you, and we'll never hand over our piece of the mirror," Zeno responded.

"And we'll stop you because no one should be controlled," Zatch responded.

"You two are sure annoying," the woman responded.

"What about you Kiyo and Dufort," Milordo-Z responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand and combined into one attack.

"So much for our plan," The woman said.

"It's not over," Milordo-Z said.

They barely manage to dodge the Zakers.

"You don't understand the situation you're in," the woman said.

"Let's end this!" Milordo Z said signaling the ancient mamodos.

The stone mamodo went to grab Zatch and Zeno.

Zatch and Zeno dodge the mamodo.

'Ganzu Garon' the green hair mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired spikeballs from his hand.

'Gigano Gigaruna' the armor mamodo's partner shouted.

The armor mamodo fired a laser from his hands.

Zatch and Zeno dodge the attacks.

"Let's end this!" Zeno shouted aiming at the ground.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zeno fired Raaja Zaker into the ground causing it to spread out.

Raaja Zaker hit some of the mamodos and came at the woman and Milordo-Z.

Milordo-Z use his power to pull one of the human partners in front of the attack.

Armor mamodo's partner and it's book were hit.

The book hit the ground burning as the armor mamodo started disappearing.

"True to your reputation," the woman responded.

"You used your friends as shields?" Zeno responded.

"That's horrible," Zatch responded.

"These aren't our friends," the woman responded.

"Oh Zatch and Zeno you two are foolish with your emotion," Milordo-Z responded, "It'll be your demise. These are more of our pawns. They have no control over their doings."

"That's why they'll do what ever we say," the woman responded opening their book as it shined, 'Random'.

An explosive purple ball fired from Milordo-Z's hand and hit the rock like mamodo.

It hit the mamodo and exploded.

The book burned as the mamodo started vanishing.

"You'll pay for this," Zatch said going after Milordo-Z.

'Rand Random' the woman shouted.

Milordo-Z summoned a whip of explosive energy.

"Dufort now is the time for the 6th spell!" Zeno shouted running.

"The 6th spell," Kiyo responded.

'Sorudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zeno summoned a sword handle with lightning for a blade from his hand.

Milordo-Z was about to use the whip on the green hair mamodo when Zeno collided his Sorudo Zakerga into the whip canceling it out with an explosion.

The smoke cleared and Milordo-Z was aiming at Zatch.

"I don't need useless emotion to sway me," Milordo-Z said, "It will be the end of you!"

'Randon' the woman shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Random fired from Milordo-Z's hand at the same time Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

The two collided in an explosion.

The smoke cleared as Zatch and Zeno had protected Kiyo Dufort and themselves with their mantles.

"We came all this way for nothing," the woman said, "Let's go."

Milordo Z headed toward the woman.

"Get back here!" Zeno said going after them until the green hair mamodo ran in front of them.

"My minions might be able to hold you two off for me," Milordo-Z said leaving.

"Get out of my way!" Zeno ordered.

"We don't want to hurt you," Zatch told the mamodo.

'Ei Garon' the partner shouted.

The mamodo fired a spike ball with a chain attack to his hand.

Zatch and Zeno grabbed it and yank it apart.

"Come on break free, you can't be just manipulated," Zatch said.

The mamodo cried as he broke free and lower his arms.

"See, you have your own free will, you shouldn't be manipulated," Zatch responded.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

A spark of Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the book.

The book burned to nothing as the mamodo disappeared.

"I'll take down Milordo Z no matter what," Zatch said.

"Same here," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Milordo-Z and his partner reached the outskirts of town and were planning to attack.<p>

'Digon Teorandom' the woman shouted.

Milordo-Z summoned multiple huge versions of Random.

They hit the mansion with Zatch Zeno Dufort Kiyo and the human partners still in it.

* * *

><p>'Zaker' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.<p>

Full power Zakers fired from both Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand, and fuse together.

The combine Zakers burst through the ceiling saving them from them.

Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort help the human partners out of their safely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One more chapter to do before all the ancient mamodos are released. And since Grissor joined Milordo-Z, Penny is joining Zatch's side.


	36. Raging Waters

**Raging Waters**

Kiyo dodge avoiding Zatch and Zeno who wanted to go with him to the fitness test his school was having.

"Hey Kiyo!" Shion said coming with Nya.

"Hey Shion here to drop off Nya?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep," Shion responded.

* * *

><p>They headed to school after Nya went in with Zatch and Zeno.<p>

"So Kiyo, Nya and I got a strange visit by a man who claim to know you and Zatch," Shion said.

"A strange man?" Kiyo responded and remembered Dr. Riddles, "What happened?"

"Well he had a mamodo with him and challenged us. I was worried at first about battling him and loosing, but then he started quizzing me and Nya about our own strength," Shion said, "It was weird, as if he was trying to make us stronger."

"What happened?" Kiyo asked.

"Well at first we were loosing, but then we gained a new spell that helped us won," Shion said, "Then he told us when the time comes he'll be needing our help."

"_Dr. Riddles had contact with Shion and Nya, I wander if he had contact with Tia and Megumi as well,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Kiyo and Shion made it to school for the fitness test for P.E.<p>

Kiyo ran and jumped as far as he can for the long jump and landed.

"Kiyo, 4.9 meters," the teacher said.

"Amazing, that's a new school record," Suzy responded.

"_That's further than last year,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Hey superman," Hiroshi said.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"When did you get so physical?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, Hiroshi," Kiyo responded.

"You know with your physical fitness this means competition for me," Hiroshi said, "I can't loose to a nerd like you, or else I'll be no better than an ant."

"_Ant,"_ Kiyo thought.

"I challenge you to a physical fitness, the best one win," Hiroshi said.

"Count me in," Kane said.

"Me two," Miroshi responded.

"Miroshi, Kane," Kiyo responded.

"Hey instead of going for the records, why not bet in the special lunch for today," Shion said.

"Hey that's a good idea Shion," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah let's do it," Kane agreed.

"Since it was your idea Shion why don't you organize what to bet on for each event," Miroshi sugguested.

"Okay, how about in the 50 meter dash, fried eel, steak on the side jump," Shion said, "fruit smoothie on the handball toss, and the chocolate pudding and strawberry shortcake on the back strength."

"Are we really having that for lunch?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Hiroshi responded, "So let's do it!"

"Alright I guess," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>They started with the 50 meter dash.<p>

Hiroshi and Kiyo ran at full speed neck to neck to where they tied for first.

* * *

><p>They did the handball toss and Hiroshi had the lead thanks to him playing baseball until Kiyo's turn.<p>

Kiyo threw his ball so far it passed Hiroshi's ball winning the round.

* * *

><p>On the side jump Hiroshi took the lead by his amazing agility that no one could catch up.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally it was the back strength.<p>

Determine to win Kane kept pulling and pulling at the chain until he threw his back out winning.

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of town, Penny was walking around with a man in a suite wearing a hat.<p>

Penny was singing her name and her beauty.

"We've been traveling for months now, I wander if 'that person' is here in Japan?" Penny wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but as long as his book hasn't been burned, you are bound to meet him," the man responded.

"You're right. It would be good if he hadn't lost yet," Penny said.

Penny's stomach started growling.

"I'm really hungry Uri, aren't you?" Penny asked the man.

"Didn't you eat just 20 minutes ago?" Uri asked.

Penny smell something sweet coming from the passing delivery truck.

"Oh what a nice smell coming from that truck," Penny responded, "Alright, let's eat."

"Oh man," Uri said taking out Penny's light orange spellbook, 'Akur'!

A jet of water fired from Penny's and hit the truck stopping it.

* * *

><p>At school during lunch, Kane was bothering everyone asking if his cake had came.<p>

"Everyone, we have some news about today's gorgeous chocolate pudding with strawberry cake," someone said over the intercom, "On the way to school it was eaten by someone. Everyone please forget about the cake."

Hiroshi Miroshi and Kiyo turned to Kane who was on the ground depressed.

"_I wander who is responsible for eating all the cakes,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>Uri and mostly Penny ate the sweets from the truck.<p>

"You ate 700 pieces," Uri told Penny.

"Who cares I'm still growing. Besides if this cake make my beauty revitalize, then there's nothing more blessed than this," Penny said rubbing her skin, "With this my beloved Zatchy-Poo's heart is mine."

"_There she goes again,"_ Uri thought.

"You want to hear about it don't you, how I met my Prince Charming, Zatch," Penny said with heart in her eyes.

Uri headed to the hill and sit down pretending to listen.

"My parents told me that the King's twin sons were going to use our beach to fish as they camped out, and I came out to look out to the water when I saw him, my prince, Zatch Bell jumping out of the water trying to catch two fishes my heart beated out of control that it was about to scream and I knew I was in love," Penny remembered, "I tried to approach him as he train all day with his brother and then I saw them needing medical herbs to treat mamodo that was injured so I went back home and got them some herbs and Zatch was so grateful for those herbs."

Uri yawned but Penny didn't noticed that he wasn't paying attention.

"It was destiny, that we must meet in the human world, and I bet he been waiting for our reunion with me. But right now we're enemies. If we were to meet there wouldn't be any choice other than to fight, but that's okay! If Zatch, I would let him burn my book for the sake of becoming king…" Penny continued her so call love story, "I would do anything in my power to do so!"

Penny turned around and saw Zatch standing there as he was going to Kiyo's school when he over heard her.

Penny's face turned red as Zatch stared at her confuse.

"Hey Zatch!" Zeno shouted heading to Zatch with Nya fallowing.

Zeno stopped seeing Penny and recognize her.

"_It's that girl who was stalking Zatch when we went camping,"_ Zeno thought.

"Zatch!" Penny cried seeing him.

"Who are you?" Zatch asked.

Penny was shocked by his reaction as Zeno started to laugh a little.

"H-Hey come on…it's me your lover. You might not remember my name…but at least remember my face," Penny responded.

Zatch look at her trying to remember.

"Sorry, you sort of look familiar, but I don't remember," Zatch said.

Zeno burst out laughing at his brother's response.

"What's so funny Zeno?" Zatch asked.

"Nothing…let's just go to your partner's school already," Zeno responded.

Penny collapsed on the ground crying as they left.

"Penny," Uri said.

"Unforgivable, it's unforgivable," Penny said getting up as her tone change, "How dare you forget your beloved face! I'll burn your book ZATCH BELL!"

Zeno sensed trouble coming from Penny.

"Zatch, I think you better run," Zeno responded.

"Huh?" Zatch responded turning to see that Penny started chasing him, "Waahh!"

Zatch started running away from Penny with Uri fallowing.

Zeno watch and realized that Zatch was leading Penny to the school.

"We better go after them," Zeno said fallowing them.

"Meow," Nya responded fallowing

* * *

><p>Penny chased Zatch toward the school.<p>

"_How dare you forget me, after all I did for you,"_ Penny thought.

"_This girl is crazy, I knew she was a mamodo but she didn't seem to want to fight at first. So why is she chasing me?"_ Zatch thought.

They headed toward school grounds.

* * *

><p>"Meow, meow," Nya said to Zeno.<p>

"If you're asking, 'what's the story with that mamodo', long story short, she stalked Zatch at one time," Zeno said, "As for why she's now out to get Zatch, I don't know."

* * *

><p>Kiyo was in school having a normal half day.<p>

Suddenly Zatch came running into the room shouting, "KIYO HELP ME!"

"Zatch what are you doing here?" Kiyo responded.

"ZATCH!" Penny shouted breaking into the room.

Everyone was shock by the new intruder.

Penny started attacking most of the students trying to get to Zatch.

"Zatch who is that girl?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm not sure, but she claims to know me from the mamodo world," Zatch explained.

"So wait, she's a mamodo?" Kiyo asked, "Where's Zeno?"

"I don't know, I lost him when that girl started chasing me!" Zatch responded.

"Alright we should find somewhere safe to fight," Kiyo said, "Shion!"

"Yeah?" Shion said avoiding Penny.

"If Zeno and Nya gets here tell them we'll be at the pool!" Kiyo responded.

"Okay," Shion responded.

"Come on Zatch!" Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch responded fallowing Kiyo out of the room.

Penny chased them out of the room.

They finally reached the pool as Uri finally caught up.

"Now I'll burn your book," Penny said.

"Wait, why are you mad at Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"He forgot my face, he forgot how I use to wink at him and blow kisses at him, when he and his brother were camping back in the mamodo world," Penny cried.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember seeing you do any of that," Zatch responded.

"I hate you!" Penny responded, "Uri lets attack them."

"Oh man," Uri said opening their spellbook, 'Akur'

Penny fired a jet of water at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected them from Akur.

"Zatch are you sure you haven't seen her before?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm not sure, something about her is familiar," Zatch said.

"Well since we're on our own, we'll have to attack!" Kiyo said, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Penny.

"That won't work against me," Penny said.

'Ashield' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned water that formed a shield.

The water absorbed Zaker.

"It absorb Zaker," Kiyo responded.

"That's right, if it's your lightning, my water can absorb it," Penny said, "and I can send it right back!"

'Ak Spreid' Uri shouted.

Water poor down from the shield and form a wave of water and electricity at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch use his mantle a absorb most of the shock from Water/electricity.

* * *

><p>Zeno and Nya arrived at the classroom to see everyone is recovering.<p>

"Zeno," Shion responded.

"Shion, where's Zatch?" Zeno asked.

"He and Kiyo went to the pool to battle the girl mamodo," SHion said, "Come on we better go help."

"No," Zeno said.

"What?" Shion said.

"Zatch put himself in this situation, he can get himself out," Zeno explained.

"I hope you're right," Shion said.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Kiyo recovered from the attack.<p>

"Hurt doesn't it," Penny said, "But it has nothing to do with the pain you cause me!"

"Zatch, I know it been so long since you and Zeno camped out for the first time, but try to remember everything that happened that day," Kiyo said, "She seems to know you from that day."

"I'm trying," Zatch said.

'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned whips of water from the ground up.

"alright, let's see how this attack works out!" Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'!

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth.

The whips took Zakerga head on weakening it until it came at Penny.

Penny dodge Zakerga as it hit the side of wall.

"_The attack manage to weaken Zakerga, but still was strong enough to force her to dodge,"_ Kiyo thought.

"That was some attack," Penny said, "But now the whips are charge and can attack you!"

Penny directed the whips as Zatch and Kiyo.

* * *

><p>Zeno Nya and Shion arrived at a safe distance.<p>

"Zeno it looks like your brother is in danger," Shion said.

"He'll be fine," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>"Kiyo!" Zatch responded.<p>

"Don't worry Zatch we'll use our shield," Kiyo said, 'Rashield'!

Rashield formed from Zatch's mouth.

"That shield won't work," Penny said.

She commanded the whips to go around Rashield and hit the ground.

"Now the battle is over," Penny responded.

However Zatch and Kiyo appeared on the top of the pool unharmed.

"Rashield didn't have to protect us, just hide us," Kiyo said.

"Well it doesn't matter, you broke my heart after I helped you save your friend all those years ago," Penny said to Zatch.

"Save my friend? When did…" Zatch then remembered about the herbs, "Wait you're that girl who gave us those herbs for Rein!"

"You remember," Penny said.

"Listen I'm sorry for forgetting something like that, but it's nothing to battle over," Zatch said.

"Zatch is right, we could just resolve this by being friends," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah, we can be friends," Zatch said.

"Oh Zatch does that mean you love me?" Penny asked.

"_Did she miss understood us?" _Kiyo thought.

"No that's not what I mean?" Zatch asked, "I mean just be friends."

"You mean you don't love me?" Penny asked.

"No, not like that," Zatch said.

"I'll kill you!" Penny shouted.

* * *

><p>"What is up with that girl?" Shion asked, "She's obsessed or something."<p>

"I have no clue," Zeno responded.

"Meow," Nya responded.

* * *

><p>"Uri, let's attack him," Penny shouted.<p>

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted.

Penny swipe her hand multiple times firing ice from her hands.

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted.

Rauzaruk fired down from the sky and hit Zatch's body causing him to glow.

Zatch used his enhance speed and skills to block off Akur Kiroro.

"Uri!" Penny shouted.

'Akuruk' Uri shouted.

Water formed into claws around Penny's hands and feet.

Penny did cartwheel toward Zatch.

Zatch dodge her and kicked her away.

"Listen I don't want to fight you unless I have too," Zatch responded.

"Too bad because I will!" Penny said going for a strike.

Zatch dodge her and send another kick that send Penny back to Uri.

Rauzaruk worn out as Zatch caught his breath.

"Uri let's just end it with our ultimate spell!" Penny said.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned a huge amount of water that formed into a waterd dragon.

"Kiyo now would be a good time to use our ultimate spell!" Zatch said.

"Right," Kiyo said.

Kiyo flowed his strength from within into the gold spellbook causing it to shine brightly.

"The 4th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Jio Renzo Zakerga'!

Zatch's eyes went white and his mouth opened.

A long snake like dragon with diamond body and spikes coming off its head fired from Zatch's mouth (at the level of Bao's first form with 2 Zakerzems).

So Giaku tried to bite through the spikes as Jio Renzo Zakerga rammed into it.

Jio Renzo Zakerga destroyed So Giaku.

"No way!" Penny shouted.

However Jio Renzo Zakerga hit the ground infront of Penny causing an explosion that knock her out.

"What?" Penny said.

Zatch's eyes returned to normal.

"Huh, what happened?" Zatch responded.

"What do you mean, didn't you see your spell?" Kiyo asked.

"No," Zatch responded.

"_That's weird, did Zatch loose conscious,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

><p>"That was some spell," Shion said.<p>

"Yeah but Zatch lost conscious using it," Zeno said, "That never happened before."

"Maybe it has to do with the class of the spell," Shion said.

"Maybe," Zeno responded.

* * *

><p>Penny regained conscious to see Zatch and Kiyo were waiting.<p>

"Zatch?" Penny asked.

"Listen Penny, I'm not going to burn your book, I owe you that much for those herbs," Zatch said, "Sorry I don't share the same feelings as you, but can we just be friends for now?"

"You want to be friends for now?" Penny asked.

"Yeah for now," Zatch said.

"And maybe one day you'll feel the same?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Zatch said.

"Alright," Penny agreed.

Zatch and Penny shook in agreement.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the cave, Milordo-Z stood in front of Grissor and the Frog mamodo.<p>

"The time has come to bring out our forces," Milordo-Z said.

Standing behind Milordo-Z was 42 ancient mamodos freed from their stone prison ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The time has finally come. The full battle against the ancient mamodos has started


	37. Ancient Mamodo Attack

**Ancient Mamodo Attack**

Milordo Z faced Grissor and the frog mamodo with 42 ancient mamodos and humans with their spellbooks waiting for command.

"Byanko, I want you to go after the mamodo that goes by the name Baransha," Milordo-Z ordered the frog mamodo.

"Yes Milordo-Z," Byanko responded.

Milordo-Z summoned some of the ancient mamodos to go with Byanko.

"What about me?" Grissor asked, "I want to get those mirror pieces as soon as possible."

"And you will, I have a special mission just for you," Milordo-Z said, "You're going after the Twin Bell Princes."

"Good," Grissor said, _"Just keep helping me become king."_

Grissor left with his ancient mamodos.

"Should we really trust him?" the woman asked.

"Don't worry, he's a pathetic weakling," Milordo-Z said, "Once I'm done he'll regret joining me."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Southern Thailand one of the ancient mamodos with a odd shape head, sharp teeth, and it's human partner separated from Byanko and found Baransha and Garza challenging them to a fight.<p>

Garza and Baransha kept ending up dodging attacks.

"They're something else! To be fighting on par with a first-rate hunter such as I in this Jungle," Garza said.

"Yes, they're strong, very strong," Baransha responded, "What's more the most terrifying thing is that their fighting style shows no sign of fear."

"Yes, that's it, I felt it too!" Garza agreed.

"There's something funny about these guys," Baransha responded.

The mamodo and his partner came at them.

"This'll decide it Baransha," Garza shouted, 'Gigano Gadoruk'!

Baransha gained the armor of Gigano Gadoruk and raced toward the mamodo.

The mamodo jumped at Baransha ready to attack.

'Gigano Dezur' the partner shouted.

The mamodo fired a huge pyramid from it's mouth at Baransha.

Baransha manage to destroy it and tackle the mamodo.

However the mamodo bit down on Baransha showing no fear.

"What is up with this guy, it's as if he's fighting with pure hatred," Baransha responded.

"Baransha slam him into the ground and win!" Garza shouted.

"Of course!" Baransha said and went for a slam into the ground.

'Gigano Bireido' someone shouted.

A laser fired out of nowhere and hit Baransha destroying her armor.

Baransha and Garza found themselves facing Byanko, an armor mamodo with horns, a green hair female mamodo, a light blue hair mamodo and some humans with spellbooks.

"We finally caught up to you, ribbit. I look away for one second and you run off on your own, ribbit," Byanko said, "If we had attacked him all at once in the first place, you wouldn't have been in this mess, ribbit."

"Are you guys allies?" Garza asked.

"Their power exceeds that of the one you've been fighting and when you're defeated in battle, your book will be burned, ribbit," Byanko explained.

The ancient mamodos attack Garza and Baransha burning their book.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno chased around the park for the fun of it.<p>

Kiyo and Dufort watch from the tree.

"Okay we played, can we train now?" Zeno asked.

"Zeno this is suppose to be our day off, just to play and relax," Kiyo explained, "Come on, time to eat."

"Yay!" Zatch shouted.

They set up a blanket and started eating the lunch Hannah made for them.

"I wish days like this could last forever," Zatch said.

"Yeah, it is relaxing," Kiyo agreed.

* * *

><p>After lunch Zatch and Zeno worked together building a sandcastle.<p>

Kiyo and Dufort watch as Zeno and Zatch worked together to build a huge sandcastle.

"We did a pretty good job," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Zeno agreed.

Just then they sensed a group of mamodos.

Grissor came down and smash through the sandcastle.

"Who are you?" Zatch asked.

"I'm Grissor," Grissor said.

"So you're Grissor, the one Shion told us about," Kiyo said as he and Dufort rushed to their partner's side.

"You're after the mirror piece aren't you?" Zatch asked.

"Oh I'm not just after your piece of the mirror," Grissor said, "I'm here to burn your book."

"Huh?" Zatch and Zeno responded.

"Let me introduced to you, my army of mamodo from a thousand years ago!" Grissor said.

A flying mamodo flew above there heads.

Three mamodos and their human partners jumped down.

One was a human like mamodo with feather like wings name Erujyo.

It's human partner was a boy wearing a jacket and light brown hair.

The 2nd one had a head that look like it was made of grey armor name Dogmas.

It's human partner look a lot like a construction worker.

The last one had blue helmet, with a cape and bird like legs name Boru-Bora.

It's human partner was a business man wearing a suit and tie.

"Mamodos from a thousand years ago," Kiyo said.

Dufort look at each of them and knew the answers.

"They been revived to take down all remaining mamodos," Grissor explained, "Now attack!"

The ancient mamodos and their partners ran toward Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort.

'Garon' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Boru-Bora fired a chain like weapon at them.

Zatch and Zeno dodge it as they continued.

"Bring it on," Zeno said.

"No Zeno we got to go find a safe place to fight," Zatch said.

Erujyo and Dogmas came at them.

Kiyo picked up some dirt and threw it into the mamodos eyes blinding them.

"Let's go!" Kiyo explained.

They ran off to a safe place to fight without any innocent involved.

* * *

><p>They finally found a safe construction area where no one was waiting.<p>

"Ready to fight?" Grissor asked.

"Grissor, answer me this, are these the same mamodos Gorem of the stone sealed into a stone tablet?" Dufort asked.

"Well aren't the clever one," Grissor responded.

"If that's true then how did you break their stone curse?" Kiyo asked.

"Alright I'll tell you, but that doesn't mean these guys won't attack," Grissor said.

Erujyo Dogmas and Boru-Bora came at them.

'Garon' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Boru-Bora fired another Garon from his cape.

'Groundsen' Dogmas' partner shouted.

Dogmas hit the ground and summoned a huge cannon made out of earth that fired boulders.

'Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo fired a laser from his hands.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield formed from Zatch's mouth.

The attacks hit Rashield and bounce back with electric charge.

'Bireido' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo summoned a laser like ring from his hand.

Erujyo threw the ring at the attacks.

Bireido cut the attacks and returned to Erujyo.

Erujyo threw it again at Zatch and Zeno.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand.

Zaker hit Bireido and cancel it out.

"I wasn't the one who broke the seal, rather the one who did was Milordo-Z?" Grissor explained.

"Milordo-Z?" Kiyo responded remembering him.

"That's right and he released all their anger to put out on you two," Grissor said.

'Groundga Kobra' Dogmas partner shouted.

Dogmas' partner hit the ground and summoned a cobra made out of rock.

"Kiyo, let's launch our 5th spell at the same time," Dufort said.

"5th Spell…oh right," Kiyo said.

"Let's do it!" Zatch and Zeno shouted.

'Zakerga' Kiyo and Dufort shouted.

2 Zakergas fired from Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand.

The two combined into a single attack.

Zakerga hit the mouth of Groundga Kobra and destroyed it.

Zeno moved in for an attack.

'Sorudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zeno summoned Sorudo Zakerga and threw it down on Dogmas shocking him.

Zeno jumped back to Zatch's side.

"Nice combinations, you really took me by surprise," Grissor said, "But that won't be enough."

Dogmas got back up as if nothing happened.

"Now attack!" Grissor ordered.

Boru-Bora and Erujyo ran toward Zatch and Zeno.

Zeno's mantle grew around Boru-Bora and threw him right at his partner.

'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo fired multiple lasers from his hands.

Zatch's and Zeno's mantle grew and formed a shield from the attack.

"Zatch Zeno Kiyo, the humans are descendants of the original human partners, only reason they can read the spellbooks is because they're being manipulated to fight against their will," Dufort said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"It's like Kolulu all over again," Zatch said.

"Attack them full force!" Grissor ordered.

'Daibara Biranga' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo summoned a huge monster made out of lasers.

"We'll do the same," Zeno said aiming at the spell, "Dufort!"

'Barugirudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted as the silver spellbook shined brightly.

Barugirudo Zakerga fired down and hit Daibara Biranga.

"We can still attack!" Grissor said.

'Gigano Garanzu' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Boru-Bora summoned a huge drill at Zeno.

"Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Right, we can't allow them become king!" Kiyo responded, 'Zakerga'.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Gigano Garanzu.

Zatch's and Zeno's spells cancel out Erujyo's and Boru-Bora's spells.

"And we still have strength from within to spare," Kiyo said.

"You think so," Grissor said.

"You and Milordo-Z will pay for manipulating these peoples hearts," Zatch said.

"We'll see about that!" Grissor said.

'Garon' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Boru-Bora fired Garon from it's cape.

'Ganzu Bireitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo fired multiple Ganzu Bireitsu.

'Groundsen' Dogmas' partner shouted.

Dogmas hit the ground and summoned Groundsen that fired boulders.

'Seioshi' someone shouted.

A dome like shield surrounded Zatch Zeno Kiyo and Dufort.

The attacks hits Seioshi and bounce off it.

"What?" Grissor responded as he, Zatch, Kiyo, Dufort, and Zeno look to see the spell was from Tia and Megumi.

"Tia!" Zatch responded.

"Megumi!" Kiyo responded.

"Zatch, Kiyo, Zeno Dufort, no matter how strong you are, you don't have to fight the ancient mamodos on your own," Tia shouted.

"Not when you have a group of friends like us," Megumi responded.

'Peruk' someone shouted.

A series of quill like hairs fired into the air and came down on the ancient mamodos.

"That attack?" Grissor responded.

"That's right Grissor," Shion said as she and Nya walked up, "We're here for Zatch and Zeno too."

"Shion Nya!" Kiyo responded.

Nya jumped on Shion's shoulder as she Megumi and Tia jumped down to Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort's side.

"Sorry guys for interrupting your battle, but we thought we save you some strength from within," Megumi explained.

"But how did you know where to find us?" Kiyo asked.

"Megumi got a strange call on her cellphone from Dr. Riddles," Tia explained.

"Dr. Riddles?" Zatch responded.

"Then he challenge you too," Zeno responded.

"Yeah three weeks ago," Tia responded.

* * *

><p>...Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Megumi got a call on her cellphone and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" Megumi answered.

"Hahahahaha, I am the amazing Dr. Riddles," Dr. Riddles responded.

"How did you get my cellphone number?" Megumi responded.

"I'm the amazing Dr. Riddles, I know everything," Dr. Riddles responded, "More importantly I need you to pick up a mamodo name Nya and her partner Shion."

"Nya and Shion?" Megumi responded.

"Those are friends of Zatch and Kiyo," Tia responded.

"That's right, I need you to pick them up and go find Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort," Dr. Riddles explained, "They're in a big battle right now, I don't think they'll need help, but with the situation they're in, they need to understand that they're not alone."

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"They found us just as we arrived at your house," Shion explained, "and we found you here."<p>

"Yeah, but you guys are weak," Grissor said, "And it'll just quicken our search."

"We can handle your attacks attack," Zeno said until Dufort stopped him, "What why?"

"I used up most of my strength from within on the last attack," Dufort said, "Besides Tia's new shield should handle this."

"New shield?" Zatch and Zeno responded.

'Gigano Garanzu' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Boru-Bora summoned Gigano Garanzu.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

With one hand Tia summoned a green version of Seioshi but around Boru-Bora.

"What?" Grissor responded.

"What kind of spell is it?" Kiyo asked.

"Well in a way, its sort of like your Rashield, but from the inside out," Megumi explained.

Gigano Garanzu hit the Barrier of Giga La Seioshi and bounced back and hit Boru-Bora.

'Kyadopan' Shion shouted.

Nya's nails grew as he swipe the Boru-Bora's spellbook from his partner's hands.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Boru-Bora's book burning it.

"We also gained a recovery spell that recovers the body and strength from within for 1 or 2 spells," Megumi said, "But considering you didn't waist your strength from within I don't think we need it."

Dufort nodded as he was good.

"Dr. Riddles also told us about Milordo-Z and how he's manipulating the ancient mamodos, and how he and Grissor are after the mirror pieces," Shion said, "I promise to you guys that we'll make sure no one get our mirror piece and we plan to keep it."

"Now we'll leave the rest too you two," Megumi said, "We'll act as backup if needed."

"Thanks," Zatch responded.

"We won't need it," Zeno said getting ready.

"Actually there is a way you can," Dufort said, "It'll give us the chance to attack we needed."

'Ganzu Bireitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo fired another round of Ganzu Bireitsu.

'Groundga Kobra' Dogmas' partner shouted.

Dogmas hit the ground and summoned Groundga Kobra.

'Rashield' Dufort shouted.

Zeno aimed at the ground and summon his Rashield.

Ganzu Bireitsu hit Rashield fired and bounce back at Groundga Kobra causing the spells to end.

"Now!" Dufort shouted.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Giga La Seioshi around Dogmas and Erujyo.

"No matter, we'll just not attack!" Grissor said.

"Now for our new spell," Shion said, 'Bairuk'.

Nya transformed into a small big cat.

Zatch climb on as Nya jumped.

"Your attack is pointless," Grissor said.

"What if we attack first?" Kiyo asked.

"Then we'll att…" Grissor stopped realizing he couldn't.

Zatch and Nya were above the attack.

'Jio Renzo Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Jio Renzo Zakerga formed from Zatch's mouth coming down at the mamodos.

"NOW!" Tia and Megumi said canceling out their spell.

Jio Renzo Zakerga mamodos sending electricity everywhere.

Electricity hit Erujyo's and Dogmas' book burning it.

"No other choice," Grissor said, "Badios!"

The flying mamodo came down and picked up Grissor and flew off.


	38. Sherry's Rival and Dr Riddles' Note

**Sherry's Rival and Dr. Riddles' Note**

A month earlier in Antartica, Kanchome was amongst the penguins.

A few days back in Antarctica, Kanchome was trying to keep warm with the penguins.

However they were disturbed by him and kicked him away.

Kanchome had to go get food for the leader.

* * *

><p>Along the way he saw Dr. Riddles and Kiddo with some fish.<p>

"Are these what you're looking for?" Dr. Riddles asked referring to the fish.

"Exactly that's right," Kanchome answered, "How did you know that?"

"Because Dr. Riddles knows everything," Kiddo said.

"I believe your name is Kanchome," Dr. Riddles said, "You're looking for the owner of your book."

Just then they heard Folgore's song in the distance as a ship came with Folgore on it.

Folgore was frozen in ice.

He fell off the ship and landed on Kanchome who was glad to see him.

* * *

><p>The human partners regained conscious.<p>

Kiyo Dufort Megumi and Shion helped them out.

"Thank you," the construction worker said, "I don't know how to repay you."

"Actually…" Kiyo said.

"Don't," Dufort said, "They don't have a single memory of what happened."

"Fine," Kiyo responded.

"Hey what's this?" the worker asked.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

The man pulled out a light blue stone piece with a symbol.

"How did this get in my pocket?" the man responded.

"Kiyo," Shion said.

"I know," Kiyo said, "This could be what we need."

"May I have it?" Dufort asked.

"Sure," the man responded handing it to Dufort.

"You know where it belonged?" Kiyo asked.

"No but I can find out how in a short time," Dufort said.

* * *

><p>In Africa, after a return trip for new ancient mamodos, Byanko was watching Brago and Sherry who had arrived<p>

Brago and Sherry smirked seeing them as they kept chasing a runner, and they finally found a team.

"I see, since they know they're no match for us, they're banding together huh?" Sherry responded.

"I don't care if they team up or not, it makes no difference to me how many of those weaklings attack us," Brago said.

"In that case, mow them down," Sherry said, "We'll show them nobody can get in our way."

"These opponents are weak, I don't even need you to take care of them," Brago said walking up to the mamodos.

"Hey are you giving up already?" Byanko asked.

"You fools, do you really think you can take me down, with your mediocre fighting strength?" Brago asked.

"You make me sick you over confident jerk, ribbit. You'll regret talking to me like that, ribbit," Byanko responded.

"He certainly has courage, but it'll be his down fall," the Flying mamodo said.

"Hey we don't want interference from you over there," The big one told the fourth mamodo known as Alm.

"Fine with me, I don't even want to be here," Alm responded.

The turtle mamodo pushed Byanko off.

The big one pulled out a sword as his arm has a shield.

"Those three were a team once, silent rulers they once were called, they were feared in the battle a thousand years ago, they were mean then, and they are mean now," Alm explained.

The three silent rulers went at Brago for battle.

* * *

><p>Zatch Tia Zeno Nya Shion Kiyo Megumi and Dufort were at the Takamine house.<p>

Dufort was at Seitarou Takamine's studies looking through the books.

Dufort finally picked one out and flip through the pages.

"Found it," Dufort said.

* * *

><p>In the main room, Megumi was treating Kiyo for small injuries.<p>

Shion Nya Zatch Tia and Zeno were eating some snacks Hanna made.

"I found the ruins," Dufort said coming in.

Dufort put the book on the coffee table opened to a page.

"So this is Milordo-Z's hide out?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes," Dufort said.

"So when can we leave?" Zeno asked.

"A few days from now," Dufort said.

"What? Why not now?" Zeno asked.

"Zeno, Shion and I still have school, Dufort has a job at the botanical gardens, and Megumi still has her tour. We can't just drop out of appointments or skip classes without informing someone that we're at least taking a vacation," Kiyo said, "We need to build up as much of time as we need to deal with Milordo-Z."

Brago's battle was just starting.

'Gashield' the big mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo went for an attack with his sword but Brago dodge it with ease.

"Nice going, lets see you dodge this," the mamodo shouted as he went for a swing.

Brago dodge it again.

The more the mamodo tried to attack the more Brago dodge.

Then Brago jumped into the air and kicked him.

'Goruk' The turtle like mamodo's partner shouted.

He spined as a ball with spikes at Brago.

Brago jumped to dodge him and then block the attack.

Brago threw the mamodo to the side.

Then the winged mamodo went for an attack but Brago duck dodging him.

"Weaklings, fight like you mean it," Brago shouted.

The turtle like mamodo went into a ball and started spinning but then he went underground the ground bellow Brago cracked.

'Geinzen' the mamodo's partner shouted.

Chains popped from under ground bellow Brago.

Brago tried to jump out of the way but was caught in the chain.

'Ganzu Giraitsu" the flying mamodo's partner shouted.

That mamodo fired multiple attacks at Brago.

Then the big mamodo went for an attack with a sword but it shattered at contact.

The chain also released as Brago was unharmed.

* * *

><p>Milordo Z recognize Brago's and Sherry's power as if they were seeing the battle up close.<p>

Milordo Z was looking forward to see them again.

He and her partner laughed evilly as they might have something planned.

* * *

><p>Sherry was watching the battle.<p>

Sherry understood Brago more than anyone because of their time together.

She was thinking about Zophis.

"I can finally battle it out with you," Sherry said with rage.

* * *

><p>Megumi and Tia were going home and took Shion and Nya with them for safety.<p>

Kiyo tried to call Apollo's number holding a letter.

"Apollo said he has settled in his family company, so it can't be too hard calling him," Kiyo said.

"Hello…" someone responded.

"Apollo, this is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo said.

"Oh Kiyo it been a long time, what's up?" Apollo responded.

"Apollo I need a ride to South America for about 8-10," Kiyo said.

"It's about the ancient mamodos isn't it?" Apollo asked.

"How did…" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo, Rops and I got the challenge from Dr. Riddles too," Apollo said, "We know about the ancient mamodos Milordo Z and the ancient mamodos."

"Were you attack?" Kiyo asked.

"Sort of but we got some help from another ally," Apollo said.

"Really? Who is it?" Kiyo asked.

"You'll find out who when we meet," Apollo said, "Kiyo, becareful."

"We will," Kiyo responded and hanged up.

* * *

><p>Apollo turned to Danny and Mr. Goldo sitting there.<p>

"You have to keep us a secret?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, either way Zatch and Kiyo would be happy that both of us are in," Apollo said.

* * *

><p>The three mamodos prepared for something new.<p>

The three mamodos surround Brago from three ends.

'Robu' all three partners shouted.

Crystals that appeared on the three ancient mamodos send sound waves that created a field of Ultra ground cracked under the sound waves.

"Brago why are you hesitating?" Sherry asked running into the field.

The three partners tried stopping Sherry.

She fought through them avoiding the weapons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Brago noticed he couldn't hear any sound.<p>

Brago was attack as he couldn't hear them coming.

Sherry entered the barrier and dodge the flying mamodo as best as she could.

"Sherry," Brago responded.

No matter how she was knock down by the big mamodo Brago push the mamodo out of the way.

Sherry and Brago were now back to back as they were set.

The turtle like mamodo came at them.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Reis from his hand that hit the mamodo.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis with his other hand at the flying mamodo causing damage.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Beam fired from both of Brago's hands and formed Dioga Gravidon.

The spell not only hit the third mamodo but it broke the barrier and cause all three spellbooks to burn.

Byanko and Alm left as the battle was over.

* * *

><p>Zatch and Zeno were helping in the packing for the trip.<p>

"Meru~mey!" Someone shouted.

"Hey that sound like Schneider," Zatch said.

They look at the door where Schneider was at.

Schneider started dancing around.

"What is he so happy about?" Zeno asked.

Zatch look at Schneider's back and noticed that his rope bag was empty.

"Schneider's book is gone," Zatch responded.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was going over his stuff.<p>

"Okay this should do," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo!" Zatch and Zeno shouted running into the room.

"What is it?" Kiyo asked.

"We think Schneider has found his human partner," Zeno said.

"His book is missing!" Zatch explained.

"Really?" Kiyo asked.

"Meru mey!" Schneider said running to Kiyo revealing a note on his ropebag.

"A letter," Kiyo responded taking it off it's tape and look at the back and found the name, "Dr. Riddles."

"I'll go get Dufort, he might want to know this," Zeno said heading out of the room.

Zeno and Dufort got back to read the note.

Kiyo took out the letter revealing some extra stuff.

"Hahahahaha, my name is Dr. Riddles, I know everything, but you already know that. I send you this note hopping you guys had taken down the ancient mamodos. I'm sure by now, thanks to Dufort you have found Milordo-Z's Hideout," Kiyo read, "The ruins is located in the Devono ruins, in the mountainous region of South America. I'm sure by now you arranged a ride with Apollo there, deciding to already go. I already located most of your friends including Penny on the way back here. She'll meet you in four days from now at the Mochinoki airport 4 days from now. That should give you plenty of time to pack up and get ready. I apologize for not going with you, but after looking for the last of your friends, I'll be searching for the last of the mamodos. After that, then, and only then I would join you. I wish you best of luck and don't give up hope."

"I wander who else is left?" Zatch responded.

"Who knows," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>Sherry and Brago were done.<p>

"The hearts of those humans were being manipulated," Brago said.

"Yes by the mamodo name Milordo Z," Sherry said.

"Milordo Z isn't involved in this Battle, there is only one mamodo that can manipulate the hearts of others," Brago said, "And you know him."

"A mamodo manipulating people's heart like my dear friend Koko. Koko's heart who isn't into battle making her cruel and forcefully into the battle. That mamodo is the worst of the worst," Sherry thought, "Zophis!"

At the ruins Milordo Z and his partnerfinally removed their mask revealing to be the ones Sherry and Brago were looking for Zophis and Koko.

They think they have the battle won with their army but what they started is a cause for some to stop them.


	39. Race Into the Ruins

**Race Into the Ruins**

After Dr. Riddles talked some sense to Djem's mother Djem and Yopopo traveled with Dr. Riddles back to Japan.

"Um sir, I understand this battle is great importance but why are we in Japan?" Djem asked.

I'm taking you to meet a team who is also a friend of Zatch's Kiyo's Zeno's and Dufort's, that we know, and if they agreed you'll be staying with them," Dr. Riddles said, "I think you and Yopoboy might find a few things in common with them."

"Okay," Djem said.

They finally reach a farm land.

Wonrei and Li-en were eating lunch when they saw them.

"Dr. Riddles Kiddo," Li-en said.

"Hey guys!" Kiddo said coming to them.

"What are you doing here?" Wonrei asked.

"Actually I came here to ask for your favor," Dr. Riddles said, "The evil ones has set their plan into action."

"Already?" Li-en asked.

"Yes, and Zatch Zeno Kiyo Dufort and some of their friends are on their way to the hide out," Dr. Riddles said.

"We'll help anyway we can," Wonrei said.

Li-en noticed Djem and Yopoboy behind Dr. Riddles.

"Oh hello," Li-en greeted.

"Hello!" Djem responded.

"This is the mamodo Yopopo and his partner Djem, they're friends of Zatch's Zeno's Kiyo's and Dufort's," Dr. Riddles explained.

"Do you really know Zatch and Zeno?" Djem asked.

"Yes we do, they helped us out in the past," Li-en explained.

"Really, they helped us out once too," Djem said.

"Yopopoi!" Yopoboy responded.

"I was hopping they can stay with you while Kiddo and I search for more allies," Dr. Riddles explained.

"Sure," Wonrei responded.

* * *

><p>2 days later Zatch Kiyo Megumi Tia Shion Nya Dufort Zeno and Schneider rented a car to the airport.<p>

"Where is she?" Zatch asked.

"I can't believe we're asking her for help," Zeno said.

"Who is Penny anyways?" Tia asked.

"A girl that has a weird crush on Zatch for some reason," Shion explained.

"Meow!" Nya responded.

"Oh Zatchy-poo!" someone shouted.

They look to see Penny and Uri were waiting for them.

"Penny! Uri!" Zatch shouted.

"Oh Zatchy-poo, I been so worried about you," Penny said and look and saw Tia with them, "Uh who are you?"

"Uh, Penny that's Tia. She's an old friend of ours, and is here to help us out," Zatch said.

"Oh really," Penny said glaring at Tia.

Tia glared right back at Penny.

"Okay you two calm down," Kiyo said, "Remember why we're here."

"Right, to stop Milordo-Z," Uri said.

"Let's go then!" Zatch said.

They got on the plane ready to go.

* * *

><p>…Time skips…<p>

* * *

><p>Hours after getting on the plane they waited hours going to South America.<p>

"I hate planes!" Zeno complained.

"Every single time we get on a plane, Zeno complains," Kiyo complained.

"He's just impatient," Dufort said.

"How much longer?" Tia asked.

"Another 4 hours," Dufort said.

"Great," Tia said.

Penny was trying to get close to Zatch as Schneider and Nya watch.

* * *

><p>The plane finally landed where Apollo Rops Mr. Goldo and Danny were waiting with two cars.<p>

"Come on Zeno, first one off the plane wins!" Zatch shouted heading to the door where the stairs were waiting.

"You're on!" Zeno said fallowing his brother.

Kiyo opened the door and was about to head out.

"Excuse me Kiyo," Zatch said rushing past him.

"Wait up!" Zeno responded fallowing.

"Zatchy-poo, wait up!" Penny shouted chasing him with Schneider Nya and Tia fallowing.

"I can understand Zeno, but why is Zatch in a rush?" Megumi asked.

"You don't think Penny scared him off?" Uri asked.

"More like Zatch can't wait to see a good friend," Kiyo explained.

* * *

><p>"Rops Apollo!" Zatch shouted running down the stairs to them.<p>

"Hey Zatch, Zeno, you two look well," Apollo said.

"Of course," Zatch said.

"It'll take more than three ancient mamodos to take us down," Zeno said.

"Hey aren't you going to say hi to me?" someone asked.

Zatch turned to see Danny and Mr. Goldo close too the second car.

"Danny!" Zatch shouted, "Mr. Goldo!"

"You're here as well?" Zeno asked, "What are you going to do, punch and kick the mamodos out cold?"

"Nice to see you again too Zeno," Mr. Goldo said.

"Relax Mr. Goldo and I gained a few spells since you last seen us," Danny responded, "They still have a recovery affect, but most have an additional power to go with it."

"Good to know," Zeno said.

"Um," Tia responded.

"Apollo Mr. Goldo, it been a long time," Kiyo said, "I see you got us 2 vehicles."

"Yes, well I paid some people whose waiting for us at the dock to take these vehicles at the house that will be our base if we have to return," Apollo explained.

"Any news from Dr. Riddles about more help coming?" Kiyo asked.

"Last I check he left England with a team to somewhere in another part of Japan from where you live at," Apollo said.

"_He left England, I wander if that means he got Yopopo and Djem,"_ Kiyo thought, _"I wander if he's now looking for, or found Wonrei and Li-en."_

* * *

><p>Megumi Uri Shion and Dufort got off the plane and they took the two cars off with Apollo and Dufort driving each car.<p>

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Apollo Rops Danny and Schneider took one car while Zeno Dufort Penny Uri Nya Shion Mr. Goldo.

Dufort drove the car behind Apollo who led the way.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I be with Zatch?" Penny cried.<p>

"Stop complaining, I'm here too," Zeno responded.

"Would you both stop complaining," Mr. Goldo said.

"_I told Kiyo this arrangement was a bad idea,"_ Dufort thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of glad I'm not in the same vehicle with Penny, but was it necessary to have Zeno go in the other car?" Zatch asked.<p>

"Relax Zatch, this way if we're attack before reaching the docks each vehicle will have a you and Zeno," Kiyo said thinking, _"Although I have a feeling that Dufort was right about the arrangements."_

* * *

><p>They finally reached the docks and fitted into one boat.<p>

Tia started trying to squish a mosquito that tried to bite her.

"Megumi bug spray!" Tia shouted.

"Coming," Megumi said coming out with bug spray.

"What's wrong, can't take a tiny bug?" Penny asked.

"Uh Penny," Uri said as he heard a mosquito.

Mosquito landed on Penny and she started trying to squash them.

"You were saying?" Danny asked.

Zatch and Zeno were looking over the boat.

"You think there are yellow tail in this river?" Zatch asked.

"I don't think so, but there might be other fishes," Zeno said.

"Alright then, I'm going fishing!" Zatch said undressing climb over the rail and jump.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and threw them toward Zatch.

The ropes tied around Zatch pulling him up.

"No fair, I just wanted to fish," Zatch said.

"Trust me Zatch, you don't want to fish in this river without a fishing pole," Apollo said, "There's a type of fish in there you don't want to catch with your bare hands called Piranhas."

Rops let Zatch go on the boat and Zatch got dressed again.

"I just hope we get there soon," Mr. Goldo said.

* * *

><p>After docking they walked the rest of the way except for Mr. Goldo who was riding on Danny's back.<p>

They finally reached a cliff across from the ruins.

"There it is!" Megumi said looking through her binoculars.

"Yeah, look simple enough, but it's an endless maze of halls and corridors," Kiyo said.

"It'll be difficult from here on," Dufort said, "Remember our numbers maybe high, but the enemies' is higher."

"Right," Uri and Apollo said.

"Just what we need," Mr. Goldo said.

There was rustling in the bushes as Zatch and Zeno sense a mamodo.

"Guys a mamodo," Zeno said.

"It might be an enemy look out," Kiyo told them.

"No, wait I recognize this presence," Zatch responded.

"Oh no," Zeno said recognizing the presence.

Two figures jumped out of the bushes revealing to be Kanchome and Folgore.

"Zatch! Zeno!" Kanchome cried.

"Who are these guys?" Danny asked.

"Kanchome, and his partner Folgore, he's a friend of Zatch's," Zeno responded.

Tia started whistling calmly, acting like she's innocent, which Megumi noticed.

"Kanchome, what are you doing here?" Zatch asked.

"Well…" Kanchome responded.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>'Raja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.<p>

There was an explosion as Dr. Riddles Kiddo Folgore and Kanchome were fighting some ancient mamodos led by Byanko.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

A cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired Gigano Zegar at a ice mountain top.

It fell on top of Byanko and the ancient mamodos.

Next thing Byanko saw was what look like Dr. Riddles flying away with Folgore and Kanchome.

They soon fallow leaving the real group there.

Dr. Riddles called back what was a toy.

"So those were the thousand year old mamodos?" Kanchome asked.

"Exactly just as I said, they seem to be out there to stop us," Dr. Riddles explained, "And they'll be back. But no matter how much damage they take, they comeback as strong as ever. It's caused by something that Milordo Z is using."

"Then you can destroy it right?" Kanchome asked.

"Yes, and you're coming along two," Dr. Riddles said.

"If you're crazy enough to think I'm crazy then you're crazy," Kanchome responded.

"I have to agree," Folgore responded.

"But Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort are already on their way," Kiddo explained.

"Huh?" Kanchome and Folgore responded.

"And there are friends that they made during this battle that might help out as well," Dr. Riddles said, "We just need time to gather then we'll strike."

"I wouldn't be any help even if I did go," Kanchome said.

"Of course you will be," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"This will be a tough battle and we'll need everyone's help including yours," Dr. Riddles explained.

"Really?" Kanchome asked.

"Of course, in fact your power of transformations might even be useful," Dr. Riddles said.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"But now I'm not so sure, I was hopping there be more of us," Kanchome said.<p>

"Hey relax Kanchome, look around, we're here to help," Zatch said.

Kanchome look up and saw Tia whistling casually and recognize her.

"AHHH, it's Tia the Strangler!" Kanchome cried and hid behind Zatch who was closer.

"Hey, who do you think you are calling me names?" Tia shouted.

"Uh…that's right, Tia use to bully Kanchome back in the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"Tia…" Megumi responded.

"Don't worry, Folgore is here to protect you," Folgore said moving close to Megumi.

"This guy really has a thing with flirting with women," Zeno said out loud on purpose.

"Seriously?" Megumi said.

She look at Folgore who gave her a creepy smile blushing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Megumi shouted knocking Folgore into the ground.

"You did that on purpose," Danny told Zeno.

"Yeah, so what, that guy annoys me," Zeno said.

"Typical Zeno," Apollo said.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprise you didn't run away Crybaby Kanchome," Tia said.<p>

"Hey I got news for you, I'm a whole lot stronger," Kanchome responded.

"Okay so what's the biggest spell you learn?" Penny asked.

"Hey guys calm down," Danny said.

"A scary one," Kanchome said, "I can make you use the bathroom all day."

Zatch Penny and Schneider were grossed out by Kanchome's responded.

"Told you it was scary," Kanchome responded, "So you see, you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Prove it!" Tia shouted.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded, "Well uh…I don't want to use it on a friend."

"Don't worry, we won't mind do it!" Tia said, "You can't can you?"

Kanchome started crying.

"Folgore!" Kanchome shouted running to Folgore this time.

"Yeah, just as I thought, still a crybaby," Tia said, "Let's just forget him, he'll just get in our way."

"Right," Zeno responded.

"That's where you're wrong," Dufort said.

They turned to Dufort standing there.

"Kanchome's powers is handy…with the right guidance," Dufort explained.

"Dufort is right, any help we can get is good," Kiyo said, "I'm glad that Kanchome is on our side."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the front of the ruins.<p>

"We're in the heart of the enemy's territory, we can't let them find us before we find them," Kiyo reminded the group, "We got to be careful and quiet."

Kanchome was shaking as he look around.

"How are you doing Kanchome?" Zatch asked.

"I think he's about to start crying again," Tia responded.

"I told you I don't cry anymore," Kanchome responded.

"Don't worry Kiyo," Folgore said remembering their battle with Bago, "Kanchome has grown up."

"I believe you," Kiyo said, "We all grown from our battle with Dr. Riddles."

"Yeah we even gain some new spells," Shion responded.

"Meow," Nya responded.

"I'm sure you gained some spells too," Megumi responded.

"Well…" Folgore said remembering how he Kanchome Dr. Riddles and Kiddo danced, "We were dancing…for a lot of it."

"I'm sure Kanchome will be fine," Danny said.

"Don't worry about me, my powers is second to none," Kanchome responded.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Kiyo shouted.

"You'll start crying the moment you see an enemy," Tia said.

"I told you, I don't cry anymore," Kanchome responded.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," Zeno said.

"Come on guys!" Apollo said.

"Off to fight another battle," Mr. Goldo responded.

* * *

><p>Once in the ruins they fallowed Dufort who seem to naturally know where to go with just a map.<p>

"Hey look," Shion said pointing at some symbols on the wall.

"It's the same pattern as that title," Megumi responded.

"Uh-huh," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo Dr. Riddles mentioned there is some kind of device that make mamodo healthy again," Folgore said.

"Dufort you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiyo asked.

Dufort only nodded but wasn't paying much attention.

"Maybe we should go back and wait for more help," Folgore suggested.

Just then there was an explosion at the wall Dufort was staring at.

A hole formed from the explosion.

They look to see a sea monster like mamodo a baseball player, Alm and a girl in a white shirt, skirt.

The two mamodos were training in the small room.

Kanchome started screaming but Zatch and Zeno stopped him.

"It's a big one and a small one," Kiyo said.

Dufort look through the passage way in the other side of the room.

He took out his map of the ruins and look through it.

"You're up Kanchome," Dufort said turning to Kanchome.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"You're job is to get the two mamodo in this room here," Dufort said pointing at a room on the map.

"Idiot, are you crazy or something?" Folgore responded.

"Folgore, would you just listen to Dufort," Kiyo said.

"I'm actually want to hear what Dufort has to say," Apollo said.

"Same here," Uri said.

"It's up to you Kanchome," Dufort said.

Kanchome remembered Dr. Riddles telling him how useful his power was.

"Alright I'll do it," Kanchome responded.

"Good," Dufort responded.

"Are you sure?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah," Kanchome responded.

"Are you sure, you're sure?" Folgore asked.

"Let's do our best Folgore," Kanchome said thinking, _"When Dr. Riddle told me my powers wasn't useless, that I was needed, it was the happiest moment in my life."_

"Now listen, this plan will require all your courage, even some that you didn't know you have," Dufort said.

"I won't get hurt will I?" Kanchome asked.

"Maybe, but only if you don't mess up on this plan," Dufort said, "Your power is transformation and Illusions right?"

"How did you know?" Kanchome asked.

"Dufort has a power that allows him know the answer to any question he can think of immedietly," Zeno said.

"Then why aren't you two doing this?" Folgore asked.

"Because Kanchome's transformation power is more useful to lure these mamodos," Dufort said.

"Just tell me what to do," Kanchome responded.

"First you'll have to go through this room, where there's a drop to a bottom along with some stairs," Dufort responded, "There you need to transform into a wheel to roll down the stairs with Folgore in it. That way you can reach the bottom of the stairs faster than running."

"A wheel got it," Kanchome responded.

"When you reach the ground there's another stairs on the other side leading to the ledge to the entrance way, but they're on the sides of the wall," Dufort said, "You need to transform into a hook and rope and be thrown to the ledge, and then with Folgore holding onto you tightly, transform back to normal."

"Right," Kanchome responded.

"Finally the last obstacle is where your power of transformation is the most useful," Dufort said, "There's a exit to the main room where we'll be waiting. However the enemy must not know that, so I want you to transform into a dead end wall and let them try to attack you, but you will pushed back and force them into the main room."

"Is my power really best for this?" Kanchome asked, "I'm not very strong."

"True but as long as they tackle you without using a spell you should be able to avoid to much damage," Dufort said.

"Alright then," Kanchome responded.

* * *

><p>Kanchome and Folgore headed into the room as the others hid.<p>

"Hey thousand year-old mamodos!" Kanchome shouted.

The sea-monster mamodo and Alm turned to Kanchome.

"Just cause there's two of you doesn't mean I'm scared," Kanchome shouted, "I'll beat you buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh…by myself," Kanchome said.

Alm and the other mamodo roared scaring Kanchome and Folgore into tears as they came at Kanchome.

Kanchome tried to run but only ran into place.

'Neshir' Alm's partner shouted.

Alm fired a beam at Kanchome.

Folgore jumped and saved Kanchome.

"Folgore," Kanchome responded.

"Come on Kanchome, we got to run!" Folgore said.

"Okay," Kanchome responded.

They headed through the exit on the other side with Alm, the other mamodo, and their partners chased after them.

* * *

><p>The other group watch as Kanchome started the plan.<p>

"They've started," Dufort said.

"Maybe we should help them out," Shion said.

"No, we can't let the enemy know there are more of us," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>The dragon like mamodo attack but Folgore and Kanchome barely dodge them.<p>

Soon they reached the stairs.

"Alright Kanchome just as Dufort told us," Folgore told Kanchome.

"Right, a wheel," Kanchome responded.

Folgore threw Kanchome and shouted, 'Poruk'.

Kanchome transformed into a wheel with a center.

Folgore jumped into the center and Kanchome started rolling down the stairs.

Kanchome transformed back to normal once they reached the bottom.

"Alright, now over there," Folgore said pointing at the ledge on the other side.

"okay," Kanchome responded.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a raffling hook with his legs as rope.

Folgore tossed Kanchome's body toward the ledge holding onto his legs.

Kanchome landed on the ledge and held on tight.

"Folgore now!" Kanchome shouted.

"Okay," Folgore said canceling out the spell as Alm and the other mamodo jump toward him.

Kanchome transform back to normal and pulled Folgore up to him causing the two mamodos to hit the ground.

Kanchome and Folgore continued running as the two mamodos and their partners ran after them.

Alm, the other mamodo and their partners finally cornered Folgore alone at a dead end.

"We went the wrong way, it's a dead end," Folgore acted.

Alm and the other mamodo smiked and with their partners on the sea monster like mamodo, they jumped at Folgore.

Folgore dive down causing them to hit the wall causing it to push back as a flap from Kanchome's body and them fall into the room bellow where the others were waiting.

Kanchome transformed back to normal and landed next to Folgore in the passage way.

"Great job Kanchome!" Zatch shouted.

"He actually did it," Zeno responded.

"Of course," Kanchome responded.

However a huge human like mamodo with a hemet on it's head with his partner appeared behind Kanchome and Folgore.


	40. Two Sided Battles

**Two Sided Battle**

Kanchome turned to the mamodo standing behind them.

"Folgore there's another one behind us," Kanchome responded.

"What?" Folgore responded.

The mamodo started running off.

"I can't believe there was another one," Kiyo said.

"Go after him, he'll call the others!" Megumi shouted.

"Right," Kanchome responded.

"Kiyo, Rops and I will go after them," Apollo said.

"I'm coming with," Shion said, "Nya and I can help."

"Okay," Kiyo said.

"Zeno, we're going too," Dufort said.

"What?" Zeno responded.

"Zatch and the other s can handle things here, we can help with that mamodo," Dufort said.

"Fine," Zeno responded

"Good luck!" Tia shouted as they climb up and after Kanchome.

"Wait where Schneider is?" Zatch asked.

"Meru mey!" Schneider shouted from the entrance.

"Schneider," Zatch shouted, "Are you going after Zeno and the others?"

"Mey," Schneider responded.

"Well good luck then," Zatch shouted.

The monster like mamodo got up and headed toward the exit.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Seioshi around the exit.

Gallios hit the exit and bounced off it.

"You're opponents are over here," Megumi shouted.

"Go Schneider!" Zatch shouted.

"Meru~meru mey," Schneider shouted running off,

Alm, the other mamodo, and their partners got up and faced the others.

"Here they come!" Danny shouted.

'Neshiruga' the girl shouted.

Alm fired a stronger beam.

'Degaruk' the baseball player shouted.

The sea monster's horn's move pointing ahead as he went to attack.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Seioshi around her Megumi Kiyo Zatch Penny Uri Danny and Mr. Goldo.

However the attacks broke through Seioshi sending everyone apart.

"Now what?" Megumi responded.

"Huh?" Alm responded seeing something.

"Huh?" Penny and Tia responded.

Zatch moved in with Kiyo ridding on his mantle full speed.

"So fast!" Tia and Megumi responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Alm took a defensive stance.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Alm sending him backwards.

Alm landed on the ground and tried to get up.

However Zatch moved in again for an attack.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and forced Alm back again.

"Wow they did it!" Penny shouted.

However the other mamodo came at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Zatch Kiyo, look out!" Megumi shouted.

Zatch jumped back just as the other mamodo hit the ground.

"Looks like we need another plan," Mr. Goldo said.

Alm manage to get up after two direct hits with Zaker.

"What are you doing human?" Alm shouted.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"You're not firing off stronger spells! I won't be pushed around by these punks here!" Alm shouted.

"He talked," Danny responded.

"How is that possible?" Penny responded.

"Maybe he's not being manipulated," Uri responded.

"Hey you! If you can talk, then you must have your own free will and not being manipulated by Milordo Z," Kiyo shouted, "We came here to beat that guy, if he didn't force you into fighting, let's stop already!"

"Hmph," Alm responded with a smirked.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

'Ganjez Neshiruga' the girl shouted.

Alm punched the ground multiple times and several energy beam attacks fired from bellow Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Danny Mr Goldo Penny and Uri.

"Forced into fighting by Milordo Z? Don't make me laugh! We can run wild thanks to that guy! Sure we have to fallow his rules, but we owed that guy one. We been paralyze for years and now we can release our anger," Alm explained, "And thanks to the power to control hearts, the humans won't disobey our orders, these humans are like batteries to our power. Now stop begging and fight candidates for the battle to decide king!"

Zatch shook with frustration and sadness.

"Kiyo, if I was sealed in stone for a thousand years, could I easily say such awful things?" Zatch asked.

"Hard to say, only ones who could understand, are those that been through what they been through," Kiyo said.

"What a poor guy," Zatch said crying, "Let's get him out of this battle quickly."

* * *

><p>Zeno's group faced against the 3rd mamodo.<p>

'Amuruk' the partner shouted.

The mamodo went for a punch as his fist grew.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned ropes and hooks and tied them around the mamodo's arm.

'Baikal' Shion shouted.

Nya transformed into a giant mattress and cushion some of the blow.

'Poruk' Folgore said holding onto Kanchome and Schneider.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zeno dived under the mamodo and aimed with his hand.

Rops retreated his ropes as Nya transformed back to normal.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

A low level Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the mamodo.

Kanchome appeared transformed into the wall and Folgore went for the mamodo's spellbook.

The mamodo went for a punch at Folgore.

Zeno's mantle grew, wrapped around Folgore and forced him into the ground dodging the punch.

"Folgore," Kanchome cried running to Folgore.

"This is a waste of time and strength from within," Zeno said, "I might as well just attack alone."

"Actually Zeno, we achieve more than you think," Dufort said.

* * *

><p>Zatch explained his plan to Kiyo.<p>

"I feel sorry for these guys," Zatch said.

"Okay, we'll use that spell, and fight the way you want to," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch responded.

"Tia Megumi Penny Uri wait for my directions to use your spells," Kiyo said, "Danny wait from behind in case we need your power."

"Right," Danny responded.

"I'll do anything for Zatch," Penny said.

"You have a plan?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo said.

"Fine we'll leave it to you," Megumi said.

"Alright Zatch, time for the 6th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'!

Rauzaruk some how came into the room and hit Zatch's body causing him to glow.

"So this is Zatch's 6th spell, it's like what Kiyo said. It's a spell that multiplies Zatch's natural abilities," Tia responded.

"GO ZATCH!" Kiyo shouted.

With his enhanced speed Zatch ran toward Alm in a flash.

"He's faster than before," Alm responded.

'Neshiruga' the girl shouted.

Alm fired Neshiruga at Zatch.

Zatch jumped to the side and avoided the attack.

Zatch headed toward the girl.

"Galios!" Alm shouted at the other mamodo.

'Garudegaruk' the baseball player shouted.

Galios jumped high in the air and started spinning down on Zatch with his mouth opened.

"Uri!" Penny shouted aiming.

Kiyo stopped Uri from launching the spell.

Zatch grabbed Galios by the fang, and stopped his rotation.

"He caught him?" Tia and Penny responded.

"Now hurl him down!" Kiyo ordered.

Zatch threw Galios into the ground on top of Alm and send their partners back.

"That's amazing," Danny responded.

"And Zatch was super fast before," Mr. Goldo responded.

* * *

><p>Alm manage to get up after being hit by Galios<p>

Zatch came from behind Alm.

"Great now beat him!" Tia shouted.

Alm turned around but Zatch jumped over him and headed to the human partners.

"He's still going after the book," Alm said, "Human attack."

"Tia Megumi!" Kiyo shouted.

"Right," Megumi responded, 'Seioshi'.

Tia summoned Seoshi around Zatch and the girl.

"Human from bellow," Alm shouted.

"Penny Uri!" Kiyo shouted.

'Ganjez Neshiruga' the girl shouted.

Alm punch the ground and summoned Ganjez Neshiruga that shattered Seioshi.

'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned Oruda Kuran and use them to attack Ganjez Neshiruga.

The spells collided and manage to cancel each other out.

"Crafty, but your friend is already hi…" Alm stopped to see Zatch had used his mantle to protect the girl and himself.

Alm took the girl away from Zatch as Rauzaruk worn out.

"Are you screwing with me! So I'll just have to make you realize our strength," Alm shouted as he and Galios rose, "I'll drill you full of holes."

"The fight is getting serious now," Danny said.

"Kiyo, why hasn't Zatch attack the enemies?" Tia asked, "Rauzaruk should make Zatch hard to beat considering his high level of speed and strength, right?"

"Zatch isn't attacking them because he pities these guys, who have been stuck in this battle for a thousand years," Kiyo explained.

"He can't beat the enemy like that!" Tia shouted.

"She's right, we're suppose to break Milordo Z's control," Penny responded.

"True, but look it like this," Mr. Goldo said, "If we just keep attacking them directly we'll be wasting strength from within. If we do it Zatch's way, we can win without harming anyone."

"That's rights, and Zatch's is aiming at the spellbooks, not the mamodos so it's still effective," Kiyo said.

Megumi and Uri nodded understanding.

"Here we go Zatch, fallow my commands and grab the books when you get the chance!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'!

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body causing him to glow.

"Mr. Goldo we should do something," Danny said.

"No, we'll wait," Mr. Goldo said, "Zatch can handle things from here."

* * *

><p>The 3rd mamodo was fighting through Zeno's team.<p>

'Gigano Amuruk' the partner shouted.

The mamodo's arm grew and powered up even more as it went for a punch.

'Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zeno's hand and hit the fist causing some damage.

Kanchome appeared transformed into the floor with Apollo and Rops hiding under him.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and use it to wrap around the man's leg's and trip him causing the mamodo's spell book to fly out of his hands.

Folgore went for the book again.

The mamodo went for a punch on Folgore.

'Baikal' Shion shouted.

Nya transformed into a giant Baikal and cushon the attack for Folgore.

"I told you this won't work," Zeno said.

"Now what?" Kanchome responded.

Dufort look at Kanchome's spellbook and carefully look at the ancient mamodo.

"Alright, this time we only need Kanchome's and Zeno's power," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"Are you serious?" Zeno asked, "What of help his first spell is?"

"This time we're not going to use Poruk. This time we need Kanchome's second spell," Dufort said.

"Koporuk?" Kanchome asked.

"Zeno will distract the mamodo with our 6th spell," Dufort said, "Meanwhile Kanchome will use Koporuk to sneak onto the human partner carrying a match and burn the spellbook."

"Of course," Folgore said.

"Alright," Kanchome responded.

"Good luck," Shion said.

"I don't need luck," Zeno said.

"I think she was talking to Kanchome, Zeno," Apollo responded.

"Kah," Rops agreed.

The mamodo started running at them.

Zeno move a up to fight.

'Sorudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zeno summoned Sorudo Zakerga in his hands.

Zeno jumped above the mamodo and slam Sorudo Zakerga down on the mamodo shocking him with the electricity.

'Koporuk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a 2 inch version of himself.

Carrying a match Dufort gave him, Kanchome ran toward the human partner, lighting his match.

Kanchome jumped onto the mamodo's spellbook and placed the fire near the book so the book started burning.

* * *

><p>Zatch avoided another attack and jumped back to Kiyo as Rauzaruk started fading.<p>

Zatch and Alm tried to catch their breath staring at each other.

"No matter how we attack you, you still won't fight us!" Alm shouted, "Enough already, you're fighting style is pointless!"

"You're the one whose fighting a pointless battle!" Zatch shouted, "Your battle ended a thousand years ago!"

"Sh…shut up! Once you've gotten a taste of this spell, you won't be able to talk so big!" Alm said signaling his partner.

'Egudorisu Neshiruga' the girl shouted.

Alm summoned a four poles that are aligned and connected in a pyramid.

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

"Yeah, I know," Kiyo said as he started flowing strength from within into the gold spellbook causing it to shine brightly, 'Jio Renzo Zakerga'!

Zatch's eyes went blank and his mouth opened.

Jio Renzo Zakerga formed from Zatch's mouth and collided with Egudorisu Neshiruga.

Jio Renzo Zakerga destroyed Egudorisu Neshiruga before disappearing.

"_So that was Jio Renzo Zakerga,"_ Tia thought and look at Zatch whose eyes returned to normal as he regain conscious, _"And according to Zeno, Zatch lost conscious while the spell was active."_

"We took down the spell," Kiyo said trying to stay standing.

'Gigano Diodegaruk' the baseball player shouted.

Galios gained armor and faced the group.

"Another huge spell!" Kiyo shouted.

"Zatch isn't the only one with a big spell," Penny shouted aiming, "Uri do it!"

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned a huge So Giaku.

"Let's go Tia!" Danny told Tia.

"Okay," Tia responded.

So Giaku collided with Galios and destroyed the armor as it canceled out.

"How did she have enough power to knock out our spell?" Alm responded.

"Because Penny and Uri conserved strength from within to make their strongest spell even stronger," someone said.

Alm turned to see Tia and Danny standing in front of the girl and baseball player who was out cold.

Tia was holding Galios' spell book, as Danny was holding Alm's.

"The way you were using big spells, and since Zatch wanted to fight his way, I just waited for the right moment to get your book," Danny said.

"With this, it's over," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>Kanchome burned the ancient mamodo's spellbook and transformed back to normal size.<p>

The mamodo collapsed on the side of the wall as it started vanishing..

The human partner passed out as his mind regains control.

Kanchome and Folgore cheered for their victory.

"What are they cheering about?" Zeno asked.

"Let him be Zeno," Shion said.

"Meow," Nya responded.

"We better return to Zatch's group," Apollo said, "They should be done fighting their battle."

"With Zatch, they ought to be done," Zeno said.

Dufort remain quiet as he picked up the human partner and carried him back.

Kanchome stopped and look at the mamodo who was almost gone.

"Maybe when the battle is over, we can be friends, okay?" Kanchome asked.

The mamodo nodded before it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Alm's and Galios' spellbook started burning as they sat and laid on the ground in defeat.<p>

"To think I was deceived by you modern mamodo," Alm said as he started vanishing, "Ah well, at any rate you can't beat Milordo Z with that Naïve attitude, and especially against the other ancient mamodos. Especially you, Bell's son."

"Huh?" Zatch responded as Alm was pointing at him.

"I knew your father from the battle, and since you look so much like him a thousand years ago, I figured you were his son. Too bad you didn't inherit at least his ruthless personality. Without it, if you showed any sympathy to the other ancient mamodos, they will walk all over you. No matter how fast and strong you are, because most of the mamodos are just as ruthless as him, if not more, and they will not hold back," Alm said, "Promise me you will give it your all in the next battle?"

"I will," Zatch responded.

"Alright, that'll do," Alm said.

"_This guy?"_ Kiyo thought.

"Excuse me for asking this, but why are you fighting?" Penny asked.

"Huh?" Alm responded.

"If Milordo Z didn't manipulated you guys, couldn't you just burn each other's spellbook?" Penny explained.

"Penny is right, you could of done something about it," Megumi responded.

"It's not that simple," Alm said and pointed at Kiyo, "You already know why don't you?"

Everyone turned to Kiyo.

"A mamodo can't use their spells without a human partner to read their spellbook," Kiyo basically reminded them, "So when Milordo Z controlled the human partner's hearts, he prevents the mamodos from attacking each other."

"Right, and if we tried anything else other than a spell, like a match, or regular flame, the human partners being manipulated will protect the book as if their life depends on it, and the mamodo will protect it as well," Alm explained, "Worst part is that if we do manage to burn another ancient mamodo's spell book, we will be turned back into stone."

"But wasn't the stone curse broken?" Danny asked.

"Who knows, but I saw the guys that turned back to stone. I cant get it out of my head," Alm responded, "That's pretty much the rules we go by."

Alm's body was almost gone as his book was almost burned to nothing.

"Please tell us one last thing, why do you need to return to these ruins after every battle," Kiyo asked.

"Like I said, I don't know if the stone curse is completely broken, but that moonlight…" Alm said, "Everytime I bathe in it I feel my power boiled over."

"_Could that be what Dr. Riddles told us about?"_ Kiyo thought, _"Is that power somehow like Danny's recovery power?"_

Galios' book burned to nothing and only a corner of Alm's was left.

"Looks like it's my time to go," Alm said and turned to Zatch, "See you later squirt, and don't forget what I told you."

Alm disappeared completely after he was finished.

"I won't," Zatch said.

"It seems that not only that mamodo knew your father Zatch, but was also good," Tia said.

"Yeah," Zatch agreed.

"Hey Zatch!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Zeno's group have entered the room.

"Zeno, Schneider, Nya, Kanchome, Rops!" Zatch shouted.

"So you guys defeated the other guy?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep," Shion responded, "With Dufort's guidance."

"Come on, let's go beat up the next enemy," Kanchome said.

"Hold on Kanchome Uri and I used Penny's and Zatch's strongest spell in the last battle, and I'm sure some of us has used a lot of strength from within from our battle," Kiyo said, "I think it's best that we rest up for now."

"I agree," Dufort said.

"Don't worry, in the next battle, I promise you, my next spell will come in handy," Danny said.

Megumi over heard some groaning and saw that the girl, the baseball player, and the other man regained conscious.

"Where are we?" the girl asked.

"Guys, the human partners regained conscious," Megumi responded.

The girl look at the group confused.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"Um…well…." Megumi responded.

"Hahahahaha, I'm Parco Folgore, the Italian super star," Folgore shouted, "I saved you all from clutches of evil."

"What do you mean you?" Zeno responded.

"Eh? Parco Folgore?" the man responded.

"World wide star Folgore?" the girl responded.

"That guy!" Zeno responded.

"Cool it Zeno," Dufort said.

Apollo took out a map and wrote some numbers on a piece of paper.

"Here, I want you to go to this town to this location," Apollo said pointing at the map, "I want you to call this number and tell them that Apollo had requested you to call them to arrange a ride to your home country, they will take care of the rest."

"I suggested you get those wounds treated too," Mr. Goldo said.

"Right, we should go there," the baseball player said as they started moving.

However the girl stopped and look at the group around her.

"Um, I don't really understand what really happened here, but what I do know was that I felt I was wrapped in a painful darkness. All of you must of came and rescue us from the darkness," the girl said, "So I want to say than you."

"Heh, heh, stop thanking us," Kanchome said.

"Hey," Zeno responded.

"Come on Zeno," Zatch responded.

"No problem," Dufort said for everyone, "Just go home safely."

* * *

><p>In another room a huge armor mamodo, with a girl with pink died up hair, a purple hair mamodo with horns coming off her head, purple dress with a moon on it, and shoes, a man with light brown hair, blue jacket with white shirt, blue pants, a mamodo with V-shape body and head, with arms and legs, with a man with a number 1 on his head, black jacket, Mohawk cut hair, and black pants were waiting.<p>

The V-shape mamodo stood up wanting to fight with the Mohawk cut hair human partner got up.

"Where are you going?" the purple hair mamodo asked, "We can't act on our own right?"

"I heard some noises a little bit below us, so I'm just going to check it out," the V-shape mamodo said.

"Oh…well, okay then. I'll be playing here," the purple hair mamodo responded.

"_Sorry, but I can't stay away from these guys. Perfect prey for Victoreem,"_ the mamodo thought referring himself by his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter with Victoreem will be based off the Manga chapters with NO Very Melon song. I have not forgot about the mirror pieces, but I do plan to burn Grisor's book and have the mirror pieces distroy in the in-between-world when Maestro get his hands on them.


	41. V for Victoreem

**V for Victoreem**

The group finally found a room with a balcony to the outside the ruins.

Zatch Zeno Nya Tia Schneider Kanchome and Penny ran out to the balcony happy see the sky.

"Look the sky," Tia said.

"Uh-huh," Zatch responded.

Danny carried Mr. Goldo through the trip and placed him on the ground.

"Why is it I have to carry you?" Danny asked.

"Because I can't travel as fast as I use too, and can't keep up to these young ones without your help," Mr. Goldo explained.

Kanchome found a stream of water.

"Hey Kiyo, look!" Kanchome shouted, "Water."

"Yeah I see," Kiyo said.

"They're using a hot spring for a supply of water," Dufort said, "Even manipulated, all living things need water and food."

"Well since it seems there are no enemies around, we should rest here," Kiyo said.

Megumi gathered some water as Zatch Zeno Kanchome Nya Tia Penny Schneider and Rops played around.

Danny was helping Mr. Goldo.

Shion Uri and Apollo were checking out the room for some food.

Folgore was stretching out.

Kiyo and Dufort were going over some of the maps and what Kiyo learn from Alm.

"What are you two doing?" Megumi asked after gathering some water.

"I'm going over what we learn to Dufort," Kiyo said.

"You got some ideas about it, Dufort?" Megumi asked.

"The answers are still have some blanks, but from what Kiyo told me, I believe this moonlight is more than some regenerated power," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Megumi responded.

Apollo Uri and Shion returned empty handed.

"No luck?" Kiyo asked.

"Nah, they must of kept food in another area of the ruins," Apollo said.

Zatch and Zeno both sensed a mamodo that came into the ruin.

They turned to Victoreem standing at the entrance.

"Guys!" Zatch shouted.

"A mamodo!" Zeno shouted.

Everyone turned to see Victoreem and his partner standing there.

"An enemy!" Folgore cried.

"Everyone grab your spellbooks!" Kiyo shouted as he and Dufort took out the gold and silver spellbook.

"Good, you guys noticed me," Victoreem said, "My name is the magnificent Victoreem, now you say it."

"Magnificent Victoreem," everyone minus Zeno and Dufort said it.

"Remember it, because it's the name that will bring you your demise," Victoreem shouted.

"Oh really," Zeno said, "Zatch and I can take care of you easy."

"Oh yeah!" Victoreem shouted and ordered his partner, "Go Mohawk Ace!"

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted.

A V shape laser fired from Victoreem's head.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit the laser.

The two spells canceled each other out in an explosion.

Zatch and Zeno covered everyone with their mantle.

"You were able to break through my attack, but it doesn't matter," Victoreem said, "I know a good portion of you worn yourself out during the last battle, and I can take those out easily."

"_So that's why he attacked us,"_ Kiyo

"Separate my beautiful head!" Victoreem shouted.

Victoreem's head removed itself from his body and levitated few feet in the air as his body took a V-stance.

Suddenly Victoreem started rotating his head in a sphere like rotation.

Dufort's answer-talk activated as he saw through everything.

"Everyone, surround Danny!" Dufort shouted, "Mr. Goldo, use your spells!"

"Go Mohawk Ace!" Victoreem shouted.

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Multiple Magurugas fired from Victoreem's head as it spin and hit anything in their path.

'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Both of Danny's hands glowed as he placed them on the ground.

2 giant hands came down and covered the groups.

"What kind of spell is that?" Victoreem asked.

* * *

><p>Zatch and everyone found that their bodies and were healing under the hands.<p>

"Our bodies…" Kiyo said.

"This is why I suggested Danny to use his spell," Dufort said.

"Yes, you see, Gigano Jioron is both a defensive spell, and when needed, a recovery spell," Mr. Goldo said, "However it can only recover enough strength from within for 2-3 spells for Mr. Goldo, and 3-4 spell for everyone else."

"But the true beauty is that, attacks can't come in, but attacks can come out," Danny said.

"Kiyo," Dufort said.

"Yeah, I get it," Kiyo said.

"Zeno?" Zatch asked.

"Let's get this done with," Zeno said.

* * *

><p>"Mohawk Ace keep attacking, we must break through that spell," Victoreem shouted.<p>

Victoreem's spellbook glowed brighter.

'Zaker' two voices shouted from inside the hand.

Two Zakers fired from the hand and hit Victoreem's body.

Victoreem screamed in pain as his head hit the ground.

Gigano Jioron disappeared once it was safe.

"You may of hit my body, but Mohawk Ace is safe," Victoreem said.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys we need to use the opportunity we have," Kiyo said.<p>

"Zatch and I can take care of this guy," Zeno said.

"Actually there is another way," Dufort said

* * *

><p>"They're up to something," Victoreem said.<p>

'Go Rigrosen' Apollo shouted.

Rops fired stronger Rigrosen with chains attach to it.

Go Rigrosen went around Zatch and Zeno and hit Victoreem's head.

Victoreem hit Mohawk Ace before hitting the ground.

"I'll get you for that once I reconnect with my body," Victoreem said.

Victoreem's body came up to him.

"There you are," Victoreem said and connect his head to it.

"Now to get my revenge," Victoreem said.

However his body turned around toward Mohawk Ace.

It grabbed Victoreem's spellbook and tried to take it from Mohawk Ace.

"What are you doing body?" Victoreem asked.

Suddenly he felt sharp pain coming from his body.

Victoreem turned to see his real body being tortured by Zeno and Zatch.

"If that's my body, then who is this body?" Victoreem said turning to the front.

He look down and saw Kanchome's face on the fake body.

"Now I see, this is a fake body," Victoreem said, "Out of my way!"

Victoreem disconnect from Kanchome and aimed at Zatch and Zeno.

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Maguruga fired from Victoreem's head at Zatch and Zeno.

"Zeno," Zatch responded.

"Right," Zeno responded.

They moved and dodge Maguruga causing it to hit Victoreem's body.

Victoreem screamed in pain before hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>"Folgore!" Kanchome shouted running to his partner.<p>

"Good job, but now things gets harder," Kiyo said.

* * *

><p>Victoreem reconnect his head with his real body.<p>

"I'll take you down," Victoreem said going into V-Stance, "Rage into my right arm!"

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

The orb on Victoreem's right arm started glowing.

"My strength into my right shoulder!" Victoreem shouted.

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

The orb on Victoreem's right shoulder started glowing.

* * *

><p>Dufort got a sense of trouble from the orbs.<p>

"Zatch Zeno, stop him!" Dufort shouted.

Zatch and Zeno ran toward Victoreem full speed.

"Stay away!" Victoreem shouted.

'Maguru Yo-Yo' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Both of Victoreem's hands turned into a disc with blades that he control with arms like a yo-yo.

Zatch and Zeno dodge each attacks that Victoreem threw at them.

Victoreem retreated his arms once Zeno and Zatch couldn't get closer.

His hands returned to normal but the globes were still shinning.

"Beauty to my sensitive spot!" Victoreem shouted.

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

The bottom center orb started glowing.

'Ganzu Akur' Uri shouted.

Penny fired multiple balls of water from her hands.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

Tia swipe her hands together and fired.

The attacks hit Victoreem in an explosion.

"You'll pay for that," Victoreem said as the orbs shined brighter and he powered up his remaining orbs.

"Kiyo get ready, we'll have to use our strongest spells together," Dufort said.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

"Kanchome," Dufort said.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

* * *

><p>"You'll die with this attack!" Victoreem shouted, "Magnificiant power of V to its summit!"<p>

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

V-shape light surrounded Victoreem's body.

Zatch and Zeno moved in front of the group ready.

"You two don't stand a chance with my attack!" Victoreem shouted, "Fire our attack Mohawk Ace!"

'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted.

A huge V shape laser fired from Victoreem's body.

"Here we go!" Zatch shouted.

"Lets win this Dufort!" Zeno shouted.

"The Fourth Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Jio Renzo Zakerga'.

'Barugirudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zatch's eyes went blank and his mouth opened as Jio Renzo Zakerga formed.

Zeno aim at the dragon and summoned Barugirudo Zakerga.

Barugirudo Zakerga hit Jio Renzo Zakerga.

"You attacking your own spells, how stupid!" Victoreem shouted.

However Jio Renzo Zakerga came out of Barugirudo Zakerga several times stronger as it collided with Chaguru Imisudon.

The spells ended up cancelling each other out in an explosion.

"Your spells was only strong enough to cancel mine out, and now you must be out of strength from within," Victoreem said and look at Zatch and Zeno, "I'll take you two down first."

Victoreem headed toward Zatch and Zeno but stopped seeing what he thought was his spellbook on the ground.

"Mohawk Ace, what's the meaning of this. I told you to protect my book," Victoreem said picking it up and turning to Mohawk Ace to see he had his spellbook, "What's the meaning of this?"

Then Victoreem saw what look like Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's abdomen.

"That face. Now I get it, those two attacks were a distraction so that transforming mamodo can tackle my human partner and transformed into him in book holding stance," Victoreem said and tackled Mohawk Ace, "Nice try but I can see through your tricks!"

"Actually you were close but not right," someone said.

Victoreem look at the book he was holding as Kanchome's face appeared on it.

Kanchome transformed back to normal and grabbed Victoreem's spellbook.

Victoreem was about to responded when Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around him.

"You see your human partner did fallow your commands, so I was given this marker and drew a picture of my face on your human partner and then transformed into your book," Kanchome said taking out a black marker from his pocket, "And now you lost."

"You couldn't communicate with your human partner, and that was your greatest weakness," Kiyo said.

"Alright I admit defeat, but before you burn my book, let me do my V-stance?" Victoreem asked.

"Fine," Zatch said freeing him.

Victoreem did his V-Stance just as they burned his book.

* * *

><p>The purple hair mamodo the big mamodo and their partners were waiting for Victoreem.<p>

"Victoreem is late," the purple hair mamodo said, "I wander what happened down there."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone packed up?" Kiyo asked.<p>

"Yeah," Shion responded.

"Okay, let's get going to the next room," Dufort said.

Schneider was shouting out side to the sky.

"Come on Schneider, we're leaving," Zatch called.

"Mey," Schneider responded.

Zatch and Zeno sensed two mamodo presence coming their way.

"Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Dufort, we got trouble," Zeno responded.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"You're not Victoreem," someone said.

They turned to see the big mamodo, the purple hair mamodo and their human partners at one of the exits.

"Perhaps you all are the intruders? If that's the case…wow you defeated Victoreem," the purple hair mamodo responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:** I decided to had the group decided to go back to town in the next chapter after Leila helped them.


	42. An Ally Amongst Enemies

**An Ally Amongst Enemies**

"Now what?" Zatch asked.

"This room isn't the best place to battle right now," Dufort said, "We should fight in a room that isn't destroyed from a battle."

The big mamodo came at them ready to fight.

Kiyo found an exit they could take.

"Guys over there," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Shion responded.

They ran through the exit trying to escape.

"Hah, running is useless," the big mamodo responded.

His human partner opened their spellbook as it started glowing.

'Begirusen' the partner shouted.

A huge cannon formed on the big mamodo's chest and a torpedo fired from it at the wall.

* * *

><p>Dufort sense the spell coming at them.<p>

"Zatch use your mantle!" Dufort ordered.

Zatch use his mantle to protect Kiyo.

Begirusen hit the wall causing an explosion.

They kept running after Kiyo got up.

The big mamodo came into the hall and aim at them.

'Begirusen' the partner shouted.

The cannon formed and fired another Begirusen.

"Zeno!" Dufort shouted pointing.

Zeno aimed at the torpedo.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and cancel out Begirusen.

They turned a corner and kept running.

Megumi trip over her feet and fell.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron to help Megumi back to her feet.

"Thanks," Megumi responded.

'Begirusen' the partner shouted.

The mamodo fired another Begirusen.

They made a turn dodging the attack and found an opening.

"Kiyo," Zatch said.

"I see it," Kiyo said.

"That room is going to be a problem," Dufort said.

They found out why when they entered to see the room was filled with sand.

Kanchome Schneider and Penny tried climbing but it was hard.

"Now I see why," Kiyo responded, "How are we suppose to fight here?"

They tried climbing through the sand finding it difficult.

'Begirusen' the partner shouted.

The big mamodo fired another Begirusen.

"Kiyo!" Zatch responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and cancel out Begirusen.

"So one of them still can use spells," the big one said.

"_I sense some of them are low on strength from within,"_ the purple hair mamodo said.

* * *

><p>They manage to get to the center of the room as Kanchome collapse.<p>

"This is far enough," Dufort said, "Everyone on guard!"

The big mamodo, the purple hair mamodo and their partners made it to the room.

Dufort sensed something from the purple hair mamodo.

The purple hair mamodo place her hand on her dress where the moon was and if formed into a rod with a moon shape crest in her hands.

"Get ready for an attack!" Zeno ordered.

"Hold on," Dufort said.

"What now?" Zeno asked.

The mamodo aimed as her partner shouted, 'Migron'!

A laser fired from the wand close to where Dufort was standing.

"Dufort get out of there," Kiyo shouted.

However Migron missed Dufort and hit the wall in an explosion creating a hole in the wall.

"She missed," Apollo said.

"Yeah but why?" Shion asked.

"Maybe Dufort knows," Danny responded carrying Mr. Goldo.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Leila?" the big mamodo asked the purple hair mamodo.<p>

"It's alright, I'll end it with the next one Dalmos," Leila responded and told her partner, "Alright Alber, one more time."

* * *

><p>"Here it comes," Megumi shouted.<p>

"Hide!" Kiyo shouted.

They hid except for Dufort who remained where he was standing.

* * *

><p>'Migro…' Alber stopped as if he was choking trying to read it.<p>

"What is wrong? Why did you read the spell half way?" Dalmos asked turning to see that Leila was aiming at him, "Leila what's wrong why are you directing your attack at me?"

"It's no use, I see that when mamodo from 1000 years ago try to fight each other, they can't use any of their spells," Leila responded.

* * *

><p>Everyone got out of their hiding spot.<p>

"What are you guys doing, use that hole to get out of here!" Leila shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Zeno asked.

"Leila why are you trying to betray me?" Dalmos asked in defensive stance.

"Hurry up and escape!" Leila shouted.

"I won't let you do this!" Dalmos shouted.

Leila aimed at the wall and her crest fired off it with a stream of energy connecting the crest to the wand.

The crest hit the wall and Leila use it as a rope to pull her and Alber to the group.

"You betrayer, I'll get you!" Dalmos shouted.

'Amu Begir' his partner shouted.

Dalmos' fist transform into a torpedo with arms attach as he threw them at the group.

Leila moved infront of the attack.

"_Even if an attack is useless, a defensive spell might work,"_ Leila thought and shouted, "Alber do it!"

'Mishield' Alber shouted.

Leila summoned a moon shape shield from her wand.

Dalmos hit the shield with his Amu Begir and kept hitting it.

"I don't think it can hold much longer," Leila said, "As long as Alber's heart is manipulated, he can't become my true partner, and we can't use my strongest spells."

"What's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"Relax she's on our side," Dufort said.

"He's right, I know what we're doing is wrong." Leila said, "Now go before the sand buried the exit."

"But if we leave you'll be stuck here," Kiyo responded.

"But if half of you are low on strength from within, the others will be affected as well, so leave so you can recover your strength from within completely," Leila responded, "Now go!"

Dalmos stopped his attack.

"I'll get you!" Dalmos shouted and ordered his partner, "Elizabeth!"

"Sagan Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted.

A cannon formed on Dalmos' chest and fired 2 slimmer but faster Begirusen.

Leila called off her Mishield as the spells came at them.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Dalmos stopping the spell.

"Thanks now hurry before it's too late," Leila responded.

Kiyo turned to Dufort who nodded.

"Apollo take everyone out of here," Kiyo said, "Dufort Zatch Zeno and I will stay here and help that girl."

"No if you're staying we're staying too," Megumi responded.

"No Kiyo is right, only half of us can keep fighting," Shion said, "Besides we still have those allies Dr. Riddles been searching for."

"Right, and there's 2 Zatch Zeno Dufort and I met in the past that might help us," Kiyo said, "A dancing mamodo name Yopoboy, and a mamodo with knowledge of Kong Fu name Wonrei."

"Wait, did you say Wonrei?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"Do you know him Danny?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah I know him, we went to the same school together back in the mamodo world," Danny responded.

"Great, that'll help us out," Kiyo responded.

"Meow," Nya responded.

"We should go soon," Folgore said.

"Right," Kanchome responded.

"Apollo I'm leaving you incharge, make sure everyone get to town safely," Kiyo said.

"Right, count on me," Apollo responded.

"I don't want to," Tia shouted, "If Zatch and Zeno are staying, I'm staying too!"

"Same here," Penny shouted.

"No you guys got to go," Zatch said, "Besides I trust Kiyo and Dufort."

"But Zatch," Tia responded.

"Tia!" Kiyo shouted throwing the gold spellbook to Tia.

"Huh?" Tia responded.

Dufort has more strength from within left than me, so it's best that someone we can trust protect the gold spellbook," Kiyo said, "That way the book will be safe and Zatch won't disappeared during the battle."

"Alright," Tia responded.

"What about me?" Penny shouted.

"Penny," Uri responded.

"That girl is never satisfied," Zeno responded.

"Wait," Zatch said taking out the mirror piece from his pouch, "Penny if you want to protect something of mine, protect this mirror piece."

"Huh?" Penny responded.

"It's one of three pieces and both Grissor and Milordo Z is after it," Zatch said, "If this piece along with Shion's and the third piece are reunited, we could be looking at trouble."

"I'll protect it then," Penny said taking the mirror piece.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zeno asked his brother.

"It's in safe hands either way," Zatch responded.

Everyone minus Schneider manage to get through the hole.

"Here we go Mr. Goldo," Danny said helping Mr. Goldo.

"Yeah," Mr. Goldo responded.

"Alber please break free from Milordo Z's control," Leila told Alber.

Dalmos started moving around.

"Don't let your guard down," Dufort said.

"Right," Zatch responded.

"Meru~meru mey!" Schneider shouted.

Kiyo and Zatch turned to Schneider who was still there.

"Schneider, you're still here?" Kiyo asked.

"Meru, meru mey," Schneider responded.

"You have to get out of here," Kiyo shouted.

"Meru~meru mey, ,meru~meru mey," Schneider tried to explained.

"You're a good friend Schneider, you stuck to Zatch's and Zeno's side even though you don't want to fight this mamodo battle," Kiyo said.

"Mey?" Schneider responded.

"It took me a while, but I finally understand, you act tuff when you have to be, and I do believe somewhere in you is the will to fight," Kiyo said, "But at the same time you're scared of this battle, because it means that one day you have to fight your friends like Zatch and Zeno, and you don't want it to happen."

"Meru," Schneider responded.

"It's great that you stuck with us, but now it's time for you to leave," Kiyo said, "It'll be alright, just go!"

Schneider started crying and shaking.

"Meru~meru mey!" Schneider shouted running to the hole.

Dalmos got up and ready to attack.

'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos fired Begirusen at them.

'Rashield' Dufort shouted.

Zeno aim at the ground and summoned Rashield.

Begirusen hit Rashield and bounce back with electric charge.

Dalmos dodge his attack.

Dalmos landed on the ledge of the wall.

"4 more, doesn't matter," Dalmos said.

"What kind of help can you be," Leila asked Kiyo.

"Zatch has more power than his spells," Kiyo said.

"Fine, I'll take you down!" Dalmos shouted.

'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos gained more chest armor with wings as the armor on his head changed as well and gained some on his arms.

"He's in battle mode," Leila said.

"Oh please I can take this guy down with one Zakerga," Zeno said, "Zatch since your partner gave Tia your book, focus on protecting him and that girl."

"Oh you think so," Dalmos shouted.

'Bedorso Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted.

A cannon formed under the armor and fired a torpedo with multiple drills.

However it hit the ground bellow them.

It dug under the sand before forming a whirlpool of sand with the drills in the middle.

"Everyone on that rubble," Leila said.

They climb onto a huge pillar like rubble.

The drills started spinning causing the whirlpool to spin and grow.

"This is why I told you to escape," Leila said, "Only way to stop it is either somehow destroy the drills or take down Dalmos."

"Then we'll destroy it," Zeno said aiming, "Dufort the fifth spell!"

"What?" Leila responded.

'Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zeno's hand and destroyed the drill stopping it.

"He could stop my attack," Dalmos responded.

"Leila now!" Kiyo shouted.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Migron fired from Leila's wand and hit the ledge Dalmos was standing on causing him to fall and hit the sand.

Leila got everyone out as Zeno move infront of Dalmos.

"You think you're clever don't you!" Dalmos said.

"Not clever, just strong," Zeno said aiming at the ground.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Raaja Zaker fired from Zeno's hand into the ground and spread out sending waves of sand.

Jets formed under Dalmos' wings as he rocket out his spot dodging Raaja Zaker.

"Fine I'll attack the other one," Dalmos said going at Zatch.

Zatch's mantle grew ready to defend.

"Meru~meru mey!" a voice echoed.

"What?" Dalmos responded stopping.

"That voice," Zeno responded.

"Could it be?" Kiyo responded.

They look at the only exit to see Schneider standing there with a man in a green vest white shirt, light blue pants, yellow hair and green eye holding Schneider's spellbook which was shinning brightly.


	43. Schneider's Speed

**Schneider's Speed**

"Schneider!" Zatch shouted.

"That man with him, he has Schneider's book," Zeno said, "And it's shinning."

"Yes, that's Schneider's human partner," Dufort explained.

"Aren't you the little one that run away before?" Dalmos asked.

"Meru~meru mey!" Schneider shouted to the man.

The man nodded and opened their spellbook.

'Shudoruk' the man shouted.

Schneider's body started glowing as he gained silver armor on his back, head and legs.

"Let's go Schneider!" the man shouted.

"Meru~meru mey!" Schneider responded and ran at Dalmos at enhanced speed.

Schneider hit Dalmos with his enhanced speed.

"Schneider!" the man shouted.

Schneider jumped on the wall and tackle Dalmos again.

"Incredible!" Zatch responded.

Dalmos came at Schneider full speed.

"Meru!" Schneider shouted running at Dalmos.

"You caught me off guard, but you won't again!" Dalmos said and tried to punch Schneider.

Schneider dodge Dalmos' attack and hit him in the head.

"He's quick," Kiyo responded.

"You want to talk about speed?" Dalmos responded as his jets fired and enhanced his speed.

Dalmos tried to catch up to Schneider's speed but failed.

Schneider tackled Dalmos a few times causing Dalmos to fall into his hole of sand.

Dufort helped Kiyo and Zatch.

"Hello," Someone said.

They turned to the man holding Schneider's spellbook.

"It's nice to meet you guys, especially you two Zatch and Zeno," the man said, "My name is Kalf Sunbeam. I'm the owner of Schneider's spellbook."

"Nice to meet you two," Kiyo said.

"Sorry it took me so long, but Schneider had to decide between his need to help his friends, and his fear of the battle and having to battle his friends one day," Sunbeam explained.

"Mr. Sunbeam, are you really going to fight alongside with Schneider?" Zatch asked.

"Well I have a job back at home, but if it's my destiny, I wouldn't want to against it and hurt Schneider," Sunbeam explained.

"So when did you meet Schneider?" Kiyo asked.

"2 weeks ago, after I got a visit from a man name Dr. Riddles while working," Sunbeam explained.

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Sunbeam was doing his work as an engineer.<p>

Dr. Riddles came to visit him.

"Hello my name is Dr. Riddles," Dr. Riddles said.

"The number one sushi-maker in the world," Kiddo said.

"That's a lie," Sunbeam said.

"Dr. Riddles told me himself," Kiddo said.

"Kidding," Dr. Riddles said.

"What about that sushi you made me one time?" Kiddo asked.

"That was Soy sauce mix with pudding," Dr. Riddles answered.

Dr. Riddles told Sunbeam about the battle to decide king.

Sunbeam agreed to meet Schneider.

Later that day Schneider was showing his book around to the public when the dog came up and snatch Schneider's book from him and ran away with Schneider fallowing.

Sunbeam stopped the dog and took the book.

"I'm going to read a page from your book," Sunbeam told Schneider.

Sunbeam look and found that he could read the spellbook.

"How about it Mr. Sunbeam," Dr. Riddles asked as he walk up with Kiddo on his shoulder.

"Yes, I can read it," Sunbeam answered, "You must be Schneider. I am the true owner of this book. I'm Kalf Sunbeam."

Schneider was unsure about it.

"We found your human partner, now you can fight alongside Zatch Zeno and the others fight the mamodos from 1,000 years ago," Dr. Riddles said.

Schneider was shaking from his decision.

Sunbeam placed his hand on Schneider's head.

"You're very frighten of the battle aren't you?" Sunbeam asked, "I been told a very grueling battle is about to begin that's why you must choose yourself if you want to fight or not, and you know once you start battling one day you'll have to fight your friends, and you fear it will change your friendship with them."

"Schneider," Dr. Riddles responded.

Schneider cried as he collapsed on the ground.

"Dr. Riddles I'm not going to force Schneider to fight a battle he doesn't want to fight in," Sunbeam said.

Dr. Riddles gave Schneider a letter to give to Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's how we got the letter," Kiyo responded.<p>

"But Mr. Sunbeam, how did you know Schneider was here?" Zatch asked.

"Especially considering he didn't want to be in this battle?" Zeno responded.

"Because despite all that, I believed that Schneider to make the right decision," Sunbeam said.

"You're a true friend," Zatch said, "I'm happy for you Schneider."

Schneider started growling at the hole where Dalmos fallen.

"No more time to talk," Dufort said.

"Right, time for battle," Zeno said.

"Hold on," Sunbeam said, "Save your strength for later."

"What?" Zeno responded.

"It's nothing against you, but this is a good for Schneider to finally understand battles through experience," Sunbeam explained.

"But…" Zeno responded.

"Let it go Zeno," Dufort said.

They waited for Dalmos to move in the place he fell in.

Zeno and Zatch sensed Dalmos coming.

Dalmos broke out of the wall back to normal form.

"Now I'm mad! Battle formation!" Dalmos shouted.

'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos transformed into battle form.

"Ready Schneider," Sunbeam said.

"Meru!" Schneider responded and jump at Dalmos.

Dalmos blocked Schneider with his arms.

"Schneider once again," Sunbeam ordered.

Schneider jumped around and came at Dalmos again.

Dalmos blocked Schneider again.

Schneider jumped on the ground and jump at Dalmos to attack.

Dalmos blocked Schneider as he kept trying to attacking.

"Even if you have the speed to keep up with me, you still can't match my power, " Dalmos said.

Schneider jumped to attack but Dalmos punched him into the ground.

Schneider barely got up.

"This isn't good," Zeno responded.

"Come on Schneider," Zatch shouted.

"_You're not done yet, right Schneider,"_ Sunbeam thought.

Schneider tried another attack on Dalmos.

Dalmos blocked it and threw Schneider off.

Schneider kept attacking but was thrown off each time.

Schneider got up remembering how all his friends put their lives on the line while all he could do was watch.

Schneider jumped to attack but Dalmos thrown him off with one hit.

Schneider got up and attack and was thrown off again.

Schneider got up as the armor on his head was cracked.

Schneider attack again and hit Dalmos strait on the chest.

"With each attack, the same result!" Dalmos shouted hitting Schneider into the ground.

"Schneider!" Zatch and Kiyo shouted.

Suddenly a crack broke on Dalmos' armor.

"A crack on my reinforce body," Dalmos said and groaned as Schneider got up.

Schneider stared crying remembering his suffering.

"Meru~meru mey!" Schneider shouted.

"I'm touch," Dalmos said but aimed one of his hands, "But not that touch!"

'Ganzu Begir' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos' hand turned into a machine gun like cannons.

It started spinning and firing multiple red beams of energy.

Schneider dodge each attack coming at him and hit Dalmos a few times.

Dalmos hit Schneider and send him to the ground.

* * *

><p>"That's it, I can't stand here and watch anymore," Zeno said.<p>

"Relax, Schneider can do this, just believe in him," Sunbeam explained.

Suddenly Schneider started screaming as Dalmos laugh.

They turned to see that Dalmos was stepping on Schneider.

"I finally caught you," Dalmos said.

"Schneider, oh no!" Zatch responded.

Sunbeam started running to Schneider's aid.

"Wait Mr. Sunbeam!" Kiyo shouted.

* * *

><p>Leila watch as Sunbeam ran passes her.<p>

"So recklace," Leila responded.

* * *

><p>"If I run out on Schneider I would be an un-cool grown up, and that goes up against my principals," Sunbeam said.<p>

Sunbeam picked up some sand while running.

"You fool," Dalmos said.

"No I'm the opposite of a fool, in fact I'm cool," Sunbeam explained and threw the sand into Dalmos' eyes, "Groovy!"

Dalmos started punching around and manage to hit Sunbeam and Schneider head on.

"Schneider!" Zatch shouted.

"Mr. Sunbeam!" Kiyo shouted.

Sunbeam and Schneider manage to stand up again.

"Are you alright Schneider?" Sunbeam asked.

"Mey," Schneider responded.

"You're a bunch of weaklings, you should give up, you can't do real damage," Dalmos responded.

"You shouldn't underestimate my friend here," Sunbeam said, "I seen the struggle he put himself through. The need to help his friends and yet fear of having to fight his friends one day."

* * *

><p>…Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>Sunbeam was outside the ruins where Schneider met up with him.<p>

"So you decided to take your chances and help your friends," Sunbeam said, "However once I open this book and recite the spell, there's no turning back from fighting again."

Schneider had tearful eyes with determination that Sunbeam knew meant that Schneider was ready.

Schneider led Sunbeam through the ruins to the room of sand.

* * *

><p>…End of Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hah, no more talk!" Dalmos shouted.<p>

Jets formed in his back as he flew at Schneider and Sunbeam.

"You don't understand Schneider's determination that spurn his growth," Sunbeam said as his spellbook started glowing brighter.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that glow," Zatch responded.<p>

"In a short amount of time, they're already on their second spell," Dufort explained.

* * *

><p>Sunbeam opened the spellbook on the new spell.<p>

"Here we go! The 2nd Spell!" Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Shudoruk'

Schneider's armor transformed and change to gold and red armor with a red spiraling horn on the head armor.

Schneider jumped at Dalmos head on.

Dalmos tried to block it but Schneider broke through his armor and hit him directly and shattered Dalmos' chest armor.

"Wow, I can't believe he did that to Dalmos!" Leila responded.

"Alright Schneider," Zatch shouted.

"Let's see how far he can go," Zeno responded.

"Elizabeth! I want you to use as many spells as we have, and show him the power I'm capable of," Dalmos responded.

'Giroro Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted.

Blades formed on Dalmos' wrist.

Dalmos went to cut Schneider.

Schneider dodges Dalmos' attack causing him to cut through a rubble.

"Watch out!" Kiyo shouted.

Schneider jumped at Dalmos head on.

Dalmos tried to cut through him but Schneider blocked it with his horn without it being cut through.

"Incredible," Kiyo responded.

Dalmos tried more attacks but Schneider dodge them.

"Schneider, don't dodge all his attacks, just block it!" Sunbeam shouted.

Dalmos tried to cut through Schneider's armor but Schneider blocked it without a scratch.

"Now move into his chest for one final sharp blow!" Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider moved in and hit Dalmos in the chest.

"That's groovy!" Sunbeam responded.

"Quickly more spells!" Dalmos shouted.

Elizabeth moved far away from Dalmos.

Dufort knew what that was about but didn't say anything.

"Schneider!" Sunbeam shouted.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

'Begirubao' Elizabeth shouted.

Schneider ran out of close to mid range from Dalmos as his body glowed and exploded.

"He avoided it, but how did he know the effects of the spell?" Dalmos responded, "No wait it was the human who knew. But I didn't hear him tell his mamodo to flee, so how did he know."

"Their hearts are connected," Dufort said, "In short amount of time, they already have a strong connection of communication."

"Without a doubt, this Kalf Sunbeam is Schneider's one and true partner," Kiyo agreed.

"Zeno here's our chance," Dufort said.

"Finally," Zeno responded.

"Who cares," Dalmos said.

"Schneider!" Sunbeam shouted and Schneider heard, _"Attack!"_

Schneider attack Dalmos directly.

Dalmos went for an attack on Schneider.

"Schneider!" Sunbeam shouted and Schneider heard, _"Watch out! Dodge!"_

Schneider landed on the ground and jump back dodging Dalmos' attack.

Schneider dodge other attacks and hit Dalmos directly.

"_He's vulnerable from an attack from behind,"_ Sunbeam thought and shouted, "Schneider!"

Schneider jumped behind Dalmos and hit him from behind.

Dalmos fell forward and hit the wall.

"Groovy," Sunbeam responded.

Dalmos got up with his armor broken.

"I'm not done just yet, I still have more spells," Dalmos said.

"No you don't," Dufort said.

Dalmos turned to Dufort and Zeno to see Dufort holding his spellbook as Elizabeth was out cold.

"While you were busy fighting Schneider I been watching and waiting, knowing that one of your spells will cause your partner to move far from you," Dufort said.

"Your fatal flaw was not paying attention to your partner, and now you lost," Zeno said.

"No!" Dalmos shouted.

Dufort threw Dalmos' spellbook into the air as Zeno aimed at it.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Low level Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Dalmos' spellbook causing it to catch on fire.

Dalmos disappeared as his book burn to nothing.

"Schneider you did it!" Zatch shouted running to his friend.

Schneider transform back to normal and collapsed.

"Schneider what's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"He took a direct hit from Dalmos' attack while his first spell was active," Dufort reminded Zatch.

"I'm surprise he was able to keep on fighting as long as he did," Zeno responded.

"Uh…what about Mr. Sunbeam?" Kiyo asked remembering that Sunbeam took a direct hit as well.

"I'm fine…don't worry," Sunbeam said sitting down but dropped his book.

"You're far from okay," Dufort said, "You need first aid."

"I'm telling you I'm alright," Sunbeam said laughing before passing out.

"Told you," Dufort said, "Kiyo bandage him up. We'll take them outside."

"Right," Kiyo responded.

"I'll see you there," Leila responded.

"Huh?" Zatch and Zeno responded.

"I'm going to get something from the room we were at that should help," Leila explained.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

* * *

><p>After Sunbeam was okay they headed outside the ruins.<p>

* * *

><p>Once outside Kiyo put a cold towel on Elizabeth.<p>

Zatch and Schneider were licking Sunbeam around the bandages as Zeno and Dufort stood guard.

"By the way Schneider, it's great that you found the owner of your book," Zatch told Schneider.

"Meru~meru mey," Schneider responded and returned to licking Sunbeam.d

"I find it interesting that you two were able to communicate so well without talking," Kiyo said.

"That's because I already figured the best way to communicate with each other is by understanding the feelings behind it," Sunbeam responded.

"Feeling?" Kiyo asked.

"He means to understand what someone is saying through the heart," Dufort explained.

"Oh," Kiyo responded.

Sunbeam nodded as it was true.

"Kiyo Dufort!" Leila shouted.

Kiyo and Dufort turned to Leila and Alber.

Leila was holding a big jar in her hand that was emitting a bright light.

"What is that?" Kiyo asked.

"Something good," Leila responded, "Take out your hand."

"What about me?" Zeno asked.

"You two," Leila responded.

They stuck out their hand and Leila took out three rocks that were emitting the light and gave them each one.

Dufort's answer-talk reacted to it.

"Kiyo Zeno put it on your chest quickly, the light will go out!" Dufort said placing it on his chest.

Zeno and Kiyo did the same and their body and strength seamed to heal with it before the light went out.

"Leila, this is the thing that freed you isn't it?" Dufort asked.

"Yes," Leila responded, "But I don't know what it is but I been told it does a lot of things. These are actually fragments of the real stone called a stone of moonlight. And if we loose the light we turn back into stone. That's why we have to go back to the tower."

"Hey what's going on?" Zatch asked.

"Here, you guys might want to heal yourselves with this as well," Leila said throwing the jar to Sunbeam, "Just take out a piece for each of you and press it on your chest."

"Right," Sunbeam said taking out and giving Schneider and Zatch a piece and getting himself one.

"Leila where is this stone?" Kiyo asked.

Leila showed them to the main tower.

"It's at the top of that tower," Leila explained.

"The top huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Great, we couldn't even get close to it from here," Zeno responded.

"Right now you got other things to worry about," Leila responded, "All of us ancient mamodos know about you guys, and as we speak, a group is heading to town."

"That means…" Zatch responded.

"Yes, your friends are more likely to be found out," Leila responded.

"Schneider, we'll need your 2nd spell to get to the town our friends are at," Dufort responded.

"Meru!" Schneider responded.

"Right, time for the 2nd Spell!" Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Shudoruk'!

Schneider transformed into his second form.

"Leila come with us," Zatch told Leila.

"I can't, if the light goes out, I'll turn back into stone," Leila responded, "Besides Dalmos is back in the mamodo world so no one knows I betrayed them."

"Okay, be safe," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Leila agreed and turned to Sunbeam who was placing Elizabeth on Schneider, "Oh and leave that girl with me."

"Uh ok," Sunbeam responded and placed Elizabeth back on the ground.

Zatch Zeno Dufort Kiyo and Sunbeam climb on Schneider.

"We'll be back!" Zatch shouted as Schneider jumped off.

"I'll wait," Leila responded, _"Maybe they have a chance to win after all."_


	44. Town Battle

**Town Battle**

Schneider was running off with Zatch and Zeno up front, Kiyo and Dufort in the middle, and Sunbeam holding onto the back.

"I still don't see the mamodos Leila was talking about," Sunbeam said looking through binoculars.

"We're too far from the town," Kiyo explained.

"Faster Schneider!" Zatch shouted.

"Meru!" Schneider responded and started running faster.

…

In a building with a balcony in town everyone was resting up.

Tia was on the balcony over the edge holding Zatch's gold spellbook.

Penny was looking at the mirror piece confuse.

"I still don't get what the big deal about this mirror is?" Penny responded.

"It's a big deal if the pieces are united," Shion said taking out her piece.

Apollo noticed that Megumi was still worried.

"Are you alright Megumi?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Kiyo Zatch," Megumi responded, "I mean they don't have their spellbook with them."

"It's okay, Zeno and Dufort still have theirs and as long as they're with Zatch and Kiyo it doesn't matter that their book is here," Tia responded.

"Tia has a good point," Danny said, "I doubt Zeno will allow anything to happen to Zatch."

"Right," Kanchome agreed.

"Kah," Rops agreed.

…

At the same time a flying mamodo caring some ancient mamodos and their human partners led by Byanko and his partner Alvin.

"I am lucky –ribbit- it's some unexpected prey," Byanko said as Megumi walked out to Tia, "If I defeat them here, then Milordo Z will commend me. Let's do it."

The armor mamodo helmet glowed for his attack spell.

…

Apollo sense danger from outside.

"Rops!" Apollo shouted.

Rops flew and landed on Apollo's shoulder as he headed out to the balcony.

Once outside he look up and saw the mamodo.

'Gigano Bireido' A voice shouted.

A powerful laser fired down above Tia's and Megumi's head.

"Tia Megumi duck!" Apollo shouted 'Rigron'!

Rops summoned Rigron and wrap them around some chairs and threw them at the laser.

The laser hit the chairs and exploded as Tia and Megumi jumped out of the way.

Everyone manage to stay safe from the explosion.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked Tia and Megumi.

"Megumi?" Tia asked.

"I'm okay," Megumi responded.

"The sky," Tia said looking up and saw the flying mamodo, "Oh no."

"A mamodo!" Apollo responded.

"We're in trouble if we fight here," Megumi responded.

"Then lets get outside downstairs," Danny said kneeling down for Mr. Goldo to get on.

"Right," Apollo responded.

…

"Don't let them get away!" Byanko shouted as the flying mamodo came down to the balcony to let the ancient mamodos off.

…

Schneider was running faster and faster toward the town as they saw the light from the attack.

"Dufort was that what I think it was?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes," Dufort said.

Zatch and Zeno started being able to sense the ancient mamodos when they sensed 3 more familiar presence.

"Zatch did you sense that?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah I did," Zatch said.

"What are you talking about?" Sunbeam asked.

"I think I know, and if it's them, the others might get the break they need," Kiyo explained.

…

The group was running down the stairs with a green hair female mamodo chasing them.

'Oru Orzeruga' it's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired roses from her hands at them.

They made a turn and avoided the attack.

Apollo crashed out of the window giving an access for everyone to get out.

They jumped out of the window after Apollo and landed on the ground.

"To the cars!" Apollo shouted.

'Garu Shir' another human shouted.

An antenna like mamodo came down spinning and hit the closest car to the group destroying it and blocking the way to the other one.

They tried the other way but the flying mamodo blocked the way.

"I did it, I did it, yay," Byanko cheered, "You guys are like mice stuck in a trap."

"Oh yeah!" Penny shouted aiming.

'Akurga' Uri shouted.

A stronger version of Akur fired from Penny's hand at them.

The flying mamodo blocked it for them.

"That won't be enough to stop us," Byanko explained, "And I know you guys have two pieces of the mirror, so hand them over along with your spellbooks."

"No way, Zatch and Zeno will be back," Tia said, "And I won't hand over his book that he entrusted me with!"

Tia felt a breeze behind her and look to see a narrow alley with pipe in front that she could fit through.

Tia kicked the pipe out of the way and started going through it to the other side.

"Tia!" Megumi shouted.

"The little girl is getting away go get her!" Byanko shouted.

The armor mamodo and the green hair mamodo headed to the alley.

"No way!" Penny shouted.

'Ganzu Akur' Uri shouted.

Penny fired multiple balls of water.

The mamodos jumped and the green hair mamodo went through the alley but the armor mamodo got stuck between the wall.

"It doesn't matter, as you weaklings can't get away!" Byanko shouted.

"Tia, I don't mean to rush you, but get through that alley faster," Danny shouted.

…

Tia heard Danny and tried to go faster as the green hair mamodo was going toward her at high speed..

Tia manage to get to the other side, but the green hair mamodo stopped her from running away by grabbing her hair.

"You can't have it, I won't let you!" Tia responded closing her eyes.

…

Wonrei and Li-en arrived and came to where Tia was at as they heard Tia's voice.

They recognize Zatch's gold spellbook in Tia's hands and from hearing her distress, figured she must have been protecting it for Zatch.

"Even on this side you have friends," Wonrei told Tia.

"Huh?" Tia responded as the Royal Purple spellbook shined brightly in Li-en's hands.

'Go Boren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's fist glowed and powered up at an higher level than Boren.

Wonrei use his powered fist to swipe across the wall above Tia's head, crushing part of it, as it hit and throw back the green hair mamodo.

"Who…who are you?" Tia asked.

"Wonrei," Wonrei responded.

"Li-en," Li-en responded and blink toward Tia, "It's alright we're here your safe."

"Huh?" Tia responded confuse.

Li-en kneeled down and place her hand on Tia in reinsurance.

"Don't worry, Wonrei and I are friends of Zatch Kiyo Zeno and Dufort," Li-en explained, "They were kind enough to help us out in the past, so we came here to help them."

"Yes, no need to worry," Wonrei responded, "We're on your side."

…

Danny over heard Wonrei's voice.

"Hey I know that voice," Danny responded, "It's Wonrei, he made it."

"That's good to know," Mr. Goldo said.

"So what we have more friends fighting for us," Byanko responded.

The armor mamodo's book started shinning in it's partner's hand as its head started glowing.

The walls started shakking as rubble fell above them.

…

Yopoboy and Djem finally catching up to Wonrei and Li-en.

"Yopoboy!" Djem shouted.

"Yopopoi!" Yopoboy responded.

'Ganzu Doremiker' Djem shouted.

Multiple beams of musical notes fired from Yopoboy's mouth and hit the rubbles and destroyed them.

"Hello, my name is Djem and this is my mamodo partner Yopoboy, we're friends of Zatch as well," Djem told Tia, "We came here with Wonrei and Li-en."

"Yopopoi," Yopoboy responded.

"And don't forget about us!" someone said.

They turned to see it was Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"He's Dr. Riddles," Kiddo shouted.

"The amazing professor that knows everything," Dr. Riddles said.

"Oh Dr. Riddles, Kiddo," Tia responded knowing them.

'Garu Shir' the antenna mamodo partner shouted.

The mamodo was spinning in the air and form a twister with Byanko safely in it.

"I still have more friends," Byanko shouted.

"Yopoboy stay here, Wonrei come with me," Dr. Riddles ordered.

"Right," Wonrei responded.

"Yopopoi!" Yopoboy shouted.

They move in to battle position.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

A cannon formed on Kiddo's chest and fired a huge twister version of Zegar fired from the cannon.

Gigano Zegar hit Garu Shir and the two spells cancel each other out.

Wonrei use the moment to jump up to the antenna mamodo.

'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's legs powered up as he use them to kick the mamodo causing damage.

Byanko started falling as nothing was holding him in place.

…

"We're save," Folgore said as they saw the whole action.

"For now," Apollo said.

"Huh?" Megumi responded.

…

"You may have more friends, but none of them can fly in the air," Byanko said falling.

…

The flying mamodo came down on Tia as she was defenseless.

"Djem!" Yopoboy shouted.

'Doremiker' Djem shouted.

Doremiker fired from Yopoboy's mouth.

The mamodo dodge the attack, grab Tia and flew off.

Tia screamed as she was captured still holding onto Zatch's spellbook.

"Quiet you better not scream again…" Byanko said until he hit the ground.

"_I'm a fool, I let my guard down even after being rescued,"_ Tia thought, _"I have to protect the spellbook, no matter what!"_

"Tia!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Huh?" Tia responded.

A bright light came out of the forest and toward the town.

…

"What?" Byanko responded noticing it as he got up.

"Wonrei!" Li-en responded.

"Huh?" Wonrei responded.

"Could it be?" Penny responded.

"It's possible," Shion responded.

"Dr. Riddes," Kiddo responded and Dr. Riddles nodded.

…

The light seem to noticed that Tia was in trouble as it started jumping.

…

"Yopoboy!" Djem shouted.

"Yopopoi!" Yopoboy cheered.

Kanchome and Folgore cheered as well knowing who it was.

…

"Tia!" the voice from the light shouted as it reached Tia.

The light disappeared revealing to be Schneider carrying Zatch Zeno Kiyo Dufort and Sunbeam.

…

"Thank goodness," Megumi responded.

"Yeah," Apollo responded.

"Kah," Rops shouted.

"Meow!" Nya shouted as well.

…

"Tia give me your hand!" Zatch shouted stretching his hand out since he was up front.

"Okay!" Tia said grabbing hold.

"Now Zeno!" Kiyo shouted.

Zeno use Zatch and Tia to climb on stepping on Tia, and got on the back.

Zatch's mantle wrap around Tia at that moment.

"Dufort, the third spell!" Zeno shouted touching the mamodo's neck.

'Raaja Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Raaja Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and shock the mamodo forcing it to let go of Tia.

However Tia stopped falling as Zatch's mantle still had grip on her.

Zatch's mantle pulled her up to Kiyo.

Kiyo took hold of Tia.

"Zeno jump!" Zatch shouted.

Zeno jumped off the flying mamodo.

Schneider move down to Zeno as Dufort grabbed him.

Schneider landed on the ground safely.

Everyone got off Schneider before he transform back to normal.

Dufort let Zeno down and Kiyo let Tia down.

"You did a great job Tia," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo…oh here," Tia said handing out the gold spellbook.

"Thanks," Kiyo responded taking it.

Megumi placed her hand on Tia.

"Megumi," Tia responded.

"Kiyo Zatch Dufort Zeno, welcome back," Megumi responded.

"Yeah," Apollo said as the group gathered.

"Thanks," Kiyo responded.

"Yopopoi!" Yopoboy shouted.

Zatch look around and saw Yopoboy and Djem.

"Yopoboy, Djem," Zatch shouted.

"You two did come," Zeno responded.

"Of course," Djem responded, "You guys help us get revenge for my family, and now we're returning the favor."

"That's great, but how did your mother allow you to come here?" Kiyo asked.

"Dr. Riddles told them I was accepted to special camp," Djem explained.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

"Hello there," someone said.

Kiyo turned to see Wonrei and Li-en.

"Li-en, Wonrei," Kiyo greeted.

"Hello Wonrei," Danny said.

Wonrei turned to Danny who was standing with Mr. Goldo.

"I don't know if you remember me, but we went to the same school together back in the mamodo world," Danny said, "We met once during one of our classes, Danny."

"I remember, you were the one that acted like a tough guy," Wonrei responded.

"That's the old me, I've grown since then," Danny responded.

"Only after meeting Zatch and Zeno," Mr. Goldo said.

"I can believe that," Wonrei responded.

"_Zatch and Zeno does seem to have that kind of effect on those they met,"_ Kiyo thought.

…

Byanko started throwing a fit.

"That's not fair, acting as a team like that –ribbit-," Byanko said looking at the group, "We can play it that game, let's do it!"

The ancient mamodos and their human partners gathered around Byanko.

"Everyone I suggest we save this reunion for later since our enemies over there is planning an attack," Dr. Riddles said.

"Right, we should prepare ourselves," Kiyo agreed.

"Hold on," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"With the situation being as it is, it's best that I go a head first, diverting them, then you come in and throw them to the ground," Dr. Riddles said.

"But that put's you in too much danger," Kiyo said.

"Don't worry, I still have my assistance, the majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said.

"Those guys, how much help are they?" Zeno responded.

"Not much," Dufort responded.

"Now open your eyes, open your ears, the American group with supernatural, the Majestic 12!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

Most of the Majestic 12 came to the battle field.

"Lightning Eye! Whose Laser eyes can cut through concrete and blind his enemies!"

Lightning Eye first his lasers into the air.

"Rocket Foot! Who can run at the speed 300 miles per hour!"

Rocket Foot ran around the battle field.

"Flying Feet! A soldier with the ability to fly!"

Flying feet flew through the air.

"Second Sight! Can see everything with his super vision!"

Second Sight stare into space as if looking at something.

"Dinosaur Arm! With the strength of a dinosaur that can crush enemies into dust!"

Dinosaur roared like a dinosaur.

"Future Wander! Who can see into the future and see your demise!"

Future Wander had his fingers on his forehead like he was seeing into the future.

"Their Leader, Telepathy Radar! Who can magnify the power of the Majestic 12!"

Telepathy Radar was using his power to boost the members there.

"The big talent, the huge talent, Lady Susan! She smells good!"

"There's More! Fire Elbow, Blizzard Thing, and Tremor Mole!"

Fire Elbow was blowing flames into the air.

Blizzard Thing was blowing Ice into the air.

Tremor Mole dug out from underground.

"Now you met the Majestic 12!" Dr. Riddles said.

"Hold on," Byanko responded.

"Question? You in the back," Dr. Riddles responded.

Byanko counted the members and came up with 11.

"Hey, why are they called the Majestic 12 when there are only 11?" Byanko asked.

"He's right there's only 11," Zatch said.

"Psychic Jungle isn't here," Dufort explained.

"Yep, the one who can move things with his mind," Dr. Riddles responded.

"That's right, he's in Detroit helping the Lions win the Super Bowl!" Kiddo responded, "Right Doctor?"

"Kidding!" Dr. Riddles responded.

Kiddo gave his shock face in response.

"Seriously, you two are partners and you still can't tell when that guy is lying?" Zeno responded.

"Anyways, Psychic Jungle is on paid vacation in a resort in Miami," Dr. Riddles explained.

…A beach in Miami Florida Days Before…

Psychic Jungle was relaxing on a seat under an umbrella.

Two girls were playing volleyball when they hit the ball toward Psychic Jungle and it landed on his lap.

"Excuse me!" one of the girls said.

"What?" Psychic Jungle responded shoting up disturbed.

"Would you mind passing the ball over here?" the girl asked.

Psychic Jungle blush as his lips droop a little.

"Okay, you're pretty!" Psychic Jungle responded.

…Regular Time at Town…

"Are you kidding me?" Zeno responded.

"I have to agree with Zeno," Danny responded.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Penny asked as she saw some tall grass rustling.

Psychic Jungle jumped out holding a volley ball.

"Psychic Jungle is here!" he announced with a smile.

"I'm touch, did you cut your vacation short just to help us?" Dr. Riddles asked crying with joy.

The rest of the Majestic 12 ran to Psychic Jungle as he ran to them carrying the volleyball, all of them crying with joy.

Then Psychic Jungle trip on the ground and fell, dropping the volleyball.

"Are you alright?" the remaining members asked surrounding Psychic Jungle kicking the volleyball away.

"Their friendship is beautiful," Zatch said as he, Kanchome, Yopoboy, Schneider, Folgore, Mr. Goldo, Uri, Penny, Djem, and Rops were crying with joy.

"Now that all 12 are here, we can get started. First thing first, whose the odd man out?" Dr. Riddles asked catching everyone off guard except for Dufort.

"Are you kidding me? Zeno responded, "That stupid riddle again?"

"This is a complete waste of time," Dufort finally said, "Even if they can't figure out the TRUE answer."

Byanko walked up to the Majestic 12 trying to figure it out.

"_Maybe they won't get the answer Dufort got,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Yeah!" Lady Susan shouted blinking to Byanko.

"It's the girl…" Byanko said turning to his ancient mamodos and their partners.

They shook their head no, so Byanko change his answer.

"I got it!" Byanko shouted and pointed at Future Wander, "There's only one guy wearing a suite, so it's Future Wander."

The ancient mamodos clap their hands in agreement.

"To bad, you're wrong," Dr. Riddles said kneeling down to Byanko, "It's Flying Feet, because he can fly."

Byanko was shock hearing it.

"Seriously," Danny responded.

"Besides, I see two guys wearing suites!" Kanchome shouted.

"No Kanchome, I counted 3 guys wearing suites," Folgore responded.

Folgore was referring to Second Sight, Future Wander, and Telepathy Radar (**A/N:** The Majestic 12 are wearing the same style of clothes they did in 'Test Battle on Zatch and Kiyo' Chapter).

"We're the Majestic 3 … suite wearing trio are we …" Second Sight, Future Wander, and Telepathy Radar sang in unison as they stood side to side with Telepathy Radar in the middle and his arms around Future Wander and Second Sight as they swayed side to side.

"You know … I think they're dumb," Tia responded.

"Uh-huh," Djem responded.

"Now, it's time Majestic 12, whoever get the riddle wrong get's punish!" Dr. Riddles responded, "Now get ready!"

The Majestic 12 and the ancient mamodos prepared to fight.

"Finally!" Zeno responded.

"_I have to agree with Zeno,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Lightning Eye, start!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

Lightning fired laser from the mechanics over his eyes.

It hit the enemies but didn't do any harm.

"So much for Lightning Eye," Danny responded.

Lightning Eye back off.

"Looks like the secret is out," Dr. Riddles responded.

"You knew the whole time that won't work!" Zeno shouted.

"Rocket Foot, dazzle them with their dazzling speed!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Right!" Rocket Foot shouted and started running around the enemies.

"What incredible speed," Byanko responded.

"He's doing great!" Kiyo responded.

"Not exactly," Dufort said.

"He's now taking a break," Zatch explained.

Rocket Foot had stopped running to catch his breath just to collapsed.

"So much for that," Apollo responded.

'Oruda Bireido' the armor mamodo's partner shouted.

The armor mamodo fired lasers from his hands and hit the ground bellow Rocket Foot.

Rocket Foot was scared so bad he ran pass Megumi Tia Li-en and Shion.

"He's fast running away too," Megumi responded.

"Doesn't count," Tia responded.

"These mamodo from 1000 years ago are tougher than I originally thought," Dr. Riddles responded.

"That, or your pathetic group is weaker than you made them believe," Zeno responded.

"No matter," Dr. Riddles responded ignoring Zeno's comment, "Dinosaur Arm, Flying Feet, Second Sight, I want the three of you to show the enemy what you're made of."

Flying Feet, Second Sight, and Dinosaur Arm ran toward the enemy.

"That's it, if one person can't do it, then teamwork is the only other option," Folgore said.

"Think again," Danny responded.

"Yopopoi," Yopoboy agreed.

Flying Feet was in the lead but he turned away from the enemy and flew off into the sky to who knows where.

"I'm getting annoyed with these failed attempts," Zeno said.

"_I'm starting to agree with Zeno,"_ Shion thought.

"We're not finish yet!" Dr. Riddles responded, "Second Sight, use your telescopic vision!"

Second Sight summersault to the enemy and look at them.

However after a few minutes of looking at them Second Sight blushed and collapse.

"I wander what he saw?" Zatch responded.

"I guess we'll never know," Kanchome responded.

"I had doubts that his ability would be any useful anyways," Mr. Goldo responded.

Dinosaur arm ran the opposite direction from the enemy and started punching the ground ferociously.

"That's …" Penny responded.

"Kind of Pathetic," Uri finished.

'Oru Orzeruga' the female mamdo's partner shouted.

The mamodo summoned vines that turned into a rose that hit both Second Sight and Dinosaur and send them flying into the air.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Zeno responded, "Let's finish this Dufort!"

Dufort nodded as the silver spellbook shined brightly.

"Hold it!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Dr. Riddles, Zeno has a point, your guys are way out of their league," Kiyo said, "We're better off ending things quickly."

"Kiyo, Zeno, Dufort, please believe in them, the Majestic 12 are putting their lives in the lines to help us," Dr. Riddles responded.

…

Blizzard Thing was blowing a blizzard of ice and froze himself.

…

Telepathy Radar was telling Future Wonder a joke.

…

Fire Elbow was running around with his butt on fire.

…

Tremor Mole was digging underground and hit the rock.

He came out with a bump on his head and his drills damaged.

…

Psychic Jungle was playing volleyball with the female ancient mamodo, using the ball Psychic Jungle brought with him.

"You're Pretty!" Psychic Jungle flirted with a blush.

…

"This I promise, the enemy will let their guard down, just wait and see," Dr. Riddles responded.

"_We have been waiting,"_ Zeno thought annoyed.

"Waiting is pointless," Dufort said, "Especially now that they're all defeated."

"Huh?" Everyone responded looking to see 6 of the 7 remaining Majestic 12 were unconscious.

Dr. Riddles was about to cry but then he grinned.

"Wait, there's still one more," Dr. Riddles shouted, "There's the girl!"

"Are you serious?" Zeno shouted.

"Lady Susan!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Yeah!" Lady Susan shouted jumping in front of the enemy.

"Show them what you can do!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

Lady Susan started beating her chest in front of the enemies as they stare in confusion, along with everyone else watching.

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo moved behind the enemy.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's chest cannon formed and fired Gigano Zegar.

Gigano Zegar hit the enemy forcing them into the ground.

"I told you the Majestic 12 will pull through didn't I? The enemy let their guard down just as I said!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

"_Not really, only Lady Susan was able to do that,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Hey Kiyo, let's go!" Zatch shouted.

"Oh right," Kiyo responded.

"Finally action time!" Zeno responded, "Dufort!"

Dufort nodded as he and Kiyo opened the silver and gold spellbook.

"The 6th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'!

Rauzaruk fired down from the sky and hit Zatch causing his body to glow

"Hey Zeno, I'll deal with the enemies, you deal with their spells!" Zatch said.

"Sounds good!" Zeno responded.

Zatch ran at the enemy full speed.

"Human do something!" Byanko told the antenna mamodo's partner.

Zatch already grabbed that mamodo and threw him into the air.

"Attack immedietly!" Byanko told the armor mamodo.

'Oruda Bireido' mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired lasers at Zatch.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

Zatch moved to the side as Zaker fired from Zeno's hand at the Oruda Bireido.

The two attacks collided but Zaker over powered it in an explosion.

"Try a stronger spell!" Byanko shouted.

'Gigano Bireido' the partner shouted.

The mamodo fired a Gigano Bireido from his horns.

'Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zatch dodge again as Zeno fired Zakerga.

Zakerga hit Gigano Bireido and broke through it.

Zakerga hit the mamodo forcing him into the ground.

Zatch grab the mamodo and threw him into the air.

"You should give up, when Zatch and Zeno use their combinations, nothing can stop them," Kiyo explained.

"We'll show you!" Byanko said and turned to the Green hair mamodo, "Use your strongest Spell!"

'Baazu Agurozesu' the green hair female mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired vines into the ground.

The ground broke apart under Zatch's feet as a giant rose with teeth and mouth formed.

Rauzaruk faded away as Zatch was trap.

"I love to see your brother's best spell destroy this spell without hitting Zatch," Byanko said.

"Wonrei, Li-en, NOW!" Dufort shouted.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's legs powered up as he jumped and grab Zatch getting him out of range.

"Now!" Zeno responded aiming at the plant.

'Barugirudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Barugirudo Zakerga fired from the sky down and destroyed the plant-spell on contact.

'Doreimiker' Djem shouted.

Doreimiker fired from Yopoboy's mouth and hit the last of the ancient mamodo and send her to the air.

"Retreat!" Byanko shouted running to his partner.

His flying mamodo came down and grab Byanko and Alvin and flew off.

"Pathetic," Zeno responded.

"At least we won," Kiyo responded.

"How about we take the rest of the night off and return to the ruins tomorrow?" Dr. Riddles responded.

"Sounds good," Kiyo responded as everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoyed it. By the way I'm saving Wonrei's Rau Dibauren along with Tia's Saifojio for the battle against Tsauron


	45. Penny vs Tia

**Penny vs. Tia**

That night everyone was at the hotel/apartment.

"I'm glad everyone is safe after that crazy battle," Kiyo said.

"I'm more surprise to see Schneider with his human partner," Tia responded.

"Meru mey!" Schneider responded.

"So Djem, how's your family?" Zatch asked.

"Good, especially since Yopoboy and I made sure all our battles were away from them," Djem responded, "And Yopoboy hasn't been going off to battle by himself since you and Zeno helped us out."

"Yopopoi," Yopoboy responded.

"By the way Zatch, Dr. Riddles and I found Rein," Kiddo said.

"You found Rein!" Zatch responded.

"Yeah, at first he seem scary, but after Dr. Riddles explained we were friends of yours, he treated us well," Kiddo responded.

"Why isn't he here?" Zeno asked.

"Well you see, Rein has some issues to deal with before he can help anyone in a battle like this," Dr. Riddles explained, "It's nothing he has against you two, it's just the issues he's dealing with is such a burden that he can't risk going into a major battle like this just yet."

"I understand," Zatch responded.

"I heard of that name before," Wonrei said, "He use to terrorize his village, and was chased off a cliff. Something happened that cause him to behave different since then."

"That something was Zatch and me, mostly Zatch though," Zeno responded, "Penny should remember him, after all she was the one who gave us the medical herbs to treat him."

"Um, right," Penny responded.

"Oh, also Zeno, we countered someone who claim to battle you before," Dr. Riddles said, "I think his name was Bari…"

"Bari!" Zeno responded.

"He didn't want to fight with us because he still wants to get strong enough to fight both Zatch and Zeno, right," Dufort asked.

"Yes, a shame too," Dr. Riddles responded.

"First Rein, now the guy who fought Zeno and Dufort and survive," Kiyo responded, "Anyone else you met we should know?"

"Well, there is one pair, that told me Milordo Z's true identity," Dr. Riddles explained.

"What?" Danny responded, "Why didn't you tell us that first?"

"Who is he?" Kiyo asked.

"Zophis," Dufort responded.

"Yes, that's his name," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Zophis," Shion responded.

"Who was the pair that told you this?" Kiyo asked.

"A pair that has a deep grudge against Zophis, and is planning to enter this battle alone just to fight him," Dr. Riddles explained, "Especially the human partner, she's has great anger toward most mamodos cause of him."

"_Could he mean…"_ Kiyo thought remembering Sherry and Brago.

"The mamodo's name is Brago, and the human partner's name is Sherry," Dr. Riddles explained.

"Them!" Kiyo responded.

"Brago huh? This makes things interesting," Zeno responded.

…_Flashback…_

Somewhere in some mountains Brago and Sherry were fighting another mamodo.

'Oru Fareiga' the partner shouted.

Some kind of red beam fired at Sherry and Brago.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Gigano Reis with his hand.

"That's an insult if you think you can stop my attack with just that," the mamodo said.

He controlled the attack causing it to go around Gigano Reis.

Brago easily blocked it with his free hand.

"Hey no one can stop my attack with their bare hands," the mamodo responded.

"Now who is insulting who?" Brago said, "Get serious."

"Ah, attack," the mamodo said.

'Ganjes Garufei' the partner shouted.

The mamodo hit the ground and fired attacks from underground and came at Brago and Sherry.

"Hah, now you can't go anywhere without leaving your human partner defenseless," the mamodo said.

"Brago take off," Sherry said.

Brago went after the mamodo as Sherry dodge the attacks.

Sherry dodge each attack with ease.

"She dodge it, but how, how can she not be afraid of that attack as if they were nothing?" The mamodo asked.

"That's simple," Brago said.

He was aiming at the mamodo catching them off guard at his close range.

"Obviously the girl improved a lot as an adversary," Brago explained.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at them.

Not only did it burned the spellbook but crumble the cliff they were on.

Brago got the human partner out of the way though.

Sherry turned to see Dr. Riddles and Kiddo watching.

"Stop we surrender," Kiddo Dr. Riddles shouted.

…

"So you want us to join you," Sherry responded.

"Yes, in order to take down the army of ancient mamodos we all need too…" Dr. Riddles explained.

"I declined," Brago responded.

"What?" Dr. Riddles and Kiddo responded.

"Why should I help a bunch of weaklings, when I'll just be wasting my power protecting you?" Brago asked.

"But Zatch and Zeno is part of this battle too," Kiddo responded.

"The Twin Bell Princes helping a bunch of weaklings, that's low for them," Brago responded.

"You," Dr. Riddles said turning to Sherry, "Please talk some reason to…"

Dr. Riddles stopped as Sherry was giving off an angry and scary aura and face.

"Excuse me sir, but my answer is no!" Sherry responded, "Now please take your leave."

"_She's seeping with anger,"_ Dr. Riddles thought as Kiddo shook with fear.

"When you see the Twin Bell Princes, tell Zatch and his partner to stay out of this," Sherry said.

"Also tell Zeno, that I'm still patiently waiting for the chance to battle him," Brago said.

"Brago and I will battle Milordo Z on our own, so you better NOT touch him, he's an enemy of mine," Sherry explained.

"What did Milordo Z did to you to make you hate him so much?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Sherry decided to answer Dr. Riddles.

"As thank you for the information you told us, I'll answer your question," Sherry responded, "Milordo Z is a fake name. The name of the mamodo that manipulate hearts is Zophis, and he manipulated and took happiness away from a close friend of mine whom I owed my life too. Of all mamodos, Zophis is the worst of the worst."

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo left the house and Sherry shut the door.

…_End of Flashback…_

"I get it now, so that's why Sherry is willing to work with Brago and fight in this battle," Kiyo responded.

"So that's Brago's human partner huh?" Zeno asked, "I can see why they're partnered up in this battle."

"Um, it seems to me that Brago knew you two personally," Danny said, "How is that?"

"Oh, uh? Zeno and I countered Brago back in the mamodo world," Zatch responded, "We had a small battle."

"Are you serious?" Tia responded.

"When?" Kanchome responded.

"I told you about it, when Zeno and I went camping to train outdoors," Zatch responded.

"Um Zatch, they didn't believe you," Zeno responded.

"What's the deal with Brago anyways?" Kiyo asked.

"Brago was known all over the mamodo world. He grew up and trained in the wilderness," Wonrei explained.

"He's one of the 5 strongest mamodos out of the 100 participants to decide king," Danny responded.

"Honestly I don't see what's so scary about Brago," Zeno responded.

"That's because you and Zatch are one of the strongest participants as well!" Tia shouted.

"More importantly, the problem is Zophis," Dr. Riddles explained, "With Grissor on his team, he has already one of the pieces of ancient mamodo artifact mirror."

"And we have 2 here, making us the main target," Kiyo responded.

"It's also clear now, that if Zophis get his hands on the pieces, he'll use all three to take down all his enemies, including Brago," Dufort responded as Shion took out her piece.

"It'll be fine," Tia responded, "As long as we work together like we did today we can't loose and we can protect the mirror pieces, as well as get the 3rd Piece."

"You're right Tia," Zatch responded.

"You bet," Tia responded.

Penny got the jealously look as she look at Zatch and Tia.

"_Oh no, Penny has that look,"_ Uri thought.

"Tia, I haven't fully thank you for protecting my book today," Zatch responded.

"Oh Zatch," Tia responded blushing.

"Hey Zatch!" Penny said shoving Tia out of the way and taking out the mirror piece, "I still have that mirror piece you wanted me to protect."

"Oh that's right, thanks for reminding me Penny," Zatch responded taking the mirror piece.

"Hey what's that about Penny?" Tia asked.

"I'm not going to loose Zatchy-poo to someone like you, so you better back off," Penny threatened Tia.

"Oh is that so," Tia responded as Penny and Tia started a glare off.

"_Why do I have a feeling Zatch is in some kind of trouble again,"_ Zeno thought listening to them.

Kiddo was talking to Kanchome, Zatch, Schneider, Rops, Nya, and Yopoboy.

"Are you serious?" Kanchome asked.

"_I'll get Zatchy-poo's attention,"_ Penny thought.

"No it's true, Dr. Riddles showed me when you poored soy sauce on pudding and mix it like so," Kiddo said poring Soy Sauce on a plate of pudding and took a spoon and stirred the two together, "It taste like the fancy sushi the restaurants make…"

Dr. Riddles was giving his kidding face but Kiddo wasn't looking.

"Try it and see for yourself," Kiddo responded.

"Hey Zatch, how about we go on a moon light walk, just the two of us," Penny asked Zatch.

Zatch wasn't listening as he watch Kanchome take a spoon full of the pudding.

"Well?" Zatch asked.

"Like the fancy sushi, delicious," Kanchome responded.

Tia decided to use the moment to thank Zatch.

"Hey Zatch…thank you for saving me today," Tia told Zatch.

"Try it yourself," Kanchome said.

"Thanks," Zatch said taking a spoon full ignoring Tia.

"Ha-ha, you couldn't get him to talk to you," Penny laughed.

"Not like you're any different!" Tia shouted.

Kanchome Zatch and Schneider turned to Tia and Penny.

"You have any idea what they're talking about?" Zatch asked.

"Not a clue," Kanchome responded.

…

Apollo was arranging rides for those that were manipulated to go home.

Megumi was treating Kiyo, Li-en was treating Wonrei.

Zatch was playing with Schneider Zeno Rops Yopoboy and Djem.

Tia was helping Megumi as she watch Zatch at the same time.

"_I can't allow Penny win,"_ Tia thought, _"I just need to think of a different approach."_

"Are you feeling better Wonrei?" Li-en asked Wonrei.

"Yes thank you," Wonrei responded.

"_That's it!"_ Tia thought with an idea.

…

Schneider was licking Zatch as he laugh.

"Zatch!" someone called Zatch's name.

Zatch and Zeno turned to see Tia with as a nurse hat on her head carrying the first aid.

Penny look and Tia and wondered, _"What is she up too?"_

"What do you want Tia?" Zatch asked.

"I'm going to nurse you back to health by tending to your wounds," Tia responded.

"_Why do I have a feeling this has to do with Penny challenging her,"_ Zeno thought.

"Uh thanks Tia, but I'm fine really," Zatch responded.

"It won't take too long, just come with me," Tia said grabbing Zatch and pulling him to a nearby stool.

Tia had Zatch sat down as she started treating his head.

"I'm telling you Tia, I'm fine," Zatch responded.

"Don't worry about it Zatch, just let me treat you," Tia responded as she started wrapping a bandage over his head.

"Oh Zatchy-poo, how about we skip this and do something together," Penny responded.

"Uh…" Zatch responded.

"Back off Penny, I'm treating him right now," Tia responded with annoyance while still wrapping Zatch's head but tighter.

"Tia…" Zatch responded as Tia started wrapping his mouth

"What are you going to do about that?" Penny asked.

"You want to push it!" Tia responded now tangling Zatch's head in bandages.

"Wahh!" Zatch shouted disrupting everyone from what they were doing.

They turned to see that Zatch was tangled in bandages.

Zeno couldn't help but laugh at his brother's situation, with Danny, Kanchome, Shion, Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Schneider, Nya, and Apollo fallowing.

"Not funny!" Zatch shouted, "Someone get this thing off me!"

…

Megumi manage to get the bandages untangled and off Zatch, and scolded Tia for it.

"This doesn't seem to be your day," Danny told Zatch.

"I just wish I know what's going on with Penny and Tia tonight," Zatch responded.

"At least Penny hasn't met Kolulu," Zeno responded.

"What does Kolulu have to do with this?" Zatch asked.

Penny over heard this and was now interested.

"Oh Zatch," Penny responded, "Whose this Kolulu girl?"

"She's a friend of mine from the mamodo world," Zatch explained.

Tia heard this and decided to join in since Megumi was finish scolding her.

"Oh Kolulu, I remember her," Tia responded, "She went to the same school as Zatch and me."

"Oh really?" Penny responded, "So Zatch do you like this Kolulu more than Tia?"

"Well, not really, I mean even though back in the mamodo world, Tia and I didn't get along, right now, I consider Tia and Kolulu as a good friend," Zatch explained.

"What about me?" Penny said with an obvious face that she was getting angry.

"Well…uh…like Tia…you're a good friend…" Zatch responded.

"Oh really," Penny responded.

"Zeno Danny, help me out," Zatch asked Zeno and Danny who had turned their backs to him.

"Well Zatch, finish what you were going to say," Tia responded.

"Well, I like all my friend and…" Zatch responded.

"Zatch!" Penny shouted with anger.

"Wahh!" Zatch shouted running off with Penny chasing after him.

…

"Shouldn't we help your brother?" Danny asked.

"Zatch got himself in this situation," Zeno responded.

…

"Is it me, or Zatch keeps getting into situations like that with Penny?" Shion responded.

"I noticed that too," Kiyo responded, "And I think I understand why."

… At the ruins…

Byanko explained to Zophis about the ordeal.

"I understand what happen Byanko," Zophis said.

"Yes sir," Byanko responded.

"Putting together what you said and what Leila told me, I understand why the mamodo in the castle disappeared," Zophis said then turned to the ancient mamodos, "I want everyone to be on guard. Later on I'll give you a special warning signal, which will serve us as an alarm. That's all!"

Zophis and Koko was about to leave when Byanko ribbit about something.

"Master Zophis, there must be more," Byanko said.

"What do you mean?" Zophis asked.

"Shouldn't we go back? Take care of those guys in town?" Byanko asked.

"Not yet, if we leave them alone tf we leave them alone they'll eventually make their way to the castle," Zophis answered, "Because of this it'll be best to fight the enemy here in our home ground. So that once and for all we can exterminate them all and gather the pieces of the ancient mirror artifact."

_"Boy is he good,"_ Byanko thought.

"More importantly we have a question we need to answer," Zophis said as his eyes went demon like, "Whether or not we have a traitor amongst our mamodo."

He look directly at Leila who was acting casually with the other ancient mamodos.

…At the building in town…

Djem and Yopoboy were out in the guarden.

Mr. Goldo was staring at some of the paintings.

Tia was out in the balcony trying to plan her next step to stop Penny.

Zatch was trying to avoid Penny as she look around for him.

Rops, Danny, Schneider, and Nya were playing around.

Kiyo was drinking coffee as he, Megumi, Sunbeam, Dr. Riddles, Uri, Dufort, and Zeno were sitting on the comfy seats and couches.

Li-en and Wonrei were at the table staring at each other eyes.

Folgore was next to the table and was quiet for some reason.

"Just look at Li-en and Wonrei," Megumi said breaking the silence, "I love that you two are so close."

Li-en and Wonrei turned to Megumi and blushed.

"You think so?" Li-en responded.

"Yeah, just watching you two, and as well as thinking about how close Yopoboy and Djem are as well at young age…" Megumi responded, "It makes me kind of jealous."

Kanchome decided to ask Li-en and Wonrei something since they were in the room.

"Hey guys," Kanchome said walking up to them.

"Huh?" Wonrei and Li-en responded.

"Let's see you kiss," Kanchome requested.

Everyone was surprise by Kanchome's response as Zeno burst out laughing, and Kiyo nearly spit out his coffee.

"Close friends smooch," Kanchome said and hug himself making kissing face before asking, "Isn't that right?"

Wonrei and Li-en blushed even more at Kiyo's response.

"You shouldn't have ask them that, Kanchome," Shion responded.

"She's right, that's rude. You should ask with politeness and elegance," Folgore told Kanchome and told Wonrei, "Wonrei, kiss her big guy!"

Wonrei and Li-en turned red in embarrassment as Li-en got up and rush to the balcony.

"That's not what I meant!" Shion responded.

"Who knows the girls better than Folgore!" Kanchome cheered ignoring her.

"Stop it you two!" Kiyo shouted grabbing Kanchome and Folgore.

"I can't believe they did that," Shion responded.

"I can," Zeno responded.

"Hn," Dufort responded.

…

Li-en reach the balcony and cooled off from embarrassment before noticing that Tia was out there.

…

"_Penny is so annoying, I can't understand why she's a friend of Zatch,"_ Tia thought.

"What are you doing out here alone Tia?" Li-en asked.

"I'm just trying to understand Penny, she acts like she has to be in Zatch's life, but doesn't get that Zatch just sees her as a friend, and probably wouldn't see it any other way," Tia responded, "I mean I knew Zatch since we were in school together, and sure we didn't became friends until after the battle for king started, but I knew him enough to know when he cares about others as just a friend."

"It sounds like you cared about him as more of a friend," Li-en responded.

"huh…uh well…" Tia responded.

"It's okay, sometimes it takes time for someone to understand their feelings about others," Li-en responded, "Don't push it with Zatch, just tell him how you feel when you think is right, and it helps to be alone."

"I guess you're right," Tia responded.

"As for Penny, she can try all she want, but unless Zatch feels the same about how she feels about him, she'll have to accept it one day," Li-en responded.

"Thank you Li-en," Tia responded and left.

…

Penny was walking around trying to find Zatch.

"Still looking for Zatch," someone said.

Penny look to see Folgore standing there.

"What do you want?" Penny asked.

"It seems you and Tia are in a competition for Zatch's heart," Folgore said.

"Yeah so…" Penny responded, "I wish that girl just back off."

"So young and yet Zatch already have girls competing for him," Folgore responded, "I remember when I was in the same case."

"I'm leaving," Penny said.

"Well if you want my advice, don't let your guard down, just keep going at it," Folgore responded.

"Uh-huh," Penny responded leaving.

…

Penny made a turn and thought of what Folgore said.

"Yeah, I'll just keep at it," Penny responded.

Zatch made the turn and he and Penny bump into each other.

"Oh Zatch, just what I wanted to see," Penny responded.

"Uh I don't know," Zatch responded.

"Come on!" Penny said grabbing Zatch and pulled him off.

…

Apollo and Rops were walking down the hall when they saw Penny and Zatch.

"Oh hi Zatch Penny, what are you doing?" Apollo said as Penny pulled Zatch off from them.

"Apollo Rops, help me!" Zatch shouted.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked.

"Kah," Rops responded with a shrug.

"Hey Apollo," Zeno responded walking up to him, "Have you seen my brother?"

"I saw Penny pulling Zatch that way," Apollo responded pointing.

"Right, thanks," Zeno responded running off.

…

Tia was listening and decided to fallow Zeno.

…

Penny took Zatch to some statues.

"Aren't these beautiful?" Penny asked.

"I guess," Zatch responded looking around and saw Schneider and Mr. Goldo, "Hey Schneider, Mr. Goldo!"

Schneider was showing Mr. Goldo his impersonation of the horse statue.

"Not bad," Mr. Goldo responded.

"Mey," Schneider responded.

Penny turned and saw them.

"Schneider, Mr. Goldo!" Zatch shouted.

"Let's go Zatch!" Penny said grabbing Zatch and rushed off.

"Was that Zatch and Penny?" Mr. Goldo responded.

"Meru mey," Schneider responded.

…

Penny took Zatch outside near the fountain.

"Look at the moon," Penny responded, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess so," Zatch responded looking around and saw Djem and Yopoboy, "Hey there's Djem and Yopoboy!"

"Time to go!" Penny shouted grabbing Zatch and rushed off.

…

Zeno arrived at the fountain and look around.

"Now where he go," Zeno responded trying to sense Zatch's presence but sense Tia's presence, "You know I can sense you Tia!"

"Sorry Zeno," Tia responded coming out.

"Why are you fallowing me?" Zeno asked.

"I was hoping by fallowing you I find Zatch," Tia responded.

"Fine, but don't bother me," Zeno responded.

…

Penny and Zatch were outside the laundry room trying to catch their breath.

"_I can't risk that Tia finding us,"_ Penny thought.

Sunbeam and Danny came out of the laundry room.

"Oh Penny Zatch!" Danny responded.

"Let's go Zatch!" Penny shouted grabbing Zatch and rushing off.

…

Penny tried one of the rooms and found Lady Susan and Kiddo in there and took Zatch into the kitchen.

"This should do it," Penny responded, "So Zatch how about something to eat?"

"I guess," Zatch responded.

"Hey Zatch!" Zeno shouted coming in with Tia.

"Finally, Zeno, Tia," Zatch responded.

"Penny what are you doing here!" Tia shouted.

"I'm trying to give Zatch a good date," Penny responded.

"Wait what?" Zatch responded.

"What makes you think Zatch will go on a date with you?" Tia shouted with anger.

"He's here with me isn't he?" Penny responded, "Not with you ugly!"

"What did you call me?" Tia shouted.

Zatch decided to sneak out from the arguments.

"What are you doing?" Zeno asked.

"I'm getting out of here," Zeno responded, "I don't want to deal with those two right now."

"Good point," Zeno responded and left with his brother.

…

Zatch was wandering the halls and passed Kiyo who was reading.

"Oh Zatch, where have you been all night?" Kiyo asked.

"Um…" Zatch responded.

Megumi found Zatch in the halls.

"Zatch, have you seen Tia?" Megumi asked.

"She was in the kitchen arguing with Penny," Zatch responded, "I have no clue what been going on between the two, but for some reason I been dragged into it."

"She's in the garden," Dufort said walking up.

"Dufort," Megumi responded.

"Tia is in the garden right now," Dufort explained.

"Thanks," Megumi responded leaving.

…

Megumi found Tia in the gardens.

"I heard you been arguing with Penny," Megumi responded, "What's going on?"

"She just won't give up," Tia responded.

"What do you mean?" Megumi responded.

"She forced Zatch into going around this place calling it a date, but it only seem like a date to her," Tia responded, "She just keeps pushing it wanting Zatch for herself."

"Oh that's it," Megumi responded.

"Now that I think about it, I still want to thank him for saving my life, but Penny just keeps stopping me," Tia responded.

"If you want to thank Zatch, then just thank him from your heart," Megumi responded, "Don't let Penny stop you from doing what you want, but don't let her get to you either, or else she'll distract you from what you're trying to do."

"Thank you Megumi," Tia responded.

…

Later that night in the gardens Tia was waiting.

Zatch came to see Tia out there.

"Hey Tia, sorry about tonight," Zatch responded, "Penny hasn't been helping either."

"It's okay," Tia responded, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

Tia took a deep breath.

"It seems that every time I'm in danger, you and your brother always saved me just like today," Tia responded.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"Zatch, I want to thank you for you did to save me today," Tia responded, "Zeno may have been the one to attack the mamodo that tried to kidnapped me, but it was your mantle that save me from the fall, and I'm thankful for it."

"No problem," Zatch responded.

…Late at night…

Almost everyone was in their rooms asleep except for Kiyo and Dufort.

Kiyo and Dufort was in the balcony looking at the piece of stone Leila gave him.

"Having trouble sleeping Kiyo and Dufort," someone said.

Kiyo turned to see Dr. Riddles coming out.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiyo greeted.

"That's the stone of moonlight, isn't it?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"Yeah, but it lost it's shine," Dufort explained.

"We were talking about the mamodo who gave it to us," Kiyo responded.

"Yes, Leila wasn't it?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"That's right," Dufort responded.

"I'm worried about her, she put herself endanger to help us," Kiyo explained.

"We need to take the mirror piece and save her," Dufort said.

"Well we better get a good night sleep so we can fight at full strength tomorrow," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Right," Kiyo responded, "Let's go Dufort."

Dufort nodded as he headed in.

…

Tia Megumi were sharing a room and bed together.

…

Zeno Zatch Rops Kanchome Kiddo and Yopoboy were sharing another room.

…

Shion was on her back asleep with Nya curled up on her chest.

…

Penny and Djem shared a room but two separate beds.

…

Danny and Mr. Goldo had one room as Mr. Goldo had the big bed and Danny had the futon.

…

Folgore was in his room wide awake.

…

Sunbeam was in his bed with a cap over his head.

…

Apollo and Uri shared rooms but in their own beds.

…

Li-en was on the main bed with her long hair down, and Wonrei sleeping in a futon next to her.

…

Dr. Riddles look out in the sky.

"_Yes, we'll need to fight in full strength for tomorrow,"_ Dr. Riddles thought.


End file.
